¡Por los dioses! ¡Son nuestros hijos!
by Rebe Marauder
Summary: Las moiras le hacen el regalo a los semidioses de poder conocer a sus futuros hijos. Las parejas no serán casi ninguna cannon. Esta historia contiene relaciones homosexuales. Los personajes Son de Rick Riordan. Yo solo me divierto con ellos.
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo

Un año después de la guerra contra Gea los semidioses tanto griegos como romanos fueron al Olimpo a reunirse con los dioses. Las cazadoras también estaban allí. También había algunos sátiros y estaba Quirón. Tyson llegó poco después junto con la señorita O'leary. Saludaron a Percy que acabó en el suelo lleno de babas.

Después la perra fue a saludar a Nico que permitió que le bañara a lametones.

Afrodita estaba decaída por varias razones.

Annabeth y Percy ya no estaban juntos, Jason y Piper tampoco.

Frank y Hazel estaban muy enamorados.

Leo y Calipso no comenzaron una relación.

Will estaba triste porque Nico no le hacía caso. El hijo de Apolo amaba al hijo de Hades pero Will no sabía si el amor era recíproco.

Nico no creía que Will lo amaba. ¿Cómo podría? Si él no era nada importante y Will puede tener a quien desee.

Estaban todos en el salón del consejo cuando una carta cayó sobre Zeus. Éste lanzó un par de truenos y todos guardaron silencio.

El rey de los dioses abrió la carta y la leyó para sí mismo. Después carraspeó y la leyó en voz alta.

(Queridos dioses, cazadoras, semidioses y demás seres vivos somos las moiras. Queremos haceros un regalo.

Tendréis la oportunidad de conocer a vuestros hijos.

En breve aparecerán allí.

Un saludo)

Al terminar la carta, una luz naranja iluminó la sala. Cuando se desvaneció había varias personas de pie al otro lado del salón.

-Presentaos. -Ordenó Zeus.

Y los recién llegados obedecieron.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1.

Uno de los chicos se adelantó. Era alto, atlético, piel tostada, de cabellos dorados y ojos oscuros.

-Hola a todos. -Dijo con una voz tranquila.

Los semidioses estaban espectantes.

¿De quién será hijo? -Se preguntaban.

-Me llamo Mattiu Solace. Pero prefiero que me llamen Mat.

Los semidioses le dieron la enorabuena a un sonrojado Will.

Nico tenía la cabeza gacha.

¿Quién habrá sido el afortunado o afortunada que se ha casado con él? -Se preguntaba interiormente el chico.

Will suspiró. Esperaba que ese chico tanbién fuera hijo de Nico.

El consejero de la cabaña siete miró bien a su hijo. Esos ojos podría reconocerlos en cualquier parte. Eran según él, los ojos más bonitos del mundo.

Aunque estos ojos le sonreían. No como los del chico del que estaba enamorado. Aquellos ojos, mostraban un dolor y una tristeza infinitos.

Will sonrió.

-Creo que papá ha adivinado quién es mi otro padre.

El sanador asintió.

-¿Quién es? -Preguntó Annabeth ansiosa. No soportaba no saberlo. Era muy curiosa.

Jason se rió por lo bajo.

-Ya sé quien es tu otro padre.

el chico sonrió complacido.

Mat se acercó a nico y le preguntó:

-¿Reconoces estos ojos?

Nico levantó la cabeza y lo miró.

Unos segundos después, la realización llegó a su mente. Abrió más los ojos y siguió mirando al chico.

-¿Nico? -Preguntó percy preocupado.

-Me parece que a mi padre se le ha atascado el cerebro.

Nico no reaccionó.

-¿Tu padre es di Angelo? -preguntó Drew.

Mat asintió sin mirarla.

-¿Will te gusta eso? -Preguntó la chica incrédula.

El hijo de Apolo frunció el ceño.

nico reaccionó.

-Will cielo tú podrías tener a quien quisieras. Eres muy atractivo. No sé por que´has acabado con el hijo de Hades.

La semidiosa se extremeció de solo pensarlo.

-¿Cómo dices? -Preguntó Mat.

-Lo que todos pensamos. Que Nico di Angelo no debería estar en el campamento mestizo. Es oscuro y nadie le quiere. Creo que están con él por lástima.

Nico se levantó sin decir nada y corrió ha los jardines.

Pensó en hacer un viaje sombra pero lo descartó.

Drew le había dicho justamente lo que él pensaba y sentía.

Aún no le cabía en la cabeza como ese chico, Mat, había nacido si Solace podía conseguir a cualquiera.

(Por lástima) -Le dijo su mente.

El rey de los fantasmas se sentó en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en un árbol, abrazó las rodillas contra su pecho y lloró.

Sabía que no debería hacerlo, que eso era de débiles. Pero no podía más. él sabía que se juntaban con él por lástima. pero que alguien se lo dijera, dolía mucho más de lo que quería admitir.

Mientras tanto en el salón de los tronos...

Es oscuro y nadie le quiere. Creo que están con él por lástima. -Decía la hija de Afrodita.

Muchos semidioses se levantaron a enfrentarla.

-Nico es mucho mejor persona que tú. Por lo menos él te dice las cosas a la cara y no te ataca por la espalda. -Dijo Percy.

-Di Angelo tiene tanto o más derecho a estar en el campamento mestizo que muchos. él ha hecho más por este campamento que tú. -Comentó Connor.

-¿Qué has hecho tú? -Preguntó Jason. Maquillarte y pensar en el modelito que te pondrás al día siguiente?

-¡pues te voy a decir una cosa! ¡Gracias a Nico, aún existe el campamento! -Gritó Leo.

-¡No tienes derecho a insultar a mi padre! ¡No tienes ni idea de lo que está sintiendo!

-Prefiero mil veces a Nico que a ti. -Dijo Will calmado. Tú no le llegas ni a la suela del zapato. Y si te atreves por un mísero segundo a compararte con él o a decir que tú eres mejor... No suelo enfadarme ni atacar a nadie. Pero contigo, haré una escepción.

Y se marchó a buscar a Nico.

Los semidioses griegos estaban pasmados. nunca jamás habían visto a Will cabreado.

Daba casi tanto miedo como nico cuando se enfadaba.

Will estaba muy enfadado. Tenía que calmarse.

Caminó a grandes zancadas por los jardines hasta que vio sentado contra un árbol a Nico.

El hijo de Apolo se acercó a él.

-¿Nico?

-Déjame Solace.

-¿No te habrás creído lo que ha dicho Drew verdad?

-¿Y por qué no? Hasta yo sé que es cierto.

Will intentaba calmarse. De verdad que lo intentaba. pero Nico no se lo estaba poniendo nada fácil.

-Nico nadie está contigo por lástima. Todos allí te quieren.

El hijo de Hades resopló incrédulo.

Will estalló. Cogió a nico por los hombros e hizo que se levantara.

El semidios lo agarró por los brazos con firmeza pero sin hacerle daño.

Nico intentó soltarse pero no dio resultado.

-Me gustas ¿vale? Y no es por lástima. De verdad estoy enamorado de ti Nico.

-¿Por qué debería creerte?

En un momento Nico estaba con la espalda pegada al árbol y Will pegado a él.

El sanador levantó la barbilla del otro chico y lo besó con furia.

Era un beso brutal, duro y desesperado.

Hubo mordiscos, batalla de lenguas y forcejeos.

Cuando se despegaron, los labios de ambos sangraban un poco.

-Debes creerme di Angelo porque un día te dije que jamás te mentiría. Y porque me dijiste que confiabas en mí. Así que como yo no voy a mentirte y tú confías en mí... Voy a repetírtelo de nuevo.

Estoy enamorado de ti.

Nico lo miraba sin parpadear.

(¿Podría ser? ¿Sería posible que Will...?)

El italiano no se permitió pensar eso. prefería actuar.

Algo temeroso de que Will lo rechazara, se puso de puntillas y unió sus labios con los del otro semidios.

Will respondió el beso de inmediato.

Se movieron para poder acceder mejor a los labios del otro.

Este beso fue mucho más lento. Exploraron el uno la boca del otro, conocieron sus labios y se perdieron en la mirada del contrario.

Will acariciaba el pelo negro de Nico y éste, apretaba la camisa de Will entre sus puños.

El hijo del dios del sol se separó un poco del otro chico pero no despegaron sus labios.

-Por favor Nico. -Decía rozando los labios del otro semidios al hablar. Dame una oportunidad. Quiero hacerte feliz.

El rey de los fantasmas no podía hablar. En ese momento, era muy feliz.

Abrazó más a Will y volvieron a besarse.

Nico fue el que se separó esta vez.

-Me encantaría hacerte feliz yo a ti también.

Ambos sonrieron y se besaron durante un rato más.

Finalmente se separaron y volvieron dentro agarrados de la mano.

Los demás semidioses se estaban planteando ir a buscar a Nico y a Will. O lo que quedara de él.

Entonces los vieron entrar agarrados de la mano y aplaudieron.

Drew los miró disgustada pero no dijo nada.

Mat sonrió. Cuando Nico y Will pasaron al lado de su hijo, le revolvieron el pelo.

Cuando todos se calmaron, Mat continuó.

-Tengo diecisiete años. Soy buen sanador como papá Will y puedo viajar entre las sombras como papá Nico.

Ambos sonrieron.

Hades y apolo estaban encantados.

-Mis padrinos son Jason y Reina.

El hijo de Júpiter abrazó a Nico y a Will.

Reina fulminó al hijo de Apolo con la mirada y abrazó a Nico.

Se acercó a Will y dijo:

Si le haces daño...

Sacó la punta de su espada.

El semidios asintió rápidamente comprendiendo.

Nico sonreía.

Hazel se acercó a su hermano y le abrazó con lágrimas en los ojos.

Miró a Will sobre el hombro de su hermano y le dio las gracias con los labios.

El chico le sonrió en respuesta.

percy y Jason miraban a Will como si quisieran atravesarlo.

Nico se dio cuenta y les fulminó con la mirada.

Ellos apartaron la vista pero aún fruncían el ceño.

-¿Tienes pareja? -Le preguntó Reina a su ahijado.

El chico asintió.

-Cuando se presente, os diré quien es.

Después, se inclinó ante el trono de Zeus y los de sus abuelos y se sentó junto a sus padres.


	3. Chapter 3

Nota:

En realidad, este debería haber sido el capítulo dos pero sin querer me lo he saltado.

Menos mal que son independientes.

Espero que os guste.

Capítulo 02.

Una chica dio un paso adelante.

Era bajita, delgada, pelo castaño y ojos dorados. Sonreía tímidamente.

-Hola a todos mi nombre es Emily Zhang.

Frank de la impresión se transformó en una tortuga y se escondió en su caparazón.

-¿Tu madre es Hazel Verdad? -Preguntó Piper.

Emily asintió.

El pretor romano volvió a su forma humana. Estaba colorado de vergüenza.

Hazel sonrió y le dio un dulce beso a su novio.

-Tengo quince años. Soy buena con el arco y las flechas y también puedo hacer viajes sombra.

-Las lanzas son lo mejor.

-Siempre me dices eso abuelo. Pero no tratas de enseñarme.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque casi decapito a tío Nico por error.

Ares rió como loco.

-Seguro que te felicitó y todo. -Gruñó Hades.

-La verdad es que sí. Pero prefirió enseñarme lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

-¿Y qué tal se te da? -Interrogó Hazel.

Mat se extremeció.

-Está loca. Clarisse la ha escogido para ser su ayudante.

Los semidioses griegos tragaron saliba nerviosos. Ante esto, Clarisse sonrió sádicamente.

Ares reía como un desquiciado.

-Mis padrinos son tío Nico y Percy.

Los mencionados les dieron las gracias a unos sonrojados Hazel y Frank.

-¿Tienes pareja? -Preguntó Ares con falsa dulzura.

-Sí. Y ha pasado la prueba.

-¿Qué prueba? -preguntó Frank no estando muy seguro de querer saber la respuesta.

-Es buen luchador y me quiere. Solo diré eso.

-¿Quién es? -Interrogó Nico.

-Un hijo de Apolo.

-parece que a los descendientes de Hades les gustan los hijos de Apolo. -Comentó Hermes.

Emily sonrió.

Un chico se acercó a ella.

Era alto, algo musculoso, pelo negro y ojos azul zafiro.

-Mi nombre es Jacob aunque todos me llaman Jake. Tengo dieciséis años y como ha dicho Em, soy hijo de Apolo y un mortal llamado Charles Dixon.

Will y sus hermanos sonrieron al nuevo miembro.

-¿Pero cómo es posible? -Cuestionó Drew.

-¿El qué? -Inquirió Jake.

¿Cómo puede tener hijos con otro hombre?

-Mis padres son dos Hombres. -Aportó Mat.

-Yo también tengo un padre mortal. -Añadió Kayla.

-¿Pero cómo puede ser? -Continuó preguntando la hija de Afrodita.

-Somos dioses y semidioses. Todo puede ser. Incluso el embarazo masculino.

La chica asintió pero daba la sensación de que no había entendido nada de lo que habían estado diciendo.

-Continúa presentándote Jakie. -Pidió su novia.

-Se me da bien la poesía, el tiro con arco y cantar. No soy muy buen sanador.

-No pasa nada Jake. Eres hijo mío. Eso es suficiente para ser impresionante.

Una flecha plateada rozó la entrepierna del dios.

-Hermanita no seas agresiva.

Artemisa gruñó.

-¿En qué campamento estáis? -Preguntó Poseidón.

-En el Júpiter. Aunque a veces visitamos el griego. -Dijo Jacob.

-Yo soy un orgulloso graecus. -Dijo Mat levantándose y estirando los brazos. Dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo y se sentó apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Nico.

-Ya podéis sentaros. -Dijo Hestia con una dulce sonrisa.

La pareja se inclinó ante los tronos y se sentó junto a los padres de Emily.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 03.

Un chico caminó hasta el centro de la sala.

Era alto, delgado con algo de músculo, pelo castaño rizado, ojos azules y una sonrisa traviesa.

Llevaba puesta una camiseta naranja del campamento mestizo.

-¿Hijo de Travis o Connor? -Preguntó Chris Rodríguez.

El chico sonrió más aún.

-Hola a todo el olimpo. Esta presentación será épica. Porque tenéis ante vosotros al maravilloso, magnífico, asombroso e inigualable...

Un sonido se escuchó de repente.

Miraron a su alrededor y se encontraron a Hermes tocando el tambor.

-¡Terry Stol!

Travis y Connor aplaudieron riendo.

-Tengo diecisiete años y como claramente sabréis, asisto al campamento mestizo.

-¿Cuál de los Stol es tu padre? -Preguntó Miranda.

-Es obvio que Travis. -Aclaró Connor.

Su hermano asintió confirmando lo dicho.

-¿Cómo estáis tan seguros? -Interrogó Annabeth.

-Por la marca de nacimiento que tiene en el cuello. -Explicó Travis. Tiene forma de estrella.

Todos miraron a Terry con atención.

En el lado derecho del cuello, se veía una especie de estrella.

Travis ladeó la cabeza y vieron la misma marca que tenía Terry.

-¿Quién es tu madre sobrinito?

-¿No lo adivinas tío Connor?

-¿Es quien yo creo?

-¿Quién si no papá?

-¿De quién están hablando? -Interrogó Katie.

-De ti. -Respondieron al unísono casi todos los miembros del campamento mestizo.

La chica se ruborizó.

-¿D de mí?

Travis sonreía embobado.

Su hermano le dio un empujón para que se acercara a la hija de Deméter.

Cuando estuvo de lante de ella dijo:

-¿K Katie q querrías una cita conmigo?

Tartamudeaba y le salían gallos al hablar de lo nervioso que estaba.

-Prometo que no haré explotar cosas. (O lo intentaré) -Murmuró.

-Mamá dile algo antes de que salga corriendo.

Algunos le miraban escépticos.

-No me miréis así. El día que le pidió la mano, estaba tan nervioso que al acabar de pedírselo salió corriendo.

Todos en la sala reían.

Travis estaba más rojo que las vacas sagradas de Apolo.

-Está bien Travis. Tendremos una cita.

El consejero de la cabaña once suspiró aliviado y corrió a sentarse al lado de Connor.

-Mis padrinos son tío Connor y tía Miranda.

Connor Y Miranda abrazaron a Travis y Katie respectivamente.

-Soy bueno con la espada, corro bastante rápido y puedo hacer crecer las plantas a mi antojo.

-Eso es maravilloso cielo. -Comentó Katie.

-¿Comes muchos cereales?

-Y dale con los cereales. -Refunfuñó Hades por lo bajo.

Terry sonrió.

-¿Tienes pareja? -Preguntó Chris.

-Aún no. Pero no me rindo.

-¡Así se habla! -Gritó Travis.

-Será mi pareja tarde o temprano.

Alguien del futuro resopló.

-Siéntate aquí y cuéntanos las bromas que hacéis. -Pidió Connor.

Terry se inclinó ante los tronos y fue a sentarse junto a los chicos de la cabaña once.

Cuchichearon divertidos hasta que otra persona se adelantó.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 04.

Una chica se adelantó.

Era alta, atlética, rubia y ojos gris tormenta.

Llevaba una camiseta naranja del campamento mestizo.

-Es como Annabeth. -Comentó Percy.

La mencionada se sonrojó.

-Hola a todos. Mi nombre es Briana lake.

-¿Quién se apellida Lake? -Cuestionó Percy.

-Mi hermano Austin. -Contestó Kayla.

-Tengo dieciocho años. Y sí, mi padre es Austin Lake y mi madre es Annabeth Chase.

El hijo de Apolo miró a la chica incrédulo.

-¿Qué? -Preguntó el chico de trenzas un rato después.

-¿Pero cómo...? -Volvió a preguntar.

-¿En serio me estás preguntando como sucedió?

El chico se ruborizó.

Annabeth le sonrió al hijo de Apolo.

Briana comenzó a reirse como loca.

-Soy buena estratega, tengo pavor a las arañas, se me da bien cantar y componer música.

Apolo iba a comentar algo pero por el rabillo del ojo vio como su hermana Artemisa colocaba una flecha en su arco y prefirió callarse.

-Mis padrinos son Percy y tía Kayla.

Los mencionados se lo agradecieron a sus padres.

-¿Tienes pareja? -Preguntó Atenea.

-sí. Es una hija de Hefesto.

La chica en cuestión se colocó a su lado.

Era alta, musculosa, pelo negro rizado y ojos castaños.

Llevaba puesto un mono de trabajo azul con algunas manchas de grasa.

Briana entrelazó los dedos con ella.

La hija de Hefesto respiró hondo y comenzó a hablar.

-Hola a todos. Mi nombre es Amy Rice. Tengo diecisiete años. También asisto al campamento mestizo como Briana.

Los miembros de la cabaña nueve sonrieron.

-Mi madre es una mortal llamada Luz Rice.

Briana le sonrió a su novia.

Drew puso cara de asco.

-¿Qué te pasa? -Espetó Mat.

La hija de Afrodita arugó la nariz mirando el mono de trabajo que llevaba Amy.

-C creo que le extraña ver a una descendiente de Apolo con una hija de Hefesto. Como los descendientes del dios del sol suelen ser vanidosos pues... -Comentó Lacy con timidez.

-¿Hay algún problema con eso? -Inquirió Briana.

Lacy retrocedió un poco.

La hija de Austin sonrió para tranquilizarla.

-Soy vanidosa no lo niego. Pero me encanta Amy como es. No la cambiaría por nada en el mundo.

Acercó más a la hija de Hefesto y se besaron en los labios con suavidad.

Después ambas chicas se inclinaron ante los tronos y se sentaron cerca de Austin.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 05.

Un chico pasó al frente.

Era alto, robusto, muy musculoso, pelo negro y ojos marrón rojizo. Sonreía de manera parecida a cierto dios.

-Hey Olimpo. Me llamo Liam Rodríguez.

Los semidioses del pasado sintieron un escalofrío.

-Soy hijo de Chris Rodríguez y Clarisse la Rue.

-Definitivamente aterrador. -Comentó una hija de Démeter.

-Tengo diecisiete años. Pertenezco al campamento mestizo. Se me da bien todo tipo de armas y la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. También ayudo a mi madre a entrenar a los pringados.

Muchos sintieron ganas de bomitar y de salir corriendo.

Ares fulminaba a Chris con la mirada.

Clarisse era la madre más orgullosa de todos. Y si alguien intentaba revatírselo, les atravesaría con su lanza.

-Mis padrinos son tío Serman y tía Alice.

Serman chocó los puños con su hermana.

Alice por su parte, abrazó encantada a Chris.

-¿Tienes pareja? -Preguntó Hermes.

-Sí. pero aún no se ha presentado.

Liam saludó con la mano, se inclinó ante los tronos, se acercó donde estaban los miembros de la cabaña cinco, chocó puños con todos y se sentó cerca de su madre.

El hijo de Clarisse miraba fijamente a Drew. No le caía bien esa mujer.

la hija de Afrodita se removió incómoda en su sitio. Un rato después apartó la mirada.

liam sonrió satisfecho.

Nico que había visto el intercambio de miradas, rió por lo bajo.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 06.

Un chico dio un paso adelante.

Era alto, delgado, algo musculoso, pelo rubio y ojos violáceos.

-hola a todos mi nombre es Castor Black. Soy hijo de pollux Black y Lacy Train.

El hijo de Dioniso se ruborizó.

La hija de Afrodita sonrió contenta.

Se acercó al semidios y entrelazó su mano con la de él.

Drew arrugó la nariz pero no la hicieron caso.

-Tengo dieciséis años. Pertenezco al campamento mestizo.

-Tengo algo de encanto vocal y puedo hacer crecer las plantas.

Los futuros padres sonreían orgullosos.

-Mis padrinos son Mitchel y Malcolm.

Los dos mencionados se lo agradecieron a los sonrojados padres.

-¿Alguna pregunta?

-¿Tienes pareja? -Preguntó Dioniso.

-Sí. Es una hija de Deméter.

Una chica se acercó con timidez.

Era bajita, delgada, pelo castaño y ojos color miel.

-Hola a todos me llamo Rekia.

La voz de la joven era dulce.

-Rekia es nombre de perro. -Comentó drew.

-Rekia es un nombre japonés que significa pétalo precioso. -Rebatió Castor.

La hija de Afrodita resopló.

-Cállate Drew. Que tu nombre es de chico.

La chica puso cara de fastidio y miró hacia otro lado.

-Mis madres son la diosa Deméter y una mortal llamada Dania Cole.

-Los dioses sonrieron burlonamente a la diosa de la agricultura.

-Tengo quince años y se me da muy bien hacer crecer plantas con rapidez.

Deméter sonrió.

Rekia y Castor se cogieron de las manos y tras inclinarse ante los tronos, se sentaron al lado de Pollux.


	8. Chapter 8

capítulo 07.

Una chica se adelantó.

Era alta, atlética, pelo negro y ojos marrón rojizo.

Vestía una camiseta morada y la capa de pretor.

-Hola a todos. Mi nombre es Raila Ramírez Arellano.

Todos miraron a Reina.

-¿Qué pasa?

Dejaron de mirarla.

Raila rió por lo bajo.

-Tengo diecisiete años. Soy hija de Reina y el dios Marte.

Muchos tragaron saliva.

Ares miró a Reina con lascivia.

-Soy buena en la lucha. Y como podéis ver, soy pretora de la duodécima legión.

Reina sonrió orgullosa.

-Mis padrinos son Jason y Annabeth.

Annabeth sonrió y Jason se levantó y la abrazó.

Reina se ruborizó.

-¡Grace vuelve a tu sitio!

-Si pretora.

Hizo un saludo militar y se sentó.

-¿Tienes pareja?

-Por supuesto tío percy. Sabréis quien es más tarde.

Reina fulminó con la mirada al hijo de Poseidón.

Raila se inclinó ante los tronos y se sentó junto a Reina.

Clarisse miraba con una sonrisa a la hija de Reina.

Ambas asintieron con la cabeza.

-¿En el descanso? -Preguntó Raila.

Clarisse asintió conforme.

las dos sonrieron.

A muchos les dieron escalofríos.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: los personajes son del gran tío Rick.

Capítulo 08.

Dos chicos se adelantaron. Ambos eran altos y musculosos. Uno tenía el pelo rubio y los ojos azul cielo y el otro el pelo castaño y los ojos azul eléctrico.

-Hola soy Alexander Grace. Aunque todos me llaman Alec. -Dijo el chico de pelo castaño.

-Yo soy Jace Grace. -Comentó el rubio.

Thalia le sonrió a su hermano que estaba muy rojo.

Alec parecía que no podía quedarse quieto.

-Somos hijos de Jason Grace, Leo Valdez y Cecil Markowitz. -Comentó Jace.

-¿Cómo? -Preguntó Drew.

-Bueno pues... los tres se quieren mucho y nos tuvieron a nosotros y a algunos más. -Contestó Alec.

-Qué asco. -Comentó Drew por lo bajo.

Clarisse la fulminó con la mirada.

Leo por una vez en su vida estaba totalmente inmóvil.

Jason tenía la cara más roja que el pelo de Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

Por otra parte a Cecil parecía que le había tocado la lotería.

-Hey Cecil. Me debes tres dragmas. -Dijo Travis.

El chico sacó el dinero y se lo dio a su hermano.

Hermes sonreía por la interacción.

-¿C cómo ha p pasado esto? -Preguntó Jason incrédulo.

-Grace pues... supongo que lo de hace dos noches nos gustó y...

-No sigas Valdez.

-Leo se ha recuperado bastante rápido. -Comentó Piper asombrada.

-Por supuesto reina de la belleza. Soy el gran Leo Valdez. Y ellos son mis magníficos hijos.

Alec se sonrojó y Jace sonrió.

Jason le hizo una seña a Cecil para que se acercara.

El chico se levantó y se sentó junto al hijo de Júpiter y Leo.

Se miraron durante un rato sin saber qué hacer.

Leo sonrió y pasó una mano por la mejilla sonrojada de Cecil.

El hijo de Hermes se estremeció ante el toque e instintivamente se acercó más.

Jason acarició el pelo de Leo enredando sus dedos en los rizos castaños.

Cecil sujetó a Leo por la cintura y enredó los dedos en el pelo rubio de Jason.

Leo entrelazó los dedos de una mano con el pelo de Jason y los dedos de Cecil y los dedos de la otra mano con el pelo de Cecil y los dedos de Jason.

Cecil subió la mano que tenía en la cintura de Leo a la cabeza de éste y entrelazó los dedos con los de Jason y el pelo castaño del hijo de Hefesto.

Algunos dioses querían interrumpir pero una mirada fulminante de Hestia y Afrodita les hizo replanteárselo.

Los demás semidioses veían la escena incrédulos.

Los labios de Jason y Leo se acariciaron con suavidad y después el beso se hizo más profundo.

Luego los labios de Jason y Cecil eran los que se tocaban y sus lenguas danzaban una alrededor de la otra.

Leo y Cecil se besaron despacio. Disfrutando de la suavidad de los labios ajenos.

Después se besaban los tres con cariño.

Se separaron despacio con los labios hinchados y los ojos brillantes.

Leo se tumbó con la cabeza en el regazo de Jason y Cecil hizo lo mismo colocando la cabeza en el regazo de Leo.

Los tres estaban cogidos de las manos.

El hijo de Hermes les hizo una seña a sus hijos para que continuaran hablando.

-Tenemos diecisiete años. -Comentó Jace.

-Se me da genial construir cosas y soy usuario del fuego. -Siguió Alec.

-Yo soy muy rápido y puedo lanzar rayos.

-Los dos podemos volar como papá Jason.

Los tres futuros padres se alegraron mucho.

-Se nos da muy bien la lucha con espada. -Comentó Jace.

-Mis padrinos son Percy y Reina. -Comentó Alec.

-Y los míos son Nico y Piper.

los cuatro se lo agradecieron a los padres.

-Pertenecemos al campamento mestizo. Aunque a veces visitamos el Júpiter.

Muchos sonrieron.

-¿Tenéis pareja? -Preguntó Hermes.

Ambos asintieron.

Un chico se acercó. Era bastante alto, musculoso, con el pelo negro y los ojos grises. Abrazó a Alec por los hombros y se presentó.

-Hola a todos. mi nombre es Aiden Saint Delphi. Tengo veinte años. Soy hijo de Atenea y un mortal llamado Julian.

La diosa sonrió.

-Soy bueno en lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y en lucha con espada. También sé planear buenas estrategias.

Los hijos de Atenea sonreían encantados.

Aiden acercó más a Alec hacia sí y le besó con suavidad en los labios.

El chico se sonrojó.

Jace puso mala cara y apartó la mirada.

-Mi pareja se presentará después. -Comentó Jace con una sonrisa.

Alec, Aiden y Jace se inclinaron ante los tronos y se sentaron cerca de Leo, Jason y Cecil.

-Si Alec sufre, te chamuscaré tu fábrica de bebés. -Dijo Leo prendiéndose la mano.

Aiden le miró y asintió.

-Y sabrás lo que es que te metan un rayo por el...

El hijo de Atenea miró espantado a los futuros padres de su novio.

Cecil reía como loco.

-Yo te enterraré vivo. -Comentó el hijo de Hermes cuando pudo parar de reír.

Alec besó suavemente a su novio.

Nota: En wattpad, que es donde publico también mis fics, alguien me pidió una pareja de tres y aquí está.

No es lo más normal, pero me divertí haciéndola.

Espero que os haya gustado.

Los nombres: Alec y Jace los he sacado de la saga Mortal Instruments de Cassandra Clare.

Y el nombre: Aiden Saint Delphi lo he sacado de la saga Covenant de Jennifer L. Armentrout.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 09.

Una chica se adelantó.

Era bajita, delgada, pelo negro y ojos verde hoja. Llevaba puesta una camiseta naranja del campamento mestizo.

-Hola a todos.

Su sonrisa era dulce y amable.

-Mi nombre es Hanna Gardiner.

Miranda se sonrojó.

Mis madres son Miranda Gardiner y Lou Ellen.

Ambas semidiosas se sonrieron con timidez.

Nico gruñó desde el regazo de Will.

-¡Por Hades Lou! ¡Bésala de una vez!

Will rió bajito en el oído de su novio.

La hija de Hécate saltó como un resorte ante las palabras de Nico.

Se acercó a Miranda y arrodillándose delante de ella, cogió una de sus manos y la besó con suavidad en los labios.

La hija de Deméter respondió al beso emocionada.

Lou se sentó a su lado apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

-Tengo dieciséis años. Se me da bien controlar la niebla y hacer crecer algunas plantas.

-¿Comes cereales?

Hades gruñó exasperado.

Hanna le sonrió a su abuela.

-Mi campamento es el campamento mestizo.

Los griegos aplaudieron y los hijos de Ares gritaron.

-Mis padrinos son tía Katie y Nico.

El mencionado se sorprendió bastante.

Después le murmuró un agradecimiento a Lou.

Katie abrazó a su hermana con fuerza.

-¿Tienes pareja? -Preguntó Hécate haciendo malavares con sus antorchas.

-Sí. Pero aún no se ha presentado.

Hécate fulminó con la mirada a todos los que quedaban por presentarse.

Hanna se inclinó ante los tronos y se sentó junto a sus madres.

Nota: Si tenéis parejas en mente o alguna idea, me encantaría leerlas.

No sé con quién poner a Percy.

El único requisito es que sea con un chico.

Muchas gracias por leer.


	11. Chapter 11

Nota: lo siento. Creía que ya lo había subido. Lo había escrito ayer de noche.

Soy algo despistada a veces.

Disfrutad del capi.

Capítulo 10.

Un chico se colocó en el centro de la sala.

Era alto, muy musculoso, el pelo rubio y los ojos azules rojizos.

-Hola Olimpo. Mi nombre es Cahal McCloud.

Uno de los chicos de la cabaña cinco le estaba analizando.

Un rato después, levantó el pulgar en señal de aprobación.

Cahal sonrió.

-Mi padre es Mark McCloud.

Muchos le miraron sin comprender.

El mismo chico que le analizaba se levantó suspirando.

-Yo soy Mark McCloud.

Era un chico alto, bastante musculoso, pelo rubio y ojos marrones rojizos.

-No sabía que te apellidabas McCloud. -Comentó Drew.

El hijo de Ares resopló.

Mark se sentó y le hizo una seña al chico para que continuara presentándose.

-Mi otro padre no lo diré yo. Mi hermano quiere ser el que lo diga.

Casi todos gruñeron inconformes.

-Tengo dieciocho años.

Clarisse le sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Mis padrinos son Clarisse y Jason Grace.

la hija de Ares chocó el puño con su hermano.

Jason levantó el pulgar.

-Soy bastante bueno en lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y no se me resiste ningún arma.

Ares sonreía como si tuviera un juguete nuevo.

-Yo soy el capitán de la cabaña cinco.

Los de esa cabaña levantaron el puño orgullosos.

-¿Tienes pareja? -preguntó Drew relamiéndose los labios.

Cahal la miró con desdén.

-Mi novia es Hanna Gardiner.

La hija de Afrodita resopló.

Hanna le saludó desde su sitio muy sonrojada.

Cahal miró desafiante a todos los presentes.

Mark analizó a la chica y después asintió conforme.

-¿Alguna otra pregunta?

-¿Peleamos después?

-Por supuesto papá.

Cahal se inclinó ante los tronos y se sentó junto a su padre.

Chocaron los puños y jalearon.

Nota: Cahal McCloud lo he sacado de la saga Vanir de Lena Valenti.

Y como Mark es uno de los hijos de Ares y no se le conoce apellido, yo le he otorgado uno.

¿Quién queréis que sea la pareja de Mark?

Cualquier pareja que se os ocurra, es bienvenida.

Me encanta recibir ideas.

Muchas gracias por leer y comentar.

Espero que os esté gustando.

Por cierto: Recordad que los personajes son del grandioso Rick Riordan.

Yo los utilizo para entretenerme.

Pero podría regalarme a Lee Fletcher para mí. (Después de rebibirlo claro está)

No sé por qué, pero me gustó.

En fin. Dejaré de dibagar.

Un saludo a todos.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 11.

Una chica se adelantó.

Era bajita, delgada, piel pálida, pelo negro y ojos oscuros.

Llevaba una camiseta naranja del campamento mestizo.

Otra chica se puso a su lado.

Era bajita, delgada, pelo negro, piel pálida y ojos azxules.

Llevaba una chaqueta de aviador.

-Hola a todos. -Dijo la rubia.

Hades no podía apartar los ojos de ellas.

-Mi nombre es María Solace.

-Y yo me llamo Bianca Solace. -Dijo la del pelo negro.

Nico las miraba sin parpadear.

El hijo de Hades respiró profundamente y sonrió.

-Somos mellizas. -Siguió Bianca.

-Tenemos dieciséis años.

Will sonreía encantado.

-No perdéis el tiempo. -Rió Jason.

Nico le fulminó con la mirada.

Mat y sus hermanas sonrieron cómplices.

-Se me da bien sanar y maldecir para que la gente hable en rimas. También tengo buena puntería con el arco.

Will y sus hermanos se miraban sonrientes ante las palabras de Bianca.

-Me recuerda a Michael. -Comentó Clarisse.

-Todos suelen decírmelo. Sobre todo cuando me encaro con McCloud.

El mencionado gruñó.

-Yo soy la princesa de los fantasmas.

Nico le sonrió a María.

-Los padrinos de Bianca son Percy y Kayla.

Los mencionados sonrieron.

Nico asintió en dirección al hijo del dios del mar.

-Los padrinos de María son Austin y Hazel.

La chica abrazó a su hermano Nico con fuerza.

-¿Tenéis pareja? -Preguntó Apolo.

Nico, Hades y Mat fruncieron el ceño.

Raila se levantó y abrazó a María por la cintura. le dio un beso en el cuello y sonrió.

Nico y Reina se miraron y después de un rato asintieron.

-Mi pareja aún no se ha presentado. -Dijo Bianca ruborizándose.

Mat gruñó por lo bajo.

Las chicas se inclinaron ante los dioses y se sentaron cerca de Will y Nico.

Nota: ¿Preferís que los hijos de una pareja se presenten todos en el mismo capítulo, o los intercalo en capítulos diferentes?

Muchas gracias a todos.

Y por desgracia, los personajes siguen perteneciendo al fabuloso Rick Riordan.


	13. Chapter 13

capítulo 12.

Percy estaba mirando a Leo pensativo.

Suspiró y dijo:

-Oye leo.

El hijo de Hefesto que estaba besándose con Jason y Cecil, giró la cabeza y miró al hijo de Poseidón.

-Tengo una duda.

Leo asintió para que continuara hablando.

Todos estaban espectantes por saber la tontería que soltaría Percy.

Carraspeó y miró dudoso a Hefesto.

El dios herrero dejó lo que estaba haciendo y miró al semidiós.

-¿Los usuarios del fuego pueden echar literalmente fuego por los ojos?

Muchos le miraron confusos.

-Estaba pensando, y se me ha venido a la cabeza la expresión: echar fuego por los ojos. Cuando estás muy cabreado y he pensado: ¿Leo podrá hacer eso?

La verdad, es que nunca lo he probado. -Comentó Leo con una sonrisa.

-Si los dioses pueden fulminar con la mirada, medusa matar con su mirada también, ¿Por qué no iba a poder Leo echar fuego por los ojos? -Cuestionó Annabeth pensativa.

-Si podemos. -Contestó Alec.

Percy miró esperanzado al hijo de Leo.

-Tío percy nos lo preguntó una vez y sucedió esto:

Los ojos de Alec se volvieron totalmente rojos y expulsaron llamaradas.

Leo se concentró e hizo lo mismo que su hijo.

-¡Increíble! -Gritó un emocionado Percy.

Alec y Leo sonrieron y devolvieron sus ojos a su estado normal.

Jason y Cecil besaron a Leo que sonreía como loco.

Malcolm estaba distraído. Llevaba así desde que habían comenzado las presentaciones de los chicos y chicas del futuro.

Sus hermanos le miraban analizándolo en busca de respuestas. Pero él no mostraba ninguna emoción.

Annabeth y James Carstairs, otro de sus hermanos, le habían preguntado algo pero él no se había dado cuenta.

James le seguía hablando, pero él no prestaba atención.

-Y el otro día, manché sin querer tu libro "El fuego en el que ardo" de mostaza.

-¿Que tu has hecho qué?

Se oyó de repente en el silencio que había en el Olimpo.

Malcolm miraba a su hermano con ganas verdaderamente homicidas.

El libro era de lectura y no de estudio, pero él odiaba que mancharan sus preciados libros. Fueran de lo que fuesen.

-Era para llamar tu atención. En realidad no lo he manchado. Ni siquiera lo he leído todavía. -Dijo James con rapidez para evitar que Malcolm le atravesara el pecho con una servilleta de papel.

Sabía que su hermano sería capaz de hacerlo si se lo proponía.

-Perdona. Es que estaba distraído.

-Ya me he dado cuenta.

Malcolm suspiró y prestó atención a la conversación de sus hermanos.

-¿A quién miras sobrinito? -Preguntó Hades.

-N no sé d de q qué me hablas tío H.

-¿Ah no? ¿Y por qué miras tanto a los semidioses? -Preguntó Afrodita.

-Y no digas que estás mirando a tus hijos porque ellos están al otro lado. -Continuó Perséfone.

-Sí sobrinito. Yo también me he fijado que miras mucho a esa dirección. -Comentó Poseidón en voz baja.

Quien no conociera al dios, pensaría que estaba tranquilo. Pero se le notaba en los ojos la furia del mar.

-Miro a mi hijo Will que está con el chico de Hades.

Los dioses miraron al rubio sin creérselo del todo.

Finalmente, apartaron la mirada.

Atenea se quedó mirando a su hermano durante un rato más. Pero después, dirigió la mirada a Malcolm.

Otra chica se adelantó.

Era alta, atlética, pelo negro y ojos caleidoscópicos.

-Hola Olimpo. Me llamo Selene. Soy hija de Mike Caale y Dakota.

-¿Una romana con nombre de titánide griega? -Preguntó Annabeth.

La chica asintió.

Mike y Dakota se miraban sin saber que decir.

Se habían acostado un par de veces pero... no había ido a más.

El hijo de Venus se acercó al de Baco y le cogió en volandas.

Se sentó al lado de Frank que miraba divertido la cara sorprendida de Dakota.

Mike sostuvo al moreno en sus brazos.

Otro chico se adelantó colocándose al lado de Selene.

-Hey Olimpo. Me llamo Jasper Caale y soy el hermano mellizo de Selene.

El chico era alto, muy musculoso, pelo negro y ojos morados.

-Tenemos dieciocho años. -Dijo Selene.

-Yo hago crecer las plantas y tengo encanto vocal.

-Yo soy empática. -Siguió la chica.

-Como ya han dicho, somos del campamento Júpiter.

Mike sonrió a los que serían sus futuros hijos.

-Los padrinos de Jasper son Reina y Frank.

Ambos pretores se lo agradecieron a los futuros padres con un apretón de manos.

-Y los de Selene son Hazel y Nico.

Ambos hermanos se sorprendieron bastante pero se lo agradecieron a Mike y a Dakota.

-¿Tenéis pareja? -Preguntó una emocionada Afrodita.

-Mi novia es Bianca Solace. -Contestó Selene.

Nico fulminó a Dakota con la mirada.

El hijo de Baco que estaba bebiendo aquel líquido rojo parecido al vino, no le prestó mucha atención.

-Mi pareja no se ha presentado todavía. -Respondió Jasper.

-¿Alguna otra pregunta?

Nadie preguntó nada así que ambos se inclinaron ante los dioses y se sentaron junto a los romanos.

-No os habéis sorprendido mucho cuando han dicho que estábais juntos y tendríais hijos. -Apuntó una hija de Mercurio.

Dakota tosió incómodo.

-El centurión Prior y el centurión Caale se han encontrado varias veces a solas. -Contestó Reina.

Los mencionados se ruborizaron como dos doceañeros a los que les pillan haciendo una travesura.

-Si ya ha sido satisfecha vuestra curiosidad, os propongo que guardemos silencio y esperemos la siguiente presentación. -Comentó Reina mirando a todos sus legionarios.

Los romanos asintieron sin decir nada.

Nota: No he podido resistirme y he añadido el nombre de uno de mis personajes favoritos de la trilogía cazadores de sombras los orígenes.

James Carstairs es ese nombre.

la trilogía pertenece a Cassandra Clare.

Por cierto: "el fuego en el que ardo" es un libro escrito por Mike Lightwood.

Tampoco pude resistirme a mencionarlo.

Como a Dakota no se le conoce apellido, le he puesto uno.

prior es el apellido de la protagonista de la saga Divergente de Veronica Roth.

Y recordad que los personajes son de Rick Riordan.

Yo los utilizo para entretenerme.

Estaba pensando en traer a los personajes de las crónicas de Kane pero no estóy segura.

¿Qué opináis?

Por cierto: gracias por vuestros comentarios, favs y follows. Y gracias por leer.

¿Con quién pondríais a piper?

Un saludo.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer:

Los personajes le pertenecen a Rick Riordan.

Yo solo juego con ellos y les hago sufrir un poquito.

Capítulo 13.

Una chica se adelantó. Era alta, atlética, pelo castaño y ojos grises.

A Annabeth sus rasgos le resultaron familiares.

-Hola Olimpo. Me llamo Sena Wakefield.

Ellis dio un salto en su sitio.

-Tengo diecisiete años.

El hijo de Ares miró a uno de los chicos de la sala.

-Mis padres son Ellis Wakefield y Malcolm Pace.

El hijo de Atenea abrió mucho los ojos y se desmalló.

Cuando Apolo le reanimó, miró de nuevo a la chica y casi se desmaya de nuevo.

-Pe pero es im imposible. Porque yo... yo...

Entonces el chico pensó lo peor y se extremeció.

Sena se acercó a él, le dijo algo en voz baja y se alejó.

Malcolm se alivió ante las palabras de la que sería su futura hija.

Ellis le sonrió al hijo de Atenea.

él se ruborizó y apartó la mirada.

Seguía un poco pensativo.

Se acarició el vientre de manera distraída.

-Mi campamento es el mestizo.

Los griegos aplaudieron.

-Mis padrinos son Katie y tío Sherman.

Katie abrazó a Malcolm y Sherman y Ellis se dieron un fuerte apretón de manos.

-Soy buena estratega y manejo muy bien todas las armas.

Ellis y Malcolm sonreían orgullosos.

-¿Tienes pareja? -Interrogó Ares.

-Aún no se ha presentado.

El dios frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada.

Sena se inclinó ante los dioses y se sentó al lado de Ellis.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer:

Los personajes le pertenecen al magnífico Rick Riordan.

Yo solo los utilizo para entretenerme.

Nota: No sé como contestar a los reviews. Agradezco que me los hayáis mandado y en cuanto sepa como, os los responderé.

Un saludo y disfrutar del capi.

Capítulo 14.

Un chico se adelantó.

Era alto, muy musculoso, pelo rubio y ojos castaño rojizos.

-Hola Olimpo mi nombre es Menw McCloud. Tengo dieciséis años.

Mark le sonrió a su otro futuro hijo.

-Mis padres son Mark McCloud y Kayla Knowless.

La chica se ruborizó.

Los hijos de Apolo fulminaron a Mark con la mirada.

El hijo de Ares sonrió a kayla, la cual se escondió detrás de Austin.

-¿Una hija de Apolo? -Preguntó Clarisse.

Mark asintió.

La capitana de la cabaña cinco sonrió recordando sus peleas con Michael Yew.

-Soy miembro del campamento mestizo.

-¡Van a invadirnos los graecus! -Exclamó Jason sonriendo.

-Pero si ahora tú eres un graecus. -Comentó Dakota.

El rubio sonrió.

-Se me da bien el tiro con arco y la sanación.

Kayla sonrió desde detrás de su hermano.

-Mis padrinos son tío Austin y tía Clarisse.

kayla y su hermano se abrazaron y mark y Clarisse chocaron los puños.

-Mi cabaña es la siete.

Los hijos de Apolo vitorearon.

-¿Tienes pareja? -Cuestionó Clarisse.

-Todavía no se ha presentado.

La chica asintió mirando a los que quedaban por presentarse de manera aterradora.

-Espero que esté a la altura.

Menw hizo un saludo militar en dirección a Clarisse. Después se inclinó ante los tronos y se sentó al lado de su hermano Cahal.

Nota: Menw McCloud es uno de los personajes de la saga vanir de Lena valenti.


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 15.

Malcolm seguía preguntándose cómo es que Ellis y él habían acabado juntos, porque hace un mes y medio sucedió algo que le hizo pensar que Ellis ya no querría estar con él.

Percy y él estaban en la cabaña tres. él había ido a ayudar al hijo de Poseidón con un trabajo que le habían mandado en su colegio.

Hubiera ido Annabeth, pero estaba ocupada.

Cuando llevaban la mitad del trabajo, sin saber como, empezaron a tontear.

Malcolm y Percy tuvieron sexo en la cabaña tres.

para ninguno significó nada.

No sentían nada el uno por el otro. Solo había sido un calentón. Y los dos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Pero ese calentón había tenido consecuencias.

Malcolm sabía que debería decírselo a Percy pero no sabía como hacerlo.

Salió de sus pensamientos moviendo la cabeza con brusquedad.

Respiró hondo y atendió a la siguiente presentación.

Una chica se adelantó.

Era bajita, delgada, pelo castaño y ojos azules.

-Parece una Stol en chica. -Comentó Chris.

La chica sonrió.

-Hola Olimpo. mi nombre es Lucy Stol.

Chris soltó una risita.

Travis y Connor se miraban intentando adivinar de quién era hija.

-Mi padre es Connor Stol.

El semidiós sonrió radiante.

Miró a uno de los semidioses que tenía casi enfrente.

-Tengo catorce años. Mi campamento es el mestizo.

Los romanos suspiraron.

-Mis padrinos son piper McLean y tío Chris.

Los mencionados se lo agradecieron a Connor.

-Soy bastante rápida y... bueno... soy buena haciendo las cosas que los hijos de Hermes hacen.

Los hijos del dios de los viajeros levantaron el pulgar.

-¿Tienes pareja?

-No te preocupes tío Travis. Se encargan de espantarme a todo el mundo.

Connor le sonrió a su hija.

La chica hizo una inclinación ante los tronos y se sentó al lado de su padre.

Un chico se colocó en el centro de la sala.

Era alto, delgado, pelo castaño y ojos caleidoscópicos.

-Hola a todos. Mi nomre es Kieran Stol.

Piper sonrió para sí.

-Tengo diecisiete años.

-¿Tus padres quiénes son? -Preguntó Piper a punto de estallar en carcajadas.

Quería ver la cara de esa persona cuando le dijeran que él era su hijo.

-Es obvio. Mis padres son Connor y Mitchel Stol.

El hijo de Afrodita miró fijamente a Kieran y unos segundos después se desmayó.

Austin iba a reanimarle pero Connor se lo impidió.

El menor de los Stol, se acercó a Mitchel y le golpeó con suavidad en la mejilla.

Cuando ya estaba casi despierto, le dio un beso en los labios.

El hijo de Afrodita casi se desmaya de nuevo.

Connor le levantó en brazos y se lo llevó al lado de sus hermanos.

Cuando Mitchel iba a hablar, Connor se lo impidió besándolo de nuevo.

afrodita saltaba en su trono muy contenta.

-Mis padrinos son tío Travis y tía Lacy.

Travis y Lacy se lo agradecieron a los futuros padres.

-Soy miembro de la cabaña diez porque soy empático y tengo encanto vocal.

Mitchel sonrió.

-¿Tienes pareja?

-Sí. Pero aún no se ha presentado.

Connor tenía una mirada asesina.

Kieran se inclinó ante los tronos y se sentó al lado de sus padres.

-Oye Matt. -Dijo Jason.

El chico le miró.

-¿Quién es de tus dos padres el gestante?

Nico fulminó a Jason con la mirada.

Muchos se habían quedado en silencio espectantes.

-Mi padre Will nos gestó a todos menos a Bianca y a María. A ellas las gestó papá Nico.

-¿A los demás? ¿Cuántos sois? -preguntó Will.

-Somos seis. -Contestó Bianca.

Jason rió por lo bajo.

-No te rías tanto tío Jason. Que vosotros tenéis nueve hijos.

El expretor dio un gritito agudo y se desmayó.

Percy le despertó lanzándole un chorro de agua helada.

Thalia reía sin parar.

-¿En serio tenemos nueve hijos? -Preguntó leo.

Alec asintió.

Nota: Kieran es uno de los personajes de la saga Dark artifices de Cassandra Clare.


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 16.

Un chico se adelantó.

Era alto, musculoso, tenía el pelo negro con las puntas teñidas de colores y los ojos azul eléctrico.

-Hola a todos. Mi nombre es luke Grace.

Jason miró al chico con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Tranquilo tío jason. No Eres mi padre.

La sala quedó en silencio.

-Mis madres son Hylla Ramírez y Thalia Grace.

Las mencionadas intentaron ocultar un sonrojo.

-Pero si tú eres cazadora. -Comentó Annabeth.

-Supongo que permití que tuviera niños. -intervino Artemisa un poco sorprendida.

-Sí lady Artemisa. -Confirmó Luke.

-Mi nombre es en honor a Luke Castellan.

Muchos suspiraron acordándose de los caídos en la guerra contra Crhonos.

-Tengo dieciséis años.

Thalia sonrió.

-Soy el capitán de la cabaña uno.

Zeus sonrió imperceptiblemente.

-Puedo volar y lanzar rayos.

Luke sonreía como un niño en navidad.

-Mis padrinos son tío Jason y tía Reina.

Los mencionados se lo agradecieron a las incrédulas madres.

Aún les costaba creerse que podrían estar juntas y tener hijos.

-¿Tienes pareja? -Preguntó Hylla.

-mi novio es Menw.

Mark y Clarisse miraron fijamente a Luke. Después, asintieron lentamente.

Hylla y Thalia miraron a Menw.

Ambas sonrieron y asintieron de manera aprobadora.

El chico se inclinó ante los tronos, cogió a Menw de la mano y se sentó junto a Thalia.

Nota: Gracias por el review donde me pedían poner juntas a Hylla y Thalia.

No se me había ocurrido.

Un saludo.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: los personajes son del gran tío Rick.

Un chico se colocó en el centro de la sala.

Era alto, musculoso, pelo negro y ojos gris tormenta.

Tenía una sonrisa sarcástica.

Thalia y Nico sonrieron.

-¡Hola Olimpo! Me llamo Tailor Jackson.

Percy sonrió como un niñño en Navidad.

-Hola hijo mío.

El chico se levantó y corrió hasta donde estaba Tailor.

-¡Mi pequeño!

Y le dio un abrazo.

-Pero si es más alto que tú. -Observó Thalia.

Percy se giró a mirarla.

-Lo sé. ¿No es maravilloso?

Tailor y su futuro padre sonrieron traviesamente.

Tyson se levantó muy contento y abrazó a Percy y a su futuro sobrino.

-Tío Tison no quiero ser pasta de semidiós. -Dijo Tailor respirando con dificultad.

la señorita O'Leary se acercó y lamió al chico toda la cara.

-Dioses me acababa de duchar.

La perra movió la cola provocando que varios semidioses cayeran al suelo y que el trono de Atenea que era el más cercano se tanvaleara.

Después, Percy se alejó y se sentó en su sitio.

-Tengo veinte años.

-Dime que has dado muchos dolores de cabeza. -Suplicó Connor.

-Eso ni lo dudes.

Los hijos de Hermes sonrieron complacidos.

-Soy un grano en el culo para muchos dioses. En especial para Hades.

Los que aún no se habían presentado rieron a carcajadas.

El dios del inframundo apretó los dientes con molestia.

Iba a decir algo, pero prefirió callarse ante la mirada asesina de su hermano Poseidón.

-Pertenezco al campamento mestizo. Aunque visito muchas veces Nueva Roma.

-Soy capaz de controlar el agua y hablar con los caballos. Por eso soy el consejero de la cabaña tres.

-¿Quién es tu madre? -Preguntó Drew mirando a Percy con coquetería.

Hubo varias personas que fruncieron el ceño.

-Mi otro padre, es Malcolm Pace.

Varias cosas sucedieron a la vez.

Percy abrió mucho los ojos, Malcolm palideció, Poseidón y Atenea se miraron con ganas de matarse el uno al otro y Ellis, que estaba jugando con un cuchillo, de la impresión lo lanzó en dirección a Percy.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, intentó advertirle pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Tyson levantó su porra de manera amenazante en dirección a Ellys y la señorita O'Leary enseñó los dientes.

El hijo del dios del mar estaba pensando en aquella vez que había tenido sexo con Malcolm.

-(Debió ser ahí cuando sucedió.) -Se dijo a sí mismo.

De repente se dio cuenta de que había un silencio absoluto y miró a su alrededor.

Todos lo miraban con la cara desencajada.

Los dioses no pudieron reaccionar a tiempo.

Percy siguió mirando por la sala para saber por qué le miraban de esa manera. Y entonces lo vio.

Un cuchillo se dirigía hacia él.

Mejor dicho, el cuchillo se le había clavado en el pecho.

El semidiós miró el arma con sorpresa sin creérselo del todo.

Sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Ellis.

El hijo de Ares le miraba con algo muy parecido al... Le miraba con terror.

Lo único que pudo pensar fue:

-(He visto por primera vez en mi vida a un hijo de Ares asustado.)

En la zona donde se encontraban los chicos del futuro cundió el pánico.

Varias personas estaban desapareciendo poco a poco. Como si se desdibujaran.

-¿Qué pasa? -Preguntó Mat histérico.

-C Creo que mis hermanos están desvaneciéndose porque mi futuro padre se está muriendo. Y la razón por la que yo no estoy desvaneciéndome, es porque yo estoy siendo gestado por mi padre Malcolm.

Nico se acercó corriendo a Percy.

le cogió de la mano e intentó que su alma no saliera de su cuerpo.

Poseidón y Apolo se materializaron delante de él.

Hades se acercó también para ayudar a su hijo.

Poseidón sacó el cuchillo con delicadeza teniendo cuidado de no romper ninguna vena.

Apolo hizo un escaneo y determinó que por suerte, el cuchillo no había tocado ningún órgano vital.

Entre Apolo y Poseidón lograron cerrar la herida del semidiós.

Le dieron un poco de néctar y ambrosía, y le dejaron tranquilo.

Los hijos de Percy, ya habían vuelto a la normalidad.

Tailor se acercó corriendo a su padre.

-¿Estás bien?

Percy se sentía un poco mareado pero se encontraba bastante bien.

Asintió y abrazó al que sería su hijo.

Ellis se acercó cauteloso.

-Por los dioses Percy. Lo siento mucho. No controlé mi fuerza y de la impresión...

-Hey tío. No pasa nada. Estoy bien.

Los romanos miraban a Ellis de manera asesina.

-¡Basta! -Bramó Percy.

-Pero casi te mata. -Dijo una hija de Ceres.

-Pero no lo ha hecho así que...

Todos miraron hacia otro lado.

-Cálmate Tyson.

-Chico malo. -Contestó el cíclope asustado.

-Tranquila señorita O'Leary. Estoy bien.

Ella se tumbó y apoyó la cabeza en sus patas delanteras.

-Y... ¿Cómo es que Malcolm y tú habéis tenido un hijo? -Interrogó Leo.

-¿Ha estado a punto de morir y tú preguntas eso? -Inquirió Annabeth muy enfadada.

-Pues... ¿Recuerdas aquel día que Pace fue a mi cabaña a ayudarme con el trabajo del colegio? -Preguntó Percy ignorando a Annabeth.

Leo abrió mucho los ojos y después rió a carcajadas.

El hijo del dios del mar rió con él.

-¿Entonces? -Inquirió Drew.

-¿En serio necesitas que te digamos como funciona eso de hacer bebés? -Cuestionó Malcolm.

-No creo que te haga falta esa explicación. Seguro que tienes bastante práctica. -Comentó Mat.

-¡Matew Solace! -Exclamó Will.

-Lo siento. -Dijo ante el regaño de su padre.

-Percy iba a decírtelo. -Comenzó Malcolm.

-Bueno... ahora ya lo sé.

El hijo de Atenea suspiró aliviado.

Ellis miraba a Malcolm queriendo acercarse pero no sabía si sería bienvenido.

Después de todo, casi había matado al padre de uno de sus hijos.

-En vez de mirar a mi hermano con cara de perro apaleado. ¿Por qué no te acercas? -Dijo Annabeth exasperada.

-Yo no tengo mirada de perro apaleado.

-Lo que te haga feliz Wakefield.

-¿Y quieres tenerla como cuñada? -interrogó Mark.

-Es hermana de Malcolm. Así que no me queda más remedio que aceptarla en la familia.

Clarisse empujó molesta a su hermano.

-¡Mueve tu mestizo culo y acércate al principito.

El chico ovedeció.

-¿Cuándo voy a acabar de presentarme? -preguntó Tailor dramáticamente en el hombro de Percy.

-Cállate chico. Tengo que hablar con tu padre.

-Tonterías. Todos sabemos que te da igual que yo nazca. Quieres a papá igualmente y todo eso.

-Deja que lo diga él. -Se quejó Malcolm sonriendo.

-Eso que no me importa que tengas un hijo con el cabeza pulpo. Eso si. No pienso cambiarle los pañales.

Tailor se sonrojó.

Malcolm se levantó y saltó a los brazos de Ellis.

Enroscó los brazos en su cuello y las piernas en su cintura y se besaron.

Cuando acabaron de besarse, se sentaron uno al lado del otro cogidos de las manos.

-Por cierto tío Ellis. Me has cambiado los pañales varias veces. -Comentó Tailor.

-Niño del demonio. -Se quejó el hijo de Ares.

-Continúa presentándote. -Pidió Malcolm.

-Mis padrinos son tía Annabeth y Nico.

La hija de Atenea abrazó a su hermano y después a Percy.

El rey de los fantasmas murmuró un agradecimiento.

Percy se levantó y abrazó a Nico que gruñó disgustado.

Un rato después, como Percy no le soltaba, le devolvió el abrazo.

El hijo de Poseidón sonrió y se alejó.

-¿Tienes pareja? -Cuestionó Percy.

-Es complicado. -Dijo el chico.

-¿Por qué? -Interrogó Annabeth.

-No quiero hablar del tema.

-Lo siento. -Se disculpó la chica.

-No te preocupes.

Tailor se inclinó ante los tronos y se sentó al lado de Percy.


	19. Chapter 19

Un chico se adelantó. Era alto, delgado pero fuerte, pelo color chocolate y ojos azules.

-Hola a todos. Mi nombre es Noah Jackson.

-¡Mi pequeño pececito!

Percy se acercó y envolvió al chico entre sus brazos.

Noah le devolvió el abrazo y Tailor se les unió.

Los tres dieron vueltas por la sala como niños de dos años.

Tyson se unió a ellos con la señorita O'Leary dando vueltas a su alrededor.

lamió a Noah llenándole la camiseta de babas.

El chico se subió a lomos de la perra y dieron una vuelta a la sala corriendo.

Percy y Tailor bajaron a Noah y dieron vueltas de nuevo gritando como niños.

Dejaron a Noah en el centro de la sala, y después de darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla, Percy y Tailor se sentaron en sus sitios. Y un rato después, Tyson y la señorita O'Leary les siguieron.

Noah estaba muy sonrojado.

Hera miraba la escena exasperada.

-Mira Alec. Parece que está chupando un limón.

Cállate Jace. No vaya a ser que nos escuche.

Leo soltó una risita al oirlos.

-Tengo dieciocho añños. Y vivo en el campamento mestizo.

Noah se puso serio y continuó hablando.

-He dicho que mi padre es Percy Jackson pero no es del todo cierto. Él estaba en una misión y...

***Pasado de Noah.***

Percy estaba cansado. Llevaba tres días intentando volver al campamento para estar con su familia pero no dejaban de llegar monstruos.

La flor dorada que debía entregarle a Deméter, estaba bien guardada. Pero su poder era tal, que atraía incluso más monstruos que su propia esencia.

Mató a una dracaenae que se estaba poniendo pesada y siguió corriendo.

Un gemido le llamó la atención. Iba a seguir su camino, pero parecía que era un niño asustado y eso no lo podía pasar por alto.

Se acercó cauteloso donde había escuchado el ruido.

Al final de un callejón bastante sucio, había una especie de vulto que temblaba y gemía.

Percy se acercó muy lentamente con Contracorriente en la mano por si era una trampa y miró bien.

Movió una manta sucia y raída.

El vulto se removió y unos asustados ojos azules lo miraron.

Percy se agachó y movió aún más la manta.

Un pequeño niño de no más de un año le miraba a punto de echarse a llorar.

-Hola pequeño ¿Cómo te llamas?

El niño tembló aún más.

-Yo soy Percy ¿y tú?

El infante seguía mirándolo con desconfianza.

Una luz plateada los envolvió.

Percy levantó la mirada encontrándose con una cara muy pálida con los ojos azules más asustados que le había visto al dios en su vida.

-¿Hermes?

-¡Por todos los robos Percy! ¡Menos mal que lo has encontrado!

-No grites. Lo estás asustando.

El dios se agachó al lado de Percy y miró al pequeño.

-Hola Noah. ¿Cómo estás?

-¿Así que te llamas Noah?

El niño asintió asustado.

-Le perdí la pista. Iba a llevarlo yo mismo al campamento porque su madre... No quería saber nada de él.

Percy miró al dios con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Y entonces, dejé de sentir su esencia. Me temí lo peor.

Hermes tragó saliva y miró aún espantado al semidiós.

-Es hijo mío. Y en cuanto me enteré de lo que sucedía, quise venir a buscarlo de inmediato. No quiero que le pase como a Luke.

-¿Cuántos años tiene?

-Dos y medio.

-¿Cómo? Si no aparenta tener más de un año.

Hermes miró al pequeño con tristeza.

-Os llevaré al campamento.

Percy se lo agradeció con la mirada.

Percy sujetó al niño con delicadeza.

Al principio, el infante se tensó. Pero se relajó al comprobar que no le pasaría nada malo.

Aparecieron en el campamento en medio de una luz plateada.

Como era de noche, Percy se dirigió a su cabaña decidiendo que saludaría a su familia al día siguiente.

Antes de llegar, Deméter se apareció a su lado.

El semidiós le entregó la flor y ella, hizo aparecer leche y fruta para que comieran él y el niño.

Al día siguiente, un caduceo apareció sobre la cabeza del pequeño.

Los hijos de Hermes intentaron llevárselo a su cabaña, pero el infante no quería separarse del hijo de Poseidón.

Finalmente, Percy decidió quedarse con él.

***En la actualidad.***

Y así es como fui adoptado. -Finalizó Noah la historia.

Hermes le sonrió a Percy agradecido.

El hijo de Poseidón se levantó y abrazó a Noah con fuerza.

-Pececito de mi corazón. -Canturreó Percy.

Noah sonrió divertido.

-Al ser hijo de Hermes, tengo super velocidad y puedo detectar el mecanismo de las cerraduras. Incluso puedo abrirlas colocando la mano sobre ellas.

Thalia y Annabeth se miraron acordándose de Luke.

-Mis padrinos son mi hermano Travis y mi hermana Alice.

Los mencionados sonrieron agradecidos.

-¿Y tus hermanos adoptivos te tratan bien?

-Sí lady Hestia. Todos me quieren mucho. Y yo a ellos.

Tenía una sonrisa tierna.

-¿Estás saliendo con alguien? -Preguntó Percy dándole golpecitos en el costado con el dedo.

Había decidido quedarse a su lado de pie en el centro de la sala.

Tailor rió bajito.

Noah le fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Qué sucede pececitos míos?

-¿Sabes que cuando te diriges así a ellos suena un poco perturbador? -Cuestionó Hacel.

-Lo sé.

-Vamos dilo Noah. -Sonrió Jace.

El chico se ocultó ligeramente detrás de Percy.

-Mi novio es...

Susurró el nombre tan bajo que ni siquiera Percy pudo escucharlo.

-¿Quién? -Inquirió Liam.

-Matew Solace.

Las sombras se arremolinaron en torno a Noah y Percy.

-¡Jackson!

Los que se apellidaban así, dieron un salto de la impresión.

-Nico estaba de pie delante de ambos Jackson amenazándoles con su espada.

Pero el que había gritado no era otro que Will.

-¿Tu hijo ha osado tocar a mi bebé?

Noah quería tener la capacidad del pretor Zhang para transformarse en cualquier cosa. Se habría convertido en una mosca y habría huido sin ser visto.

-Voy a machacarte Noah Jackson.

-Lo peor, es que al ser médico, sabe donde hacer verdadero daño sin causar la muerte. -Comentó Liam sonriendo como loco.

-Por cierto Noah. Me encantan tus rizos color chocolate. ¡Pero eso no impide que vaya a matarte!

Nico miraba a su novio muy sorprendido.

-Es bipolar. -Dijo Clarisse riendo.

Noah miraba a los que serían sus futuros suegros bastante asustado pero dio un paso al frente hasta quedar delante de su padre.

Mat estaba detrás de Will y Nico mirando asombrado la escena.

No se veía al consejero de la cabaña siete cabrearse de esa manera.

Will palmeó el hombro de Noah y se alejó arrastrando a Nico con él.

-Me caes bien. -Le dijo al atónito hijo de Hermes.

-¡Jackson te mataré si tu hijo le hace daño al mío!. ¡Y le daré tus restos a Cervero! -Advirtió Nico.

-Técnicamente no es hijo suyo. -Comentó Drew.

-Por supuesto que lo es. -Dijeron Tailor y Percy al unísono.

Mat se acercó a su novio y ambos se besaron con suavidad.

Noah se inclinó ante los dioses y se sentó junto a Mat cogidos de la mano.

Percy sonrió y se sentó en su sitio.

-¿Tú no le vas a dar alguna clase de advertencia a Matew? -Cuestionó Clarisse.

Percy sonrió.

-No hace falta. Sé que no le hará daño.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

-Porque no tengo que advertirle. Él ya debe saber, que si daña de alguna manera a Noah, será castrado y sus partes serán arrojadas al mar y miraré como los tiburones se las comen.

Todos los chicos de la sala tragaron saliva asustados.

Poseidón le sonrió a su hijo satisfecho.

-No me caes bien Jackson. Pero me encanta esa amenaza. -Dijo Ares.

Percy siguió sonriendo como si nada.

la señorita O'Leary gruñó.

-Dice que si te pasas con Noah, jugará contigo al "Busca al griego" y te hará pedazos lentamente. -Tradujo Hades.

-Cuánta amabilidad. -Dijo Mat con sarcasmo.


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 19.

Una chica se adelantó.

Era alta, delgada, pelo oscuro cortado de manera desigual y ojos caleidoscópicos.

Llevaba puesta una camiseta roja con una calavera.

-Hola Olimpo. Me llamo Jasmine McLean. Pero prefiero que me llamen Jas.

Piper sonrió.

No sabía si tendría hijos.

-Mi madre es como ya habréis adivinado, Piper McLean.

-Es la reina de la belleza Jr. -Sonrió Leo.

-Tengo diecinueve años.

Jasmine sonrió traviesa.

-La persona con la que te estás viendo a escondidas, es con la que nos has tenido a mí y a mis hermanos.

Piper quiso gritar por la impresión.

-¡Jas! -Exclamó alguien. -¡Tienes la capacidad emocional de un ladrillo!

-Cierra el pico Tim. Y deja de citar frases de Harry Potter.

-¿Quién es Tim? -Preguntó Jason.

-Él lo dirá cuando se presente. -Contestó Briana sonriendo.

-Mis padrinos son Jason y Annabeth.

Los mencionados se lo agradecieron a Piper.

La hija de Afrodita estaba muy contenta.

-Tengo los mismos poderes que los hijos de la abuela Dita.

La diosa sonrió.

-Paso la mayoría del tiempo en el campamento mestizo.

Los griegos sonrieron.

-¿Tienes pareja? -Cuestionó Annabeth.

Alguien se levantó y se acercó.

-Hola a todos. Mi nombre es Zander War. Tengo veinte años y soy hijo de Ares.

El mencionado sonrió.

Zander agarró la mano de Jasmine con delicadeza.

-¿Quién es tu padre? -Preguntó Lacy.

-Mi otra madre es la diosa Perséfone.

-¿Quéeeeeeeeeee? -Preguntaron todos los semidioses.

Perséfone y Piper se estaban besando ajenas a la conmoción que se había creado.

Los griegos se dieron cuenta y abrieron muchísimo los ojos.

A Hades le dieron ganas de reír a carcajadas.

Los romanos también se sorprendieron aunque no lo demostraron mucho.

-¡Por fin mi hija tiene una pareja decente!

-Cierra la boca Deméter. -Gruñó Hades.

Jasmine y su pareja se inclinaron ante los dioses y se sentaron con los hijos de Afrodita.

Piper y la diosa seguían agarradas de la mano.

Entonces la semidiosa besó a Perséfone y se alejó para sentarse al lado de su futura hija.

Nota: Muchas gracias por los comentarios. Me hacen muy pero que muy feliz.

¿Alguien se esperaba esto?

Yo no xd.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Los maravillosos personajes son de Rick Riordan.

capítulo 20.

Un chico se adelantó. Era alto, bastante musculoso, con cara de bebé, pelo negro y ojos castaños.

-Hola mi nombre es Sammy Zhang.

Hazel y Frank le sonrieron a su hijo.

-¿Otra vez? ¿Le has robado la inocencia a mi hermanita?

-¿Por qué te quejas ahora y no cuando se ha presentado Emily? -Interrogó Mat.

-Porque no me apetecía pero ahora...

Nico se levantó y se dirigió a un conmocionado Frank.

-¡Más vale que corras Zhang! ¡Porque pienso castrarte!

Para darle mayor intensidad a sus palabras, sacó su espada.

Frank saltó sobre sus pies y salió corriendo.

Nico iba detrás de él.

El pretor romano se transformó en un guepardo y continuó corriendo.

Como la señorita O'Leary creía que estaban jugando, los persiguió casi pisando a varios semidioses y estuvo a punto de tirar el trono de Atenea y el de Hera.

Finalmente, se tumbó detrás del trono de Hades.

Nico viajó entre las sombras y se colocó sobre Frank.

-¿Tus últimas palabras?

Hazel y Will apartaron a Nico del guepardo Frank.

Éste, volvió a su sitio junto a su novia y cambió a su verdadera forma.

-No voy a castrarte Zhang. Es que me apetecía liarla un ratito.

-Los romanos fulminaron al embajador de plutón con la mirada.

-procura no dejarnos sin pretor. No quiero tener que elegir otro enseguida. Es un trabajo tedioso. -Pidió Reina.

-Gracias por tu apoyo. -Dijo el hijo de Marte con sarcasmo.

Reina sonrió.

-Ya sé que a casi nadie le importa mi vida pero... ¿Puedo seguir presentándome?

Hazel sonrió y le pidió a Sammy que continuara.

-Tengo diecisiete años.

Frank sonrió por fin a su futuro hijo.

-Me crié en Nueva Roma pero ahora resido en el campamento mestizo.

-¿Por qué? -Inquirió Nico.

-Ahí es donde vive mi pareja.

-¿Qué poderes tienes? -Preguntó Hazel.

-Soy capaz de controlar la niebla y puedo cambiar de forma.

Los futuros padres miraban orgullosos a Sammy.

-Mis padrinos son Reina y Jason.

Los mencionados se lo agradecieron a los padres.

-¿Y quién es tu pareja? -Interrogó Hazel.

-Jace Grace.

Jason evaluó al chico con la mirada y asintió conforme.

Jace se levantó y se colgó del cuello de Sammy.

El hijo de Frank se sonrojó y ocultó la cara en el cuello de su novio.

Se besaron con ternura y después de que Sammy se inclinara ante los tronos, se sentaron juntos al lado de Alec y Aiden.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: los personajes son de Rick Riordan.

Yo solo me entretengo con ellos y no gano dinero alguno.

Capítulo 21.

-¿Por qué me miras así Jackson?

-¿De que hablas Jake? No te estoy mirando.

-Tú no Percy. Me refiero a tu futuro hijo.

Tailor estaba mirando al hijo de Hefesto con intensidad.

-Me mira así y me estoy poniendo nervioso.

El chico se disculpó y apartó la vista.

Una luz dorada bañó la sala.

Al desvanecerse, podía verse a un hombre alto, con grandes músculos en los brazos, pelo negro y ojos castaños.

-¿Cómo he llegado aquí?

-¡Preséntate! -Zeus estaba cansado.

-Emmm. Soy Jake Mason. Hijo de Hefesto.

-Hermano. Estás muy viejo.

-¡Leo!

-No he mentido reina de la belleza. Es mucho mayor que nosotros.

-Vaaalee. Creo que estoy alucinando o algo.

-Las moiras te han traído al pasado. -Comentó Hefesto.

-¿Por qué?

-Ni idea. -Contestó Leo.

El joven Jake Mason miraba a su futuro yo con asombro.

-Ya que estás ahí, ¿Por qué no te presentas? -Pidió Hestia.

-Pues... soy Jake Mason hijo de Hefesto. Tengo treinta y ocho años.

-Eso ya lo has dicho. -Refunfuñó Drew.

-¿Sabes Tanaka? No has cambiado nada en veinte años.

La chica resopló.

-Vamos a lo importante hermanito. ¿Tienes pareja?

Leo miraba al futuro Jake como si mirara algo brillante.

-Tuve un hijo con una chica.

-¿Mortal o semidiosa?

-Leo haces muchas preguntas.

-Jooo reina de la belleza. No seas mala conmigo. Soy el sexi Leo.

Cecil rió y le besó el cuello.

-Semidiosa.

-¿La conocemos? -Preguntó Connor.

-Sí.

-¿Y es...? -Inquirió Clarisse.

-Ella. -Espetó con asco.

-¿Yo?

-Tú.

-¿Cómo?

-Una noche complicada. En la que bebí más de la cuenta.

-Seguro que yo también bebí más de lo que debería. Si no, no me hubiera acostado contigo ni por todos los bolsos de Gucci del mundo.

-Eso es ofensivo Tanaka. -Espetó el Jake joven.

-Como si me importara. -Desdeñó ella.

-¿Y tú eres hija de Afrodita? -Interrogó Chris.

-Eres despiadada. -Comentó Mitchel horrorizado.

-Di algo que no sepamos. -Murmuró el futuro Jake.

-¿Está aquí nuestro sobrinito? -Cuestionó Nissa.

El Jake joven sonrió espectante.

-Acércate. -Pidió el Jake del futuro.

El chico era algo bajito, delgado, pelo negro y ojos color chocolate.

Drew lo miró como si hubiera visto un chicle en su zapato.

El adolescente ni se inmutó.

-¿Cómo puedes mirarlo así? -preguntó Lacy.

Su hermana no dijo nada.

-No te preocupes tía. Estoy acostumbrado.

-¿No te quiere? -Preguntó Hestia asombrada.

El chico negó.

-Nunca me quiso. Desde un principio, le dijo a mi padre que en cuanto naciera, no querría saber nada de mí.

-Eso es espantoso. -Comentó Perséfone con una mano en la boca.

-por suerte, tengo habilidades de hefesto aunque también tengo encanto vocal.

-¿Entonces te quedas en la cabaña nueve?

-Sí tío Leo.

-¿Y no te afecta? -Preguntó Mitchel.

-Al principio me dolía que no me quisiera. Pero ya me he acostumbrado.

El Jake mayor abrazó a su hijo.

-Bueno. Me llamo Charles Mason aunque prefiero que me llamen Charlie.

Los hijos de Hefesto se acordaron de Beckendorf.

-Tengo catorce años. Mis padrinos son tía Nissa y tío Leo.

Ambos se levantaron y abrazaron con fuerza a los dos Jakes.

-Ya he dicho cuáles son mis habilidades y... También que vivo en el campamento mestizo.

-¿Tienes pareja? -Preguntó Connor.

-Aún no.

El chico se sonrojó.

Entonces, se inclinó ante los tronos y se sentó al lado de Nissa.

-¿Y tú tienes pareja? -preguntó Will.

-Salgo con alguien. -Respondió el mayor.

-¿Con quién? ¿La conocemos? ¿Le conocemos? -Travis reía al preguntar.

-Le conocéis. -Contestó.

¿Quién es? -interrogó Nissa.

-No sé si debería decirlo.

-¿Es un secreto? ¡Me encantan los secretos! -Decía Leo dando saltitos en su sitio.

-Si quiere él que lo diga.

-Pero si el único mayor del futuro que está aquí eres tú. Los demás somos todos del pasado. -Dijo Katie.

-¿Cómo vamos a saber nosotros con quién estás? -Preguntó Annabeth.

-A no ser... -Comentó Malcolm.

-¿Qué? -Cuestionó Miranda.

-A no ser que la persona con la que Jake tiene una relación sea... uno de nuestros hijos. -Finalizó el novio de Ellis.

Todos miraron al Jake mayor espectantes.

Nadie del futuro se movió.

-A lo mejor no está aquí. -Dijo Lou al cabo de un rato.

-Créeme que sí está. Lo que pasa, es que no quiere decirlo porque...

El Jake mayor se quedó callado.

-¿Por qué? -Inquirió Cecil.

-Porque siempre le he dicho que no puede contárselo a nadie. Y hemos tenido varios problemas por eso. Casi hemos terminado dos veces por eso.

El mayor se veía afectado.

-¿Qué pasa Jake? -Cuestionó Nissa preocupada.

-Tal vez... Se ha cansado de esto. Y la verdad, es que lo entiendo. Puede que vaya a dejarme.

El hombre carraspeó para evitar llorar.

-Nos encontramos a escondidas. Siempre a escondidas y creo que solo dos personas lo saben.

-¿Y quienes son esas personas?

-Charlie y Noah.

-¿Y él lo sabe por qué...? -Inquirió Percy.

-Porque nos vio. -Respondió el hijo de Hefesto.

-Espera. Espera. Si vas a decir quién es tu pareja, quiero aclarar, que yo aún no he hecho nada y que no tengo deseos de ser castrado. -Comentó el Jake joven.

-Tengo curiosidad por saber quién es. -Se quejó Leo.

-Tailor Jackson es mi... ummm... pareja.

-¡Lo ha dicho! -Chilló Noah.

Tailor miraba a su novio estupefacto.

-Me dijiste que si te quería de verdad, tenía que decirlo. -Suspiró Jake.

La sala estaba en silencio.

-Justo cuando la luz me ha traído, tu padre, tu otro padre y tu tío Ellis, estaban a punto de darme una paliza.

-¿Por qué? -Se asombró Charlie.

-Porque no dejaban de preguntarme con quién salía, y se lo he dicho.

-Antes he lanzado un cuchillo a Jackson por decir que había tenido un hijo con Malcolm y casi lo mato. Pero a ti, voy a matarte.

-Así que... acabo de descubrir como moriré en un futuro. Van a matarme varios semidioses. Después, seguro que me resucitan para volver a matarme dos veces más. -El Jake joven se estremeció.

-Ya sabes Jake. Ve construyendo una armadura completa lo más resistente posible para que no te maten cuando en un futuro, confieses que estás con uno de los hijos de Percy.

-No estás ayudando Leo.

-Lo sé.

El Jake mayor se vio rodeado por cinco semidioses muy cabreados.

-¿Y vosotros qué hacéis? -Preguntó Piper.

-Yo quiero pegar a alguien. -Contestó jason.

-Yo... también. -Secundó Nico.

-¿Tus últimas palabras Mason? -Inquirió Ellis.

-¡Oye! -Se quejó Percy. -A mí me has lanzado el cuchillo y no me has dado esa opción.

-Tienes razón. -Comentó el hijo de Ares.

Una esfera de agua rodeó al hombre y empujó a los cinco semidioses tres metros.

percy no se lo esperaba así que no pudo reaccionar.

-Tengo que protegerte pececito. -Se quejó el hijo de Poseidón desde el suelo.

Tailor siguió manteniendo la esfera alrededor de Jake.

Los cinco semidioses miraron al Jake más joven.

-Si acabamos contigo ahora, no tendremos que preocuparnos en un futuro. -Expresó Nico.

-Entonces yo no naceré. -Se quejó Charlie.

-Por mí como si no lo haces. -Comentó Drew.

-¡No vas a impedir que Charlie nazca! -Bramaron ambos Jakes.

Tailor puso mirada de foquita bebé.

-Es incluso peor que la de Percy. -Se estremeció Annabeth.

-Él me hace feliz papá.

El hijo de Poseidón tomó el control de la esfera de agua y la estrechó más cerca del Jake mayor.

En defensa del hijo de Hefesto, hay que decir que aunque estaba bastante asustado no se quejó.

-¡Deja a Tailor! -Espetó Ellis.

El hijo de Hefesto se negó.

Tailor intentó volver a controlar la esfera de agua pero Percy se lo impidió.

-Llevo detrás de él casi siete años y hasta hace tres, no me había aceptado. -Comentó el hijo de Malcolm.

-Eras muy pequeño. -Se justificó el Jake del futuro.

-Lo sé. Pero me costó bastante que me aceptaras.

Ambos se sonrieron.

La esfera de agua giró aún más rápido.

El agua aprisionó al hombre dejándolo sin respiración. Ellis se colocó detrás de él y le puso un cuchillo en la garganta.

Tailor intentó detenerlos pero Jason le sujetaba.

-Si le haces daño, si llora... -Empezó a decir Percy.

-Si le desprecias o si le haces sentir mal... -Siguió Ellis.

-Si se te ocurre tratarle como a una mierda... -Comentó Malcolm.

Sombras rodearon al Jake mayor.

-Si le haces derramar una sola lágrima o si le ocurre algo por tu culpa... -Terció Nico.

-Te mataré. -Dijeron los cuatro al unísono.

La amenaza fue tan escalofriante, que hasta el mismo Ares se estremeció por dentro.

-¿Entendido? -Cuestionó Noah que se había acercado.

Jake logró asentir.

Las sombras se retiraron, Percy devolvió el agua a la fuente y Ellis lo soltó.

Jason dejó libre a Tailor que corrió hacia su novio.

-¿Estás bien?

El hombre asintió.

El hijo de percy abrazó al Jake mayor y se besaron en los labios con mucha ternura.

Más tarde, el hombre se inclinó ante los tronos y se sentó al lado de Tailor.

El hijo de Hefesto abrazó a su novio por la cintura y sonrió.

-Te quiero Tailor.

-Te quiero Jake.

Percy suspiró pero se alegraba por su futuro hijo.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: los personajes son de Rick Riordan.

Yo solo me entretengo con ellos y hago parejas muuuy raras.

Capítulo 22.

una chica se adelantó. Era alta, musculosa, pelo castaño y ojos azules rojizos.

Llevaba una camiseta naranja del campamento mestizo.

-Hola a todos. Me llamo Isabelle la Rue. Soy hija de Chris y Clarisse.

El hijo de Hermes sonrió y la hija de Ares levantó el pulgar.

-Tengo dieciocho años.

Clarisse sonrió.

-Mis habilidades son las propias de un hijo de Hermes así que vivo en la cabaña once.

Hermes, Chris y sus hermanos, levantaron el pulgar.

-Mis padrinos son Travis Stoll y Annabeth Chase.

Travis sonrió y abrazó a Chris.

Annabeth estaba bastante sorprendida pero le dedicó a Clarisse una sonrisa.

-¿A mí no me abrazas Stoll?

-Lo siento Clarisse. Pero prefiero mantenerme lejos de tus puños y tu lanza.

-Haces bien. -Gruñó la hija de Ares.

-¿Tienes pareja? -Preguntó su futuro padre.

-Aún no se ha presentado.

-Espero que sea alguien decente. -Dijo Hermes.

-Creo que tu concepto de decencia es muy distinto al de los demás. -Apostilló Atenea.

-Pero seguro que mi futura nieta lo entiende.

Isabelle sonrió.

-Izzi me entiende. -Se jactó el dios.

-él me llama así desde que estaba en el vientre de mamá. Así que prácticamente todo el mundo me llama Izzi. Me siento rara si alguien me llama Isabelle. Porque parece que me están regañando.

-Suele pasar. -Rieron Travis y Connor.

-Mamá solía gritar:

-¡Connor Jared Stoll!

-¡Travis Geremy Stoll!

-Entonces era el momento de salir por patas. -Rió Connor.

-Mamá tiene muy mala leche. -Continuó Travis.

-¿Qué habéis hehcho ahora niños?

Travis y Connor se atiesaron. Se quedaron muy quietos demasiado sorprendidos para notar las miradas de todos sobre ellos.

-¿ma... mamá? -Interrogó Travis.

-¿Có... cómo tú por aquí? -Secundó Connor.

-¡Connor Jared y Travis Geremy Stoll!

-L lo sentimos m mamá. -Dijo el menor de los hermanos.

-Cuando los hermanos pensaron que deberían salir corriendo, su madre se desvaneció.

Nico reía a carcajadas.

-Le pedí a Hazel que hiciera esa ilusión con la niebla. Esto es por la bromita de los colores. Os dije que me vengaría.

-¿En qué consistió esa broma? -Preguntó Hermes.

-Resulta, que a los hermanos Stoll no se les ocurrió otra cosa que pintar la cabaña trece de rosa y cambiar la ropa negra de Nico por colores alegres. -Dijo Katie Gardiner.

-También tiñeron su pelo de rosa furcia. -Aportó Ellis Wakefield.

-¿Rosa furcia? -Preguntó Apolo.

-Rosa fuxia. -Rió Isabelle.

Todos rieron por el chiste.

-Así que... os salió cara la bromita. -Se carcajeó Hades.

-Lo sentimos mucho di Angelo. No volverá a pasar.

-Lo sé.

Nico sonreía.

-Su sonrisa malvada da mucho más miedo que su ceño fruncido. -Susurró Mat.

Pero todo el mundo le escuchó porque la sala estaba en silencio.

Su futuro padre le dirigió a él la sonrisa demente.

Le tomó al futuro hijo de Nico y Will todo su autocontrol no salir corriendo al baño más cercano.

-Bueno... Yo ya he acabado mi presentación así que...

Isabelle se inclinó ante los tronos y se sentó al lado de Chris.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen a Rick Riordan.

Yo solo los utilizo para entretenerme.

Nota: Gracias por los comentarios. Me hacen muy feliz. Trataré de responderlos cuanto antes.

Disfrutad del capi.

Capítulo 23.

Una chica se colocó en el centro de la sala.

Era bajita, algo rellenita, pelo rubio y ojos azules.

-Hola a todos. Me llamo Latricia Lake.

Austin sonrió.

Annabeth se levantó y besó con fuerza al hijo de Apolo.

Éste al no esperárselo, casi se cayó para atrás.

-¿Siempre tengo que ser yo la que dé el primer paso?

Percy rió.

-Así no eres un cliché. -Dijo Thalia.

Annabeth se quedó pensando un rato y dijo:

-Tienes razón.

-¿Entonces estáis juntos? -Preguntó Miranda.

-Por supuesto. -Contestó la hija de Atenea sin dejar lugar a réplicas.

-Si la haces sufrir...

Percy se había colocado detrás de Austin y tenía su espada contra la garganta del semidiós.

-¿M me rebanarás la cabeza?

-Primero cortaré tus trenzas.

Percy hizo un corte a un pequeño mechón de pelo para enfatizar la amenaza.

-C comprendo.

-Me alegro de que nos entendamos.

Cerró su boli espada, le dio una palmada en el hombro al hijo de Apolo y volvió a su sitio con una de sus sonrisas que auguraban problemas.

Austin se acariciaba el pelo de manera ausente.

-Será hijo de Poseidón. Pero da verdadero terror. -Se estremeció Mitchel.

Percy sonrió de manera siniestra.

-¿Nico y tú practicáis juntos cómo sonreír? -Preguntó Jake tragando saliva.

Al hijo de Hefesto no se le había olvidado que en unos años saldría con uno de los hijos de Jackson y eso realmente le aterraba.

Percy era genial como amigo. Pero nadie quería tenerlo como enemigo.

Se preguntó si valdría la pena salir con Tailor.

Pero al ver las sonrisas y las miradas llenas de amor que se dirigían el hijo de Percy y su yo futuro, pensó que aunque le amenazaran, merecería la pena.

El hijo de Hades y el de Poseidón se miraron y se echaron a reír.

-¡Mi futura hija está presentándose! ¡Así que a callar!

-Sí señora.

Una daga pasó rozándole a Connor la oreja izquierda.

-Annie. No quiero quedarme sin hermano. -Se quejó Travis.

La chica gruñó.

-Tengo quince años. Soy buena arquera y se me da muy bien tocar el piano.

Austin le dedicó una amplia sonrisa.

-Vivo en el campamento mestizo.

Los griegos vitorearon.

-¿Por qué hay tan pocos romanos? -Se quejó Dakota.

-La mayoría decidieron quedarse en Nueva Roma. -Explicó Jasper.

Mike gruñó.

-Mis padrinos son tío Will y Thalia.

Los mencionados abrazaron a los futuros padres con fuerza.

Austin preparó una flecha en su arco y preguntó:

-¿Tienes pareja?

-No tengo aún.

Austin volvió a guardar la flecha en su carcaj satisfecho.

-¿Te gusta alguien? -Preguntó Kayla.

Latricia se sonrojó.

-Eso es que sí. -Intervino Travis.

Una flecha le hizo un arañazo en la mejilla.

-los Lake Chase estáis agresivos. -Se quejó el mayor de los Stoll.

Austin le sacó el dedo corazón.

-Qué grosero. -Rió Chris.

Clarisse le dio una colleja.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Tenía ganas de pegar a alguien.

Chris suspiró resignado.

-Por tantos golpes en la cabeza, me voy a quedar tonto.

-¿Más?

-¡Sherman! ¡Sólo yo tengo permitido pegarle e insultarle fuera de la arena!

El hijo de Ares gruñó pero asintió a su hermana.

-Yo voy a sentarme ya. -Murmuró Latricia.

Se inclinó ante los tronos y se dejó caer al lado de su futuro padre.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: Los maravillosos personajes son de Rick Riordan.

Si fueran míos, creo que la historia no habría sido tan interesante.

Por desgracia, no tengo tanta imaginación.

Capítulo 24.

Un chico se colocó en el centro del salón de los tronos.

Era alto, delgado, pelo rubio y ojos verde hoja.

Parecía estar medio dormido.

-Emmm. Hola a todo el mundo. Me llamo Ezrra SweetDreams. Soy hijo de Clovis SweetDreams y Billie Ng.

La hija de Deméter intentó ocultar su sonrojo sin éxito.

Clovis al oír su nombre se puso alerta.

-¿Has dicho que eres hijo mío?

Ezrra asintió.

-¿Y cómo se supone que han procreado? -Preguntó Drew. -Si Clovis se pasa las veinticinco horas del día durmiendo.

-¿Y tú vas a un colegio de super dotados? -Interrogó Piper.

Drew la miró ceñuda.

-Un día tiene veinticuatro horas. -Apostilló el hijo de Hipnos.

Drew resopló.

-Y con respecto a cómo hemos podido tener Billie y yo un hijo, hay excepciones por las cuales puedo permanecer despierto.

-Vaya vida de pareja más aburrida. -Comentó Mark.

-Son los únicos que si nos dicen que han pasado el día en la cama, no pensamos que estén... -Dijo Ellis.

Muchos rieron incluído Clovis. El hijo de Hipnos sabía que no se reían de él con malicia como hacía Drew.

-Si no dejamos que se presente, se va a dormir. -Comentó Travis.

Billie le miró mal.

-Tengo dieciseis años. Y como podéis comprobar, en mí predominan los poderes de Hipnos.

Ezrra bostezó haciendo que los demás bostezaran también.

Clovis sonrió.

-¿Y cómo empezaron a salir? -Inquirió Connor.

-¿Tu madre se metió en la cama de tu padre? -Siguió Chris.

-Puag. Eso son cosas que no deseo imaginar.

-Pues él me visita en sueños y es algo precioso. -Habló Billie.

-Es escalofriante.

-¡Drew si no vas a hacer nada más que desdeñar a todo el mundo, va siendo hora de que cierres la jodida boca! -Espetó Butch.

La hija de Afrodita gruñó.

-Mis padrinos son...

-¿Pero Clovis ha podido elegirte padrinos? -Se asombró Travis.

-Stoll voy a decirte una cosa. -Clovis se puso serio. -Sueño contigo. Y son sueños bastante subidos de tono. Tú y yo solos en una cama...

-¿Pero a ti no te gusta Billie? -Inquirió Miranda.

-Por supuesto. Pero ya que me paso el día soñando, puedo tener sueños con quien desee.

Travis estaba pálido.

-Podía haber vivido sin conocer esa información. Ahora siento que quiero bomitar.

-Solo bromeaba tío. -Rió Clovis contagiando al resto de semidioses.

-Gracias a Hermes. Pero ahora no podré quitarme esas imágenes de la cabeza.

-Pues disfruta de ellas.

El mayor de los Stoll miró ceñudo a Clovis.

-¿Quién son tus padrinos Ezrra? -Cuestionó Billie.

-Tía Miranda y Sherman Yang.

El hijo de Ares se quedó bastante sorprendido pero les dio las gracias a los futuros padres.

Sólo gruñó. Pero eso para los hijos de Ares significaba algo así como:

"No voy a darte las gracias así que confórmate con que te haya prestado atención."

Miranda abrazó con cariño a su hermana.

-Bueno ya se entiende también que vivo en el campamento mestizo.

Todos asintieron.

-¿Tienes pareja? -Preguntó Katie.

-Es Kieran Stoll.

Connor pensó durante un rato y finalmente dijo:

-Bueno... Se pasará el día durmiendo así que... No puede hacerte daño. Bueno si puede pero... No lo hará porque si no, me adentraré en sus sueños y se convertirán en pesadillas.

-De hecho, ya lo hiciste durante un mes cuando te enteraste de que estaba saliendo conmigo.

-¿Y no tenía mejores cosas que hacer que meterse en tus sueños? -Interrogó Travis meneando las cejas.

-Ummm. Prefiero no pensar en eso.

-¿Y por qué no siguió atormentando a Ezrra? -Se interesó Katie. -No es que quiera que lo haga, lo que pasa, es que Connor es muy insistente.

-Billie le envolvió en una tomatera y Clovis... Bueno la cuestión es que Clovis hizo que soñara cosas tan... Desagradables, que decidió dejar al chico en paz. -Intervino el Jake Mason del futuro.

-¿Y cuáles fueron esos sueños? -preguntó Travis muy curioso.

-Gente desnuda. Personas mayores sin ropa... -Comenzó a decir Kieran.

-Déjalo sobrino. He tenido suficiente.

-Yo voy a sentarme porque estoy cansado. -Dijo Ezrra.

-Pienso que no sé cómo has podido acabar con alguien como él. Siendo tan guapa. Clovis parece un ternero humano. -Dijo Drew.

-Te estás pasando. -Advirtió Piper.

-A mí me gusta él. No todo es perfección Tanaca. Para mí Clovis es perfecto. A lo mejor para otros no lo es. Pero no me importa. Cada persona considera perfecta a otras personas diferentes que para los demás no son perfectos.

Casi todos aplaudieron a Billie.

Clovis se acercó a ella y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

Después, volvió a su sitio.

Ezrra se inclinó ante los tronos e iba a sentarse al lado de su futuro padre cuando Kieran le atrajo hacia él.

El nieto de Hipnos se dejó hacer.

Los chicos se besaron y Kieran abrazó a su novio de manera confortable.

Ezrra se acurrucó contra el hijo de Mitchel y se quedó dormido mientras su pareja le acariciaba el pelo con cariño.

-Creo que me caerá bien. -Le susurró Connor a su futuro hijo.

Kieran sonrió ampliamente.


	26. Chapter 26

Capítulo 25.

Dos chicas se adelantaron. Eran altas, delgadas, la de la izquierda tenía el pelo castaño y los ojos marrones y la de la derecha tenía el pelo negro y los ojos azules.

-Hola olimpo. Me llamo Catina Grace.

-Yo soy Ann Grace.

-¿Sois hijas de Jason o de Thalia? -Preguntó Annabeth.

-De Hylla y Thalia. -Respondió Ann.

Ambas futuras madres sonrieron y se besaron suavemente.

-Tenemos dieciocho años. -Dijo Catina.

-Yo soy amazona y Ann se unió a la caza.

Artemisa, Hylla y Thalia sonrieron a las mellizas.

-Son las típicas chicas que como te pases con ellas, te pueden partir por la mitad. -Dijo Leo.

-No lo dudes Valdez. -Apostilló Thalia.

-Ann es bastante guerrera. Bueno ambas lo sommos. pero ella puede transmitir energía y dar fuerza.

-Eso también lo hace nuestra pretora. -Comentó Dakota.

Los romanos sonreían orgullosos.

-Pero Catina controla los rayos y el viento.

-¿Teméis a las alturas? -Interrogó Thalia.

Ambas chicas negaron.

Hera estaba aburrida. A ella no le interesaba nada de esto. Pero las dichosas moiras habían dicho que nadie podía irse.

Frunció el ceño y miró el techo.

-Le van a salir arrugas. -Rió Jace.

Luke y Thalia rieron con él.

Hera les miró mal.

-los padrinos de Catina son Annabeth y Percy.

Los mencionados abrazaron a Thalia y le sonrieron a Hylla.

-Los de Ann son Nico y Piper.

Ambos se sorprendieron pero le dieron las gracias a las futuras madres que trataban de ocultar un sonrojo sin éxito.

-¿Tenéis más hermanos? -Cuestionó Hylla.

-Solo somos nosotros tres. -Contestó Luke.

las mellizas se inclinaron ante los tronos y se sentaron al lado de sus madres.


	27. Chapter 27

Capítulo 26.

Un chico se acercó al centro de la sala.

Era alto, musculoso, pelo rubio hondulado y unos preciosos ojos azules.

-¡Es incluso más sexi que Jason Grace! -Chilló Drew extasiada.

El chico carraspeó incómodo.

-Soy Patric Markowitz. Y supongo que ya sabéis quienes son mis padres.

Leo, Cecil y Jason estaban besándose.

-Tengo dieciocho años. Y vivo en el campamento mestizo en la cabaña uno.

Jason levantó el pulgar al igual que Zeus.

-Controlo los vientos y los rayos como mi padre Jason.

Los tres padres sonrieron.

-Y estás más bueno que él. -Habló Drew.

-¡Es mi hijo bruja! -Espetó Leo levantándose.

-No estoy tan segura de eso adefesio.

Jason se levantó muy enfadado.

-Drew no sueltas más que mierda por esa boca. Así que ciérrala.

Leo sonrió y se prendió fuego.

Se acercó a Drew y la chamuscó el pelo.

Ella gritó histérica.

-Hups lo siento. Creo que se me ha ido la mano.

Todos reían a carcajadas.

los miembros de la cabaña diez intentaron ahogar las risas sin éxito.

Cuando se sentaron todos y se calmaron, Patric siguió hablando.

-Mis padrinos son tía Thalia y tío Chris.

los mencionados abrazaron a los padres.

-Si es que eres adorable. -Dijo Thalia pellizcándole los mofletes a su hermano.

Los romanos miraban sin parpadear la escena.

-¿Tienes pareja? -Quiso saber Travis.

-Nooop. Soy un alma libre como el viento.

Drew le miró coqueta.

-Ni lo pienses. Eres un bicho raro. -Se estremeció Patric.

Muchos estuvieron de acuerdo con él.

El hijo de Leo se inclinó ante los tronos y se sentó al lado de sus hermanos.


	28. Chapter 28

Capítulo 27.

Un chico se adelantó. Era bajito, delgado, pelo negro rizado y ojos azules.

-Hola a todos. Me llamo Tim McLean.

-Otro que proviene de un vertedero. Igual que la madre. -Rió Drew.

El chico apretó los labios.

-¿Ha anidado una plaga de ratas en tu cabeza?

-Deja al chico en paz. -Dijo Lacy.

-Solo digo la verdad. -Se quejó Tanaca.

-¡Basta ya!

Piper estaba harta. Ella estaba viendo que esas palabras afectaban a su futuro hijo más de lo que quería mostrar.

-Sigue presentándote cielo.

-Tengo dieciseis años. Soy hijo de la diosa Perséfone y Piper McLean.

La diosa le sonrió.

-Vivo en el campamento mestizo. Se me dan bien las plantas.

-¿Y para qué te sirve eso? -Se carcajeó Bianca.

Muchos le siguieron el juego.

Tim se encogió.

-Eso ha estado de más. -Regañó Nico.

Bianca le miró con desdén.

Nico se levantó furioso y se posicionó delante de ella.

-No se te ocurra mirarme así en tu vida niñata. -La voz del hijo de Hades era pausada.

-Es que es verdad. ¿Para qué le sirven las plantas?

-Esa prepotencia tuya no me gusta nada. -Dijo Will.

La chica resopló.

Una vofetada resonó en el silencio de la sala.

-¡María! -Gritó el hijo de Apolo.

-Nunca os ha hablado así. Y no voy a permitir que lo haga ahora.

Mat estuvo de acuerdo con ella.

-L lo siento. -Dijo Bianca mirando a sus futuros padres.

Nico la miró mal y se sentó llevándose a su novio con él.

Los dioses muchas veces querían intervenir en las discusiones, pero preferían no hacerlo a no ser que fuera algo totalmente necesario porque si no, acabarían peleando entre ellos.

-El poder con las plantas está muy bien cariño. -Felicitó Perséfone.

El chico tenía la cabeza gacha.

-Tiene pinta de que se han metido bastante con él. -Dijo Leo en un susurro.

Pero como la sala resonaba mucho, todos le escucharon.

Tim se encogió un poco más.

-¿Y de qué le sirve ese poder? -Preguntó Raila.

-¿Se va a hacer una corona de flores? ¿Les va a entregar a los monstruos margaritas y amapolas? -Inquirió Sena.

Muchos reían a carcajadas.

-¿Basta!

El grito de Leo hizo callar a todo el mundo.

Estaba muy serio cosa que sorprendía muchísimo a los presentes.

-No lo he dicho con intención de herir. Soy siempre así. -Explicó Sena.

-Yo también. -Secundó Raila.

-¿Quién se mete contigo? -Preguntó Piper.

-N nadie. Es s solo q que yo soy débil y no se me da bien luchar.

-Para eso estoy yo. -Aclaró Jasmine. Y todos mis hermanos.

-Y yo. -Dijeron Alec y Jace.

-Se pasa el día leyendo. Me exaspera a veces, pero siempre estoy dispuesta a reventar caras por su causa.

Tim le sonrió un poco a su hermana.

-¿Y cómo es que lee tanto? -Preguntó Mat. Yo lo he intentado, pero el THDA me impide quedarme quieto.

-Y la dislexia. -Aportó Annabeth.

-Eso ya no es problema con las nuevas gafas que ha creado Leo Valdez. -Comentó Aiden.

-¡Síiii! ¡Equipo Leo! ¡Aplaudid al gran y sexi Leo Valdez!

-El latino se había levantado y giraba sobre sí mismo y saltaba gritando como loco.

Jason y Cecil lo atrajeron hacia ellos y le besaron.

-¿Podéis dejar que mi retoño se presente? -Inquirió Piper.

-Lo siento reina de la belleza.

-Mis padrinos son Percy Jackson y tía Lacy.

Ambos abrazaron a Piper y le sonrieron a Perséfone.

El hijo de Poseidón se levantó cogiendo de las manos a Tailor y a Noah y los arrastró hasta donde estaba Tim.

Le dio un abrazo haciendo que Tailor y Noah le abrazaran también.

Sus otros ahijados le miraban con un puchero.

-Todos sois mis peces pero Tim es adorable.

Le pellizcó las mejillas y volvió a abrazarle.

-Siempre hace lo mismo cada vez que le ve. -Explicó Noah.

-Y vosotros le dais vueltas como si tuviera cuatro años. -Apostilló Menw.

-Cierto.

Un rato más tarde, Percy y sus futuros hijos se sentaron.

-lo hacen por lástima seguro. ¿Quién le querría? -Murmuró Drew siendo oída por todos.

Piper se levantó tan enfadada que no podía ni hablar.

Le dio tal tortazo en la cara a su media hermana que le giró el cuello noventa grados.

-¡Cállate zorra amargada!

Tim se había encogido de nuevo.

Patric se levantó.

-Yo le quiero. -Dijo.

Todos le miraron sin parpadear.

-¿Estás de coña? -Interrogó Bianca.

-No. simplemente, me gusta.

-Pero él es... -Siguió diciendo la chica.

-Cuidadito con lo que dices Solace. O tu pelo no va a ser lo único que cambie de color.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-O puede que se te caiga como le pasó a Britten. -Siguió diciendo Patric ignorando a Bianca.

Las personas del futuro le miraban sin comprender nada.

El hijo de Jason se acercó a Tim y le besó.

El chico estaba tan sorprendido que no reaccionó.

-Sabes tan bien. -Susurró Markowitz rozando sus labios.

-Esto no tiene gracia. Si es otra apuesta...

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? -Inquirió Perséfone parpadeando a su forma divina.

Todos se taparon los ojos.

-N no es nada.

-No es ninguna apuesta Timmy. No podría... Simplemente no se me ocurriría...

Tim salió corriendo pero Patric logró agarrarlo.

-¿No habéis tenido suficiente diversión a mi costa ya? -Sollozó el hijo de Piper.

Drew sonreía.

-Déjame por favor. Simplemente no puedo más. Diles a tus amigos lo que quieras y yo diré que es cierto. Me da igual si les dices que nos hemos acostado y te supliqué pidiendo más. Lo corroboraré. Pero no te rías de mí. Tú no.

Patric abrazó con fuerza el cuerpo del chico que más amaba en el mundo. los dos estaban llorando.

-Te amo Timmy. Y no podría jugar contigo nunca.

Se acercó tirando de Tim hasta el trono del dios del sol.

Patric le miró y le suplicó:

-Por favor. dígale si miento o si digo la verdad.

Apolo le miró durante un rato.

-Te está diciendo la verdad. -Dictaminó.

Tim lloró aún más fuerte abrazándose a Patric.

-Te amo. -Repitió el hijo de Jason.

-Yo... Yo... también. -Susurró Tim.

-Me encargué de que Louis no quisiera joder a nadie más.

Tim le sonrió.

Ambos chicos se inclinaron ante los dioses y se sentaron al lado de Jace y Alec con Tim en el regazo de Patric.

-Te llevo amando desde que te conocí.

-Y yo a ti. -Dijo el hijo de Perséfone acurrucándose más en el pecho de Patric.

-¿Saldrías conmigo?

-¿Por qué querrías eso?

-Porque eres la persona más maravillosa que he conocido y te amo cada día más.

-Me encantaría ser tu pareja. Sí tu quieres.

-Lo deseo más que a nada.

Los chicos se besaron y la mayoría aplaudió emocionada.

-Ya era hora. -Se quejó Alec.

-Patric se pasaba el día entero diciendo lo maravilloso, adorable y tierno que eras.

-También se pasaba horas creando venganzas contra aquellos que se metían contigo.

-¿Tú fuiste el de las cucarachas, los gusanos, las arañas, los granos, las caídas de pelo, las roturas de huesos y el cambio de luc? -Se asombró Cahal.

-Sí. -Respondieron Alec y Jace riendo.

Piper miraba con una sonrisa a su hijo.

-Si le haces daño, te enterraré vivo. -Aclaró Nico.

-Yo te humillaré públicamente. -Aportó Piper.

-Haré que te ahogues en tu propia sangre. -Especificó Percy.

-Joder Jackson eres siniestro. Incluso más que di Angelo. Bueno más no pero... tú me entiendes. -Dijo Connor tragando saliva.

-Serás una buena planta para darle de comer a las vacas sagradas de Apolo. -Siguió Perséfone.

-No me preocupa nada de eso. Cuidaré a Tim porque es lo más preciado que existe para mí en el mundo.

El chico de rizos le abrazó fuerte.


	29. Chapter 29

Se adelantaron dos chicos.

Ambos eran altos, musculosos, pelo negro revuelto, ojos azul zafiro y sonrisas traviesas.

-Esto será divertido. -Dijo el chico de la izquierda.

-Y que lo digas hermano. -Dijo el otro.

-Hola a todos soy Aspen Jackson.

-y yo me llamo Chace Jackson.

-¿Chase? -preguntó Annabeth.

-Chace con c de cascada. -Contestó el chico.

-¿Pero cuántos hijos tiene este tío? -Inquirió Grover.

-Unos cuantos bastantes. -Respondió Noah.

-A él si que le gusta el sexo. -Rió Leo.

-Por supuesto. -Dijo Percy.

-Si quieres...

-Déjalo Tanaca. -Antes me acuesto con Zeus.

-¡Ni se te ocurra! -Chillaron Hera y Poseidón.

Aspen y Chace se rieron a carcajadas.

-¿Qué estáis insinuando con esas risitas? -Inquirió la diosa del matrimonio.

-Nada lady Hera. -Se apresuró a decir Chace.

-Más os vale. -Refunfuñó.

-Tenemos veinte años.

-¿Cómo puede ser eso posible? -Se impresionó Annabeth.

-Pues gracias a algo que se llama sexo. No sé si tu lo habrás practicado alguna vez... -Rió Travis.

-¡Stoll!

Los hijos de Hermes rieron más fuerte.

Percy se levantó y abrazó a sus gemelos.

-Mis pececitos.

-Te repites Jackson.

-No te metas Grace.

Se colocó entre ellos y esperó a que continuaran presentándose.

La señorita O'Leary se levantó, les lamió y se sentó cerca de elloos.

Tyson les abrazó y se quedó al lado de la perra del infierno.

-Somos hijos de Percy Jackson y... -Dijo Aspen. -Dilo tú hermano.

-Mejor dilo tú.

-No quiero. no me atrevo.

-Vamos Chace de mi corazón. ¿Quién es tu otro padre? -Interrogó Percy con cara de foquita bebé.

-Ap... Ap... -Lo siento papá. -¡No puedo decirlo!

-¿Aspen? ¿Mi dulce hipocampo?

-no estoy tan loco. Carezco de instinto de supervivencia como tú, pero no puedo hacerlo.

-Su otro padre es el dios Apolo. -Dijo Tailor desde los brazos de su novio.

-Y por estas fechas, ya estás esperándolos. -Secundó Noah.

-¡Apolo!

El chillido provenía de un muy cabreado Perseus Jackson.

-Me aseguraste de que no me pasaría nada, que no me quedaría embarazado. ¡Vaya dios de la curación más cutre!

-¿No nos quieres papá? -preguntaron los jóvenes dramáticamente.

-Claro que sí. pero me voy a cargar a vuestro otro padre.

-¡Te voy a matar estúpido dios del sol y los malos haikus!

Esta vez el que gritó fue Poseidón.

-No podéis matar a un dios tan guay como yo. ¿Qué será del mundo sin mi genialidad, mi encanto, mi ingenio, mi carisma y mis haikus?

-Todos podemos vivir sin tus haikus. -Comentó Artemisa.

-No estás ayudando hermanita.

-No pretendía hacerlo. Tú te lo has buscado.

Poseidón atrapó al dios de la curación en una gran ola y le dio vueltas como si fuera una lavadora divina.

-¡Es mi hijo maldito pervertido! ¿Cómo te has atrevido?

-Fue una muy buena noche. -Se escusó Apolo.

-Eso hermano. Sigue cabando tu propia fosa en el Tártaro. -Dijo Hermes.

El dios del mar se acercó a su hijo y le abrazó.

-Tranquilo mi tiburoncito. Papá ya está aquí y no permitirá que ese dios descarado te haga nada malo.

Mecía al joven como si fuera un niño pequeño.

la señorita O'Leary gruñó fulminando al dios con la mirada.

-Dice que hará que te tragues tus propios intestinos. -Tradujo Nico.

-Y que tus haikus son lo peor que ha escuchado nunca. -Terminó de traducir Hades.

-¡Te pegaré con mi porra! -Gritó Tyson.

-Los niños nacerán igualmente. -Dijo Ares.

Poseidón muy cabreado lanzó al dios poeta a través de la sala estampándolo contra la pared.

-Grábate esto en tu descerebrada cabeza llena de gas. ¡Es. mi. hijo! ¡No se toca! ¡Nunca!

-L lo siento tío P. No volverá a pasar.

-Por supuesto que no. ¡Porque voy a matarte y darte de comer a las ballenas!

-Las ballenas comen placton. -Dijo Atenea.

-¡Las ballenas se comerán lo que yo diga!

Le dio varias vueltas más y le soltó en su trono con un estrépito.

-Pero fue una noche inolvidable. -Murmuró Apolo.

-Tan inolvidable que de ahí nacerán dos niños. -Dijo Hermes.

-Presentaos antes de que decida que matar a vuestro estúpido padre merece la pena y mi tiempo. -Pidió Poseidón.

-Ambos somos buenos arqueros y controlamos el agua. -Habló Aspen.

-No entendemos a los caballos pero somos buenos médicos. No tanto como Will, pero de momento no se nos ha muerto nadie.

-¡Chace! -Protestó Mat.

Apolo les sonrió algo dudoso a sus futuros hijos.

-Los padrinos de Aspen son Will Solace, que por cierto es nuestro hermano, y Reina.

-Prefiero no pensar en con quién estáis emparentados. -Refunfuñó Percy fulminando al dios del sol con la mirada.

Solace y Reina le dieron las gracias al hijo de Poseidón.

-Los padrinos de Chace son Nico y Hazel.

los dos hermanos le sonrieron a Percy.

Él se acercó y les abrazó.

-Vivimos en el campamento mestizo aunque también nos gusta Nueva Roma. -Siguió diciendo Chace.

-Somos un dolor de cabeza para los demás dioses y para la abuela Sally.

Percy sonrió abrazando más a sus niños contra él.

-¿Tenéis pareja? -Preguntó Drew.

-Mi pareja todavía no se ha presentado. -Contestó Aspen mirándola mal.

-¿Y tú tío bueno? -Le preguntó la hija de Afrodita a Chace.

la señorita O'Leary la gruñó.

Drew se estremeció.

-¡No lo toques, ni lo mires, ni le hables! ¡Que no se te ocurra acercarte a él! -Bramó Liam.

-¿Y quién te crees tú para hablarme así?

-Soy el novio de ése chico. Y si te le acercas, le diré a Izzi que te reviente tu estúpida cara.

-¿Qué pasa es que no tienes huevos para hacerlo tú mismo?

Liam se levantó y se acercó a zancadas hasta la chica.

La levantó del pelo y arrimó su cara a la de ella.

-Mira niñata creída. Si quisiera, partiría tu insignificante cuello con dos dedos. Pero no mereces mi tiempo. Y sé que Isabelle tiene verdaderas ganas de darte una paliza.

-¿No te enfrentas a ella por ser mujer? -Inquirió Hylla molesta.

-No es eso. Me he peleado con chicas varias veces. Pero sé que con ésta, no podré controlarme.

Chace se acercó a él y le puso una mano en el brazo con suavidad.

-Vamos Liam.

El hijo de Clarisse dejó caer a la chica con estrépito al suelo y siguió dócilmente a su pareja.

-¡Jackson! -bramó Clarisse.

Percy la miró.

Se levantó y blandió su lanza eléctrica.

El hijo de Poseidón sacó a contracorriente y ambos se pusieron a pelear.

-¿qué le ha hecho ese hijo tuyo al mío?

-¿Por qué ha tenido que hacerle algo? A lo mejor ha sido el tuyo quien le ha hecho algo al mío.

-¡No digas tonterías!

Al chico le bibraron los dientes a causa de la electricidad.

Diez minutos después, Dioniso separó a los dos luchadores colocando un muro de vides entre ellos.

-Muy divertido y todo eso. Pero prefiero que no destrocéis mi trono.

-Pero si no...

-Silencio Clarisa.

Ella gruñó pero se sentó al lado de Chris.

-No me gusta ese chico para ti. -Espetó a Liam.

-Peleó por mí. -Contestó el chico.

-Estuvo tres días inconsciente, pero ganó. -Dijo Isabelle.

Clarisse se limitó a gruñir.

-No es algo que yo elegiría, pero si le quieres y él te quiere, para mí es suficiente.

Chace abrazó a su padre con cariño.

Liam abrazó a su novio y le besó con algo de brusquedad.

Después, los gemelos se inclinaron ante los dioses y se sentaron junto a su futuro padre al lado de sus hermanos.

Liam se acomodó pegado a Chace.

-Se pasan todo el día juntos. -Protestó Aspen.

-¿Tú también quieres?

-No gracias Rodríguez.

-¿Cómo los diferencias? -Se interesó Annabeth.

-Porque Chace tiene motitas verdes en los ojos y Aspen no. -Dijeron Liam y Percy a coro.

-Si mi abuelo se ha puesto así cuando se ha enterado que somos hijos de Apolo, no sé como reaccionará cuando sepa lo de mis demás hermanos. -Le susurró Chace a su pareja.

-Es que tu padre ha tenido bastantes escarfeos con varios dioses. Hasta que al final se quedó con uno.

-Más bien... Fue como... raptado. -Rió el moreno.

-A Poseidón le va a dar un ataque.

-Varios dioses van a sufrir la ira del mar.


	30. Chapter 30

Nota: En honor a Okami-Tsukiyomi de wattpad que me pidió aparecer. Espero que te guste.

Capítulo 29.

Dos personas se adelantaron. Eran un chico y una chica.

Ella era alta, atlética, pelo negro teñido de azul, piel pálida y ojos verdes.

él era alto, algo musculoso, pelo negro también teñido con reflejos azules, piel pálida y ojos verdes un poco más claros que los de su hermana.

-Hola Olimpo. Mi nombre es Rhen Tanokura y ella es mi hermana Daanna.

-Sé presentarme hermanito. -Dijo ella recalcando la última palabra.

-Que hayas nacido tres minutos antes no implica que...

-Significa que soy la mayor. Aquí, en japón y en el resto del mundo.

Él la miró ceñudo.

-Tenemos dieciseis años. -Siguió Daanna.

-¿No sois americanos verdad? -Cuestionó Miranda.

-Nuestro padre mortal, Iro Tanokura, es japonés. pero nosotros hemos vivido en Florida desde siempre. -Explicó Rhen.

-¿Y quién es vuestra madre divina? -Se interesó Annabeth.

-¿Por qué tiene que ser su madre el pariente divino? ¿Por qué no puede ser su padre? -Inquirió Kayla frunciendo el ceño.

La hija de Atenea no supo que contestar.

-Nuestro padre divino es Poseidón. -Dijo Rhen.

-¡Tengo hermanitos! -Se alegró Percy.

Los mellizos le sonrieron.

-Hijos, hermanos, esto es increíble. -se emocionó el mayor de los hijos del dios del mar abrazando a Noah.

-papá me estoy poniendo azul. Y antes de que lo preguntes, no es mi color natural y tampoco quiero serlo.

Todos miraron a Noah interrogándole con los ojos.

-Cuando tenía trece años, me abrazó tan fuerte que me puse azul y me preguntó que si ese no podía ser mi color de piel natural.

-Se lo preguntó con pucherito de foca bebé y todo. -Añadió Chace.

Los semidioses estaban por los suelos de tanto que se reían.

-¿Alguien me puede dar un retoño azul?

-Nosotros tenemos reflejos azules en el pelo. -Comentó Daanna.

-Y por eso ya me caeis bien.

-Jason tiene los ojos azules. -Aportó Frank.

-Ten cuidado Grace. No vaya a ser que te arranque los ojos. -Rió Chris.

-De Percy, me creo cualquier cosa. -Se estremeció el hijo de Júpiter.

-¡Oye! -Se quejó el moreno. -Solo quería hacer como si hubiera sido un accidente.

Leo se prendió la mano y se acercó al ojiverde.

-¡No vas a tocar a mi Jasie!

-¿Jasie? -Rió Nico.

-¡Sí! ¡Y es mío! ¡Y de Cecil! -Añadió un rato después.

Daanna daba golpecitos impacientes con el pie.

Todos volvieron a sus sitios y Poseidón les pidió a sus futuros hijos que continuaran presentándose.

-Somos griegos claro está. -Dijo la chica.

los miembros del campamento mestizo les vitorearon.

-Papá y Tritón consienten bastante a Daanna.

-Es que soy la mejor.

Rhen bufó.

-¿Y tenéis pareja? -Inquirió el dios del mar acariciando su tridente.

Los hermanos se miraron.

-Si tenemos. -Comenzó Daanna.

-¿Y quiénes son esos futuros añadidos a mi colección?

Muchos se estremecieron.

-Emmm. Pues verás... No son en plural. Si no... es en singular. -Dijo Rhen.

-¿Es? ¿Como una persona? -Cuestionó Annabeth.

-Sí. -Respondió la chica.

-Claro. Cada uno tiene su pareja. ¿No? -Preguntó Austin.

-no. Tenemos la misma pareja. -Contestó Rhen.

-¿La misma persona es pareja de ambos? -Se escandalizó Hera.

-Sí. -Contestaron los dos.

-¿Os liais entre vosotros? Eso es asqueroso. -Refutó Drew.

-Hemos dicho que tenemos la misma pareja. En ningún momento hemos dicho que nos liemos entre nosotros. -Se enfadó el joven.

-Haber si lo entiendo. -Comenzó a decir Malcolm. -Sois novios de una misma persona, pero no tenéis nada entre vosotros.

-Eso mismo. -Corroboró Daanna.

Poseidón giraba el tridente en su mano.

-¿Y esa persona está aquí? -inquirió girando más rápido su instrumento de poder.

-Sí. -Respondieron los mellizos.

-¿Y qué hace que no se acerca? -bramó el dios del mar.

-Emmm. Bueno... Supongo que a nadie le gusta ser amenazado por un tridente girando a toda velocidad. -Aclaró Daanna.

-y a mí no me gusta que nadie toque a mis pequeños. Sobre todo a mis princesitas. -Refunfuñó su padre.

nadie se movió.

-¡Aspen! ¡Chace! ¡levantaos! -Exclamó el dios.

los chicos ovedecieron rápidamente.

-¿Vosotros sabéis quién es la pareja de vuestros tíos?

Chace asintió siendo seguido por su hermano.

-No me gustan los cobardes que no dan la cara. -Espetó el dios.

-Una cosa son los monstruos y los dioses cabreados, y otra muy diferente es el señor Poseidón en modo "Voy a despedazarte con unas tijeras." -Dijo alguien.

-Aspen, Chace...

Ellos sin más palabras se dirigieron donde estaban todas las personas que quedaban por presentarse.

Parecía que cuantas más se presentaban, más aparecían.

El grupo de aún no presentados era interminable.

Menos mal que el salón de los tronos era enorme.

los hijos de Percy sujetaron a alguien de los brazos y le obligaron a avanzar.

Lo arrastraron hasta el centro de la sala y se quedaron sujetándole como si fueran policías.

-¡Preséntate! -Gritó Poseidón.

El chico era muy alto, musculoso, pelo castaño oscuro con reflejos rojos, piel pálida y ojos negros con motitas doradas.

-Vaya pedazo de hombre. -Se relamió Afrodita.

Daanna y Rhen la miraron ceñudos.

la diosa sonrió.

-Me llamo Ardan Parker. Soy hijo de Hades y la mortal Linda Parker.

Hades abrió mucho los ojos.

Nico le analizó durante un rato y después le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Tengo veintidós años.

-¿Cómo has dicho?

La voz peligrosamente baja de Poseidón puso a todo el mundo alerta.

-¡Asalta cunas! -Chillaron los hermanos Stoll.

Katie le dio una colleja a su novio y miró a Mitchel para que hiciera lo mismo con el suyo. Pero el hijo de Afrodita se limitó a sonreír y besar a Connor.

La hija de Deméter gruñó.

-Le sacas seis años a mis hijos.

-Bueno... Apolo le saca miles de años a Percy. -Comentó Atenea.

-No me lo recuerdes. Que aún tengo el instinto asesino muy presente.

-¿Serviría de algo si le aseguro que amo profundamente a Daanna y a Rhen?

-Pues no. -Espetó Poseidón.

-Bueno... nunca le gusté.

-Sigue contándonos cosas sobre ti. -Pidió Afrodita.

-Tengo el poder de viajar por las sombras y convocar esqueletos.

-Como Nico. -Sonrió Will.

Ardan asintió.

Trató de soltarse de Chace y Aspen pero éstos le sujetaban con fuerza.

-Soltadlo. -Pidió Rhen.

Ellos miraron a su abuelo que asintió renuente.

Cuando dejaron de mantenerle sujeto, el chico se colocó entre ambos hermanos y les abrazó por la cintura.

Besó con dulzura a Daanna y cuando acabó el beso, el hijo de Hhades tomó los labios de Rhen con pasión.

-¿Y cómo comenzásteis a salir? -Se interesó Lacy.

-Resulta que Ardan era mi mejor amigo y hace cuatro años descubrí que me gustaba. Se lo dije dos años más tarde y empezamos a salir. Después, Daanna me dijo que estaba enamorada de Ardan y él me confesó que también estaba enamorado de ella. Me cabreé bastante y estuve dos semanas sin hablarles. Pero después decidimos que ambos seríamos novios de Ardan y la relación funciona bastante bien.

-Yo no tengo problema en que mi hermano salga con él, y Rhen no tiene problema con que yo salga con Ardan.

-¿Y el tema del sexo? -Preguntó Travis.

-Hacéis muchas preguntas. -Refunfuñó Poseidón. -Cosas que no deseo saber.

-Por separado. -Contestó Ardan. -nunca están los mellizos juntos cuando...

-Entiendo. -Se apresuró a contestar Percy.

-A mí no me importa que siga hablando. -Drew se relamió.

-Estás hablando de mis hermanos Tanaca. -Espetó el chico muy enfadado.

-Sentaos antes de que decida convertir a ése en un pez dorado o algo así.

Hades fulminó a su hermano con la mirada.

Los tres se inclinaron ante los tronos y se sentaron juntos cerca de Aspen y Chace.

-Si Ardan tiene veintidós años, eso significa que ya ha nacido. -Dijo Zeus.

-Voy a mandarlos a él y a su madre bien lejos para que no se acerquen a mis bebés. -Gruñó Poseidón.

-Ni se te ocurra.

-Ahí está papá oso Hades. -Rió Hermes.

-Que se presente otro antes de que cometa semidioscidio. -Gruñó el dios del mar.

Ardan besaba a sus dos compañeros sin importarle las malas miradas que le mandaban Poseidón, Percy y sus hijos.

Nico fulminó a los Jackson con la mirada.

-Dejad de mirar así a mi hermano.

-Pero son mis hermanos.

-Pero son nuestros sobrinos.

-Y Ardan es mi hermano así que dejadle tranquilo.

Daanna le sonrió a nico el cual le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Y no amas más a uno que a otro? -Se interesó Drew.

-Siendo mi hija, deberías saber que puedes amar a varias personas a la vez.

La campista se sonrojó.


	31. Chapter 31

Una chica se acercó al centro del salón de los tronos.

Era bajita, delgada, pelo castaño y ojos color abellana.

-Hola a todos. Me llamo Esperanza Valdez.

A Leo se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

-Supongo que ya sabéis quienes son mis padres.

Todos asintieron.

Hera estaba muy aburrida.

-Tengo doce años. Y vivo en el campamento mestizo. Nadie lo ha mencionado y ya llevamos bastantes presentaciones. El campamento, parece una ciudad como la de Nueva Roma. Hay cabañas como siempre, pero los semidioses mayores viven en casas si les apetece.

Todos los griegos se abrazaban emocionados.

-Se me da bien contstruir cosas y puedo correr bastante rápido. Resido en la cabaña once.

Cecil sonrió ampliamente.

-Mis hermanos y yo sabemos hablar español e inglés.

Leo se alegró por eso.

-Oíd muchachos. -Interrumpió Hefesto. -No lo he dicho antes pero lo diré ahora. Si se os ocurre hacer daño a mi Leo, os ataré con cadenas de oro imperial y bronce celestial con pinchos afilados como agujas y os colgaré de la ventana más alta del Olimpo durante nueve días y nueve noches. Después, os echaré sal en las heridas y evitaré que se os curen en mucho tiempo.

Jason y Cecil se estremecieron.

-Sí señor. -Dijeron ambos semidioses.

-Mis padrinos son Will Solace y la tía Nyssa.

Ambos mencionados abrazaron a los tres padres.

-Gracias señor Spock. -Dijo Will.

Leo rió acordándose de la vieja broma.

-¿Tienes pareja? -Se interesó Travis.

-¡Aún es muy pequeña para esas cosas! -Gritó Leo.

-Siempre será pequeña para esas cosas. -Aclaró Cecil.

Travis rió entre dientes.

-Tranqilízate papá. No tengo pareja de momento.

-Ese "de momento" no me gusta. -Refunfuñó Leo.

-¿Quién diría que Valdez sería sobreprotector? -Rió Ellis.

-¿Quieres comprobar lo sobreprotector que puedo llegar a ser? -Dijo prendiéndose la mano en llamas.

-No gracias tío.

Jason le besó en la mejilla para que se tranquilizara.

Esperanza se inclinó ante los tronos y se sentó al lado de sus padres.

Leo la abrazó con fuerza.


	32. Chapter 32

Un chico se adelantó. Era alto, delgado, pelo negro rizado y ojos azules.

Otro chico se colocó a su lado.

Él era bastante alto, muy musculoso, pelo rubio y ojos oscuros.

-Hola Olimpo. -Dijo el más bajo. Me llamo Lee di Angelo.

-Y yo soy Michael di Angelo.

Will y sus hermanos sonreían llorosos ante el recuerdo de sus hermanos caídos.

Clarisse rió por lo bajo.

-Michael es el más alto, siendo el más bajo del campamento.

Will amplió su sonrisa.

-Mi hermano es bastante tranquilo. Yo he sacado el mal humor de papá Nico. -Aportó Lee.

-Tenemos quince años.

-Pues tú aparentas diecisiete por lo menos. -Dijo Kayla.

Michael sonrió.

-Los habéis tenido bien seguidos. -Comentó Apolo.

-Les gustará el sexo. -Comentó Afrodita.

Ambos semidioses se ruborizaron.

Will les hizo una seña a sus futuros hijos para que continuaran su presentación.

-Somos buenos arqueros y sanadores. Así que vivimos en la cabaña siete. -Explicó Lee.

-Además, Lee puede viajar por las sombras y yo puedo convocar esqueletos.

Nico sonrió.

-Todos nosotros aprendimos italiano. Incluso papá Will lo aprendió. -Comentó el más alto.

Nico sonrió aún más.

Will le besó suavemente en los labios.

-Los padrinos de Michael son Clarisse y Leo.

La chica se sorprendió pero se lo agradeció a ambos futuros padres.

-¡Siiii! ¡Tengo ahijados del rubio y el chico muerte!

Nico le miró mal, pero Leo siguió sonriendo.

-(Estoy perdiendo facultades) -Pensó Nico.

-Y los de Lee son Annabeth y Frank.

Ellos también le dieron las gracias a un sonriente Will y a un malhumorado Nico.

-¿Tenéis pareja? -Preguntó Apolo.

Nico le miró mal.

-Si. -Contestó Lee.

Mat les miró y frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué pasa? -Se interesó Nico.

-Están enfadados y no sé por qué. -Contestó el chico.

El hijo de Hades miró interrogante a sus mellizos.

-Lee es estúpido.

-¡Solo porque tenga novia no significa que sea idiota!

-¡Ni siquiera te gusta!

-¡El hehcho de que a ti no te guste nadie, no significa que a mí tenga que pasarme lo mismo!

-¡Tú no sabes nada!

-¡No me importa!

Michael le dio un puñetazo a su hermano en la cara.

-¿Y se supone que es tranquilo? -Preguntó Hermes.

-Es que esta discusión lleva posponiéndose durante semanas. Se han presentado juntos porque han tenido que hacerlo pero llevan sin hablarse bastante tiempo. Aunque Mikey lleva molesto con Lee desde que comenzó a tontear con chicas. -Aclaró Mat.

-¿Y por qué estás enfadado? -Inquirió Will.

-¡Yo no estoy enfadado!

-Y yo tengo los ojos dorados. -Ironizó Nico.

-A lo mejor...

-¡Cállate Tanaca! -Espetó Annabeth.

Ella no hizo caso.

-A lo mejor, Michael está enamorado de su hermano mellizo.

-No digas tonterías. -Rebatió Nico.

Michael estaba callado.

-¿Estás enamorado de mí o qué?

El más alto empujó a su hermano.

-¡Cállate!

Lee rió entre dientes.

-¡No estoy enamorado de ti! ¿Tu gran ego te ha causado estragos?

-Ahora estás diciendo cosas sin sentido. -Comentó Lee.

Michael suspiró, se inclinó ante los tronos y fue a sentarse al lado de Will.

Lee se quedó mirando a su hermano durante un rato.

-Sé lo que le pasa. -Anunció.

-¿El qué? -Se interesó Mat.

-Es algo entre él y yo. Algo complicado que nadie entendería.

-¿Te rompió una flecha? -Se jactó Drew.

-No sé como alguien puede soportarte. -Comentó Terry mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

-No estoy hablando contigo Stoll.

Travis la fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Escribiste algo horrible y tu hermano te lo dijo? -Siguió ella metiendo cizaña.

Will creía saber lo que les pasaba.

A sus hermanos mayores, Lee y Michael, les había pasado algo complicado también. De puertas para afuera de la cabaña, eran hermanos. Pero cuando estaban dentro de la cabaña, se amaban como pareja.

La muerte de Lee fue más dura para Michael de lo que lo fue para los demás.

Will y sus hermanos sabían que él quería irse con Lee, pero sabía que debía cuidar a los demás hermanos y ya se marcharía con su amor cuando tuviera que irse.

Los hijos de Apolo sabían de aquella relación, pero juraron jamás revelársela a nadie.

A Lee y Michael les había costado muchísimo demostrarse su amor porque compartían padre divino y eso en el campamento no estaba bien visto.

Si a sus futuros hijos que tenían el mismo nombre les sucedía lo mismo, él los apoyaría pero sería difícil que los demás se lo tomaran bien porque una cosa era liarse con un medio hermano, que ya estaba mal visto de por sí, y otra muy distinta era enamorarse de un hermano completo por así decirlo. Eso no estaba bien visto ni en el campamento ni en ningún sitio.

Entendía por qué su hijo Lee lo escondería.

Drew seguía azuzando a los chicos.

-¡Dioses Tanaca! Si te interesa saberlo, Michael y yo...

La chica estaba espectante.

-No te importa ni a ti ni a nadie. -Finalizó el moreno.

-¿Asustado di Angelo?

Las sombras atraparon a Drew y la levantaron hasta el techo.

-Podría tirarte desde esa altura y me daría igual. Pero creo que a lady Afrodita no le haría ninguna gracia.

Soltó las sombras y la chica cayó rápidamente.

Cuando todos creían que se estrellaría contra el suelo, Lee la volvió a sujetar y la bajó despacio.

A diez centímetros del suelo la dejó caer y la chica cayó espatarrada.

-¡Estúpido! -Gritó ella.

-Eso te pasa por entrometida.

-¡Di la verdad! ¡Te has liado con tu hermano pero no quieres admitirlo!

-¿Y a ti qué cojones te importa? -Interrogó Nico. -Eso es asunto solo de ellos.

-Además, no se han liado. Eso sería una... En fin. Que no estaría bien. -Dijo Bianca.

-Dejad de decir estupideces. -Dijo Will.

-Michael y yo hemos mantenido una relación en secreto durante dos años. Pero no hemos dicho nada porque somos conscientes de que no está bien visto. Él se enfadó conmigo porque he estado coqueteando con chicas. Yo le he asegurado que no significa nada. Pero él...

-Se lo ha tomado mal. -Terminó Will.

Lee asintió.

Michael le miró perplejo.

-¿Y lo dices así tan tranquilo? -Se escandalizó Bianca.

-Es asqueroso. -Secundó María.

-Yo no sé lo que opinaré dentro de veintitantos años, pero ahora, aunque no me parece algo normal, os apoyo. El amor es amor al fin y al cabo. -Dijo Will.

Los hermanos de Solace sonreían.

Afrodita asintió de manera aprobadora.

El amor se daba a veces en circunstancias extrañas, pero no dejaba de ser amor.

-Yo aún lo estoy asimilando. No es algo que me esperaba, pero no me importa. Quiero decir que seréis mis hijos en un futuro. Pase lo que pase. Es algo complicado, porque no todo el mundo lo ve bien, pero yo estoy de acuerdo con que estéis juntos.

-Vuestro padre y yo llevamos tiempo sabiendo que vuestra relación iba más ayá de una relación de hermanos y al principio nos sorprendimos, pero estamos bien con la situación. -Dijo una voz.

Todos giraron la cabeza y vieron a un Nico de unos treinta y siete años más o menos.

Detrás de él, abrazándole por la cintura, estaba Will.

-Estás buenísimo. -Dijo Drew.

El nico del futuro arrugó la nariz.

-¿Cómo es que...? -Se asombró Lee.

-Las moiras nos dijeron algo sobre un viaje temporal y aunque nosotros no estamos allí, hemos podido escuhchar las presentaciones y se nos ha permitido intervenir al ser esta una circunstancia especial. -Comentó Will.

-Ahora, nos despedimos porque la imagen ya se está desvaneciendo. -Apostilló Nico.

Ambos semidioses se despidieron con la mano y la imagen desapareció.

Lee sonreía. Sabía que para Michael era muy importante que sus padres se sintieran orgullosos de él.

-Yo creo que deberíais besaros de una jodida vez y dejaros de dramas. -Dijo Mat. -Y tú, deberías decirle a Michael la verdad.

Lee se sonrojó.

-¿Y eso qué sería? -Preguntó el rubio acercándose a su hermano.

-Que no tengo novia. Me la inventé.

-¿Quieres otro moratón en la cara?

-Si me los curas con los labios después...

Michael empujó a su hermano de manera juguetona.

-Idiota.

-Lo sé.

Ambos chicos se besaron con suavidad.

-Que asco.

-Si no te gusta Bianca no mires. -Espetó Lee.

A la mayoría de semidioses eso les parecía antinatural, pero preferían quedarse callados.

Jason, Percy, Annabeth, Hazel, Frank, Piper, Leo y Reina les sonreían con orgullo.

También lo hacían Thalia, Hylla y la mayoría de dioses.

Travis y Connor comenzaron a aplaudir.

Sus hijos se le unieron y poco a poco, los más allegados a los Solace di Angelo aplaudían con fuerza.

Michael se sonrojó.

La pareja se inclinó ante los dioses y se sentaron cerca de su familia.

María y Bianca se apartaron de ellos.

Nico y Will las miraron mal.

-Sois unas...

-Déjalo Mat. No importa. -Comentó Lee.


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: los personajes son del gran tío Rick.

Capítulo 32.

Un chico se adelantó. Era alto, bastante musculoso, pelo negro rapado y ojos color marrón rojizo.

-Hola a todos. Me llamo Perry Yang.

Sherman analizó al que sería su futuro hijo.

-Bueno. Tu padre claramente soy yo. ¿Pero con quién te he tenido?

Muchos semidioses del futuro aguantaron las risas.

-Con Butch Walker. -Contestó Perry.

Los mestizos del presente miraban a Sherman y a Butch como si alguno de los dos fuera a explotar.

-Venga mocoso. Di la verdad. -Exigió el hijo de Ares.

-Es la verdad.

-¿Yo con el arcoiris este? ¡Menuda gilipollez!

-¡Ni que a mí me gustara estar cerca de ti!

Ambos se levantaron.

-¡No pienso tocarte ni con un palo nunca! -Bramó Sherman.

-Bueno... en cierto modo... Si le ha tocado con un tipo de palo.

-¡Leo! No es el momento de decir eso. -Dijo Piper escandalizada.

-Valdez tiene razón. -Rió Perry.

-Aquí hay tensión sexual reprimida. -Intervino Afrodita.

-¡Olvídata de que vaya a tocarte!

-¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿El dios Apolo? ¡Ni siquiera estás bueno! -Dijo Butch.

-Nadie puede ser tan genial como yo. -Dijo el dios del sol.

-¡Cállate poni arcoiris!

-Muy maduro Yang.

-No estoy desapareciendo. Eso significa que vais a tenerme igualmente.

-¡Seguro que el gilipollas este me dio algún tipo de droga para que me acostara con él!

-¡Seguro que me la diste tú! ¡Apuesto a que ni siquiera sabes besar Walker!

-¿Cómo dices?

-Lo que has oído.

Butch se acercó a zancadas a Sherman y le besó con brusquedad.

-¿No os parece excitante? -Preguntó Afrodita.

Algunos asintieron de acuerdo con ella.

Walker se apartó del otro chico empujándole con fuerza.

Se limpió la boca con la manga de la camiseta y se sentó en su sitio.

-Eres asqueroso Walker. -Dijo Sherman también sentándose al lado de sus hermanos.

-Seguro que te ha gustado.

-Tengo ganas de vomitar.

-En el futuro, en vez de discutir, se van a la habitación a...

-¡Perry! -Gritó Butch.

el chico rió.

-Tengo dieciseis años.

Sherman y el hijo de Iris seguían mirándose con odio.

-Tengo los poderes propios de los hijos de la diosa Iris.

Butch sonrió.

Sherman tuvo ganas de pegar a alguien.

-Mis padrinos son tía Clarisse y tío Ellis.

Ambos se lo agradecieron a los aún muy cabreados futuros padres.

-¿Puedo devolverte? -Quiso saber Sherman. -¿O puedo tenerte con otra persona?

-Lo siento papá.

-¡Te odio Walker!

-¡Me repugnas Yang.

-El amor. -Suspiró Afrodita.

-¿Tienes pareja? -Se interesó Chris.

-Aún no se ha presentado.

Perry se inclinó ante los tronos y se sentó con Butch.

-¡No me gustas Walker! Solo quiero que lo sepas.

-Yo tengo náuseas cada vez que te veo Yang. -Suspiró el hijo de Iris.

-Aún sigues sin gustarme. -Aclaró Sherman minutos más tarde.

-Te repites demasiado hijo de Ares.

Minutos después...

-Todavía sigues sin gustarme.

-¡Pues tú si me gustas a mí! ¿Vale?

La daga que Sherman estaba girando entre sus dedos se cayó al suelo estrepitosamente.

-¿Estás de coña? -Preguntó Ellis.

-¿Por qué iba a estarlo?

-¡Mierda Walker! -Exclamó Sherman.

Se levantó y se acercó hasta donde estaba el hijo de Iris.

Se besaron con brusquedad.

-Vaya pareja más rara. -Dijo Annabeth.

Drew miraba a los dos jóvenes muy sorprendida.

-Ni te acerques a él Tanaca. -Advirtió Sherman.

-¿Quién es el que te ha gestado? -Quiso saber Percy.

-papá Butch.

-¿Os imagináis a Walker enbarazado? -Preguntó Travis.

Todos miraron al hijo de Iris y negaron con la cabeza.

Sherman se quedó al lado de su ahora novio.


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: los personajes son del gran tío Rick.

Capítulo 33.

Alguien más se adelantó.

Era una niña bajita, delgada, de pelo castaño y ojos del color de la clorofila.

-Hola Olimpo. Me llamo Elisabeth Underwood.

Grover se sonrojó más que un tomate maduro.

-Tengo dieciocho años aunque aparento tener nueve.

Thalia, Annabeth y Percy intentaban aguantar la risa ante la cara de su amigo sátiro.

-Mis padres son Grover y Enebro.

La ninfa besó al señor de lo salbaje con pasión.

-Me gusta ayudar a mi padre.

Los amantes de la naturaleza sonrieron.

-Mis padrinos son Percy y Thalia.

Los mencionados abrazaron al cada vez más sonrojado sátiro y también a una sonriente Enebro.

-¿Tienes pareja? -Se interesó Annabeth.

-¡Claro que no! -Se escandalizó Grover.

Un joven sátiro se acercó.

-Yo soy su novio.

Grover le miró muy enfadado.

-¿Cómo te llamas? -Quiso saber Enebro.

-Soy Chuck Hedge.

El entrenador se levantó y gritó eufórico con su bate en alto.

Su hijo le imitó y ambos chocaron sus bates.

-¿Alguien sabía que estaba ahí? -Quiso saber Leo.

La mayoría de semidioses negaron.

Gleeson Hedge cogió su megáfono y dijo:

-¡Valdez! La vaca hace muuu.

Todos rieron.

La pareja que se había presentado se inclinó ante los tronos y se sentó cerca de Grover y Enebro.

El padre de Elisabeth siguió mirando mal a Chuck.

-Sigues sin gustarme.

-Sigue sin importarme.

Clarisse rió con lo dicho por su ahijado.


	35. Chapter 35

Capítulo 34.

Otra chica se adelantó. Era alta, atlética, pelo rubio platino y ojos oscuros.

-Hola a todos. Me llamo bethani White.

El hijo de Némesis sonrió.

-Tengo quince años.

-¿Quién es tu madre? -Quiso saber Nissa.

-Chiara Benvenuti.

La italiana miró mal a Damien.

-¡Ni en tus sueños!

-Qué genio tiene la chica. -Dijo Ares sonriendo.

-¡A mí tampoco me hace especial ilusión!

Bethanni reía ante la discusión de los que seríian sus padres.

-Siempre están así. Pero se quieren mucho.

Chiara y Damien continuaban mirándose como si quisiesen arrancarle los ojos al contrario.

-Vivo en el campamento mestizo. Tengo poderes de Némesis así que vivo en esa cabaña.

Damien sonrió.

-Mis padrinos son Billie Ng y Clovis.

El chico se despertó solo para agradecérselo a los aún enfadados adolescentes.

La hija de Deméter sonrió.

-¡Sigo sin estar de acuerdo con esto! -Gritó Chiara.

-¡Yo tampoco! -Secundó Damien.

-¿Tienes pareja? -Quiso saber Clovis.

-Me gusta alguien.

-¿Quién? -Se interesó Travis.

-Lucy Stoll.

La hija de Connor se sobresaltó.

-¿Yo?

Bethani sonrió tímida.

-A Connor la hija de White le caía simpática.

-¿Te gustaría salir conmigo? -Cuestionó Bethani.

Lucy sonrió y asintió.

Ambas se acercaron la una a la otra y se dieron un beso tímido.

Bethani se inclinó ante los dioses y se sentó con su ahora novia cerca de Damien el cual aún discutía con Chiara.

Némesis sonreía encantada desde un sillón en forma de rueda.


	36. Chapter 36

Capítulo 35.

Otra chica se aproximó al centro de la sala.

Era bajita, delgada, con el pelo rubio y los ojos color chocolate.

Sonreía de manera traviesa.

-Otra Stoll. -Dijo Annabeth.

La chica que iba a presentarse rió.

-Hola Olimpo. Me llamo Allie Stoll. Mis padres son Travis y Katie Stoll.

La hija de Deméter se ruborizó al ser nombrada con el apellido del chico que le gustaba.

-Tengo diecinueve años.

-No has perdido el tiempo hermano. -Rió Connor.

Travis enrojeció.

-Está más colorado que el pelo de Rachel. -Comentó Annabeth.

La mencionada sonrió.

-¿Por qué no hablas? -Se extrañó Percy.

-Porque estoy afónica. -Susurró la chica.

-Haberlo dicho antes. -Se quejó Apolo.

El dios se levantó, se acercó a su oráculo y acarició con la yema de los dedos la garganta de ella.

La pelirroja suspiró aliviada.

-Gracias.

-No hay de que.

El dios del sol volvió a su asiento.

Pasó por al lado de la señorita O'Leary que le gruñó.

-Te tiene verdadero cariño. -Comentó Chace.

-Gracias por tu apoyo hijo mío.

-Cuando quieras padre.

-Mi Allie se está presentando. -Gruñó Travis.

Todos guardaron silencio.

-Vivo en el campamento mestizo en la cabaña cuatro. Soy la consejera.

Deméter y sus hijos sonrieron.

-Mis padrinos son Percy y Annabeth.

Ambos se lo agradecieron a los futuros padres con un abrazo.

-Jackson vas a partirme las costillas. -Se quejó Travis.

El hijo de Poseidón le abrazó con más fuerza.

-Anda mira. También se está volviendo azul. ¿Será una cualidad de los hijos de Hermes?

Una enredadera apartó a Percy bruscamente de un mareado Travis.

Katie fruncía el ceño enfadada.

-¿Lo siento?

-¿Y encima lo preguntas?

Percy sonrió.

La enredadera se apretó más en torno a él dejándole sin respiración.

-Katie. -Dijo Miranda.

La mayor de las Gardiner no hizo caso y siguió haciendo que la planta comprimiera más a Percy.

Al ver que Percy aún no era liberado, Nico frunció el ceño e hizo que las sombras cubrieran la enredadera. Ésta se deshizo enseguida permitiendo al hijo de Poseidón respirar entre toses y jadeos.

-¿Qué haces hijo de Hades?

-Por si no te has dado cuenta, hija de Deméter, Percy espera a Aspen y Chace en estos momentos. -Dijo el rey de los fantasmas en un susurro amenazador.

La chica se quedó consternada.

-¡Está tosiendo sangre! -Gritó Clarisse exaltada.

Todos miraron como Percy tosía sangre y al final, vomitaba.

Tenía toda la ropa manchada de rojo y amarillo.

El chico seguía temblando descontroladamente.

-¿Chace? ¿Dónde te has metido? -Quiso saber Liam.

Percy seguía tosiendo y temblando. Tenía combulsiones.

-¿Donde están los mellizos? -Inquirió Tailor levantándose.

Todos miraron alrededor de la sala.

-¿Os acordáis de cuando Wakefield casi se carga a Percy?

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso papá? -Cuestionó Alec mirando a Jason.

-Lo que quiero decir es que cuando casi muere, varias personas estaban desapareciendo.

-Pero Aspen y Chace... -Dijo Grover sin acabar la frase.

-Si esto es una clase de broma, no tiene ninguna gracia. -Espetó Liam.

Percy se agarraba el vientre y gemía dolorido sin poder hablar.

Katie estaba muy pálida.

Apolo se acercó al hijo de Poseidón y le hizo un rápido examen.

Su cara palideció más que la de un cadáver.

-¿Qué pasa? -Quiso saber el dios del mar.

El dios de la curación no contestó.

-¿Hermano? -Se preocupó Hermes.

-L los bebés. N no es están.

-No entiendo nada. -Dijo Poseidón atemorizado.

Nico y Hades se quedaron muy quietos.

-Sus pequeñas almas están en el inframundo. -Comentó Nico temblando.

Will se apresuró a sostenerlo.

-¿C cómo? -Consiguió preguntar Percy al fin.

Katie lloraba desconsolada.

Travis y Miranda querían abrazarla pero Katie no quería que nadie sintiera lástima por ella.

-Lo siento tanto Percy...

El chico ni la miró.

-¿He p perdido a l los niños?

Hades asintió.

Percy negó varias veces con la cabeza.

-N no puede ser.

Poseidón se acercó a él con rapidez y le abrazó.

Su hijo se derrumbó en sus brazos sollozando descontroladamente.

-Vamos a tomarnos un descanso. -Dijo Hestia mirando fijamente las llamas del hogar.

El fuego tenía un tono oscuro.

Todos asintieron de acuerdo con ella.

Los que habían quedado para pelear en el descanso, decidieron que lo dejarían para otro momento. No eran tan desagradables como para ponerse a fanfarronear sobre quien era más fuerte.

Los hijos de Percy, incluso los que no se habían presentado, se acercaron al que sería su futuro padre.

-Q qiero estar s solo.

-Pero papá... -Dijo Noah.

-No pececito. N necesito estar solo.

Todos asintieron y se marcharon decaídos.


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Rick Riordan.

Capítulo 36.

Poseidón estaba pensativo. No sabía qué hacer. Parecía que todos los años que tenía, se le habían venido encima de repente.

Su pequeño Percy estaba debastado.

La hija de Deméter le había jodido para bien.

El dios sabía que no había sido la intención de la chica, pero aún así, tenía ganas de hacerla daño.

Caminaba cabizbajo sobre las piedras de un pequeño jardín apartado.

*-x-*

Hades estaba buscando a Nico. Tenía que hablar con él.

Lo encontró hablando con el hijo de Apolo y sus futuros retoños.

-¿Nico puedes venir un momento?

El chico al oír la voz de su padre se giró.

-¿Qué pasa?

-necesito hablar contigo.

El semidiós asintió y siguió a su padre hasta que estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos para que nadie les escuchara.

Hades los envolvió a ambos entre sombras para asegurarse de que no había oídos indiscretos.

-¿Y bien? -Preguntó el chico cuando pasaron dos minutos sin que su padre hablara.

-¿Qué te parecería tener un hermanito o dos?

-¿A qué viene eso ahora?

Se notaba que Nico estaba molesto.

-Ahora no es el mejor momento para...

-Sé como ayudar a Jackson.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que puedo devolverles la vida a esos no natos.

-¿Pero Thanatos...?

-Soy el rey del inframundo. Así que puedo hacer lo que me plazca. Naturalmente, no le puedo devolver la vida a todo el que me gustaría, pero... Jackson ha hecho mucho por todos nosotros.

-¿Pero Zeus no se cabreará?

-No.

-No entiendo nada. ¿Y eso de un hermanito?

Hades sonrió.

-Mi hermanito se enfadará, pero no podrá hacer nada.

-Explícate.

-Podría devolverle la vida a los hijos de Jackson sin más, pero eso podría acarrear la furia de Zeus y muchas quejas de otros muertos.

-¿Entonces?

Nico quería saber adonde quería llegar su progenitor.

-No le pude devolver la vida a Bianca porque ella así lo quiso. En cambio, dejé que Hazel tuviera una segunda oportunidad.

-Padre estás dibagando.

El dios se removió incómodo.

-Puedo hacer que esos pequeños vuelvan a la vida sin que Zeus tome represalias.

-¿Cómo?

Hades le contó la idea a su hijo.

Cuando acabó, el joven le miraba estupefacto.

-¿Y eso me lo cuentas porque?

-Eres mi hijo.

-Hazel también lo es.

-Ya lo sé. Pero quería que tú lo supieras.

-¿Entonces por qué no vas y se lo dices a Percy?

-Tienes razón.

-Te lo agradecerá.

-Ya veremos.

Padre e hijo salieron de las sombras y se dirigieron hasta donde Will esperaba.

-¿Y los demás? -Se interesó Nico.

-Se han ido a pasear.

Hades se despidió de los semidioses y fue a buscar a Poseidón.

*-x-*

-¿Qué es tan urgente?

La voz de su padre se escuchaba bastante cerca.

Percy no sabía con quien estaba hablando pero no le interesaba.

Sentía un bacío en su vientre.

Hacía unas horas que se había enterado de su embarazo, pero eso no impedía que hubiera querido a sus futuros niños con todo su corazón.

Percy se había refugiado en el templo de Hestia porque era la diosa del hogar.

-Venga deprisa.

Las voces se acercaban cada vez más.

El semidiós se abrazaba las piernas y se mecía hacia delante y hacia atrás mientras abundantes lágrimas le caían por el rostro.

Ni siquiera le importaba estar manchado de sangre y vómito. Lo único que le importaba era que sus bebés, aquellos pequeños a los que había empezado a amar, ya no formaban parte de su vida ni lo harían nunca.

-¿Puedes decirme ya lo que quieres? -Quiso saber Poseidón cuando él y Hades llegaron al lado de Percy.

El dios de los muertos carraspeó y se removió incómodo.

-Puedo devolver a los nonatos a la vida.

Ante esas palabras, Percy levantó la cabeza como un resorte.

Poseidón frunció el ceño.

-Si haces eso, Zeus se ocupará de que no vean la luz del sol y a ti te caería una buena.

Percy agachó la cabeza y volvió a temblar.

-Hay una manera de que Zeus no tome represalias contra nadie. -Dijo Hades.

Poseidón le miró espectante.

-¿Y por qué querrías devolverme a los niños? -Quiso saber Percy. -Ni siquiera te caigo bien.

Hades no contestó. Prefería mantener sus pensamientos privados.

-A Nico le importas y él me importa.

-Está bien. ¿Y qué quieres a cambio? -Interrogó el semidiós impaciente.

-No es algo que quiero exactamente.

-Explícate. -Intervino Poseidón.

-Si supiera que Zeus no fulminaría a los niños, te los devolvería sin más. Pero como sé que lo hará...

-¿Por qué haría eso? -Preguntó Percy furioso.

-Porque lo que muere, no puede volver a la vida. -Contestó Hades suspirando.

-¿Y cuál es la manera de que pueda tener de vuelta a mis hijos sin que Zeus quiera pulverizarlos?

-Que a parte de tus mellizos, también llevaras...

El dios del inframundo miró incómodo a su hermano.

-Continúa. -Pidió Percy.

Hades miró directamente al semidiós a los ojos.

-Tus no natos podrían volver a la vida si además de ellos, dentro de ti llevaras un hijo mío.

Poseidón se consideraba un dios todo poderoso y no solía alterarle casi nada.

Pero en ese momento, dio un gritito agudo de asombro.

El dios del mar se tapó la boca avergonzado.

-¿Lo que quieres decir es que tienes que acostarte con mi hijo para dejarle embarazado y así en vez de mellizos que tenga trillizzos?

El otro dios asintió.

-¡Eres un jodido pervertido! -Chilló Poseidón indignado.

-Creía que la única reina del drama era Zeus.

-Si es lo que tengo que hacer para que vuelvan Aspen y Chace, lo haré.

-¿Qué? -Interrogó Poseidón horrorizado.

-S si estás de acuerdo, me gustaría... -Dijo Percy mirando a Hades.

-¡Percy! -Gritó su padre.

-Son mis hijos. Tal vez solo hace unas horas que me he enterado de que los tendría, pero ya formaban parte de mí.

El chico volvió a llorar.

-Te mataría Hades. Pero si es lo que mi hijo desea...

Percy asintió.

-¿Cuándo has crecido tanto? -Se lamentó Poseidón.

Limpió al semidiós y le abrazó con fuerza.

-Tengo mis momentos. -Contestó el joven con la cara enterrada en el pecho de su padre.

-¿Sabes que ahora tendrás otro hijo más?

-Sí. Y le querré también.

-Lo sé. -Suspiró Poseidón.

-Hestia ha llamado a todos a cenar. Pronto se irán a dormir. -Comentó Hades en voz baja.

Percy y su padre se separaron con suavidad.

-¿Cuándo vas a hacerlo? -Le preguntó Poseidón a su hermano.

Percy se alegró de que fuera su progenitor quien hiciera la pregunta. Él quería saberlo pero no se atrevía a decirlo.

-Después de cenar. -Contestó Hades.

-Bien. Yo voy a llevarme a Percy a mi templo y cenaremos los dos solos.

-Alguien tiene que estar con mis futuros hijos. Deben estar debastados. -Comentó el chico tragando saliva.

-Yo me encargo. -Dijo una voz femenina.

Al girarse, pudieron ver a Hestia que aparentaba tener unos treinta años y les sonreía con ternura.

Le dio un cálido abrazo a Percy y desapareció en una llamarada.

-Después te recogeré en el templo de Poseidón.

El semidiós asintió de acuerdo.

El dios del mar cogió a su hijo de la mano y ambos desaparecieron en un remolino de luz.

Hades suspiró y se sujetó las manos que le temblaban levemente.

Tomó aire unas cuantas veces y desapareció envuelto en sombras hacia el salón de los tronos.

*-x-*

En el salón de los tronos no se oía nada más que los cubiertos al chocar contra los platos.

Nadie hablaba, ni siquiera Hera se atrevía a decir nada.

Los hermanos de Aspen y Chace estaban destrozados. Sabían, que cuando volvieran a su tiempo, no recordarían a los mellizos porque no habrían nacido.

Es más, ahora se comenzaban a olvidar de algunos detalles y eso les asustaba.

Apolo estaba cabizbajo. Él era un dios egocéntrico y despreocupado. Pero al igual que a todos, le dolía la muerte de cada hijo suyo.

Liam no quería comer. Estaba sentado entre Chris y Clarisse con la mirada perdida. En el descanso, había llorado hasta que le llamaron para cenar.

El chico al principio había creído que se trataba de una broma. Pero cuando se dio cuenta de que se habían ido de verdad, las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos sin que él pudiera detenerlas. Aunque no quería hacerlo.

Él también comenzaba a olvidar a Chace y eso no hacía más que empeorar su estado. No quería olvidarse de la persona que amaba.

Hades estaba pensativo. Lo que haría le ponía nervioso. Ese semidiós siempre le había llamado la atención pero sentía algo por él que no había sentido desde María di Angelo. Incluso los sentimientos por Perseus Jackson eran mayores y más intensos.

Su hijo Nico le miró y el dios asintió con la cabeza.

El semidiós le dedicó una imperceptible sonrisa y volvió a su comida.

Nadie debía enterarse del plan hasta mañana. Cuando ya fuera demasiado tarde para detenerlo.

Hestia miraba con tristeza el fuego del hogar. Estaba casi apagado y ella lo entendía. Habían sufrido una tragedia.

Hera estaba astiada. No entendía por qué tanto revuelo por unos simples semidioses.

Los mortales morían. Era el ciclo de la vida.

Aún así, prefirió mantenerse callada. No le importaba ningún semidiós pero no era tonta. Sabía que si decía algo, todos los semidioses y algunos dioses se le vendrían encima.

Y por si fuera poco, esa horrible perra del infierno la estaba mirando como si quisiera comérsela.

Hera miró a la señorita O'Leary echando dagas por los ojos.

Diosa y perra se mantuvieron la mirada desafiantes sin parpadear.

La señorita O'Leary enseñó los dientes y Hera puso la cara más cabreada que pudo.

-A los mellizos les hubiera hecho gracia. -Dijo Jace.

-A mí también me resulta divertido pero ni siquiera tengo ganas de reír. -Comentó su hermano.

-Yo tampoco.

Jace y Alec se abrazaron llorando.

-Seguro que Aspen y Chace animarían a la señorita O'Leary para que no apartara la mirada. -Comentó Mat.

-Y harían que todos les siguiéramos el juego. -Secundó Lee.

-Y seguramente Hera se enfadaría y apartaría la mirada de los ojos de la perra para mirarnos mal a todos nosotros. -Siguió Mat.

-Y entonces, Chace y Aspen gritarían que la señorita O'Leary había ganado y Hera se cabrearía aún más. -Dijo Michael.

Los hermanos Solace di Angelo también lloraban.

Hestia dio un par de palmadas para que todos prestaran atención.

-Vamos todos a dormir. Los que aún no se han presentado, por favor venid conmigo.

Nadie replicó.

Todos se dirigieron a los templos que les correspondían excepto los que aún no se habían presentado que se fueron con Hestia.

Deméter les dio un té a todos para que pudieran dormir y hasta que no se lo bebieron, no les dejó marchar.


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Rick Riordan

Capítulo 37.

Percy y Poseidón estaban cenando con tranquilidad.

El joven semidiós estaba calmado porque sabía que recuperaría a sus pequeños. Seguía sintiendo un bacío en su vientre, pero ya no lloraba.

-¿Estás nervioso? -Preguntó su padre.

-No mucho.

-Si no fuera porque con esto hará que Aspen y Chace vuelvan, mataría a mi hermano por la propuesta.

Percy sonrió.

-Es más fácil si no pienso en que voy a acostarme con mi tío.

-Los dioses no tenemos ADN. Así que no importa.

-Ya. Pero sigue siendo extraño.

El dios del mar rió entre dientes.

-¿Perséfone no se enfadará? -Se preguntó Percy.

-Ella está feliz con su... chica. -Contestó Poseidón.

-Ya.

-¿Vas a comerte todo eso?

-Los dioses gastan mucha energía.

-No quiero acordarme por qué sabes eso. -Refunfuñó el dios.

-Yo tampoco quiero hablar de sexo con mi padre.

Si a Percy le hubiesen dicho hace dos años que no estaría con Annabeth y que además tendría hijos con diferentes dioses y con Malcolm, habría atravesado a varias personas con Anaklusmos.

Poseidón miró muy serio a su hijo.

-Percy sé que es tarde, demasiado tarde, pero tengo que hacerlo.

-¿El qué?

-Como progenitor tuyo que soy, está en mi deber darte la... Charla.

-¿Charla? -Se escandalizó el chico.

-Sí. Es algo que tenía que haber hecho hace mucho tiempo.

-No hace falta. Paul ya me la dio en su día. Fue... Tengo un trauma.

-No lo hizo muy bien cuando vas a tener cuatro hijos de golpe. Uno con el chico de Atenea y los otros tres con Apolo y Hades.

-¡Papá!

-Por desgracia, no miento.

-En serio papá. No hace falta que...

Poseidón carraspeó.

-Bien hijo. Cuando dos personas se quieren, o desean divertirse, si se sienten atraídos el uno por el otro, comienzan a sentir ciertos... deseos que...

Percy estaba muy colorado. Quería poder transformarse como Frank, convertirse en una tortuga y esconderse en su caparazón para no salir jamás.

El dios del mar se echó a reír. Reía tanto, que se cayó de la silla en la que estaba sentado.

-¿Te has visto la cara? Jajajaja. Tenías que haberte visto la cara.

-No es divertido.

-¡Claro que lo es! Jajajajaja. ¿En serio creías que te daría la charla?

Percy le tiró un trozo de pan a su padre dándole en el pecho.

El dios no paraba de reírse.

Alguien carraspeó.

-¿Qué haces en el suelo hermano?

Poseidón se levantó rápidamente al ver a Hades.

-¿Estás listo Percy?

El semidiós asintió.

Se levantó de la silla y se colocó al lado de Hades.

Éste le cogió de la mano, y sin despedirse siquiera, desapareció con Percy envuelto en sombras.

-Estúpido Hades... -Murmuró el dios del mar.

*-x-*

La habitación donde aparecieron Percy y Hades era blanca con dibujos de olas, peces y conchas marinas.

El semidiós quedó encantado.

-¿Te gusta?

El joven asintió con una sonrisa.

Hades aparentaba tener veinte años. Se había cambiado sus habituales ropas negras por unos vaqueros, una camiseta azul con un cervero en la parte delantera y unas zapatillas negras.

El dios era un poco más alto que Percy.

Ambos se miraban algo cohibidos.

Un rato después Hades decidió tomar la iniciativa.

Se acercó con lentitud a Percy y le sujetó por la cintura pegándolo a él.

Con la mano derecha, Percy sujetó al dios por la nuca y juntó sus labios con los del más alto.

El beso fue lento, para que cada uno pudiese explorar la boca del contrario.

El beso se volvió más exigente y los cuerpos de ambos, comenzaron a frotarse despacio.

Hades empujó a Percy hasta la enorme cama que se encontraba en el centro de la habitación.

El chico se tumbó tirando del dios para que hiciera lo mismo.

El mayor besó al semidiós por toda la cara, aún frotándose contra él.

Sus endurecidos miembros chocaban entre sí.

Pronto la ropa estorbó y se desnudaron el uno al otro entre besos, mordiscos, lametones y caricias.

Hicieron el amor casi toda la noche. Disfrutando el uno del cuerpo del otro.

Cansados, se tumbaron con los cuerpos entrelazados.

Percy se impresionó por la mirada tan intensa con la que le observaba Hades.

El semidiós era lento en lo que a sentimientos se refería, pero habría dicho que aquella mirada era de amor o cariño.

Decidió no pensar más en eso porque no creía que el gran dios Hades sintiera aquello por él.

Quizá fuera un cariño de familia o algo así.

El dios del inframundo acarició la barriga de Percy.

Recitó unas palabras en griego demasiado antiguo incluso para que el semidiós pudiera ntenderlo del todo, y una luz dorada envolvió su cuerpo.

Cuando se desvaneció, Hades volvió a colocar la mano donde la había puesto antes.

-Ya tienes dentro a los tres críos.

Percy sonrió y le besó con pasión.

Minutos después, ambos se quedaron dormidos abrazados.

Al día siguiente, Percy se despertó de buen humor.

Hades y él desayunaron juntos, y en la ducha volvieron ha hacer el amor.

El dios del inframundo llevó al chico al templo de Poseidón para que nadie sospechara nada y él se marchó a su palacio.

El dios del mar al ver a su hijo le abrazó con fuerza.

-Creo que voy a convertir en una costumbre eso de abrazarte.

-Por mí encantado. -Contestó el joven.

-¿Sabes que tienes que fingir aún un rato más verdad?

Percy asintió.

Padre e hijo se dirigieron juntos al salón de los tronos donde ya se encontraban todos incluido Hades.

Percy decidió sentarse solo en un rincón.

Nico se acercó a él.

-¿Qué tal ha ido?

-¿A qué te refieres? -Quiso saber Percy.

-Mi padre me contó lo que haría. Me resulta extraño pensar en que él y tú...

-Ha ido bien. -Contestó Percy.

Ambos hablaban en voz baja.

Nico le apretó el hombro a su amigo y se alejó para sentarse cerca de Will.

-Las presentaciones tienen que continuar. -Dijo Hestia.

Todos asintieron aunque no tenían ganas de seguir.


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer: Los maravillosos personajes son de Rick Riordan.

Capítulo 38.

-Allie no te hemos preguntado si tienes pareja. -Dijo Chris.

La chica se ruborizó.

-No se ha presentado todavía.

Travis le frunció el ceño a todo el mundo.

Alguien se adelantó al centro de la sala.

Tenía ojeras y parecía que iba a desmoronarse.

El chico era bajito, delgado, pelo castaño y ojos azul eléctrico.

-Es como Leo pero con los ojos azules. -Dijo Piper.

Muchos rieron.

-Hola a todos. Soy Tommy Valdez.

Sus tres futuros padres le sonrieron.

-Tengo dieciocho años.

-¿Eres mellizo de Patric? -Quiso saber Cecil.

Tommy asintió.

-¿Y por qué no te has presentado con él? -Preguntó Annabeth.

-He estado en la enfermería durante unos días por una lucha con un par de lestrigones y he venido a este tiempo esta mañana.

-¿Y por qué tienes ese aspecto? -Inquirió Annabeth.

-¡Deja que Tommy se presente! -Se exasperó Leo.

-Tengo los mismos poderes que los hijos de Hefesto y también soy usuario del fuego.

Hefesto, Leo y sus hermanos sonrieron ampliamente.

-Mis padrinos son Hazel y Frank.

Los mencionados se lo agradecieron a los futuros padres.

-Vivo en el campamento mestizo en la cabaña nueve.

Los hijos de Hefesto volvieron a sonreír.

-¿Tienes pareja? -Se interesó Drew.

Cecil la miró como si quisiera lanzarla desde esa altura al bacío.

Un chico se acercó. Era alto, delgado, pelo rubio y ojos grises.

Cogió la mano de Tommy con fuerza y se presentó:

-Hola me llamo Deacon Saint Delphi. Tengo diecisiete años.

-¿Eres hermano de Aiden? -Quiso saber Malcolm.

Deacon asintió.

-Soy buen estratega y me encanta dibujar planos. Algún día quiero ser arquitecto.

Annabeth sonrió.

Tommy y su novio se miraron.

-También Aspen Jackson era nuestra pareja. -Comentó Deacon en voz baja.

Casi todos agacharon la cabeza apenados.

Deacon y Tommy se inclinaron ante los dioses y se sentaron cerca de Alec y Aiden.

El hijo de Atenea abrazó a Tommy con fuerza.

-Discutimos y yo... No pude decirle que lo sentía. -Sollozó el hijo de Jason.

Deacon le acariciaba el pelo con suavidad.

-Tranquilo amor.

Tommy se abrazó con más fuerza al cuerpo de su pareja.

-Tiene el mismo carácter bromista que papá Leo. -Comentó Alec.

-Pero cuando vino esta mañana y se enteró de lo de Aspen... -Aportó Jace.

-Entiendo. -Dijo Jason.

Nota: El nombre Deacon Saint Delphi lo he sacado de la saga Covenant de Jenifer L. Armentrout.


	40. Chapter 40

Disclaimer: los personajes son del gran tío Rick.

Capítulo 39.

Antes de que nadie pudiese adelantarse, una luz verde azulada bañó la sala.

-¡Dioses quítate de encima!

-¡Eso es mi cara idiota!

-¡Me muero!

Esas eran las palabras que se escuchaban.

Cuando la luz desapareció, tres chicos luchaban por ponerse de pie.

Percy sonrió al reconocerlos.

-¿Aspen? ¿Chace? -Preguntó Tailor.

-¡Hades! -El grito de Zeus restalló como un látigo por toda la sala.

-El dios de los muertos miró a su hermano sin inmutarse.

-¿Has osado devolverles la vida a los niños?

Hades asintió.

-Ya sabes las reglas.

-¿Qué reglas? -Qiso saber Butch.

-Nadie debe volver a la vida si ya ha muerto. Y si lo hace, debe volver a morir. -Contestó Atenea.

-¿Por qué le ha devuelto a los niños? -Se interesó Annabeth.

-Porque sí. -Contestó el dios del inframundo.

Todos miraban a Hades con asombro.

-El tercer chico que está ahí, es hijo mío y de Jackson. -Explicó el dios. -Por eso le he devuelto a sus otros hijos.

Zeus apretó los dientes pero no pudo rebatir.

Percy y todos sus hijos abrazaron con fuerza a los recién llegados entre lágrimas.

Tyson abrazó a los tres recién llegados y la señorita O'Leary les bañó a lametones.

Aspen, Chace y el otro joven abrazaron a la perra del infierno con fuerza.

Unos minutos después, Apolo y Poseidón se unieron al abrazo.

-Mis niños. -Decía Percy acariciándose el vientre.

Y volvió a estrechar entre sus brazos a sus mellizos.

Después abrazó al que supuso sería su hijo con Hades.

El chico le devolvió el abrazo.

Más tarde, Liam apartaba a todos y apretaba a Chace contra sí.

-Por todas las armas. Creía que no volvería a verte. Y comenzaba a olvidar y...

El hijo de Chris comenzó a llorar.

Chace abrazó con fuerza a su pareja y le besó con todo el amor que sentía.

Deacon y Tommy se acercaron. Pero antes de que llegaran al lado de Aspen, éste corrió a su encuentro y les abrazó.

-Lo siento amor. -Dijo Tommy.

-No importa. Reconozco que yo también me pasé contigo.

Los tres se abrazaron con mucha más fuerza y se besaron con ternura y pasión.

-Te amo. -Se dijeron los tres.

-¿Chace sabes una cosa? -Le preguntó Liam.

-Dime.

-Que te amo. Te amo incluso más que a mi lanza favorita.

El hijo de Percy se sorprendió. Liam nunca le había dicho algo así.

-Yo te amo también. Incluso más que a mi arco y flechas.

Liam rió.

-¿Y qué hay de la comida azul? -Quiso saber el hijo de Clarisse.

-No hay nada que pueda superar la comida azul. -Comentó Percy que estaba cerca de ellos.

Chace rió y besó a su novio.

Un rato después, todos se sentaron menos el chico que había aparecido junto a Aspen y Chace.


	41. Chapter 41

Capítulo 40.

El chico era alto, delgado, pelo negro revuelto y ojos oscuros.

Muchas chicas y varios chicos le lanzaron miradas lascivas.

-Hola Olimpo. Me llamo Blake Jackson.

Percy sonrió y volvió a levantarse para darle otro abrazo.

La señorita O'Leary se colocó al lado de Blake.

Al menear la cola, varios tronos temblaron peligrosamente.

-Tengo veinte años.

-Eso ya se suponía. -Dijo Drew.

-¿Aún no ha muerto? -Preguntó el chico.

-¡Blake! -Se escandalizó Percy.

-Tiene el mismo humor negro que mi novio. -Comentó Will.

-Yo lo saqué de mi padre. -Dijo Nico.

Hades sonrió.

-Puedo controlar el agua y viajar por las sombras. También puedo entender a los caballos.

Poseidón le sonrió.

Vivo en el campamento mestizo en la cabaña trece.

Nico levantó el pulgar.

-Mis padrinos son Jason y Thalia.

Los hermanos se lo agradecieron a un alegre Percy.

-¿Tienes pareja? -Preguntó Thalia.

-Aún no se ha presentado.

Blake se inclinó ante los tronos y se sentó al lado de Percy.

La señorita O'Leary se tumbó detrás del trono de Hades.

-¿Es que Percy va a tener hijos con todos los dioses? -Inquirió Drew.

Los futuros hijos del semidiós rieron pero no contestaron.

-Yo tengo una duda. -Dijo Travis.

-Para los que no somos hijos de Atenea, ¿Podríais aclararnos cómo es que el señor del inframundo le ha devuelto la vida a los hijos de Percy?

-Si te soy sincera, yo tampoco lo sé. -Dijo Annabeth.

-Pues yo soy la razón por la cual Aspen y Chace están vivos. -Contestó Blake.

-¿Quieres decir que Jackson tuvo sexo con Hades y así...? -Interrogó Ellis.

-Sí. -Respondió el dios de los muertos.

-¡No quiero tener esa imagen en mi mente! -Gritó Chace.

-¡Demasiado tarde! -Chilló Aspen.

-Dramáticos. -Refunfuñó Blake.

Los hijos de Percy y Apolo se levantaron y abrazaron a su hermano.

-¡Soltadme malditos bichos luminosos!

-Venga Blake si nos quieres.

-¡Bien lejos!

-Eso duele hermanito.

-¡Fuera malditas bolas de discoteca!

-Esos apodos son bastante creativos. -Rió Clarisse.

-Y aún tengo más.

Aspen y Chace abrazaron a Blake con más fuerza frotando la cara contra su camiseta.

-¡Iros a atraer polillas o algo así!

-Tú eres nuestra polila.

-¡Papá!

Blake puso cara de perrito abandonado.

-Niños soltad a vuestro hermano.

Los mellizos hicieron pucheros pero ovedecieron.

Aspen fue a abrazar a sus chicos y Chace al suyo.

-¿Son siempre tan pegajosos? -Inquirió Connor.

-Por supuesto. -Contestó Noah.

Percy estaba encantado. Y siempre estaría en deuda con Hades por lo que había hecho.


	42. Chapter 42

Disclaimer: los personajes son del gran tío Rick.

Capítulo 41.

Un chico se adelantó.

Era bajito, delgado, piel bronceada, pelo rubio rizado y ojos azules grisáceos.

Algunas diosas y semidiosas tuvieron ganas de pellizcarle los mofletes.

-Hola a todos. Me llamo Sebastian Chase.

Annabeth sonrió.

-Tengo diecisiete años. Y supongo que ya sabéis quienes son mis padres.

Drew resopló.

-Vivo en la cabaña seis ya que soy buen sanador.

Will y Apolo sonrieron.

-Mis padrinos son Jason Grace y Piper McLean.

Ambos abrazaron a una ruborizada Annabeth y a Austin.

-¿Tienes pareja? -Quiso saber Deméter.

Sebastian se ruborizó furiosamente.

-Es mi novio desde hace un año y medio. -Comentó Blake.

El chico se acercó y acomodó al más bajito entre sus brazos. Después depositó un suave beso en sus labios.

Percy y Annabeth se miraron y sonrieron de manera aprobadora.

El hijo de Poseidón también quería pellizcarle los mofletes a Sebastian.

-Pero si tus hermanos son hijos de Apolo, ¿Cómo puedes mantener una relación con él? -Quiso saber Drew.

-Los dioses no tienen ADN. Además, él es hijo de Austin. -Aclaró Blake.

-Con lo poca cosa que es… -Resopló la hija de Afrodita. -Muchos aquí están desperdiciando su belleza yéndose con…

-¿A qué te refieres? -Quiso saber Clarisse.

-Fácil. Jason con ese rarito hijo de Hefesto, Tailor con el esperpento Jake Mason, Billie con Clobis, Patric con el rarito hijo de McLean… Y ahora, el sexi Blake con… eso.

-Me tienes muy cansado Tanaca. -Suspiró Percy.

-Blake colocó dos esqueletos a cada lado de la chica.

Ella no dio señales de que le importara.

-No sé como puede haber tantos semidioses feos. -Dijo la hija de Afrodita con dramatismo.

Los esqueletos la levantaron por los aires y la dejaron allí colgando.

Blake la hizo girar entre agua y sombras hasta que cayó de cara al suelo.

Lee di Angelo murmuró algo y granos comenzaron a aparecer en la cara de la semidiosa.

Esta al percatarse comenzó a gritar como loca.

Hades suspiró y la silenció.

-Molesta ahora. -Se carcajeó Blake.

Sebastian se inclinó ante los dioses y se sentó junto a su novio cerca de Percy.

-Llevamos un montón de presentaciones y a nadie se le ha ocurrido preguntar sobre los embarazos masculinos. -Dijo Connor.

-Tienes razón hermano. ¿Cómo nacen los bebés cuando son gestados por hombres? -Preguntó Travis.

-No queremos saberlo. -Se apresuró a decir Jason.

-¿Por qué? -Quiso saber Will.

-Porque los hijos de Apolo sois bastante gráficos para mi gusto.

-Todavía recuerdo cuando les pregunté sobre la próstata por una apuesta que hice con los Stoll. -Se estremeció Chris.

Muchos rieron.

-¿Cómo nacen los niños que son gestados por hombres? -Preguntó Leo a Will.

-Al concluir el noveno mes, o cuando el bebé quiere salir, el hombre al igual que la mujer siente contracciones bastante dolorosas. El dolor se intensificará porque un canal se formará para que el feto pueda salir. Y un agugero se abrirá en la zona pélbica por debajo del ombligo, por la que nacerá el pequeño. La zona se dilatará hasta que el feto pueda salir. Y si esto no sucede, al hombre se le practica cesárea.

Muchos tuvieron escalofríos solo de imaginárselo.

-Explicación por Lee Fletcher. Palabra por palabra. -Comentó Austin.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Que a vosotros en vez de daros la charla sobre relaciones sexuales vuestro hermano os la dio sobre el parto masculino? -Preguntó Annabeth.

Will asintió.

-Traumático. -Dijo Jason.

-Traumáticos son los granos de Tanaca. -Comentó Jace riendo.

La mencionada fulminó al chico con la mirada.

-Que se presente el siguiente. -Dijo Zeus cansado.

El dios de los cielos estaba harto de esa hija de Afrodita.


	43. Chapter 43

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Rick Riordan.

Yo solo me entretengo con ellos.

Capítulo 42.

-un momento. Yo tengo un par de dudas. –Interrumpió Sherman antes de que alguien se presentara.

-Dispara. –Dijo Ares.

-Si Blake acaba de ser gestado, ¿Cómo es posible que esté con Sebastian?

-Porque cuando yo fui creado, como venimos del futuro, en este futuro ya existo. Así que todos me recuerdan como si siempre hubiera estado entre ellos.

-¿Entonces no sabes si estabas con otra persona o estabas soltero antes de que Blake apareciera? –Inquirió Annabeth.

-No. Para mí, es como si nos conociéramos desde siempre.

-Es más, cuando Aspen y Chace desaparecieron, nosotros empezamos a olvidar que existían. Porque en el futuro, no existieron. ¿Entendéis? –Cuestionó Aiden.

-O sea que si ahora muriera Pace por ejemplo, Tailor no existiría y al cabo de un tiempo vosotros lo olvidaríais. –Dijo Clarisse.

Todos asintieron.

-Entiendo. –Dijo Sherman.

-¿Y tu otra duda? –Quiso saber Ares.

-Sabemos como nacen los críos cuando son gestados por un semidiós. ¿Pero en caso de un hombre mortal?

-Eso no sucede nunca. –Dijo Apolo.

-¿Puedes explicarlo? –Se interesó Malcolm.

-Cuando los dioses tenemos hijos con hombres mortales, somos nosotros los que gestamos a los fetos. Ellos no podrían soportarlo y morirían entre terribles dolores porque no están preparados para tenerlos en su interior.

-¿Entonces los dioses siempre sois los pasivos? –Cuestionó Travis.

-No tiene por qué. –Contestó Hermes.

-Nosotros cuando somos los activos y queremos tener un hijo con ese mortal, traspasamos algo de su esencia a nosotros, y entonces, creamos un bebé. –Explicó Hermes.

-Suena como una película de ciencia ficción. –Dijo Chris.

-¿Y los semidioses no podemos tener hijos con mortales? –Quiso saber Connor.

-No. A no ser, que el pasivo sea el semidiós. –Contestó Ares.

-¿Algo más? –Quiso saber Hades.

Los semidioses negaron.

-Oye hermanito. Se ha presentado un montón de gente, y no ha salido ningún hijo tuyo. –Comentó Poseidón.

-Y más le vale que así siga la cosa. –Espetó Hera.

Los semidioses del futuro se miraron entre ellos pero decidieron no decir nada.


	44. Chapter 44

Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen al grandioso Rick Riordan.

Nota: Tengo ganas de leer el último libro de Magnus Chase.

¿Cómo acabará?

Capítulo 43.

-Disculpad. Pero tengo una duda. -Dijo Billie tímidamente.

-¿Qué quieres saber? -Preguntó su madre Deméter antes de que a algún otro dios se le ocurriera contestar de mala manera.

-¿Cómo tienen hijos entre dos mujeres? ¿Cómo se produce el embarazo?

Los hijos de Hécate se miraron entre ellos al igual que los de Apolo.

-Hay tres formas. -Comentó Deméter.

-Una consiste en que gracias a una poción que podemos preparar nosotros, una de las mujeres cambia su aparato reproductor por uno masculino incluyendo los óbulos por espermatozoides. -Respondió Lou.

-Otra es, que los dioses decidan ayudar a ambas a gestar colocando el ADN de ambas y mezclándolo. Una operación fácil de realizar, pero muy complicada de explicar. -Dijo Apolo.

-Y otra opción, es que uno de nosotros, extraiga un óbulo de una de las chicas y lo transforme mediante un canto especial a nuestro padre y una serie de productos medicinales, en un espermatozoide. -Intervino Will.

-Solo de pensarlo me duele la cabeza. -Murmuró Connor.

Travis rió.

-¿Habéis acabado? -Se quejó Hera.

Los semidioses asintieron.

-Pues que se presente el siguiente. -Dijo Zeus.

*-x-*

Una chica se adelantó.

Era alta, musculosa, pelo negro y ojos marrones rojizos.

-Otra la Rue. -Dijo Percy.

La chica sonrió.

-Hola a todos. Me llamo Silena la Rue.

Chris y Clarisse sonrieron.

-Tengo diecinueve años.

Aquí, los tenéis bien seguidos. -Comentó Hermes.

Casi todos se ruborizaron.

-Como ya sabréis, mis padres son Chris y Clarisse Rodríguez.

Los mencionados se besaron.

Algunos pusieron muecas de asco y Clarisse les amenazó con su lanza.

-Vivo en el campamento mestizo en la cabaña cinco.

Ares levantó el puño y vitoreó.

-Soy muy buena luchando, conozco cada arma creada y me encanta patearles el culo a los pringados.

Esto último lo dijo mirando a todos los Jackson.

Clarisse levantó su lanza y la chocó con la de Silena que era igual que la suya solo que más corta.

Chispas saltaron por el contacto de ambas lanzas.

-Mis padrinos son tío Mark y tío Connor.

Los mencionados sonrieron.

Mark chocó puños con Clarisse y Chris y Connor se abrazaron.

-¿Tienes pareja? -Quiso saber Ares.

-Es Allie Stoll. -Contestó la chica.

El dios de la guerra miró a la mencionada de arriba a bajo y resopló con desdén pero no dijo nada.

Silena se inclinó ante los tronos y se sentó junto a los miembros de la cabaña cinco.


	45. Chapter 45

Disclaimer: Los maravillosos personajes son de Rick Riordan.

Capítulo 44.

Una chica se adelantó. Era bajita, atlética, con el pelo castaño y los ojos verdes.

-Hola Olimpo. Me llamo Emma Barrera. Tengo diecisiete años.

Nysa se ruborizó.

-Mis madres son Nysa Barrera y Julia Feingold.

Julia sonrió como si le hubiera tocado la lotería.

-Soy buena construyendo y reparando objetos.

La cabaña nueve aplaudió al completo.

Vivía en la cabaña de Hefesto hasta hace seis meses.

-¿Por qué ya no vives allí? -Quiso saber Nysa.

-Porque me uní a la caza.

Artemisa sonrió con calidez.

Las futuras madres se miraron durante un minuto.

-Mis padrinos son tío Leo y tía Alice.

El castaño se levantó y abrazó con fuerza a su hermana.

Alice sonrió y abrazó a Julia emocionada.

Julia se levantó y se plantó delante de Nysa.

Sin decir una sola palabra, se acercó a la hija de Hefesto y la besó.

Harley soltó una risita haciendo que su hermana se ruborizara.

Emma se inclinó ante los tronos y se sentó cerca de las otras cazadoras.


	46. Chapter 46

Disclaimer: los personajes son del gran tío Rick.

Capítulo 45.

Otra chica se adelantó.

Era alta, delgada, muy hermosa, con el pelo color caoba rizado y los ojos azules.

Muchos y muchas babeaban.

-Hola a todos. Me llamo Avril Miyazawa. Tengo diecisiete años.

Alice sonrió ampliamente.

-Nací el mismo día que Emma, así que somos las gemelas de distintas madres.

Julia y su hermana chocaron los cinco.

-Mis madres son Alice Miyazawa, algo obvio, y Valentina Díaz.

La hija de Afrodita se puso colorada.

Alice la miró y se relamió los labios con sensualidad.

-Vivía en la cabaña once, ya que mis habilidades encajaban más con los hijos de Hermes.

-¿Vivías? -Quiso saber Valentina.

-Yo también me uní a la caza con Emma.

Artemisa volvió a sonreír.

-Vaya desperdicio de mujeres. Podrían estar casadas y traer más niños al mundo. -Refunfuñó Hera.

Todos decidieron ignorarla.

-Mis padrinos son tía Julia y tío Mitchell.

Los nombrados abrazaron a sus respectibas hermanas.

Después, Alice se acercó a Valentina y la abrazó por la cintura.

Ambas se besaron con pasión en los labios durante varios minutos.

Algunos chicos estaban algo excitados.

Avril carraspeó, se inclinó ante los tronos y se sentó al lado de Emma.


	47. Chapter 47

Disclaimer: los personajes que reconozcáis son de el genialoso Rick Riordan.

Capítulo 46.

Matthew carraspeó y dijo:

-Antes os hemos dicho que teníais seis hijos. -Dijo mirando a sus futuros padres.

-Pero en realidad, somos más de seis. -Aportó Lee.

-Hay muchísimos legados, puesto que… Emmm… vosotros… -Dijo Michael mirando a todos en la sala. -Tuvísteis bastantes hijos.

-O al menos la mayoría. -Comentó Matthew.

-Lo que queremos decir, es que aquí estamos los que tenemos de doce años para arriba. -Dijo Chace.

-Los demás, los pequeños, se han quedado en nuestro tiempo. -Finalizó Aspen.

-¿Y cuántos hijos tenemos en realidad? -Quiso saber Nico.

-Diez. -Contestó Matthew en voz baja.

Will enrojeció más que un tomate maduro.

Jason tenía miedo de preguntar. No estaba seguro de querer saber si tenía más de nueve hijos.

Pero Leo, curioso e inquieto como siempre, fue el que hizo la temida pregunta.

-¿Y nosotros cuántos tenemos en realidad?

Los Grace-Markowitz-Valdez se miraron los unos a los otros.

-Ese silencio quiere decir que tenéis más de nueve hijos. -Comentó Percy.

-Tú cállate. Que a saber cuantos tienes tú. -Apostilló Jason.

El hijo del dios del mar se quedó callado.

-S somos quince. -Dijo Jace al cabo de un rato.

Entonces Leo se arrepintió de haber preguntado.

Sintió como todo daba vueltas y se desmayó.

Lo siguiente que sintió, fue algo que impactaba contra su cara y le empapaba de pies a cabeza.

-¡Jackson! -Escuchó que alguien gritaba.

-Es efectivo. -Se justificó Percy. ¿Ves Grace? Ya está consciente.

-¿Q quince hijos? -Preguntó el latino al cabo de un rato.

Alec asintió.

-Dioses. Esto es demasiado. -Gimió Leo.

-Tú no pareces afectado. -Le dijo Annabeth a Cecil.

-¿Bromeas? Estoy acostumbrado a la multitud. Al fin y al cabo, en la cabaña once siempre hemos sido muchísimos hasta hace unos años.

-Ahí tienes razón. -Intervino Malcolm.

*-x-*

Un chico se adelantó.

Era alto, musculoso, con el pelo rubio y los ojos verdes.

-Hola a todos. Me llamo…

-¿Eres hijo de Paolo? -Preguntó Damien interrumpiendo.

-Sí. -Respondió él.

-Me llamo Dean Montes.

El hijo de Hebe sonrió.

-Tengo diecisiete años.

-¿Quién es tu madre? -Quiso saber Drew mirando con lascivia a Paolo.

-¿No te resulta patético hacer lo que haces?

Todos miraron al brasileño con la boca abierta.

-Así que hablas inglés. -Dijo Cecil.

-Solo cuando lo creo necesario.

Dean reía entre dientes.

-Mi otro padre es un dios. -Dijo el chico.

Paolo miró a los dioses uno a uno.

Se detuvo brevemente en uno de ellos pero al final apartó la mirada.

-A ver si lo adivináis.

-El señor D. -Dijo Drew enfadada.

-Mejor él que tú. -Espetó Matthew aún resentido por lo que había dicho el día anterior sobre su padre.

-Nop. -Dijo Dean.

-Hermes. -Intervino Annabeth.

-Fallaste.

-Es Apolo. -Dijo Percy muy seguro.

Dean sonrió.

-Acertaste.

El hijo de Poseidón levantó el puño y lo chocó contra el puño de Rhen.

Hebe, que también estaba invitada a ver la presentación, miró al dios del sol como si quisiera convertirlo en una cucaracha y aplastarlo con uno de sus tacones.

Paolo sonreía ampliamente.

Siempre le había gustado el dios.

-Vivo en la cabaña de Hebe. Mis habilidades son las propias de esa cabaña.

La diosa sonrió.

Apolo hizo un puchero adorable.

-Mis padrinos son Damien White y Kayla Knowless.

Los nombrados se lo agradecieron a Paolo.

-¿Tienes pareja? -Quiso saber Hebe.

-Aún no se ha presentado.

Después, Dean se inclinó ante los ttronos y se sentó al lado de Paolo.


	48. Chapter 48

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Rick Riordan.

Los que no reconozcáis, son míos.

Capítulo 47.

Una chica se adelantó. Era alta, delgada, con el pelo castaño con mechas azules y los ojos violetas.

-Hola a todos. Me llamo Valery Black.

Pólux y Lacy sonrieron.

-Tengo diecisiete años. Y supongo que ya sabéis quienes son mis padres.

Todos asintieron.

-Yo no lo sé. ¿Quiénes son?

-¡Piérdete Castor!

-Vaya genio. -Se quejó el chico.

-Mis habilidades son más acordes con la cabaña doce.

Pólux levantó el pulgar.

-Soy cazadora de Artemisa desde hace dos meses y medio.

Lacy suspiró algo apenada.

-Mis padrinos son tía Piper y Percy Jackson.

Ambos mencionados se lo agradecieron a los futuros padres.

-Antes vivía en la cabaña de Dioniso y también pasaba algunas semanas en el campamento Júpiter. Se hacen intercambios entre campamentos para seguir en contacto y mejorar cosas de ambos recintos.

Muchos sonrieron.

Nadie preguntó nada así que la chica se sentó al lado de Avril.

Artemisa estaba radiante de felicidad.


	49. Chapter 49

Disclaimer: Los maravillosos personajes son de Rick Riordan.

Nota: Voy a editar este capi porque cometí un error.

Espero que os guste el cambio.

Capítulo 48.

Un joven se colocó en el centro de la sala. Era alto, delgado, con el pelo color chocolate rizado y los ojos ámbar.

-Me encantan tus ojos. -Comentó Drew.

El chico asintió haciéndole entender a la chica que la había oído.

-Hola a todo el Olimpo. Me llamo Nathan. Pero prefiero que me llaméis Nate.

-¿Y tu apellido? -Quiso saber Annabeth.

Nate miró a la chica exasperado.

-Ya lo diré.

-Soy hijo de Hefesto.

-¿Qué? ¿Acabo de coquetear con un hijo de… de… Hefesto? ¡Lo que me faltaba! ¡Y encima no estoy sobria!

-Yo que tú me callaría. -Espetó Nathan.

-¿Un hijo de Hefesto guapo? ¿Y qué más?

-¡Oye! -Se indignó Leo.

Drew le miró como si fuera una cucaracha.

-Un respeto niña. -Dijo el dios de las fraguas.

La joven se encogió en su sitio.

-Tengo dieciocho años y vivo en el campamento mestizo en la cabaña nueve.

Los hijos de Hefesto sonrieron.

-Me encanta construir cosas y soy usuario del fuego.

Hefesto sonreía muy orgulloso.

-Mis padrinos son Grover Underwood y mi hermano Leo.

Los mencionados sonrieron muy contentos.

-¿Por qué yo? -Quiso saber el sátiro.

-Porque mi padre lo decidió.

Grover miró a Hefesto y le dio las gracias aún algo confuso.

-¿Tienes pareja? -Quiso saber Leo.

Nathan miró dudoso a su alrededor.

-Si. -Dijo finalmente.

-¿Y quién es? -Volvió a preguntar el latino.

-Jasper Caale. -Contestó el chico con algo de timidez.

El hijo de Dakota se levantó y abrazó a Nate. Después le dio un suave beso en los labios y volvió a su sitio.

-¿Por qué tanta timidez? -Se interesó Jason.

-El idiota ése, a veces no está muy seguro de que le quiero. Y no entiendo por qué. -Explicó Jasper.

-Es culpa de Tanaca. -Intervino Jace. -Ella siempre le dice que no es suficiente para Jasper por ser hijo de Hefesto y todo eso.

-Pero si antes ha dicho que es guapo. -Comentó Lacy confusa.

-Pero para ella, todos los hijos de Hefesto son repulsivos. -Apostilló Clarisse.

Leo muy enfadado, le lanzó una esfera de Arquímedes a la hija de Afrodita atrapándola en una red que giraba y daba bandazos en el aire.

Cinco minutos más tarde, Leo recogió su esfera y Tanaca cayó agotada en el suelo.

-¿Entonces lleváis una relación a distancia? -Quiso saber Mike.

-Si. Pero en unos meses, Nate se vendrá a vivir a Nueva roma. -Contestó Jasper.

-¿Tu madre es alguna semidiosa? -Inquirió Annabeth mirando a Nathan.

-No.

-¿Entonces es una mortal? -Quiso saber Hera.

-Tampoco.

-¿Una ninfa? -Preguntó Grover.

-Te has equivocado.

Como a Hefesto no se le conocían amantes varones, nadie preguntó si su otro padre era hombre.

-¿Algún tipo de monstruo? -Cuestionó Drew.

-Nop. Y me ofende que hayas pensado eso siquiera.

-¿Tu madre es Rachel?

-Emmm. Percy… El oráculo, no puede tener hijos. -Contestó la pelirroja mirándole con cara de incredulidad.

-Ya lo sé, pero es que no se me ocurría nada más.

-¿Tu padre es un semidiós? -Preguntó Travis.

-¿Pero tú eres tonto? A Hefesto no se le conoce ningún amante masculino. -Dijo Annabeth.

-Deja en paz a mi hermano. Además, nada es imposible. Por preguntar, no pierde nada. -Espetó Connor muy molesto.

Nathan sonrió.

-Pues da la casualidad, de que mi padre es un semidiós griego. -Contestó el joven.

Muchos se sorprendieron.

-Que no se me conozcan amantes masculinos, no significa que no los haya tenido. Por ejemplo, a Charles Vequendorf, le tuve con un mortal.

Todos le miraron incrédulos excepto sus hijos.

-¿Y ese semidiós está aquí? -Interrumpió Nico.

El hijo de Hades tenía una sospecha sobre quien era el otro progenitor.

-Sip.

-¿Y es…? -Inquirió Jason muy curioso.

-A ver quien acierta. -Rió Nathan.

-Percy. -Dijeron la mayoría de semidioses.

El mencionado se puso colorado.

-Espero que no. -Espetó Poseidón mirando amenazante a Hefesto.

-Mi nombre completo es: Nathan Luke Jackson.

-¡Hefesto! ¡Prepárate para morir de manera lenta y dolorosa!

El grito de Poseidón sacó a Percy de sus pensamientos.

-¡Morirás entre terribles sufrimientos!

El dios del fuego se preguntaba cómo había acabado teniendo un hijo con Jackson.

Percy se levantó y se acercó a Nathan.

Tyson y la señorita O'Leary hicieron lo mismo.

-¿Cuántos hijos voy a tener? ¿Y por qué soy tan promiscuo? -Quiso saber el hijo de Poseidón.

-¿En serio quieres que te conteste a la primera pregunta? -Inquirió Nate.

-Mejor no. -Dijo Percy tras pensarlo durante un rato.

El cíclope abrazó con fuerza a su nuevo sobrino y le dio vueltas a gran velocidad.

la señorita O'Leary le bañó a lametones y estuvo a punto de tirar el trono de Atenea devido al movimiento de su cola.

-¡Tengo un pez de fuego! -Chilló Percy emocionado mientras abrazaba a su quinto hijo.

Nathan y su futuro padre daban vueltas y hacían figuras de fuego y agua. Percy formaba dragones y Nate todo tipo de peces.

Mientras, Hefesto y Poseidón seguían forcejeando el uno contra el otro.

-¡Es mi bebé! ¡Mi inocente caballito de mar! ¿Cómo te has atrevido a profanarlo de esa manera?

-En realidad, fue papá Hefesto quien me gestó. -Dijo Nathan.

Muchos miraron con mucho asombro a Hefesto y Percy.

-¡Vale! -Chilló Poseidón. -¡Pero aún así es mi hijo!

-Pero si es un promiscuo. -Dijo Hera mirando con asco a Percy.

-Igual que Zeus. -Devolvió el hijo del dios del mar.

-¡Un respeto Perseus Jackson! -Bramó el rey de los dioses.

-Ahí está la reina del drama. -Se quejó Hades.

-¡Voy a castrarte! ¡Y tendrás que hacerte unos testículos de bronce celestial! ¡Y también un pene de oro imperial porque voy a cortártelo! -Gritó Poseidón.

-Y la otra reina del drama ha llegado. -Dijo el dios del inframundo.

-¡Basta! -Gritó Hestia.

Todos volvieron a sus sitios más rápido que Dioniso hacia una botella de vino del bueno.

Hefesto y Poseidón seguían lanzándose miradas de odio desde sus tronos.

La señorita O'Leary se tumbó detrás del trono de Hades, y Percy se sentó con Nathan al lado de sus otros futuros hijos.

-¿Hace cuánto tiempo estáis juntos Jasper y tú? -Quiso saber Percy.

-dos años y medio. -Respondió Nathan.

-¿Y cómo empezó todo?

-Emmm… Fuísteis tú y Dakota quien les obligó a admitir lo que sentían una semana de Diciembre que algunos romanos vinieron al campamento mestizo. Y como no funcionó, los encerrásteis en una habitación hasta que se aclarasen. -Explicó Blake.

-Duramos allí dentro un día y medio. Salimos porque la abuela Sally trajo galletas azules y nos amenazaste con coméroslas sin nosotros. -Secundó Nate.

-Eso es una amenaza muy grave. Debería estar bastante harto o desesperado para utilizar eso contra ti. -Dijo Percy.

-Es que llevaban tiempo con miraditas y estaban celosos el uno del otro todo el tiempo. -Intervino Aspen.

-Entonces, Jasper muy enfadado le dijo a Nathan lo que sentía y le besó. -Siguió Tailor.

-Y cuando decidieron intentarlo, les abriste la puerta. -FinalizóChace.

Percy sonreía con malicia.

-¿Y no has heredado ningún poder por parte de Poseidón?

-Puedo hablar con los caballos. Y no me ahogo debajo del agua. Pero si decía eso, todo el mundo adivinaría enseguida que tú eras mi otro padre.

-Bien pensado. Aprobó Percy.

Entonces, el hijo de Poseidón vio por el rabillo del ojo un borrón de pelo castaño que se lanzaba sobre él.

-¡Gracias por hacerme padrino de Nate!

Percy rió y rodó por el suelo junto a Leo haciéndose cosquillas mutuamente.

Varios minutos después, el castaño se retiró y dejó que Grover abrazara a su mejor amigo.

Un rato más tarde, ambos volvieron a sus sitios.

Tyson estaba al lado de Noah y reía al ver las tonterías que hacía su hermano.


	50. Chapter 50

Disclaimer: los personajes son del gran tío Rick.

Nota: he editado el cap anterior. Espero que os guste.

Capítulo 49.

Una chica se adelantó. Era bajita, delgada, con el pelo rubio y los ojos marrones oscuros.

-Hola Olimpo. Me llamo Naomi di Angelo.

Nico se puso colorado y Will sonreía como si hubiese llegado la navidad.

-Ya sabéis quienes son mis padres.

-Obvio. -Murmuró Drew.

-¿Votos para lanzarla al Tártaro? -Interrogó Blake.

Casi nadi soportaa a la chica, pero el Tártaro no se lo desearían a nadie.

Naomi levantó el pulgar en dirección a Blake.

-Como se nota que son descendientes de Hades. -Comentó Malcolm.

El dios del inframundo sonrió.

-Tengo diecinueve años.

Will había sujetado a Nico entre sus brazos y se estaban besando muy apasionadamente.

Sus futuros hijos sonreían.

-Vivo en Nueva Roma.

Los romanos vitorearon.

-Tengo las mismas habilidades que mi padre Nico.

El mencionado levantó el pulgar de manera distraída. No es que no prestara atención a su futura hija, pero le encantaba que Will le besara de aquella forma.

-Mis padrinos son Thalia Grace y Ellis Wakefield.

La teniente de Artemisa se levantó y abrazó a Nico con fuerza.

El hijo de Ares les dedicó una pequeña sonrisa a los futuros padres.

-¿Sales con alguien? -Quiso saber Hades.

-Sí. Pero aún no se ha presentado.

-Cuando sepa quien es… Deseará no haber nacido.

Muchos tragaron saliva.

Naomi sonrió y tras inclinarse ante los dioses, se sentó al lado de Michael.


	51. Chapter 51

Disclaimer: Los maravillosos personajes son del fantástico Rick Riordan.

Capítulo 50.

Un chico se adelantó. Era alto, muy musculoso, pelo rubio rizado por encima de los hombros y ojos marrones rojizos.

-Este es de los míos. -Dijo Ares.

El joven sonrió.

-Hola Olimpo. Me llamo Aston Pace.

Malcolm se ruborizó y Ellis levantó una espada en señal de celebración.

-Tengo quince años.

-Aparentas diecinueve por lo menos. -Comentó Annabeth.

Aston sonrió con arrogancia.

-Vivo en la cabaña cinco en el campamento mestizo.

Los descendientes de Ares, vitorearon chocando sus armas entre sí.

-Soy buen luchador y puedo manejar cualquier arma sin dificultad.

Ares estaba satisfecho y orgulloso.

-Maté a un drakon hace seis meses.

Ellis y Clarisse chocaron los puños y gritaron.

-Mis padrinos son tía Annabeth y tío Chris.

La rubia abrazó a su hermano y Chris les dedicó una pequeña sonrisa a ambos futuros padres.

-¿Tienes pareja? -Quiso saber Malcolm.

-Nop. Soy un alma libre.

-Eso dicen todos. -Murmuró Piper con una sonrisa.

Aston se inclinó ante los dioses y se sentó al lado de su hermana.


	52. Chapter 52

Disclaimer: los personajes son de Rick Riordan.

Lo demás, le pertenece a mi alocada mente y a las ideas fantásticas de los aún más fantásticos lectores.

Capítulo 51.

Una chica se adelantó. Era alta, delgada, pelirroja y de ojos castaños.

-Hola a todos. Me llamo Tracy Dare.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron a Rachel que miraba a la joven como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

-¿No se supone que el oráculo no puede tener hijos? -Preguntó Annabeth.

-Eso mismo quiero saber yo. ¿Cómo es que existes? -Inquirió Apolo frunciendo su divino ceño.

-Bueno… Soy adoptada.

-Eso lo explica todo. -Comentó Apolo acomodándose de nuevo en su trono con una sonrisa.

Rachel sonrió ampliamente a Tracy.

-Mi madre divina es Afrodita. Pero mi padre mortal me abandonó en un contenedor.

-¡Lo convertiré en ciervo!

-Eso ya lo hizo lady Artemisa.

La diosa sonrió sádicamente.

-Tengo dieciseis años y vivo en la cabaña diez.

Los descendientes de Afrodita aplaudieron menos Drew que miraba a la pelirroja como si fuese algo sumamente asqueroso.

-Una pequeña comadreja. -Espetó.

Aston la amenazó con su lanza.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que te gusta? -Inquirió Drew con sorna.

-¡No! -El chico puso cara de asco. -¡Es mi cuñada por las armas de Ares!

Las miradas de los presentes se dirigieron a Sena que sonreía como una boba.

Ares prefirió mantenerse callado. Había visto la mirada que Afrodita le había dedicado.

-Tengo embrujahabla y soy empática.

Piper y Rachel sonrieron.

-Mis padrinos son Percy Jackson y Annabeth Chase.

-Soy popular. -Dijo el hijo de Poseidón.

Después, él y la hija de Atenea fueron a abrazar a una muy colorada Rachel.

-No te pregunto si tienes pareja porque ya sé que es Sena. -Comentó Annabeth.

Tracy sonrió.

Luego, se inclinó ante los tronos y se sentó al lado de su futura madre.


	53. Chapter 53

Disclaimer: Los persojanajes son Rick Riordan. Yo solo me divierto con ellos.

Nota: Gracias por leer, darle a fav y follow y comentar.

Capítulo 52.

Tres personas se adelantaron. Eran dos chicas y un chico.

Ellas eran bajitas, atléticas, la de la izquierda tenía el pelo negro liso hasta la cintura y la de la derecha lo tenía negro cortado por debajo de los hombros. Ambas tenían los ojos oscuros.

El chico era alto, delgado pero fuerte, pelo negro rizado y ojos azules.

Los tres eran de piel oscura.

-Hola Olimpo. Me llamo Christine Lightnin. -Dijo la joven de pelo largo.

-Yo soy Aline Lightnin.

-Y yo Damon Lightnin.

-¿Hijos de Zeus? -Inquirió Hera molesta.

Los tres negaron con la cabeza.

-Tenemos diecisiete años. -Continuó Aline.

-Somos hijos de un mortal llamado Oliver Lightnin. -Prosiguió Christine.

-¿Vuestro progenitor divino es hombre o mujer? -Preguntó Apolo.

-Mujer: -Contestó Christine.

-¿Atenea? -Cuestionó Hermes.

-Nop. -Respondió Damon.

-¿Afrodita? -Interrogó Hefesto.

Aline negó.

-Entonces es Deméter. -Dijo Dioniso.

-Tampoco. -Intervino Christine.

Los dioses se miraron entre ellos.

-¿Una diosa menor? -Quiso saber Zeus.

-No señor. -Contestó Damon.

-¿Perséfone? -Preguntó Annabeth.

Los tres negaron.

-¿Por qué no dicen el nombre y ya? -Se quejó Atenea.

-Porque así es más divertido. -Contestó Hermes.

-¿No será Artemisa verdad? -Inquirió Apolo tensando la cuerda de su arco.

-¡Claro que no! -Espetó ella.

El dios del sol siguió mirando a los tres jóvenes hasta que Aline negó con la cabeza.

Satisfecho, dejó el arco a su lado.

-¿Se trata de Hestia? -Preguntó Hades.

-Nop. -Contestó Damon.

-¿Hera? -Cuestionó Zeus solo por preguntar algo.

Estaba seguro de que ella, al ser la diosa del matrimonio, no tendría aventuras con mortales. No las había tenido en milenios y Zeus dudaba que las tuviera en un futuro.

Los tres jóvenes se miraron y asintieron con la cabeza.

-Ah vale bien. -Dijo el rey de los cielos.

Todos le miraron sin dar crédito a sus palabras.

Pero cuando Zeus asimiló la información dijo:

-Espera… ¿Qué? ¿Hijos de Hera?

Los tres jóvenes volvieron a asentir.

-¿Cómo os atrevéis? -Bramó Zeus. -¿Cómo osais mentirme?

-Dicen la verdad padre. -Intervino Apolo.

El silencio reinó en el salón de los tronos.

Las miradas iban dirigidas a una atónita Hera.

Zeus estaba tan sorprendido, que no podía hablar.

-Increíble. Por primera vez, la reina del drama está sin palabras. -Rió Hades.

-¿Pero no se supone que eres la diosa del matrimonio? -Preguntó Atenea.

-Sí. Pero supongo que me cansaría de las aventuras de Zeus y como en muchos matrimonios, yo también fui infiel.

Zeus por fin reaccionó.

Se levantó muy indignado de su trono y comenzó a gritar.

-¿Cómo te hass atrevido mujer? ¡No tienes derecho a serme infiel! ¡Te lo prohibo!

-¿Que tú qué? ¿Tú me prohibes algo… A mí?

-¡Sí! ¡La diosa del matrimonio no debe ser infiel! ¡Nunca!

-¡Haré lo que me dé la divina gana! ¡Y si quiero acostarme con mortales, lo haré!

-Oh querida. Claro que no lo harás.

La voz de Zeus era calmada. Los dioses sabían que ese estado era aún peor que si estuviera gritando.

-Si lo haré, de hecho, en un futuro cercano, tendré tres hijos.

-¡No te lo permitiré!

-¿Serás hipócrita? ¿Cómo tienes los santos cojones de reclamarme algo así cuando es lo que haces tú siempre?

-Y tú te cargas a la mayoría de sus hijos. -Murmuró Poseidón.

-Sabía que no era buena idea venir. -Se quejó damon. -Vamos a morir fulminados por un rayo.

-¡Tendré los semidioses que quiera y se acabó! -Bramó Hera.

-Será si yo lo permito.

-¡Cierra la boca Zeus! ¡Ni tú ni nadie me hará cambiar de opinión!

-¡Pues quiero el divorcio!

-Va a ser que no. -Dijo Hera risueña.

-Esto empieza a ser aburrido. -Comentó Dioniso.

Zeus se preparó para lanzar su rayo en dirección a los tres jóvenes, pero Hera se colocó de manera protectora delante de ellos.

-Quítate mujer.

-No. Si los matas a ellos, primero tendrás que pasar por encima de mí.

-¡Aléjate! ¡Es una orden!

-voy a decirte por donde me paso yo tus órdenes.

-Pues acabaré con ese Lightnin para que no puedas tenerlos.

Hera bufó.

-¡Vas a sentarte en tu relampagueante trono, y vas a quedarte quietecito! -Bramó Hestia.

Zeus iba a replicar, pero las miradas fulminantes de sus hermanos le hicieron callarse. Nadie le negaba nada a Hestia. Ni siquiera él.

Hera sonrió cuando Zeus volvió a su trono.

-Ahora sabes lo que siento cada vez que tienes semidioses.

-Yo Era, soy y seré un promiscuo siempre.

-Entonces, atente a las consecuencias.

Zeus gruñó disgustado.

-Esto cada vez se está poniendo más y más raro. ¿Qué será lo siguiente? ¿Que Quirón tenga hijos con Tyson? -Ironizó Annabeth.

El cíclope y el centauro se miraron entre ellos pero no dijeron nada.

-O tal vez, la señorita O'Leary tenga hijos con Cervero. -Añadió Percy.

-¿Con mi bebé de tres cabezas? ¡No! ¡Espero que no se le ocurra a esa perra quitarle la inocencia a mi cachorro! -Gritó Hades. -Seguro que gracias a tu influencia promiscua, se habrá acostado con todo perro del infierno que haya visto y después le romperá el corazón a mi pequeño e inofensivo Cervero.

La señorita O'Leary le miró muy ofendida.

-bueno. Dejad que se presenten mis primeros hijos semidioses. -Espetó Hera.

La diosa les sonreía a sus futuros hijos con dulzura.

-Vivimos en el campamento mestizo desde hace cinco años. En la cabaña dos. -Dijo Christine.

-Somos buenos emparejando a la gente de por vida. -Intervino Aline.

-Y también sabemos manejar la espada. -Comentó Damon.

-Podemos hablar con las vacas y con los pavos reales. -Secundó Aline.

Hera sonreía muy orgullosa.

-¿Tenéis pareja? -Inquirió la futura madre.

-Aún no se han presentado. -Contestó Christine.

Después, los tres jóvenes se inclinaron ante los tronos y se sentaron cerca de Hera.


	54. Chapter 54

Disclaimer: Los personajes son del gran tío Rick. Al que habría que divinizar.

Capítulo 53.

Una chica se adelantó.

Era alta, delgada, pelo rubio y ojos castaños.

-Hola Olimpo. me llamo Tania Ellen. Soy hija de Miranda Gardiner y Lou Ellen.

Las futuras madres se ruborizaron.

-Tengo catorce años. Vivo en la cabaña cuatro.

Deméter y sus descendientes sonrieron.

-Van a invadirnos los graecus. -Se quejó Dakota.

Leo le sacó la lengua.

El hijo de Baco hizo lo mismo.

-¡Centurión! -Se escandalizó Reina.

-Él ha empezado pretora.

leo fingió indignarse.

-¿Cómo osas…?

Muchos reían de las payasadas de Valdez.

-Tengo facilidad para hacer crecer las plantas y atrapar a gente en ellas. -Dijo Tania mirando a Terry Stoll fijamente.

El joven gruñó.

-¿Hiciste enfadar a tu prima? -Preguntó Katie a su futuro hijo.

-Algo así.

-Mis padrinos son piper McLean y Will solace.

Los mencionados sonrieron y Will abrazó a Lou.

Cuando volvió a su sitio, Nico le abrazó de manera posesiva.

Will sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios.

-¿Tienes pareja? -Quiso saber Katie.

-Aún no.

Lou sonrió.

Después, se inclinó ante los dioses y se sentó al lado de su hermana.

Terry la miraba como si fuese una mina de las que rodean la cabaña cinco.

Tania sonrió con inocencia.

Nota: He editado el cap anterior. Espero que os guste la reacción de Zeus.


	55. Chapter 55

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Rick Riordan.

los OC son míos.

Capítulo 54.

Un chico se adelantó. Era alto, robusto, con el pelo rubio y los ojos castaños.

-Legado o hijo de Hefesto. -Comentó malcolm.

-Hola a todos. Me llamo Seth Valdez.

El hijo de Atenea sonrió con suficiencia.

-Tampoco es tan difícil de averiguar. -Murmuró Drew.

Leo se prendió la mano en llamas e hizo el amago de lanzárselas.

la chica le echó una mirada despectiva.

-Tengo quince años.

Sus tres padres sonrieron.

-¿Quién os ha gestado? -Quiso saber Will.

Leo se puso muy colorado.

-Cada uno ha gestado a cinco de nosotros. -Explicó Jace.

-Se nota que les gusta el sexo. -Rió Travis.

Cecil le enseñó el dedo corazón.

-Vivo en la cabaña nueve. me encanta construir cosas. No soy usuario del fuego. -Seth hizo un puchero.

-Parece un chico tranquilo. -Comentó Piper.

Muchos mestizos del futuro se echaron a reír.

-¿Qué he dicho?

-Ahí donde le ves, Seth tiene peor genio que un toro mecánico. -Dijo Patric.

-No te creo. -Intervino Annabeth.

El hermano de Seth se encogió de hombros.

-Mis padrinos son tío Nico y tía Piper.

La hija de Afrodita abrazó a los tres futuros padres.

Nico solo les dedicó un asentimiento.

-No seas tan expresivo di Angelo. -Dijo Thalia con sarcasmo.

El hijo de Hades bufó.

-¿Tienes pareja? -Quiso saber Cecil.

Seth asintió.

-¿Quién es? -preguntó Connor.

-Perry Yang.

Ares y Sherman bufaron.

-¿En serio? -Gruñó el dios de la guerra.

-¿Qué has visto en él? -Se interesó Sherman.

-Mató a una jodida quimera con un martillo. -Contestó Perry.

-Vaya cosas tiene la vida. Un hijo de Ares y otro de Hefesto juntos. -Comentó Annabeth.

-Yo quiero saber por qué decís que Seth tiene mal carácter. -Intervino Jason.

-Una vez, antes de que Perry decidiera ser su pareja… -Empezó a explicar Alec.

*Flashback.*

Era por la tarde en el campamento Mestizo.

Los semidioses disfrutaban de un día soleado.

Perry Yang estaba peleando con algunos miembros de la cabaña cinco. Encajaba mejor con la cabaña de Iris, pero también le encantaba pelear y era muy bueno en ello.

Hacía tiempo que Seth le perseguía, porque quería que fuesen pareja pero el hijo de Sherman se negaba.

El legado de Hefesto les había dicho a todos los miembros del campamento Mestizo y del Júpiter, que no se acercaran a Perry con intenciones de coquetear porque el hijo de Buch era suyo.

Perry se había indignado y le había confrontado.

Seth solo le sonrió, (Una de esas sonrisas de locura de su padre Leo,) y se marchó.

El hijo de Jason era muy tranquilo pero se enfadaba muchísimo si tocaban sus cosas sin permiso. Y Yang era suyo. Y pronto lo aceptaría. Él se encargaría de ello.

Con la ayuda de sus hermanos había logrado espantar a todo el que quería tener algo con Perry. Por eso, el joven a sus dieciseis años aún no había dado su primer beso y mucho menos, había perdido la virginidad.

Bueno, sí había dado su primer beso, o mejor dicho, Seth se lo había robado.

Ese día, Seth estaba de mal humor. pues el idiota de Thorne, le había tocado el culo a su Perry.

Carl Thorne era un hijo de Atenea de dieciséis años y también quería a Perry para sí.

Seth sabía que Thorne solo lo quería para echar un polvo y ya está. Conocía perfectamente la reputación del hijo de Atenea.

Todo el sexo que no había tenido su madre, lo estaba teniendo él.

Carl se había llevado a Yang a un lugar no demasiado concurrido.

Quería que ese Valdez viera cómo conquistaba al legado de Ares.

Seth iba paseando con Alec por el campamento cuando se topó con la escena más desagradable del mundo. Incluso peor que ver a sus tres padres teniendo sexo. Y sí, había tenido la desgracia de haberlo presenciado.

-Dime que mis ojos me están engañando.

-¿Quieres que te mienta? -Le preguntó Alec.

-No.

-Entonces… Tengo que decirte que estoy viendo lo mismo que tú.

Seth se acercó muy molesto a Perry.

-¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo Yang?

-No tengo que darte explicaciones. -Contestó el joven al separar sus labios de los del hijo de Atenea.

Seth se cabreó.

Cogió al legado de Ares por la camiseta y le estampó contra una de las cabañas.

Se acercó a él y le dijo:

-Entérate de una vez de que eres mío. No sé por qué no quieres aceptarlo. Sé que te gusto. Lo veo en tus ojos.

-Tú deliras chaval. -Espetó Perry.

-vamos chico arco iris. Sé que me deseas. Puedo sentirlo.

Movió las caderas contra las del otro chico para aclarar su punto.

-¡Piérdete!

Seth se acercó y mordió con fuerza el cuello del chico que le gustaba.

Después se giró hacia donde se encontraban varios campistas mirando y espetó:

-Y tú, rubio oxigenado, cuando acabe aquí vas a saber por qué nadie debe tocar a Perry.

Carl resopló.

-Y los demás, más vale que os larguéis de aquí ahora mismo.

-Pero esta es nuestra cabaña. -Protestó una hija de Apolo.

-¿No me habéis oído? ¡Largo!

Todos se dispersaron rápidamente. Sabían que Seth Valdez tenía herramientas y sabía como usarlas. Y no solo con las máquinas.

A un hijo de Ares que se había atrevido a reírse del chico que le gustaba a su hermano Patric, le había atornillado la mano al suelo. Después, le había puesto miel encima y había observado como las hormigas le picaban la mano.

nadie volvió a reírse de Timmy delante de Seth.

-¿Vas a aceptar salir conmigo ya?

-No me gusta que me ordenen.

-No te lo estoy ordenando. Solo te estoy diciendo algo obvio. Que tú eres mío.

Perry gruñó y atrajo a Seth contra sí uniendo sus labios con brusquedad.

-Acepto porque me apetece. No porque me lo hayas exigido.

-Claro claro. -Murmuró Seth.

Al día siguiente, los campistas vieron a Carl Thorne metido en una jaula con arañas por toda ella.

Seth quería tatuarle al hijo de Atenea un arácnido en la espalda, pero Aiden no se lo había permitido.

*Fin Flashback.*

Después de la historia, Ares estaba riéndose a carcajadas.

-Este chico me gusta. Puedes quedártelo. -Aprobó Sherman.

Seth se inclinó ante los tronos, se acercó a besar a su novio y después se sentó al lado de Esperanza.


	56. Chapter 56

Disclaimer: Los maravillosos personajes son del fantástico Rick Riordan.

Los OC son míos.

Capítulo 55.

Un joven se adelantó. Era alto, algo musculoso, pelo negro largo hasta los hombros y ojos grises.

Al verlo, los que ya se habían presentado, ahogaron una carcajada.

-¿Legado de Atenea? -Preguntó Annabeth.

-Va a ser que no. -Contestó el chico.

-Hola Olimpo. Me llamo…

El joven se echó a reír.

-Esto va a ser muy divertido. Se va a armar buena… -Dijo.

-Venga preséntate. -Se quejó Damon.

-Como quieras cariño.

Hera miró a su hijo arqueando una ceja.

-Él es mi pareja.

La diosa asintió.

-bien. Me llamo Ryan Jackson.

-Dime que eres hijo de otro semidiós o semidiosa. -pidió Percy.

-Lo siento papá, pero no.

-¿Qué dios es esta vez? -Preguntó con un suspiro.

-Parece que no me quieres. -Dijo Ryan haciendo un puchero.

El hijo de Poseidón se levantó y le dio un abrazo a su séptimo hijo.

-Aún no te conozco, pero estoy seguro de que te quiero mucho pequeño tiburoncito.

Ryan se sonrojó.

Tyson y la señorita o'Leary se acercaron muy contentos.

-Sería mejor que te quedaras ahí. -Comentó Thalia. -Porque a este paso, vas a tener hijos con todos los dioses.

-Prácticamente sí. -Murmuró Aspen.

Un rato después, Percy, Tyson y la señorita O'Leary volvieron a sus sitios.

-Tengo dieciseis años. Vivo en el campamento mestizo en la cabaña… -Murmuró el número tan bajo que nadie le escuchó.

-¿Qué cabaña? -Quiso saber Annabeth.

-Tengo las habilidades propias de un hijo de mi progenitor divino. Lo único que he heredado de mi padre Percy, es la posibilidad de no ahogarme en el mar. Aunque no soy capaz de controlar el agua ni nada de eso.

-¿Pero quién es tu padre divino? -Inquirió Annabeth muy curiosa.

Ryan volvió a ignorarla.

-Mis padrinos son Jason Grace y Clarisse la Rue.

La hija de Ares le lanzó un cuchillo a Percy en señal de agradecimiento y Jason le abrazó electrocutándole en el proceso.

-¿Tienes pareja? -Quiso saber Poseidón.

-¿Es que no te has enterado barba percebe? Su novio es el hijo de Hera. -Contestó Atenea.

-Ten cuidado. Porque Perseus Jackson es un promiscuo. Lo mismo su hijo es igual. -Espetó Hera.

-En realidad… -Comenzó a decir Nathan. -Damon le fue infiel a Ryan.

-Aún no sé por qué le ha perdonado. -Espetó Chace.

Percy fulminó al hijo de Hera con la peor de sus miradas.

-Y me arrepiento cada día de haberlo hecho. -Aclaró Damon.

-Si lo haces una vez, puedes hacerlo una segunda… -Opinó Drew.

Ryan le lanzó una mirada asesina.

-Me fue infiel por tu culpa. -Dijo entre dientes.

Todos los del futuro miraron al hijo de Percy con la boca abierta.

-Fue con ella con la que le encontré en la cama. -Explicó el joven. Utilizó con él enbrujahabla y una poción transparente que le echó en la bebida.

-¿Y eso cómo lo sabes? -Inquirió Noah.

-Papá lo descubrió.

Afrodita miraba a su hija con decepción.

Percy jugueteaba con una esfera de agua para calmarse.

-Debido a tus acciones tanto del pasado como del futuro, me veo obligada a tomar cartas en el asunto. Normalmente no lo haría, porque eso va contra las reglas de intervenir en temas de semidioses, pero te has aprovechado de tus dones y has despreciado a los demás. Incluso a tus hermanos. Por lo tanto, a partir de ahora y hasta que note que has cambiado para mejor, te retiraré el enbrujahabla y… muy a mi pesar, dejarás de ser bella. Ahora serás una chica del montón. Y ni el maquillaje podrá arreglarlo.

Drew miró a su madre muy asustada.

Afrodita ni se inmutó. Chasqueó los dedos y una luz rosada cubrió a la semidiosa.

Cuando se desvaneció, la chica que estaba allí era de media estatura, algo rellenita, con el pelo negro enmarañado y los ojos azules. Tenía pecas y algunos granitos por toda la cara.

Ella se miró al espejo pero dejó de hacerlo dos segundos después.

Sus hermanos la miraban consternados. Pero sabían que se lo merecía.

-Sigue con tu presentación querido. -Pidió Afrodita.

-¿Qué me queda por decir?

-Tu progenitor divino. -Contestó Chace.

-Es Zeus.

Después de decir eso, se inclinó ante los dioses y corrió a sentarse junto a sus hermanos.

No quería estar en medio cuando la bomba explotara.

Por suerte se apartó a tiempo porque una ráfaga de energía pasó justo por donde él había estado segundos antes.

Hera estaba en pie muy enfadada. Había lanzado aquella ráfaga en dirección a Zeus pero había fallado debido al cabreo.

Poseidón levantó su tridente y lo movió en dirección a su hermano pequeño.

Zeus no sabía donde meterse.

-(¿Cómo rayos he acabado acostándome con Jackson?) -Se preguntó.

Es hermoso, pero si un dios deseaba permanecer intacto, sabía que no debía hacer enfadar a Poseidón. Y Zeus sabía que con él no sería tan misericordioso como con los demás dioses con los que Perseus había tenido descendencia. Como mínimo, su hermano le castraría y le haría comerse sus propias partes íntimas. Luego se las haría vomitar y las lanzaría a los mares para que los tiburones las disfrutaran.

-¡Zeus! ¿Cómo te has atrevido? ¡Es mi hijo! ¡Es intocable! ¡In-to-ca-ble! ¡Te lo dijje! ¡Te advertí que ni se te ocurriera acercarte a él con esas intenciones!

-¡No te atrevas a gritarme! ¡Soy el rey de los dioses! ¡Hago lo que me da la gana!

Poseidón empujó a su hermano contra la pared y le mantuvo ahí.

-¿Ves la que estás liando por tu insensatez? -Le preguntó Thalia.

-Percy no es conocido por ser sensato precisamente. -Comentó Grover.

-Aún no he hecho nada. -Se quejó el chico.

-Pero lo harás. -Dijo Nico.

Los rayos de luz iban de punta a punta de la sala.

Zeus había logrado separarse de la pared y lanzaba rayos en dirección a su hermano.

Hera le mandaba ráfagas de energía morada.

Zeus intentaba esquibar tanto la energía de su esposa como los chorros de agua de su hermano.

-¡Maldito promiscuo! -Chilló Hera.

Entonces, se detuvo y giró lentamente quedando cara a cara con Percy.

Zeus y Poseidón seguían peleando sin percatarse de nada.

La diosa del matrimonio sonrió ampliamente. Todos los dioses estaban distraídos mirando la pelea de los dos hermanos y no se estaban fijando en ella.

-(Adiós Perseus Jackson.) -Pensó.

Y lanzó una gran bola de energía.

Percy estaba hablando con Nico y Jason, cuando éstos se quedaron mirando fijamente algo que iba en su dirección.

Percy también se dio cuenta y jadeó.

Ahora todos los mestizos miraban con espanto aquella enorme esfera que iba directa hacia Percy.

Todos, tanto los del presente como del futuro, intentaron detener aquella energía pero no tuvieron éxito.

Intentaron colocarse delante del semidiós, pero la diosa del matrimonio les alejó con un movimiento de su mano.

Hades estaba mirando la pelea entre sus hermanos. Era muy divertido verles.

habían pasado a discutir sobre Percy, a hacerlo sobre quién era el mejor, después pelearon por quien era el favorito de mamá Rea, luego discutieron sobre si era mejor el mar o el cielo, siguieron cambiando de tema constantemente. En ese momento discutían sobre si era mejor Harry Poter o Cazadores de sombras. A saber por qué discutían sobre eso.

Entonces, el dios del inframundo se giró porque quería ver la cara de Hera y lo que vio, hizo que el corazón se le saltara varios latidos.

Una gran esfera de energía morada se dirigía a Percy. Si esa cosa le tocaba, ni él podría rescatarlo del inframundo.

La esfera era lo suficientemente poderosa como para noquear a un dios.

Hades la rodeó de sombras, pero al ser este el Olimpo y Hera ser la reina, puesto que no estaban en el territorio del dios del inframundo, las sombras apenas pudieron detener la esfera.

Entonces, el dios se teletransportó quedando justo delante del mestizo que le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

Hera observó a su hermano cuando intentó detener su ataque y sonrió cuando no lo logró. pero cuando Hades se puso entre su energía y el chico, la diosa palideció. Si la esfera le daba a su hermano… Intentó recoger la energía pero no lo consiguió. Había utilizado demasiada y era incontrolable.

La bola morada impactó de lleno en el pecho de Hades.

Se escuchó un fortísimo estruendo que opacó el ruido de la pelea entre Zeus y Poseidón.

Ambos hermanos se giraron y… Hicor dorado fluía de alguna parte encharcando el suelo del salón de los tronos.

Ahora todos los dioses estaban mirando la truculenta escena.

No entendían lo que estaban viendo.

El suelo estaba lleno de hicor, el cual salía de una masa informe.

Aquella cosa… Perseus estaba abrazado a…

Zeus miró a su alrededor y se asustó al no ver a su hermano.

Luego, fijó la vista en aquella cosa irreconocible y gritó.

-¡Hades! ¡Hades se está desvaneciendo!

Los dioses sintieron una punzada de dolor muy intenso en el pecho y como se debilitaban un poco. Esa era señal de que un dios había dejado de existir o estaba a punto de hacerlo.

Sin embargo, cuando un dios menor se había desvanecido, el dolor y el sentimiento de pérdida no habían sido tan intensos.

-¡Hera! -Gritó Poseidón.

la diosa del matrimonio estaba temblando por lo que había hecho.

-No iba en su dirección. -Dijo con la voz ahogada. -Hades se colocó delante de la trayectoria… Intenté detener la energía, pero usé demasiada y perdí el control.

-¿Y a quién iba dirigida? -Preguntó Poseidón sabiendo la respuesta.

-¡Solo es un mestizo! Muchas veces los hemos fulminado y no ha importado demasiado. ¡No tenía por qué ponerse delante. ¿Qué importa un simple semidiós?

-Pues está claro que a él si le importaba. -Espetó Apolo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Hera iba a hablar, pero Zeus la calló con un gesto de la mano.

-Siéntate. No te muevas de tu trono. No hables.

La voz del dios era baja, quebrada e inexpresiva.

-Vamos a tratar de arreglar esto. Aunque dudo que podamos hacer algo.

Poseidón sollozaba con fuerza.

Había recogido el hicor de su hermano, y lo había introducido de vuelta a su cuerpo.

El líquido quería salir, pero el dios del mar no lo permitió.

Todos los dioses se acercaron donde Hades estaba y se miraron sin saber qué hacer.

Solo Hera permanecía en su trono.

Nota: Salvemos a Hades con un comentario.

Me esconderé para no ser masacrada por las enfurecidas masas.


	57. Chapter 57

Disclaimer: los personajes son de Rick Riordan.

Nota: no se me ocurría nada, así que pensaba que no iba a actualizar hasta dentro de unos días. Pero estaba cenando, y le he dado un trocito de galleta a Rekia, (Ella es mi perra guía,) y me he puesto a dibagar en voz alta hablando con ella y se me ha ocurrido esto.

Espero que os guste.

Capítulo 56.

Apolo se acercó más a aquel cuerpo y cerró el enorme agujero que había causado la energía de Hera.

Al acabar, Hermes tuvo que sujetarlo porque se había mareado.

Tomó algo de néctar y ambrosía y esperó a que sucediera algo.

Minutos más tarde, mientras los dioses lloraban e intentaban reanimar a Hades, la temperatura del salón bajó varios grados.

-¿Ya habéis acabado de inundar eso con vuestras lágrimas? -Preguntó una voz profunda detrás de ellos.

Todos gritaron del asombro. Varios se llevaron la mano al pecho.

-¡Hades! ¿Pero como has…? -Inquirió Percy.

-Sabía que la bola de energía era demasiado fuerte incluso para mí, igual que también sabía que no podía hacer mucho al no hallarme en el inframundo. Así que, como todos los dioses, y supongo que también los hijos de atenea saben, podemos dividirnos. Es decir: Que podemos tener varios clones nuestros por ahí. No es lo habitual, a no ser que tengamos varias conquistas por aí… (Miró a Apolo al decir esto.) -Bueno. Que dividí mi esencia y eso que véis ahí es una minúscula parte de mí.

-¿Y cómo nos das estos sustos? -Se escandalizó Hestia.

-Esa condenada esfera me debilitó muchísimo. Así que tuve que irme al inframundo rápidamente para poder recuperarme un poco.

Hades hizo una serie de movimientos con las manos, y la parte de él que había en el suelo se convirtió en sombras y se adirió al dios.

-Duele como el infierno. -Se quejó.

Apolo se acercó para ayudarle.

Minutos más tarde, ambos dioses comían ambrosía sentados en sus respectivos tronos.

-Así que… ¿Me echábais de menos?

-¡Imbécil! -Gritó Poseidón.

Iba a lanzarle un chorro de agua helada pero Hestia le detuvo.

-Déjale. Está malito.

-Sí Poseidón, estoy malito. Respeta mi sufrimiento.

-Deberías comer cereales para recuperarte mejor.

-No quiero cereales. Son horribles.

El dios del sol había tenido que sedar a Percy porque estaba muy alterado.

-¿Qué le has dado papá? -Preguntó Will con curiosidad.

-Las pastillas rojas que toman los semidioses en estos casos. -Contestó.

Solace gimió.

-Percy no puede tomar esas pastillas. Él toma las doradas.

-¿Por qué?

-Lee se las dio una vez porque le dio una crisis de ansiedad, y estuvo delirando durante horas. Esas pastillas le hacen alucinar y le… Provocan un intenso deseo sexual. Casi viola a Lee en la enfermería.

Percy soltó una risita.

-¿Casi? -Preguntó. -Casi no. lo hice. Bueno… él consintió así que… no fue violación. Además, Michael se unió rato después. Fue algo inolvidable.

Yo tenía quince años y fue mi primera vez.

Annabeth miraba a su ex novio como si no le conociera.

-Ya sé por qué los hijos de Apolo están tan solicitados… Son realmente buenos en la cama.

Soltó otra risita y se quedó ido.

-A Chace le ocurre lo mismo con esas pastillas. Pero por suerte, no llegó a… -Explicó Liam.

-¿Cuántas le has dado? -Inquirió Will.

-Tres.

-De lo que se entera uno… -Dijo Connor al cabo de un rato.

-Yo sigo asimilando la información. -Comentó Annabeth.

-En ese tiempo no estaba contigo así que… -Intervino Travis.

-No es eso. pero podía habérmelo dicho. -Se quejó.

-¿Por qué? -inquirió Nico. -No tenía el deber de contártelo. Es una cosa suya y él decide a quien decírselo.

-Bueno… aAhora lo sabemos todos. -Aportó Chris.

Annabeth frunció el ceño.

-Déjalo Annabeth. -Dijo Grover. -Él decide qué contar y qué no. Ese episodio fue algo personal y apuesto a que no quería que nadie se enterara.

La rubia bufó molesta.

-Grover tiene razón. -Opinó Thalia. -Es su vida.

-Se supone que somos amigos.

-Haber. -Intervino Zeus ya cansado de las quejas de la niña de Atenea. -Devido a las acciones de Hera, hay que votar si castigarla o no.

La diosa se encogió. Aún no se le pasaba el susto.

-¿Votos a favor de que reciba un castigo?

Todos los dioses levantaron la mano.

-Bien. En ese caso, he decidido que tu castigo será la mortalidad.

-¿Qué? ¡No puedes hacerme esto.

-¡Casi matas a nuestro hermano por una estupidez! ¿Y me dices que no puedo hacerte esto?

Hera se quedó callada.

-Serás mortal hasta que quedes embarazada de el tal Lightnin. Entonces podrás volver al Olimpo. Después de gestar a los niños, me pensaré si te dejo seguir siendo diosa, o continúas siendo mortal durante unos años más.

El rey de los cielos chasqueó los dedos y una luz blanca cubrió a la diosa.

-Cuando acaben las presentaciones, empezará tu castigo en el mundo mortal.

Percy estaba mirando a Hera fijamente.

-Luces, luces de colores… -Canturreó el hijo de Poseidón.

-Ya empieza. -Gimoteó Will.

-¡Un unicornio! ¡Un precioso unicornio rosa!

se levantó como pudo y fue haciendo eses hasta donde se encontraba Quirón.

-¿Unicornio?

Acarició el pelaje blanco del centauro. Después, frotó su mejilla contra su pata delantera y sonrió.

Poseidón cogió a su hijo en brazos y le desmayó.

-Así está mejor. Descansa bello durmiente.

Nota: ¿Me he librado de ser molida a palos como un triste residuo?

Bueno… ¿Queréis que escriba el recuerdo de la alucinación de Percy la vez que tuvo sexo con Lee y Michael?

¿Creéis que mi mente divaga demasiado y que debería seguir presentando a los semidioses y ya está?

¿Queréis que en las próximas presentaciones Percy siga delirando?

Sé que son muchas preguntas, pero es que mi mente va a mil por hora.

PD: Hades me ha dicho que os diga que gracias por vuestros comentarios de apoyo a su persona, y que espera veros más tarde que temprano en el inframundo.

Así que… ¡A vivir la vida!


	58. Chapter 58

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Rick Riordan.

Yo solo me divierto con ellos.

Capítulo 57.

Percy no duró desmayado mucho tiempo.

-Se está despertando. -Advirtió Aspen.

-Será mejor que no lo desmayes de nuevo. -Intervino Apolo. -No será bueno para su embarazo.

-¿Y esas pastillas lo son? -Inquirió el dios del mar. -¿Cómo sé que no dañarán a los bebés?

-Porque siguen aquí. -Contestó Atenea.

Will y Nico se estaban besando con ternura.

Percy se levantó y declamó gritando:

-¡Aaaamoooooorrr! ¡Eeeestoooo eeeessss aaaaamooooorrrr!

Se acercó a la pareja y les abrazó.

-¿No es bonito el amor? -Cuestionó Percy.

Afrodita y sus hijos estuvieron de acuerdo.

-Ten cuidado Nico. Los hijos de Apolo son adictivos. Una vez que los pruebas, no quieres dejarlos. Yo lo sé bien.

-Vaaalee… -Murmuró Nico.

El hijo de Poseidón se sentó al lado de Will y cerró los ojos.

Estaba rememorando su primera vez.

*Flashback.*

Percy abía vuelto de una misión de reconocimiento bastante alterado. No sabían por qué, ni si quiera él lo sabía.

Annabeth tenía la teoría de que algún dios menor había influido en sus emociones.

Entre Charles Beckendorf y Sherman Yang tuvieron que llevarle a la enfermería.

Lee Fletcher y algunos hermanos suyos estaban atendiendo a algunos campistas.

El consejero de la cabaña siete se acercó a los chicos que traían al hijo de Poseidón.

-¿Qué le pasa? -Preguntó.

-Ni idea. Ha vuelto de donde fuera que le había mandado Quirón y ha venido así de alterado. -Explicó Charles.

-Voy a darle una pastilla para que se calme.

La enfermería se había vaciado. Solo quedaban: Lee, Will, Charles, Sherman y Percy.

El hijo de Ares y el consejero de la cabaña nueve sentaron al líder de la cabaña tres en una de las camillas.

Percy se quedó quieto mirando a la nada.

Cuando estuvieron seguros de que no se movería, Yang y Beckendorf se marcharon dejando a los dos hijos de Apolo a cargo.

Lee se acercó a Percy y le dio un par de píldoras de color rojo.

El joven se las tomó y segundos después se calmó.

Will y su hermano suspiraron con alivio.

El hijo de Poseidón miraba a ambos rubios fijamente.

-¿Sabéis que?

-¡Ummm? -Dijo Fletcher sin prestar mucha atención. Estaba concentrado en leer un libro de medicina.

-Sois rubios. Tenéis el pelo amarillo pollito.

El moreno soltó una risita.

-¡no es amarillo pollito! -Rebatió Will ofendido.

Percy se levantó y se acercó a Lee.

El hijo de Apolo se sobresaltó. Tenía al ojiverde pegado a él y le estaba mirando con los ojos muy abiertos como si le asombrara algo.

Sin previo aviso se giró y cogió a Will de la muñeca.

-¡Mira pollito! ¡luces! ¡Luces!

-Percy… Eso es el sol.

Los hijos de Apolo tenían un maniquí con el que estudiaban la anatomía humana.

El hijo de Poseidón se acercó a él y le miró con furia.

-Will. Ese muñeco me está mirando.

El rubio menor negó con la cabeza.

-¡Qué dices tú bicho de plástico!

-Ahora cree que el muñeco le habla. -Susurró Will.

-Nunca volveré a darle esas pastillas. -Se estremeció Lee.

Percy estaba gritando y señalando al maniquí con el dedo.

-¡Cállate! ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme que soy un inútil? ¡Tú solo eres un mísero trozo de plástico!

-Emmm… Percy… ¿Qué haces? -Quiso saber Lee.

-¡Qué hago! ¿Qué hago? ¿Es que no oyes lo que me está diciendo este estúpido muñeco?

-Esto… El maniquí no habla… -Comentó el rubio menor.

-Pobre Will. Qué inocente es… -Dijo el moreno con un suspiro acariciándole la cara al hijo de Apolo.

Lee había dejado su libro de medicina y se acercó.

-¡Fletcher! -Gritó Percy antes de lanzarse a sus brazos.

El mayor atinó a sujetarle pero debido a la fuerza del impacto ambos cayeron en una de las camas.

Lee intentó levantarse pero Percy se lo impidió.

-Quédate quieto ojos azules. Quiero probar algo. -Susurró.

Sujetó las muñecas del mayor por encima de su cabeza y sonrió.

Will miraba perplejo la escena.

El hijo de Poseidón acercó la cara a la del otro chico y trató de darle un beso en los labios.

El hijo de Apolo se resistía y se removía tanto como el cuerpo del más pequeño le permitía.

Lee era bastante fuerte, pero Percy sabía bien como inmovilizar a una persona.

-Mira lo que has conseguido moviéndote tanto. -Comentó el moreno acercando las caderas a las del rubio.

El otro chico sintió un enorme vulto presionándose contra su entrepierna.

Se quedó quieto debido a la impresión y Percy aprovechó para besarle.

Se sentó sobre las caderas del mayor moviéndose muy despacio.

Lee trató de escapar, pero el menor aprovechó el momento en el que Lee se sentó para arrancarle la bata de médico que llevaba y rasgarle la camiseta.

Percy mordió el lóbulo de la oreja del rubio provocando que el arquero dejara escapar un gemido involuntario.

Lee fingió someterse a los deseos del moreno y cuando Percy se distrajo mordisqueándole el cuello, el hijo de Apolo intercambió las posiciones inmovilizándolo.

Fletcher ya cantaba victoria en su mente, cuando Percy en un único movimiento se colocó sobre él. No por nada pasaba el tiempo en el campamento peleando a lo bestia con los hijos de Ares.

Will no lo admitiría nunca, pero esa escena le excitó.

-Av… Avisa a Mi… Michael. -Le dijo Lee a su hermano.

Solace asintió y salió corriendo.

-Lee, deja de resistirte. Sé que me deseas.

Para recalcar su punto, Percy frotó la gran erección que tenía el mayor.

-No es lo que…

-Me pregunto… -Dijo ignorando las protestas del otro chico.

-¡Tengo pareja! -Chilló el rubio cuando sintió una mano colándose dentro de su ropa interior.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y quién es?

-N no puedo decírtelo.

Percy rió.

-Lee, ya sé quien es tu novio. Y no creo que le moleste que haga esto.

Bajó de un tirón los pantalones y los calzoncillos del mayor y se le quedó mirando.

-¡Suéltame!

-Vamos Fletcher. He visto cómo me miras cuando crees que nadie te ve.

Cogió el cinturón de los vaqueros del rubio y le ató las manos al cabecero de la cama.

-¡Jackson!

El menor le ignoró.

Gateó hacia atrás hasta que su cabeza quedó a la altura del miembro hinchado del médico.

-P puede venir algún campista y vernos.

-Espero que no. -Dijo el joven. Y lamió la punta de la goteante erección.

Lee no pudo evitar el jadeo que se le escapó.

-Mmm. Sabe bien.

Jackson… En serio… Quiero que me sueltes.

En ese momento, la puerta de la enfermería se abrió. En el umbral estaba un atónito Michael y un muy ruborizado Will.

-Y yo m me voy. -Susurró Solace. Y salió corriendo de allí.

O eso les hizo creer a sus hermanos y a Percy. En realidad, había vuelto a entrar por la puerta del almacén y se quedó allí escondido entre estantes llenos de cajas de medicamentos, botellas llenas de néctar y sacos de ambrosía. deseaba ver lo que sucedía.

No sabía si Michael ensartaría a Percy con todas las flechas disponibles de la cabaña siete y de la sala de armas, o se iría corriendo, o… Tal vez… Se quedara y… Pensó Will.

Desde esa zona tenía una visibilidad perfecta de lo que sucedía en la enfermería. Por suerte, ellos no podían verlo a él.

Michael no sabía si salir corriendo como su hermano, si matar a Perseus Jackson, o tal vez podía quedarse allí mirando con los ojos muy abiertos cómo el hijo de Poseidón le hacía sexo oral a su Lee.

Yew buscó a tientas la puerta detrás de él y la cerró. También echó el pestillo por si acaso.

-M Michael… ¿Qué haces?

El moreno no contestó. Seguía mirando cómo Percy movía la cabeza de arriba abajo y como de vez en cuando sacaba la lengua para pasarla alrededor del grueso miembro del rubio.

Con una de sus manos acariciaba sus testículos y con la otra impedía que pudiese mover las caderas.

Mientras Percy hacía todo esto, no dejaba de mirar a Michael a los ojos.

-M Michael… Quí… Quítamelo de encima.

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué yo? -Logró preguntar.

-Porque tú… tú no estás atado.

-Pareces muy cómodo con la situación.

-¿Cómo estarías tú s si a alguien t te estuviera haciendo sexo oral?

Percy se sacó la erección de la boca y dijo:

-Créeme, no está cómodo. Seguro que está pensando mil y una formas de matarme en cuanto le suelte.

-Eso es precisamente lo que haré Jackson. -Gruñó el rubio entre dientes.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó el moreno con curiosidad.

-Porque estás haciendo esto sin mi consentimiento y… Michael va a matarme después de dejarme ¡Por tu culpa!

-¿Quieres que también le quite la ropa? -Preguntó.

-¡No! ¡Quiero que me sueltes!

-¿Cómo habéis llegado a esto? -Preguntó Michael con curiosidad.

-Las pastillas… Esas malditas pastillas rojas… -Se lamentó el rubio.

-A mí me gustan. No me importaría tomar más.

-¿Qué pastillas rojas?

-Las Hipnos.

-Pero esas son para dormir.

-¡A este loco le afectan de manera diferente! -Chilló Lee.

-Ya veo. -Murmuró Michael.

Entonces se acercó ha la cama donde estaban Percy y Lee.

-¿Te ayudo con eso? -Preguntó señalando la erección del consejero de la cabaña dorada.

-Claro. -Contestó Percy sonriendo ampliamente.

El más bajito se subió a la cama y se colocó entre las piernas del rubio. El hijo de Poseidón se había puesto a un lado.

-M Michael. -Gimió Lee al sentir su boca.

Entre los dos morenos, le estaban dando el mejor sexo oral de su vida.

Antes de que el rubio pudiera correrse, se detuvieron.

Percy sujetó a Michael por la nuca y compartieron un beso voraz.

El moreno hijo de Apolo se deshizo de la camisa del más joven y fue dejando un camino de mordiscos por cada trozo de piel que iba descubriendo.

Se tomó su tiempo en lamer cada pezón hasta que ambos tomaron el tono rojizo que él deseaba.

Lee jadeaba a causa de aquella visión.

Como tenía las manos atadas, no podía masturbarse y se retorcía inquieto.

Por otro lado, Will estaba en el almacén mirándolo todo muy excitado. Con una mano retorcía sus pezones y con la otra se acariciaba el pene por debajo de la ropa interior.

-Tenemos un espectador. -Dijo Percy.

Will se Atiesó.

-(Dioses, me ha descubierto.) -Pensó.

-¿Quién? -Preguntó Michael.

Los tres ya estaban sin ropa.

-Ese estúpido muñeco. No me gusta como me sigue con la mirada.

El moreno hijo de Apolo había desatado a Lee y éste, se levantó suspirando y le dio la vuelta al maniquí.

Will suspiró aliviado.

-(Menos mal.) -Pensó. Y siguió disfrutando del espectáculo.

El consejero de la cabaña siete empujó a Percy contra la cama y se tumbó sobre él.

-Michael ven aquí. -Demandó.

Él obedeció.

Los hijos de Apolo compartieron un tierno beso.

-Prepáralo. -Ordenó Lee. -Yo te prepararé a ti.

Percy tenía los sentidos nublados debido al placer.

El moreno miembro de la cabaña siete se colocó entre las piernas abiertas del ojiverde y tomó su erección con la boca.

Por su parte, el rubio estaba a los pies de la cama masturbando a Yew y lamiendo su entrada como si se tratara de un caramelo.

-Abre la boca. -Pidió el arquero.

Percy obedeció y procedió a lamer los dedos que Michael le había puesto en los labios.

Cuando el hijo de Apolo creyó que era suficiente, los sacó de la boca del más joven.

De vez en cuando, gemía por el placer que Lee le estaba dando.

El moreno introdujo un dedo en la estrecha entrada del hijo de Poseidón.

Éste ni se inmutó debido a las cosas que Michael le hacía a su miembro.

Tampoco se enteró cuando metió un segundo dígito.

Lee había sujetado con fuerza la base del pene de su chico porque no quería que se corriera todabía.

Ya había metido tres dedos en su entrada y los movía dándole justamente en la próstata.

Fletcher deseaba enterrarse en él como había hecho tantas veces, pero resistió las ganas de hacerlo.

En lugar de eso, vio como Michael ya había metido cuatro dedos en Percy, el cual gemía cada vez que el arquero tocaba su próstata.

Will se había corrido cuando vio a Lee lamer la entrada de Michael y volvía a estar excitado.

Percy maullaba de placer y Michael gruñía debido a lo que estaba sintiendo.

-ya es suficiente. -Jadeó Lee.

El moreno sacó los dedos del interior del más joven obteniendo un gemidito de protesta.

-Levántate.

El hijo de Poseidón obedeció.

Michael y Lee se besaron y después besaron al otro semidiós.

El rubio empujó suavemente al más bajo a la cama.

El arquero se colocó boca arriba con las piernas abiertas.

-Colócate sobre él. -Ordenó Lee.

Percy le hizo caso.

-Ahora tienes que… meterla en… mi ano. -Intervino Michael.

El ojiverde consiguió colocar la punta en la entrada del chico y esperó.

-Ahora, empuja y ve introduciéndote en él poco a poco. -Le explicó el rubio.

Muy despacio, Percy fue adentrándose en Michael.

-Es tan… tan estrecho… -Gimió.

-No te muevas. Mike lo hará cuando esté listo.

-¿Y tú? -Quiso saber el hijo de Poseidón.

El médico no contestó.

Depositó un suave beso en la espalda del más joven y se colocó detrás de él.

-Yo, voy a penetrarte a ti… A no ser, que no quieras. En ese caso…

-¡No! -Interrumpió el ojiverde. Quiero decir: Sí quiero que… tú…

El rubio se incorporó quedando de rodillas en la cama.

Llevó la punta de su gruesa erección al agugero del moreno y empujó.

Percy sintió una punzada de dolor, que fue incrementando a medida que Lee iba entrando en él.

Michael le distrajo mordisqueándole el cuello. Pronto, el médico estuvo completamente dentro del más joven y unos instantes después, Percy se movió.

Al principio las envestidas fueron algo descoordinadas, pero enseguida consiguieron moverse al mismo ritmo.

No querían gemir muy fuerte por si alguien estaba cerca, así que Michael y Percy ahogaban sus gritos en la boca del contrario y Lee mordió el hombro del hijo de Poseidón.

Las estocadas se hicieron frenéticas. El choque de pieles además de los jadeos, llenaron la enfermería.

Will desde su escondite gemía bajito tapándose la boca con su mano izquierda.

Percy fue el primero en acabar seguido segundos después por Michael. Lee se corrió dos estocadas más tarde.

Solace también lo hizo a la vez que el consejero de su cabaña.

El rubio salió con cuidado del hijo de Poseidón y éste salió lentamente del interior del arquero.

Se quedaron tumbados recuperando la respiración.

Los hijos de Apolo besaron suavemente al otro mestizo.

-(Si tú supieras Percy…) -Pensaron ambos.

Más tarde, los tres se vistieron compartiendo suaves besos y caricias.

Will aprovechó para salir de allí e ir a ducharse.

-Siento que nos hemos aprovechado de ti. -Murmuró Lee.

-Yo te he atado.

-Pero las pastillas…

Percy negó. No me arrepiento, y mañana cuando deje de ver luces de colores y muñecos diabólicos, tampoco lo haré.

Los tres se besaron unos minutos más antes de que Percy se fuera.

Durante los días siguientes, cuando se encontraban a solas los tres, se daban algunos besos.

*Fin flashback.*

El hijo de Poseidón suspiró. A él le gustaba Annabeth y estuvo enamorado de ella durante un tiempo.

-(Pero… si Lee no hubiera muerto… Quizá…)

Al fallecer Lee, Michael había estado demasiado destrozado.

Percy y él se encontraban a veces, pero sin el rubio no era lo mismo.

-(Y luego… Se marchó Michael y… Yo comencé una relación con Annie.) -Pensó. -(Quizá… si siguieran aquí…)

Una lágrima resvaló por la mejilla del rostro del semidiós seguida de otra, y otra, y otra, y muchas más.

-¿Qué te pasa? -Se alarmó Nico.

De ninguna manera Percy iba a contarle lo especiales que fueron esos días ni lo que estaba sintiendo ahora.

Decidió hacerse el tonto. Al fin y al cabo, aún seguía viendo lucecitas de colores alrededor de Hera.

-Es que… Estaba acordándome de "Buscando a Nemo," y…

-No te preocupes. -Dijo el hijo de Hades. -Su madre está en los Elíseos de los peces.

Pero di Angelo no le creyó. Era verdad que Percy siempre lloraba como una fuente cada vez que veía esa película, pero sabía que no era esa la razón.

Los demás mestizos sin embargo, sí se tragaron esa escusa.

unos minutos después, el ojiverde logró calmarse.

Nota: Espero que os haya gustado el lemmon. No sé si me ha quedado bien. ¿Qué opináis?

PD: no quería que el cap acabase así, con un final algo triste, pero mi mente dice una cosa y yo tengo que escribirla o si no no se me va de la cabeza.

Me encantan Lee Fletcher y Michael Yew. Lo sé, son personajes que apenas aparecen, pero a mí me encantaron.

Charles también me encanta.


	59. Chapter 59

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Rick Riordan.

Yo solo me divierto con ellos.

Nota: ¡Lo siento!

Sé que debería de haber actualizado hace siglos, pero es que mi mente se quedaba en blanco. Me sentaba delante del portátil, y lo único que me pasaba por la mente era "Nada"

Espero que os guste este capi.

Capítulo 58.

Minutos después, una chica se colocó en el centro de la sala.

Era alta, delgada, tenía el pelo negro y los ojos castaños.

-Hola Olimpo. Me llamo Katia Markowitz.

Cecil, Jason y Leo se besaron.

-Tengo quince años. Soy melliza de Seth.

-¿Y por qué no te has presentado con él? -Quiso saber Annabeth.

Katia se encogió de hombros.

-Soy usuaria del fuego y puedo controlar los vientos.

Jason levantó el pulgar.

Seth hizo un puchero.

-Mis padrinos son Thalia Grace y Connor Stoll.

La joven abrazó a su hermano electrocutándole en el proceso. Y Connor, al abrazar a Cecil, le quitó una daga que siempre llevaba en el bolsillo.

El menor se dio cuenta, y placó al más joven de los Stoll tirándole al suelo.

Se colocó sobre él, y le hizo cosquillas hasta que le devolvió la daga.

-¿Sales con alguien?

-No tío Travis. hace unos meses que soy cazadora de Artemisa.

Algunos chicos se desilusionaron.

Artemisa miró a los mestizos masculinos como si quisiera pulverizarlos a todos.

Luego, Katia se inclinó ante los tronos y se sentó cerca de Jace.

Nico y Jason se miraron. Ambos pensaban lo mismo:

-(No me gusta la caza de Artemisa.)

Nota: ¿Queréis que haga un capítulo contando como fue la primera vez de Leo, Jason y Cecil juntos? ¿Queréis Lemmon?


	60. Chapter 60

Disclaimer: Los personajes son del genialoso tío Rick.

Yo solo me divierto con ellos y armo parejas extrañas.

Los OC son míos.

nota: Gracias por comentar, dar a follow y favoritos.

Vuestras ideas me ayudan mucho.

Se os quiere.

Capítulo 59.

Un chico se adelantó.

Era alto, delgado, con el pelo color chocolate y los ojos azul turquesa.

-hola a todos. mi nombre es Caleb Stryder.

Todos se miraron entre sí.

No conocían a nadie con ese apellido.

El joven suspiró.

-Mi madre, (o mejor dicho la mujer que me engendró,) es Drew Tanaca.

Todos miraron a la mencionada. Ella ni se inmutó.

-¿No tienes instinto maternal? -Inquirió Piper.

-Está claro que no. -Contestó.

-Entonces, no sé para qué traes hijos al mundo si luego no vas a ocuparte de ellos. -Espetó Connor.

Algunos mestizos miraron a los dioses los cuales, no se dieron por aludidos.

-Tengo diecinueve años. Mi padre es un mortal que se llama Edward Stryder. Al menos, eso creíamos hasta hace cuatro años. Resulta, que él es legado de Apolo por parte de su bisabuela o algo así.

-Hablas mucho ¿no? -Preguntó Clarisse.

Caleb sonrió.

-Tuve que ir al campamento mestizo debido a que era diariamente perseguido por monstruos. Menos mal que Chuck me encontró.

El sátiro levantó su bate de baseball y lo chocó contra el de su padre.

-Vivo en la cabaña diez. Tengo embrujahabla aunque también soy un buen sanador y un excelente arquero.

-También eres muy vanidoso por lo que parece. -Murmuró Annabeth.

-Eso es cierto. -Rió el chico.

-¿Tienes pareja? -Le preguntó una hija de Mercurio con coquetería.

-¡Centuriona Wolfstar!

-Lo lamento pretora.

-Respondiendo a la pregunta de la chica pelirroja, sí, tengo pareja.

-Te ha faltado añadir que es bastante celoso. -Agregó Chace.

-Y muy posesivo. -Secundó Aspen.

Caleb sonrió como un bobo.

-Así le amo. -Dijo.

Después, hizo una reverencia ante los dioses, cosa que hizo reír a Hermes y Apolo, y se sentó cerca de Mitchell.


	61. Chapter 61

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Rick Riordan.

Nota: Este capítulo va dedicado para todo el que comenta. Muchísimas gracias.

Capítulo 60.

un chico se adelantó.

Era alto, robusto, con el pelo negro revuelto y los ojos color amatista.

-Me encantan tus ojos. -Dijo Kayla.

-A mí me gustan los de Stryder. -Comentó Austin.

Caleb y el chico que aún no se había presentado sonrieron.

-Hola a todos los que estáis aquí. Mi nombre es Ashley Jackson.

-¿Ashley? Pero ese es nombre de chica. -Apuntó Annabeth.

-¡Es mixto! -Espetó el joven.

-Espera… ¿Has dicho Jackson? -Inquirió la hija de Atenea.

-Estamos lentos ¿eh?

-Ashley…

-Lo siento papá.

-Y tú Annabeth, deja que mi hijo se presente en paz.

la chica miró a Ashley con molestia.

Percy se levantó, y al igual que había hecho con sus otros hijos, le abrazó.

Tyson y la Señorita O'Leary le siguieron segundos después.

Cuando los tres volvieron a sus sitios, el chico continó hablando.

Poseidón tenía preparado su tridente. Sospechaba que ese joven era hijo de otro dios.

-(¿Pero de quién?) -Se preguntó.

Descartó inmediatamente a Dionisos, porque era el director del campamento mestizo y su hijo le detestaba.

-(Aunque también se supone que odia a Zeus y…) -Pensó.

Decidió que Ares tenía la culpa esta vez, y le lanzó la peor de sus miradas.

-Tengo diecisiete años.

-¿Te aburres mucho? -Quiso saber Travis.

Percy le miró confuso.

-Lo digo porque has tenido a tus hijos uno detrás de otro incluso varios a la vez.

El hijo del dios del mar se sonrojó.

-Como ya habréis adivinado, soy hijo de Percy Jackson.

-¿Y de quién más? -Se interesó Malcolm.

Ashley sonrió.

-Vivo en la cabaña de mi progenitor divino. Lo único que he sacado de mi padre Percy, es la habilidad de poder entender a los equinos.

-¿Otro dios? -gimoteó el hijo de Poseidón.

El dios del mar apuntaba su tridente en dirección a Ares.

-Percy solito va a llenar las cabañas del campamento. -Rió Chris.

El mencionado se sonrojó.

-¿A quién tengo que matar? Quiero decir… ¿A quién debo castrar esta vez? No, creo que prefiero la primera pregunta. -Dijo Poseidón.

-Estás apuntando al dios incorrecto. -Advirtió Ashley.

-Entonces dime contra quién debo dirigir mi furia.

-Mi otro padre es Dionisos.

Todos los miembros del campamento mestizo se echaron a reír.

Muchos se retorcían en el suelo debido a las carcajadas incontrolables.

-Venga Ashley. Di la verdad. -Pidió Percy.

-No está mintiendo. -Comentó Apolo tratando de aguantarse la risa.

El hijo de Poseidón gritó con indignación.

-¡Tú, dios calenturiento! ¿Qué me has hecho?

Dionisos miraba a todo el mundo con aburrimiento.

-Así que tengo un hermano.

-¡No lo menciones Castor! -Chilló Percy.

-Me siento rechazado. -Dramatizó Ashley.

El ojiverde se levantó dispuesto a ensartar al dios de las fiestas con Anaklusmos.

-A ti te quiero porque eres mi hijo. ¡pero eso no va a impedir que castre al señor D! ¿Quién se ha creído para hacerme un hijo? Seguro que me ha dado vino caducado o algo así.

Dionisos resopló.

-Mira Peter Johnson. Si pasáramos una noche juntos, te aseguro que te gustaría tanto que querrías repetir.

-¡Ni lo sueñes! Además, primero deberías aprenderte mi nombre.

-Ahí está la prueba de que hemos pasado un buen rato. -Comentó el dios del vino.

Los semidioses griegos seguían por los suelos sujetándose la tripa.

Hades apretaba los puños con fuerza.

Poseidón empapó a su sobrino con agua del océano ártico.

Podría hacer más, pero su hijo se estaba encargando del problema.

-¡Seguro que me dejaste inconsciente y te aprovechaste de mí!

Dionisos resopló.

Will se levantó y se acercó a Percy.

-Opino que es bastante perturbador, pero deberías calmarte por el bien de tus hijos.

El ojiverde miró su vientre y asintió.

Will le acompañó hasta su sitio y después se acomodó con Nico en su regazo.

-Sigue con tu presentación. -Pidió Hestia.

Ashley asintió.

-Mis padrinos son Frank Zhang y Piper McLean.

Los mencionados abrazaron al enfurruñado futuro padre.

-¿Sales con alguien? -Quiso saber la hija de Afrodita.

-Tengo una relación desde hace tres años con Caleb Stryder.

-¿Así que tú eres el chico celoso y posesivo? -Preguntó Hazel.

-No lo niego.

Después, se inclinó ante los dioses y se sentó al lado de su novio el cual le besó con hambre.

-¡Oye! ¡No te comas a mi bebé! -Se quejó Percy.

Ashley se sonrojó.


	62. Chapter 62

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Rick Riordan.

Yo solo me entretengo con ellos y les meto en situaciones extrañas.

Nota:

Este cap fue idea de una lectora a la que se lo dedico. Espero que te guste. Si tienes alguna otra idea con relación a esto, editaré el cap.

Debería haber subido esto hace muchísimo, pero ha sido hoy cuando lo he escrito.

Siento muchísimo la espera.

Espero que os guste a todos.

Ahora, voy a esconderme para que nadie me linche.

Capítulo 61.

Una persona iba a colocarse en el centro de la sala, cuando Percy se levantó como un resorte.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Dónde vas?

-¿Te has sentado en un cactus?

Esas eran algunas de las preguntas que le hacían al hijo de Poseidón.

El joven no respondió.

-¡Señorita O'Leary!

La perra del infierno se levantó y se acercó a su amo.

Muchos semidioses tuvieron que apartarse rápidamente para no ser aplastados por una de las gigantescas patas del enorme animal.

El ojiverde se subió encima de ella y ambos desaparecieron entre las sombras.

Los semidioses se miraron sin saber qué pasaba.

Solo sus hijos tenían la sospecha de donde podía haber ido su padre del pasado.

Se hicieron los tontos y siguieron charlando entre sí.

***Percy***

El joven apareció en un oscuro callejón de Nueva York.

Se apresuró a bajar de su improvisada montura y se escondió.

Frunnció el ceño molesto y se acercó de manera sigilosa a un grupo de chicos de aspecto brutal que estaban a diez metros de donde habían aparecido él y su perra.

La señorita O'Leary se tumbó a descansar entre unos contenedores de cartón reciclado.

Había al menos doce jóvenes mirándose desafiantes.

Diez de ellos acorralaban a dos.

Percy puso mala cara.

-¿Qué cojones os creéis que estáis haciendo?

-¿Jackson? -Preguntó uno de los jóvenes muy sorprendido. No es verano. ¿Cómo es que has aparecido?

-No te importa Katto.

-Pero si es el pequeño Perseus. -Se mofó otro.

-Cierra el pico Codie. -Defendió uno de los que estaban acorralados.

-¿Quién me está hablando? Pero si es la mariquita.

Percy se echó sobre los jóvenes a toda velocidad y en cuestión de segundos, diez de ellos yacían en el suelo inconscientes.

Otro tenía una nabaja clavada en el costado.

-¡Dominic! -Chilló el otro joven.

El hijo de Poseidón se acercó a ellos.

-¡Mierda! -Maldijo entre dientes.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

El ojiverde no contestó.

En lugar de eso, se acercó al chico tirado en el suelo, le extrajo la nabaja y la lanzó lejos.

Él y el otro joven observaron estupefactos como la herida se cerraba.

-¿Dominic? ¿Cómo? No es posible.

-A no ser… -Murmuró Jackson.

-¿De qué coño estáis hablando vosotros dos?

-No te alteres Jordan.

-¿Que no me altere? ¡Que no me altere! ¡Mi jodido novio acaba de curarse una herida de nabaja infectada.

-Bueno… Deberíamos salir de aquí antes de que estos se despierten. -Comentó Dominic. -¿Crees que esa perra del infierno puede llevarnos a los tres?

Percy solo atinó a asentir. Aún estaba muy sorprendido.

-Vamos Jordan. -Dijo Dominic.

El joven se levantó y siguió a su novio.

Vio a un caniche color canela retozando entre restos de cartón.

Parpadeó y al mirar de nuevo al perrito, retrocedió de un salto debido a la impresión.

El caniche ya no era un caniche. Era un enorme mastín negro con los ojos rojos. Era del tamaño de un tanque, incluso más grande.

-¿Qué cojones…?

-Os presento a la señorita O'Leary.

Jordan le miró escéptico.

-Me sorprende que hayas dejado a tus nuevos amigos para venir aquí. -Bufó Dominic.

-Tuve un presentimiento de que algo no iba bien.

-Oh. Percy Jackson al rescate. -Se burló Jordan.

-Ese soy yo.

Minutos más tarde, los dos jóvenes miraron al semidiós con seriedad.

-Ya sabes lo que toca. ¿No?

-¿A qué te refieres Jordan?

-Dijiste que la próxima vez que nos viéramos, te harías el tatuaje. -Aclaró Dominic.

Percy suspiró.

-Vamos entonces.

Fueron caminando varias manzanas con la perra del infierno detrás.

Entraron a un establecimiento lleno de dibujos y fotografías.

-Eh Marcus! -Gritó Dominic.

Un chico alto, desgarbado, con el pelo castaño rapado y los ojos negros se acercó.

El chico tenía una camiseta de Ramstein, unos vaqueros desgastados y unas deportivas con calaveras.

Llevaba varios tatuajes, un piercing en la ceja derecha, uno en el labio y otro en la lengua.

También llevaba dos pendientes en cada oreja.

-Hey Dominic. Cuanto tiempo sin verte por aquí.

Ambos chocaron puños.

-¿Qué será esta vez?

Marcus miró detrás de su amigo y vio a Percy.

-¿Por fin se va a hacer el tatuaje? Ya era hora.

Jordan empujó al hijo de Poseidón al interior de la tienda.

Siguieron a Marcus hacia una de las cabinas en las que se hacían los tatuajes.

Percy se quitó la camiseta y se tumbó boca abajo en una especie de camilla.

Apenas sintió el pinchazo de la aguja.

Media hora más tarde, Marcus terminó su obra.

Le dio una serie de indicaciones al ojiverde y después se marcharon.

-No ha hecho ni una mueca de dolor. -Estaba diciendo Jordan mientras salían de la tienda.

Los tres subieron sobre la señorita O'Leary y se trasladaron al salón de los tronos del Monte Olimpo.

Al llegar, Jordan y Dominic se sujetaron el estómago tratando de no vomitar.

-¡Jackson! ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Cómo osas traer a dos mortales al Olimpo? -Bramó Zeus.

-¿Quién coño es esta gente? -Quiso saber Jordan.

-¡Cierra la boca mortal! ¡Soy el Gran Zeus!

-¿Jackson dónde nos has traído? ¿Esto es una especie de secta o algo así? -Inquirió Jorddan.

El joven era alto, musculoso, con el pelo negro y los ojos azules oscuros.

Llevaba los brazos tatuados y casi siempre tenía el ceño fruncido.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablar? No eres más que un insignificante mortal.

-Esta gente está loca. -Se quejó Jordan.

Dominic miraba impresionado a su alrededor.

-¿Dominic Roomie? -Preguntó Apolo.

Jordan frunció el ceño más de lo habitual.

-¿Y tú quién cojones eres? ¡Deja de mirar a mi novio!

-Soy el dios Apolo y éste. -Dijo señalando a Dominic. -Es mi hijo.

-¿Esto es algún tipo de broma?

Jordan estaba comenzando a alterarse y eso no era bueno.

-¡Jackson! ¡Explícate! ¡Ahora!

Dominic se acercó a su novio poniéndole la mano en el brazo.

Él era más bajo que Jordan, delgado pero con algo de músculo, tenía el pelo castaño claro y los ojos azules tirando a grises.

También llevaba varios tatuajes y un piercing en la lengua.

Jordan iba a apartarse pero no lo hizo. Sabía que si hacía aquello, Dominic se sentiría rechazado y ya la había cagado infinidad de veces con él.

-¿Quién es esta gente? -Preguntó Dominic.

-Son semidioses, cazadoras, amazonas, ninfas, sátiros, un cíclope, una arpía, dioses, una perra del infierno y un centauro. También hay una diosa loba y el oráculo.

Según iba nombrándolos, Percy les señalaba.

-¿Esto es un juego de rol o algo así? -Quiso saber Jordan.

-¿Te llamas Jordan Jameson por casualidad?

-¿Quién pregunta?

-Soy Hermes.

-¿Y ella quién es? ¿Atenea?

-¡Oye! ¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Soy Afrodita!

-¿Eres Jordan jameson? ¿O no?

-¿Qué te importa?

-Sí, se llama así. -Dijo Percy.

-Él es uno de los míos. -Confesó Hermes.

Los miembros de la cabaña once vitorearon.

-¿Cómo se sale de este lugar de locos?

-¿No te crees que podamos existir? -Interrogó Deméter.

-No. Sinceramente creo que sois una panda de chiflados.

-¿Quieres comprobar que somos reales? -Preguntó Poseidón.

El joven se encogió de hombros.

Tras un par de demostraciones y que Apolo le pusiera al tanto de los acontecimientos del día anterior y de ese, Jordan se convenció.

El dios del sol le había enviado los recuerdos como si él mismo hubiera estado allí. También hizo lo mismo con Dominic.

-Vaya con Percy. Sí que le gusta el sexo.

-¿Y a quién no?

El recién descubierto hijo de Hermes chocó los puños con el hijo de Poseidón.

Un caduceo apareció sobre la cabeza de Jordan y una lira sobre Dominic.

Los semidioses les dieron la bienvenida.

-¿Tú sabías todo esto?

Dominic asintió.

-¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste?

-¡Me creerías?

-Ahí tienes razón. -Se rindió Jordan.

Percy se acercó a sus amigos y dijo:

-Ya que eres hijo de Apolo y toda la cosa. ¿Te importaría sanármelo?

El hijo de Poseidón se quitó la camiseta haciendo babear a la mayoría de semidioses y dioses.

Dominic le pasó las manos por la espalda trazando figuras con los dedos.

Al cabo de un rato, Percy ya no sintió molestia.

-¿Qué te ha pasado en la espalda? -Se preocupó Will.

-No es nada. -Dijo el ojiverde rápidamente.

El rubio no le creyó así que se levantó y se acercó a él.

Le cogió por los hombros y le dio la vuelta.

El jadeo que soltó, hizo que los demás semidioses se asomaran para poder ver.

-¡Percy! -Chilló Annabeth. -¿Qué significa esto?

Dominic y Jordan también se desnudaron de cintura para arriba y se dieron la vuelta.

Los tres tenían el mismo tatuaje pero el de Percy se notaba que era reciente.

Se trataba de un lobo en posición de salto enseñando los colmillos. Soltaba llamaradas por la boca y debajo de sus patas estaba escrito:

Perseus Jackson.

Cada uno tenía su nombre debajo de las patas del gran lobo.

-¡Impresionante! -Silvaron los hermanos Stoll.

-Repito… ¿Qué significa esto?

-¿Esa es Annabeth? -Quiso saber Dominic.

Percy asintió.

-No me gustan las entrometidas. -Gruñó Jordan.

-¡No te atrevas a hablarme así!

-Yo no estoy hablando contigo.

-¡Percy!

-Ellos son mis amigos. -Explicó el hijo de Poseidón. Antes de entrar al campamento, formaba parte de una especie de banda callejera.

La rubia le miraba como si no le conociera.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Hay cosas que quiero guardarme para mí.

-¿Y qué hacíais en esa banda? ¿Robar gominolas y atemorizar a críos de cinco años? -Se mofó Clarisse.

-Les dábamos su merecido a hombres maltratadores y violadores cuando la justicia no hacía nada. -Respondió Jordan.

-¿Solo vosotros tres? -Quiso saber Jake Mason.

-Éramos doce. La mayoría se mudó a otros estados. -Explicó Dominic.

-No puedo creerme esto de ti. -Refunfuñó la hija de Atenea.

pero Percy había dejado de prestar atención.

Miraba fijamente algo en el techo.

-¡Mierda…! -Se quejó Will. -Ya está delirando otra vez.


	63. No es un capi ¡Leed please!

Hola a todos y a todas. Se me ha ocurrido una idea, que no sé si os gustará.  
Esto de las presentaciones está muy bien. Porque al fin y al cabo, de eso es sobre lo que trata el fic.  
Pero al igual que he añadido capítulos sobre cosas que han pasado con parejas en el pasado y recuerdos... Me gustaría saber sobre qué pareja queréis saber más.  
Si queréis alguna escena en especial.  
Espero vuestros adorables comentarios. Un saludo.


	64. Chapter 64

Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcáis le pertenece a Rick Riordan.

Lo demás, incluídas las locuras e incoherencias, son mías.

Nota:  
Espero que os guste. 

Capítulo 62.

Leo Valdez estaba aburrido. Había acabado un proyecto que le había llevado una semana y en ese momento no sabía que hacer.

Hacía unos meses, el latino se había hecho muy amigo de Cecil, un hijo de Hermes.

Todo había empezado cuando el moreno había caído sobre el hijo de Hefesto por ir corriendo sin mirar.

El joven huía de la furia de Valentina Díaz, una hija de Afrodita y de la cólera de Rubi Blue, una hija de Hécate.

Las chicas estaban preparando un brebaje con unas hierbas que les habían dado los hijos de Deméter.

Connor estaba aburrido así que decidió retar a alguien. Casualmente, Cecil pasaba por ahí, y al menor de los Stoll se le dibujó una enorme sonrisa.

-Tienes que hacer enfadar a Val y a Rubi. -Le había dicho.

Y Markowitz aceptó encantado.

Sabían que hacer enfadar a un miembro de la cabaña de Hécate podía ser peligroso, pero por algo él era hijo de Hermes.

La trastada era simple: Cecil estropearía el pelo de Valentina llenándoselo de ramitas, y lanzaría algunas hojas que encontrara por ahí a la extraña poción que estaban haciendo.

El chico sabía que no era buena idea alterar lo que prepararan los hijos de la diosa de la magia, pero no le importaba mucho.

Procedió con su broma y le salió tal y como quería.

El problema era, que dos adolescentes furibundas querían su cabeza.

Corrió lo mas rápido quepudo, y por no mirar cayó sobre alguien.

Rodó para volver a salir corriendo, pero resbaló y volvió a caerse.

-Oye Markowitz… ¿Te importaría levantarte?

Leo Valdez le estaba mirando levemente sonrojado.

Cuando los dos estaban de pie, el hijo de Hefesto le hizo señas para que le siguiera. Cecil obedeció.

Ese día, Valentina y Rubi no pudieron encontrarlo.

De eso ya hacía varios meses.

***JG***

Jason Grace estaba molesto. No quería admitirlo, pero no le gustaba que Leo pasara tanto tiempo con uno de los hijos de Hermes.

Todos los días, cuando él y Valdez podían pasar un rato juntos a solas, las conversaciones eran algo como:

-Pues Cecil y yo…

-¿Sabes que Cecil…?

-Hoy Cecil…

-Cecil me ha dicho…

-¿Crees que a Cecil…?

Cada vez que Leo mencionaba al hijo de Hermes o cada vez que les veía juntos, sentía que le hervía la sangre. Una vocecita en su mente le decía que lo que sentía eran celos pero no prestó atención.

Jason un día había encontrado a Cecil solo y le dijo:

-No quiero que hables con Leo. No te acerques a él.

El menor abrió la boca unas cuantas veces tratando de decir algo, pero la postura de Jason era intimidante.

Tenía los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

Cecil sabía que nunca había que contrariar a un hijo de los tres grandes, mucho menos a un descendiente de Zeus.

El aire crepitaba alrededor de ambos jóvenes.

Entonces, cuando el moreno iba a decir algo, Leo salió de entre unos fresales.

El rostro normalmente sonriente, estaba muy serio.

Jason se sorprendió pero no dejó traslucir nada en su expresión.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?

-Me escondí para darte un susto. -Le dijo el latino a Cecil ignorando la pregunta del ex pretor.

El rubio apretó los dientes.

-¿Crees que Katie se enfadará si le prendo fuego a un par de fresas?

Cecil le miraba como si se hubiera vuelto definitivamente loco.

-(¿Qué Hades estás haciendo Valdez? ¿Las llamas te han freído el cerebro? ¡Es un hijo de Zeus! ¡No le ignores! ) -Pensó El moreno.

-¿Piensas que Pólux me envolverá en hiedra venenosa como la otra vez?

-Leo… Creo que debería…

El adolescente retrocedió unos pasos y el usuario del fuego le cogió del brazo retrocediendo con él.

Jason puso mala cara.

-Vamos a molestar a Will.

El castaño tiraba del brazo de su amigo.

El ex pretor iba a decir algo pero prefirió darse la vuelta y marcharse. Sospechaba que ya la había cagado bastante por ese día. Pero eso no quería decir que estuviese contento. Por el contrario, seguía muy cabreado. Iría a pelear con Percy o con los hijos de Ares para desquitarse un poco. Porque si no, lo pagaría con alguien que no tenía la culpa. Y no quería liarla más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

***CM***

Cecil estaba asustado y sorprendido a partes iguales.

Siempre había creído que Jason Grace era un chico amable y comprensivo. Pero cuando aquel día le había hablado, había tenido ganas de salir corriendo como si perros del infierno le persiguieran.

Se llevaba bien con Leo, incluso más que eso.

El hijo de Hermes sentía que el latino le empezaba a gustar y mucho.

Sabía que el hijo de Hefesto había tenido una relación con calipso y por eso dudaba que le gustaran los chicos y menos él.

-(¿Cómo podría gustarle él? ¿Un hijo de Hermes?)

Llevaba varias semanas dándole vueltas en su cabeza a lo que sentía.

Sabía que era bueno hablar con alguien pero no sabía con quién.

Entonces, vio pasar a Will Solace y decidió contárselo a él.

-¡Will!

El rubio se giró al escuchar su nombre. Le dedicó una suave sonrisa y se acercó a él.

-¿Qué te pasa? Te noto alterado.

-¿Tienes libre el día de hoy?

Will le miró durante un rato tratando de averiguar lo que le sucedía. Finalmente dijo:

-sí. ¿Por qué?

-Necesito hablar contigo.

-De acuerdo. ¿Dónde quieres ir?

-No sé. Sígueme.

Los dos chicos se alejaron de la zona de las cabañas adentrándose un poco en el bosque. Lo suficiente para que nadie les escuchara, pero no tanto como para que los monstruos les avistaran.

El hijo de Apolo se sentó en el tronco de un árbol y esperó.

Como habían pasado varios minutos y Cecil no hablaba, le preguntó:

-¿qué sucede?

El moreno daba vueltas de un lado al otro Como un animal enjaulado.

-¿Estás bien?

El chico parecía ensimismado así que Will gritó:

-¡Markowitz!

-¿Eh? Ah sí. Perdona. Estaba pensando.

Se sentó enfrente del médico y habló.

-Creo que me gusta Leo Valdez.

-¿Lo crees?

-Lo sé.

-¿Y?

-¿Cómo que y?

-Quiero decir que… ¿Se lo has dicho ya?

Cecil le miró como si pensara que era idiota.

-¿Cómo se lo voy a decir? ¿Estás loco?

-Creo que estás exagerando. Si te gusta, deberías decírselo.

-¿Y si me rechaza? ¿Y si deja de hablarme?

Will resopló.

-Además, hace una semana Jason Grace me dijo que no me acercase más a Leo.

-Creo que está celoso. -Comentó el rubio riéndose.

-¡Pues con menos motivos debo decírselo! ¡El hijo de Zeus me mataría!

-Yo creo que deberías decírselo. Si no lo haces, puede que te arrepientas el resto de tu vida.

Markowitz le miró pensativo.

-¿Pero qué vería el enmí? Seguro que me rechaza.

-A lo mejor te sorprendes.

-¿Hay algo que quieras decirme Solace?

-Para nada…

El hijo de Apolo se levantó, y se alejó tratando de ocultar una sonrisa.

El hijo de Hermes se quedó allí sentado durante un rato pensando en lo que le había dicho su amigo rubio.

Finalmente, después de haberle dado vueltas sin parar, se levantó y se encaminó muy decidido hacia el búnker nueve.

***LV***

El consejero de la cabaña nueve estaba forjando un escudo.

Quería que el objeto se convirtiese en un anillo. Iba a ser un regalo para Jason y ya lo tenía casi terminado.

Aunque seguía cabreado con el hijo de Zeus, ¿quién era el para decirle a sus amigos que no se acercaran a él? Pero le había venido ese proyecto a la cabeza, y sabía que cuando algo se metía en su mente no podría enfocarse en otra cosa hasta no empezar en aquello antes.

Le estaba dando unos últimos retoques, cuando la puerta se abrió.

-¿Tienes un momento?

-Sí. Espera que termino esto.

Cecil obedeció. Cerró la puerta y se sentó en la silla que había al lado de una de las mesas de trabajo.

Unos minutos después, el hijo de Hefesto se dio por satisfecho y se giró para enfrentar a su amigo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Se te ha ocurrido una nueva forma de molestar a los hijos de Atenea?

-No. Esta vez, es otra cosa.

Leo le miro con curiosidad.

-¿De qué se trata?

Markowitz respiró hondo y cerró los ojos para infundirse valor.

-Necesito que me prometas, que diga lo que te diga seguiremos siendo amigos.

-¿Le has hecho algo a Festo? Porque me temo amigo, que si le has hecho algo a mi dragón, no podré perdonártelo nunca.

-No. No le haría nada a Festo.

-entonces, puedo prometértelo.

El hijo de Hermes carraspeó y al cabo de un rato dijo:

-Megustas.

-¿Qué? Lo has dicho tan rápido y tan bajito, que no te he escuchado.

-Me gustas.

El Búnker nueve quedó en silencio.

-¿Qué? ¿Es una broma? Porque si es una broma te prometo que me voy a cabrear mucho. Nadie debe jugar con los sentimientos de la gente de este modo.

Leo estaba aturdido y molesto. No le gustaba que jugaran con sus sentimientos.

-No estoy bromeando. De verdad me gustas. Soy un hijo de Hermes, pero aunque me gusta bromear, jamás lo haría con algo así. No soy un desalmado.

El Castaño le creyó. Veía en sus ojos que decía la verdad.

Markowitz tenía los ojos azules ligeramente aguados.

-Yo… Yo…-Comenzó a decir el latino.

-Leo… No hace falta que digas nada. Si no sientes lo mismo que yo, no importa. Solo quería que lo supieras. Necesitaba decírtelo. Solo te pido, que no dejemos de ser amigos.

-No es por eso Cecil. Lo que pasa es que yo… ¡Dioses! Es que yo nunca…

-¿Nunca… Que? ¿Nunca has besado a un chico?

-No. Pero… Quisiera… Me gustaría probar.

Ambos estaban muy sonrojados.

El moreno hacía un rato que se había levantado, y cada vez se iba acercando más al hijo de Hefesto.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Por supuesto. ¿Cómo puedes saber si no te gusta algo si no lo has probado nunca?

Cecil sonrió.

-¿Querrías… Que yo… Podría… Podría besarte?

-Markowitz. Estás hablando demasiado.

El moreno se acercó los últimos pasos que le quedaban pegando su cuerpo al de Leo.

-¿Estás listo Valdez?

-¿Vas a besarme? ¿O tengo que hacerlo yo por ti?

Cecil se sonrojó pero acercó sus labios a los del latino.

El beso fue casto y tímido al principio. Pero pronto cogieron confianza, y se volvió más apasionado.

Se separaron unos minutos con los labios rojos e hinchados.

-¿Qué te ha parecido?

Quiso saber Cecil.

-Creo, que no lo sé. ¿Repetimos?

Los dos chicos sonreían cómplices y volvieron a besarse.

***LV/CM***

Dos semanas después, los besos habían ido a más.

Ya se prodigaban caricias por debajo de la ropa, y habían compartido tocamientos… Más íntimos.

En ese momento, habían decidido ir más allá.

Ambos se sentían cómodos con el otro y deseaban explorar el cuerpo del contrario sin impedimentos.

El consejero de la cabaña nueve tenía una cama en el búnker. A veces dormía allí cuando tenía algún proyecto sin terminar y se quedaba hasta tarde trabajando.

Ambos estaban un poco nerviosos, pero no les importaba. Sentían la suficiente confianza con el otro como para no preocuparse por ello.

Leo estaba tumbado en la cama con Cecil sobre él.

El hijo de Hermes estaba besando su cuello, le había quitado la camisa lentamente y bajaba sus labios por su pecho y por todo su torso.

Metió un dedo por la cinturilla de los vaqueros, haciendo que Leo se impacientara.

Los dos adolescentes estaban excitados.

Los pantalones del Castaño también fueron retirados y El moreno ahora besaba sus muslos y bajaba hasta las rodillas. Subió de nuevo sus labios por la pierna izquierda, y al llegar al bulto que se notaba debajo de los calzoncillos, sopló aire caliente en la zona.

Leo se levantó y procedió a desnudar a Cecil. Le acariciaba y besaba haciendo que el otro gimiera y suspirara .

Cuando ambos estuvieron desnudos, se quedaron mirando el uno al otro contemplando la desnudez del contrario.

Se recostaron en la cama y siguieron besándose tiernamente.

Pronto los besos fueron a más y la temperatura fue subiendo.

Las manos viajaban por todas partes tocando cuánto podían abarcar.

En ese momento, la puerta del búnker se abrió pero los chicos no se enteraron.

Los dos estaban ocupados gimiendo el nombre del contrario mientras frotaban sus erecciones juntas.

***JG***

Jason estaba triste.

Hacía varias semanas que Leo no le hablaba. Bueno… Sí que le hablaba, pero el Castaño se mantenía a distancia de él.

Ya no tenían las conversaciones amistosas de antes, ni compartían secretos ni confidencias.

Hablando con Percy, había descubierto que lo que sentía por Cecil eran celos.

Debido a su orgullo, Jason no había ido a disculparse con Leo. A su parecer, él era quien debía disculparse puesto que había sido amigo suyo antes que de Markowitz.

Pero el hijo de Hefesto se iba distanciando más y más y al hijo de Zeus no le quedó más remedio que tragarse su orgullo e ir al búnker nueve a pedir perdón.

Sabía que estaba allí, porque su hermana Nyssa se lo había dicho. No sin antes fulminarle con la mirada como si él fuese una máquina defectuosa.

Cuando llegó allí y abrió la puerta, pues había llamado y nadie le contestaba se llevó una enorme sorpresa.

Leo y Cecil estaban en la cama… Desnudos. Estaban frotando sus miembros juntos y parecían disfrutarlo.

Jason cerró la puerta sigilosamente y se quedó allí mirando.

Al verlos en vez de sentir rabia, se excitó. Se le pasó por la cabeza que él también quería formar parte de aquello.

El hijo de Zeus tenía la boca abiertaAl igual que los ojos.

Tuvo que cerrar los puños fuertemente para evitar tocarse porque se le notaba su erección.

En un momento dado, cuando el hijo de Hermes le practicaba sexo oral a Leo, Jason dejó escapar un gemido.

Ambos jóvenes se detuvieron y se separaron asustados.

Al ver al rubio allí, a Markowitz casi le dio un infarto. Sin embargo, Leo le estaba mirando detenidamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo… Yo venía… Quiero decir… quería… Yo venía a disculparme. Pero…

El hijo de Hefesto sonrió.

-¿Y… has disfrutado de las vistas Grace?

Jason se sonrojó más que la cara de Valdez cuando se prendía en llamas.

-Venga Grace. Contéstame. ¿Has disfrutado de las vistas? ¿Querrías unirte?

Cecil sonrió mirando al hijo de Zeus de arriba a abajo. Se relamió los labios y esperó.

-Yo… Yo…

-No puedes mentirnos Grace. Mi padre es el dios del engaño. Así que puedo detectar cuando alguien miente al igual que los hijos de Apolo.

-Además, desde aquí puedo ver el bulto de tus pantalones.-Comentó Leo.

Jason se tapó con las manos.

-¿ vienes Grace? Esta es la última oportunidad. Si no vienes, tendrás que irte. No puedes disfrutar de las vistas sin darnos algo a cambio.

Jason respiró hondo y sonrió. Se fue acercando a la cama, y a la vez que lo hacía se iba quitando la ropa. Cuando llegó al lado de los chicos, ya estaba completamente desnudo. Dejó que los jóvenes le contemplaran sin pudor alguno y después se subió a la cama.

Lo primero que hizo, fue besar a Leo con pasión y deseo. Después repitió lo mismo con el hijo de Hermes.

El rubio se relamió y volvió a tomar los labios del castaño.

Después, estaba tumbado en la cama mientras Cecil y Leo le besaban, lamían marcaban y acariciaban.

El usuario del fuego era más atrevido así que descendió y mirando al romano a los ojos, pasó la punta de la lengua por su erección.

-Leo… -Gimoteó Grace.

-¿Te gusta?

-Sssiii…

-¿Quieres más?

¡Dioses! ¡Sí!

Cecil se había deslizado a los pies de la gran cama colocándose detrás del latino.

Le tocó levemente el hombro haciendo que girase la cabeza, obteniendo un gemido de protesta de parte del rubio.

-Alza las caderas. Eso es, coloca las rodillas sobre la cama. Así, abre un poco más las piernas. Muy bien.

Mientras Leo volvía a practicarle sexo oral a Jason, Cecil besaba la espalda del castaño. Bajó hasta sus nalgas.

Con una de sus manos le masturbaba y con la lengua lamía la fruncida entrada.

El hijo de Hefesto arqueó la espalda debido al placer.

Gimió roncamente, provocando que Jason se estremeciera.

-Coloca las plantas de los pies en la cama.

El romano obedeció.

-¿Qué… qué vas a hacer?

En respuesta a la pregunta, Leo alcanzó un bote de aceite.

Cecil lo había utilizado hacía un rato y ya tenía dos dedos dentro del usuario del fuego.

-¿Vas a…?

-Me gustaría hacerlo. El hecho de que seas más grande y fuerte que yo, no quiere decir que debas ser el activo.

-Ya lo sé. -Gimoteó el romano.

-¿No quieres Jason?

-S si quiero.

Leo preparó a Jason mientras Markowitz le preparaba a él.

-¿Estás listo Leo?

El mencionado asintió.

El hijo de Hermes se introdujo con cuidado. Distrajo al castaño besándole el cuello.

Al ver el miembro de Leo, Jason se puso nervioso. Era largo y grueso.

-Va a dolerte pero pasará. -Susurró el usuario del fuego.

-Es… estoy listo.

Mientras tanto, Cecil esperaba.

Unos minutos después, los tres estaban listos.

-¡Más rápido!

-¡Más fuerte!

-Así joder!

Debido al placer, Jason se elevó unos metros llevándose con él a los otros dos.

Leo soltaba chispas por los dedos.

Más tarde, todos culminaron aún en el aire.

Cayeron en la cama suavemente. Estaban exhaustos.

Se quedaron dormidos minutos después.

Al despertar, Jason cogió su ropa, se vistió y se marchó antes de que los otros dos abrieran los ojos.

Más tarde, cuando Leo se levantó, descubrió que estaba solo.

Cuando se encontró con Jason, éste hizo como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Cecil tampoco lo mencionó.

Semanas después, cuando Leo iba a encararles, tuvieron que ir al Olimpo.

Lo que no se esperaba, era descubrir que tendría hijos con esos dos idiotas a los que amaba.


	65. Chapter 65

Disclaimer: Los personajes que reconozcáis le pertenecen a Rick Riordan.

Yo solo me divierto emparejándolos.

Capítulo 63.

Una chica se adelantó.

Era alta, atlética, tenía el pelo castaño rizado y los ojos verdes.

Ninguno suponía de quién sería hija. Miraban a todos a su alrededor, pero nadie les venía a la cabeza.

-¿Hija de Katie y Travis? -preguntó Kayla.

La joven negó.

-Me llamo Erin McLean.

Piper y Perséfone compartieron un beso apasionado.

La hija de Afrodita se encontraba en el regazo de su amante.

Jas y Tim se acercaron a su hermana y la abrazaron.

Cuando volvieron a su sitio, la adolescente continuó hablando.

-Tengo catorce años.

Mientras tanto, Percy miraba fijamente a su amigo Dominic.

-Oye tío. Me está dando muy mal rollo que me mires así.

Con un dedo, el hijo de Poseidón dibujaba un círculo imaginario alrededor de la cara del chico.

-Creo que está viendo la luminiscencia de tu piel. -Comentó Apolo. -Está delirando… De nuevo.

Jjordan le lanzó un mechero a la cabeza que Percy no esquivó.

Parpadeando lentamente, el joven salió de sus pensamientos luminosos.

-¿Por qué tengo tu mechero enredado en el pelo?

Jordan extendió la mano con la palma hacia arriba.

Entendiendo el gesto, Percy le lanzó el objeto a su hermano de banda.

-¿Quién es ella?

Piper puso mala cara.

-Es mi futura hija Erin. Tiene catorce años.

-Encantado.

La adolescente le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Mis habilidades están más orientadas al crecimiento de las flores.

Perséfone sonrió con orgullo.

-Mis padrinos son tío Leo y tía Reina.

El latino se levantó e hizo una especie de bailecito extraño.

Reina le dedicó una sonrisa a Piper.

-¿Tienes pareja? -Quiso saber el hijo de Hefesto colocando unn brazo sobre los hombros de su futura ahijada.

-No. Hace unos meses me uní a la caza.

El usuario del fuego se apartó de ella con rapidez.

Ante la mirada dolida de la chica, él dijo:

-Sé que la señora Artemisa no quiere que sus cazadoras se acerquen a los hombres. Así que no quiero cabrearla.

La diosa sonrió complacida y Erin suspiró aliviada.

-(¿Cómo he podido pensar que mi padrino me había cogido tirria?)

Afrodita no podía concebir que una de sus descendientes se hubiera unido a la caza sin embargo no dijo nada.

Después de inclinarse ante los tronos, la chica se sentó al lado de Jasmine.

Nota:

¿Queréis que Percy tenga hijos con diosas?

¿O con dioses menores masculinos? Si es así, ¿Con cuáles?

¿O preferís que no tenga más hijos con dioses diferentes?


	66. Chapter 66

Disclaimer:

Los personajes que reconozcáis son de Rick Riordan.

La historia es mía al igual que los OCs.

Nota:

Esta idea se la debía a una lectora de Wattpad que llevaba esperando algo así durante muchísimo tiempo.

No es exactamente lo que querías, pero espero que te guste.

Capítulo 64.

Una neblina cubrió la sala haciendo que los semidioses se sobresaltaran.

Los que habían venido del futuro simplemente bufaron. En especial los hijos de Percy.

Cuando se desvaneció, se sorprendieron al ver en el centro de la sala a tres lobos. Uno era dorado con ojos grises, otro era castaño con los ojos verdes

y el tercero era negro con ojos azules. Un rato después, dos lobos más aparecieron.

El cuarto tenía el pelaje blanco con algunas manchitas negras y los ojos dorados y el último de ellos era color gris Y sus ojos eran Negros.

-Artemisa. ¿Has tenido algo que ver con esto… Otra vez? -Preguntó Zeus.

La diosa de la caza se encogió de hombros.

-La verdad es que no he hecho nada… Aún.

-Esto me suena a que es obra tuya. -Dijo Apolo.

-Y yo he dicho que puede que lo sea tal vez en el futuro. Pero que de momento, yo no he hecho nada.

Los semidioses, que no sabían de qué estaban hablando sus progenitores, se quedaron en silencio a la espera de una respuesta.

-Tal vez son simples lobos. -Comentó Atenea.

-No sé por que me da a mí que eso no es así. -Revatió Hermes.

-Lo siento pero… ¿Podríais explicarnos? -Preguntó Malcolm.

Zeus se frotó las sienes. En serio esperaba que su hija no tuviese nada que ver. Pero algo le decía que no tendría tanta suerte.

Cuando Poseidón iba a hablar, los semidioses vieron estupefactos como los lobos se transformaban en humanos.

Cada chico tenía El color del pelo igual que el pelaje de su forma Lupina. Así que era un poco extraño ver a un chico con el pelo blanco con manchas y

a otro con el pelo gris.

-Definitivamente, esto es cosa tuya. -Le dijo Apolo a su hermana gemela.

Artemisa suspiró y preguntó:

-¿cómo habéis nacido esta vez?

-Pues… Alguien te ofendió y… -Comentó uno de los chicos.

-La misma historia de siempre. -Bufó Atenea.

-Por lo menos, yo no convierto a mis sacerdotisas en Medusa. -Devolvió la diosa de la caza.

-Explicadnos como pasó.- Interrumpió Zeus.

El chico de pelo dorado carraspeó.

-¿No deberíamos presentarnos primero?

El rey de los dioses asintió.

-Yo me llamo Carsten. -Dijo el de pelo castaño.

-Yo soy Dorian. -Prosiguió el del pelo gris.

-Mi nombre es Newt. -Comentó el chico del cabello con manchas negras.

-Yo soy Dirk. -Se presentó el rubio.

-Y yo soy Canis. -Finalizó el joven de pelo negro.

Los cinco llevaban pantalones cortos y camisetas naranjas del campamento mestizo.

-Eso es una camada y lo demás son tonterías. -Dijo Dioniso.

Artemisa le amenazó con una de sus flechas plateadas.

-Vamos Artie. No te enfades.

-¿Quieres comprobar cómo me puedo llegar a enfadar?

-Oh hermanita. Partes mi corazón. -Dijo Dioniso dramaticamente.

-Yo aún quiero saber como es que estos chicos han aparecido aquí. -Apostilló Apolo.

Dorian se aclaró la garganta y procedió a explicar como es que ellos estaban allí.

***En una misión…***

Percy estaba entrenando con sus hijos en la arena del campamento mestizo cuando Quirón le llamó.

Le sorprendió un poco que Justin, un hijo de Afrodita estuviera allí, pero no dijo nada.

Cuando el centauro les vio entrar, se puso serio y habló:

Lady Artemisa necesita que la ayudemos a recuperar algo. Sus cazadoras no pueden acceder al sitio donde se encuentra lo que la diosa desea recuperar, así

que me ha pedido que elija a dos semidioses y os he elegido a vosotros dos.

-¿Y por qué a mí? -Preguntó Justin. -No soy malo luchando, pero sin duda, hay gente mejor que yo.

-Porque necesitamos que un hijo de Afrodita ayude.

-Vaya ironía. -Murmuró el joven castaño.

El centauro les explicó la misión y enseguida Percy y Justin partieron hacia Bossthon.

Cuando acabaron con varios monstruos molestos, Justin se quejó diciendo que no entendía como alguien podía vivir sin amor carnal. También dijo que no podía

comprender por que alguien se haría cazadora.

En ese momento, la diosa apareció y sin alguna palabra de aviso, convirtió a Justin en una lova gris y a Percy en un lobo negro.

Al parecer, Artemisa se había cabreado con Percy porque uno de sus preciados arcos había quedado destruido por una de las dracaenae y por eso le castigó

a él también.

Unos días después, los lobos se dejaron llevar por sus instintos y se aparearon.

A Percy Artemisa le levantó el castigo… A medias.

Tuvo que quedarse a Justin en forma de loba embarazada y cuidar de ella hasta que diera a luz y durante un año más hasta que los cachorros fueran lo bastante

grandes como para valerse por sí mismos y poder transformarse en humanos.

Los chicos crecían como cánidos, así que pronto se hicieron adolescentes.

Pasaban el tiempo entre el campamento mestizo con sus padres y en la cacería con

Artemisa.

La diosa había decidido que todos los lobeznos fueran machos pero también impidió que pudieran tener parejas femeninas.

Esos cinco lobos eran inmortales pues Poseidón había decidido que fueran dioses menores de las olas y de las lagunas.

En cuanto a Justin, nunca volvió a quejarse sobre las cazadoras.

***En el Olimpo…***

-¿Qué? -Preguntó Percy estupefacto. -¿Tuve sexo en forma de lobo con Justin?

El hijo de Afrodita tenía la boca y los ojos muy abiertos fijos en los cinco adolescentes.

-Esto parece una historia mala de Fanfiction o Wattpad. -Gimoteó el hijo de Poseidón. -No es posible que yo haya tenido tantísimos hijos.

-Gracias por lo que nos toca papá. -Dijo Dorian.

-Tus hijos vienen en manada. -Comentó Rachel.

-Ya lo veo…

Mientras tanto, Poseidón se frotaba las sienes. Sabía que se avecinaba un dolor de cabeza.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿Qué te crees? ¿Que mi hijo es una fábrica de niños?

-Al menos no lo transformé en un Antílope y le di caza.

-Artemisa… No me busques… Esto ya es demasiado. Tratáis a Percy como un criadero.

-Y los que quedan… aún… -Murmuró Newt.

-Mira tío P. Aún no he hecho nada.

-¿Y crees que eso me importa? ¡Lo castigaste por un arco!

-Cosas menores han recibido penitencias peores. -Dijo ella.

El dios de los mares agitó su tridente con furia haciendo que todo el salón temblara.

Una luz azul cubrió una esquina de la sala trayendo consigo a Tritón que al ver a su padre tan enfadado, se apresuró a su lado para tratar de calmarlo.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Y quién es toda esta gente?

Entre todos los descendientes de Percy, Daanna, Rhen y Tritón, lograron que el dios de los mares se tranquilizara.

Percy decidió quedarse en su sitio. No quería arriesgarse a perder a los bebés.

Cuando Poseidón volvió a sentarse, Apolo chasqueó los dedos y Tritón parpadeó varias veces hasta que pudo asimilar la información.

-Los descendientes de Poseidón somos muy fogosos. -Dijo.

Muchos semidioses se echaron a reír.

El heredero del dios del mar se sentó en una silla al lado de su padre.

Bueno… ¿Dejáis que mis hijos sigan presentándose? -Dijeron Justin y Percy al mismo tiempo.

-Tenemos quince años. -Dijo Dirk.

-Todos somos excelentes arqueros. -Intervino Canis.

-Estoy seguro que no lo sacaron de mí. -Comentó Percy.

-Eso seguro. -Masculló Will frotándose la oreja derecha.

-De mí tampoco. -Rió Justin.

-Carsten, Dorian y Newt tienen encanto vocal. -Dijo Dirk.

-Los cinco podemos hablar con todos los animales. -Aportó Dorian.

-También podemos respirar bajo el agua y controlar las corrientes. -Prosiguió Carsten.

-Además, sanamos rápido. -Finalizó Dorian.

-Sí que tenéis poderes. -Intervino Atenea.

-Lady Artemisa nos dio su vendición y el tío Tritón nos dio la suya. -Respondió Newt.

-Y en unos años podremos teletransportarnos y transformarnos porque el abuelo Poseidón nos convertirá en dioses menores. -Secundó Dorian.

Tritón bufó.

-No incordies… Hoy no estoy de humor. -Intervino Poseidón.

Percy se levantó y abrazó a sus cinco lobeznos.

Tyson y la Señorita O'Leary le acompañaron.

La perra del infierno estaba muy contenta por estos nuevos cachorros.

Cuando volvieron a sus sitios, los adolescentes continuaron.

-Si estamos en el campamento, dormimos en la cabaña tres. -Dijo Newt.

Justin fulminó con la mirada a sus hermanos que se estaban riendo de él.

-Los padrinos de Dirk son tía Lacy y tío Jason.

-Los de Carsten son tío Mitchell y Reina.

-Los de Newt son tía Thalia y tío Nico.

Los de Canis son tío Will y tía Hazel.

-Y los de Dorian son tía Piper y tío Leo.

Los diez que habían sido mencionados se acercaron a abrazar a Percy y algunos a Justin.

Nico solo inclinó la cabeza en dirección al hijo de Afrodita.

-Se nos ha olvidado mencionar algo. -Dijo Newt de repente.

Los semidioses les miraron intrigados.

-En nuestra forma de lobos, podemos comunicarnos mentalmente con quien queramos. -Comentó Dorian.

Percy silvó impresionado.

-¿Tenéis pareja? -Preguntó Connor.

-Carsten, Dorian y Newt no tienen. -Contestó Dirk.

-Y los chicos de Dirk y Canis aún no se han presentado. -Dijo Newt.

-Dorian no tiene porque no quiere. -Masculló Terry Stoll.

El lobo le miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Piérdete con tu querido Bruce!

-Oh Dorian. Ladras demasiado. Lo que pasa es que estás celoso.

-¡Cierra el hocico Kieran!

-Yo quiero oír esa historia. -Comentó Connor.

Los chicos se despidieron ignorando al hijo de Hermes y tras inclinarse ante los dioses, volvieron a su forma lupina.

Todos menos Carsten y Dorian se colocaron alrededor de Percy.

El lobo castaño se acercó a Justin y tiró de su manga.

Cuando el hijo de Afrodita se levantó, Carsten hizo que se sentara cerca de Percy y de sus cachorros.

Por otro lado, Dorian corrió hasta donde estaba su hermano Tailor y se lanzó sobre él.

Entonces, frotó su cabeza contra el vientre de su hermano mayor.

Al darse cuenta de lo que hacía, el chico trató de apartarle.

-Me haces cosquillas Dorian.

El lobo gris se quedó muy quieto y después retrocedió lentamente mirando al novio de su hermano.

Le enseñó los dientes y gruñó.

Sus hermanos se herizaron y también gruñeron.

-¿Qué pasa? -Quiso saber Tailor.

-Hermanito… Estás esperando un cachorro. -Le contestó Dorian.

Al oír esto, el hijo de Malcolm palideció y se desmayó.

-¿Qué le has dicho? -Se sobresaltó Percy.

El lobo gris negó con la cabeza y se acercó a sus hermanos.

-No puedo decírtelo papá. No es mi… Secreto.


	67. Chapter 67

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Rick Riordan.

Yo solo me entretengo con ellos.

Capítulo 65.

Percy se acercó a su hijo mayor con rapidez y se apresuró a reanimarlo con un poco de agua.

-Tailor bebé. ¿Estás bien?

-No. -Gimió.

-¿Qué te pasa?

El ojiverde tenía la cabeza de su hijo en el regazo y le acariciaba el pelo con dulzura.

-Dorian me ha dicho…

El joven se echó a llorar.

Su novio miraba la escena a cierta distancia.

Quería acercarse, pero Noah, Aspen y Chace se interponían entre él y Tailor.

-¿Qué te ha dicho tu hermano?

Como el chico no parecía calmarse, Malcolm se acercó a él y le abrazó.

-Quiero a Jake. -Lloriqueó.

Sus hermanos pequeños se apartaron rápidamente dejando que el hombre se acercara.

-¿Qué te sucede príncipe?

El hijo de Hefesto cogió a Tailor entre sus brazos.

El menor escondió la cara en el pecho del ex consejero de la cabaña nueve.

-Mírame príncipe.

Mason levantó con suavidad la barbilla de su chico.

Le limpió las lágrimas con suavidad y besó sus labios con dulzura.

-Dime por qué lloras cielo.

-Dorian me ha dicho que estoy esperando un bebé. -Susurró con la voz temblorosa.

Jake se paralizó.

-¿Cómo? Pero si siempre utilizamos protección.

-Ya lo sé. -Suspiró el hijo de Percy.

-¿Has embarazado a mi bebé? -Preguntaron Malcolm y Percy de manera peligrosa.

-Al parecer, sí. -Contestó Jake.

-¡Eso quiere decir que tendré un hermanito! -Exclamó Charles.

-¡Y nosotros seremos tíos! -Gritaron todos los hijos de Percy y los de Malcolm.

-Jake Mason… Más te vale correr. -Dijo el hijo de Atenea entre dientes.

Tailor se acomodó aún más entre los brazos de su novio.

-Mmás vale que lo cuides bien. -Advirtió Ellis.

El hijo de Hefesto asintió.

-Volved a vuestros sitios. las presentaciones deben continuar. -Dijo Apolo.

Los semidioses obedecieron.

Nota: He editado el cap anterior un poco. a Ver qué os parece.


	68. Chapter 68

Disclaimer:

Los personajes y todo lo que reconozcáis le pertenece a Rick Riordan.

Yo solo me divierto con ellos y les emparejo con otras personas.

Capítulo 66.

Una chica se adelantó.

Era bajita, atlética, tenía el pelo negro y los ojos castaños.

-Hola a todos. Me llamo Daimin Markowitz.

Cecil, Jason y Leo sonrieron ampliamente.

-Nosotros la llamamos duende. -Intervino Patric.

Daimin sacó el dedo corazón.

-Tengo catorce años. Vivo en la cabaña uno.

Jason y Zeus se alegraron bastante.

-Puedo controlar en cierto grado los rayos y también puedo volar.

-Un duende que vuela. -Rió Seth.

-Un idiota que habla. -Devolvió la chica.

-Tiene carácter. Me gusta. -Comentó Hermes.

-Mis padrinos son el tío Dakota y la tía Lou.

La hija de Hécate se levantó y corrió hacia Cecil. Saltó por encima de Jason y se lanzó a los brazos de su mejor amigo.

-Gracias pretor Grace.

-Dakota, ya no soy pretor.

El hijo de Baco se encogió de hombros.

-¿Tienes pareja?

-Connor… ¿Quieres que te arranque los dientes?

-Vaya Cecil… Si puedes llegar a dar miedo… -Se burló Travis.

-Me gusta alguien. -Admitió la adolescente.

-¿Qué?

Sus tres padres se horrorizaron.

-¿Y quién es? -Quiso saber Jason.

Tenía la espada en la mano y la blandía de manera amenazadora.

-No voy a decírtelo… Aún.

Tras decir eso, Daimin se inclinó ante los tronos y se sentó cerca de su tía Alice.


	69. Chapter 69

Disclaimer:

Los personajes que reconozcáis le pertenecen a Rick Riordan.

Yo solo escribo para entretenerme y entreteneros.

Capítulo 67.

un chico se colocó en el centro de la sala.

Era bajito, delgado, con el pelo castaño y los ojos dorados rasgados.

-¡Es adorable! -Chilló Mitchell.

El joven se puso colorado.

Todos se fijaron que iba acompañado de un perro marrón.

miraron una y otra vez del chico al perro asimilando lo que veían.

-¿Alguna vez habíais visto a un semidiós ciego?

El chico se tensó.

-¡Annabeth! -Se escandalizó Thalia.

-No he dicho nada ofensivo.

Los cinco lobeznos gruñeron en dirección a la hija de Atenea.

-Solo he hecho una observación. Es la primera vez que veo un invidente mestizo.

-Bueno… ¿Dejáis que el chico se presente de una vez? -Espetó Nico.

Todos se quedaron callados.

-Hola a todos. Me llamo Cameron Zhang.

Hazel y Frank se besaron apasionadamente.

-¡Por Hades! ¡Delante de mí no! -Se quejó Nico.

-Pues para haber tenido tres hijos, han tenido que hacer algo más que besarse. -Comentó Chris.

-Tú quieres morir pronto, ¿Verdad?

-¡A callar! -Bramó Hazel.

-Tengo dieciocho años.

-La próxima generación de mestizos está bastante bien surtida. -Dijo Hera de manera calculadora.

-Pero tú serás mortal hasta que a mí me apetezca así que mejor cierra la boca.

La diosa fulminó con la mirada a su marido.

-Me crié en el campamento Júpiter.

Los romanos aplaudieron con fuerza.

Con una mirada de su pretora, guardaron silencio.

-Ahora paso el tiempo entre los dos campamentos.

-¿Por qué? -Quiso saber Frank.

-Porque mi pareja vive la mayor parte del en el campamento mestizo.

-¿Y dónde pasa el tiempo restante? -Preguntó Hazel.

-Con las cazadoras.

-¿Qué habilidades tienes? -Cuestionó Hades.

-Las mismas que mi madre.

Cameron acarició con cariño a su perro detrás de las orejas.

-Este es Fenrir. Tiene dos años y medio. El abuelo Hades permitió que Fenrir envejeciera como los humanos así que aún nos quedan muchos años juntos.

Muchos semidioses sonrieron.

-¿Eres ciego de nacimiento? -Se interesó Will.

-No. Hace cuatro años uno de los monstruos me arañó los ojos. Ni Apolo pudo ayudarme. Casi muero.

Hazel se estremeció.

Frank la abrazó con fuerza para reconfortarla.

-Mis padrinos son Annabeth Chase y Leo Valdez.

La hija de Atenea sonrió y le dio las gracias a los futuros padres.

Leo se levantó e hizo un extraño baile de la victoria.

-¿Cuál de mis numerosísimos hijos es tu pareja? -Quiso saber Percy.

-Canis.

El mencionado se levantó, tomó su forma humana y se acercó a su novio.

le abrazó por la espalda y le besó el cuello.

Con una risita, Cameron apartó a su novio.

Se inclinó ante los dioses y se dirigió cerca de sus padres con Canis abrazándole por la cintura de manera posesiva.

Nota: ¿Alguien quiere leer cómo Cameron se quedó ciego y cómo Canis se asustó?

¿Queréis que escriba el percance entre Dorian y Terry?


	70. Chapter 70

Disclaimer:

Los personajes y todo lo que reconozcáis le pertenecen a Rick Riordan.

Los OCs son míos.

Nota:

Este personaje no es mío.

Le pertenece a DiAngeloFamilia.

Ha creado a este personaje para utilizarlo en la historia y me ha gustado mucho.

Espero que a vosotros os encante tanto como a mí.

Disfrutad del capítulo.

Capítulo 68.

Los semidioses estaban mirando a los lobos queriendo saber la historia de Dorian y Terry además del accidente que dejó ciego a Cameron.

Pero ellos estaban ocupados hablando entre sí mentalmente y no parecían estar por la labor de contar nada.

Entonces, escucharon unos pasos y giraron la cabeza.

En el centro de la sala estaba…

Todo el que se encontraba en el salón de los tronos miró a su alrededor con asombro varias veces.

-¿Nico? ¿Pero cómo…?

-¿Hermes? ¿Cómo puede ser? Si estás en tu trono.

-¿Nos han puesto algo en la bebida? Creo que veo doble. -Comentó Malcolm.

Afrodita sonreía. Ella ya sabía por qué la gente estaba tan desconcertada.

Lo que no sospechaba, era lo que pasaría después.

-Pues yo veo a la persona de allí toda borrosa. -Refunfuñó Percy.

Zeus miraba del trono de su hermano, al centro de la sala de forma compulsiva.

-No puede ser. -Susurró.

Atenea miraba fijamente a aquella persona/aparición. Como ya la habían bautizado algunos en su mente.

Eros… Si eres tú… -Gruñó Poseidón.

Apretaba los puños y tenía los ojos cerrados.

Una risita alertó de inmediato a todos.

De detrás de una columna apareció un hombre alto sin camisa,, un poco musculoso, con el pelo negro rizado y los ojos rojos.

Detrás de él tenía unas alas rojas y doradas.

-¿Cuánto llevas ahí? -Gruñó Zeus.

-Desde el principio. -Contestó el hombre alado.

-Ja… Ja… Ja… Qué gracioso… -Hironizó el rey del Olimpo.

-Venga pequeño Z. No querrás hacer enfadar a un primordial… ¿Verdad?

-Lo que quiero es que te largues.

-Pero esto es demasiado divertido como para perdérmelo. ¿Por qué pasar mi tiempo uniendo mortales si puedo estar aquí viendo cómo los dioses sufren por amor?

Afrodita no pudo evitar reírse.

-Y lo peor es que son idiotas.

-Bueno… Si tú estás aquí, ¿Quién es esa persona? -Preguntó Atenea.

Eros no contestó.

Transformó un cojín en un gran trono rojo y negro decorado con escenas amorosas y de guerra.

Se acomodó donde quiso y se sentó a observar.

Zeus quería quejarse, pero decidió mantenerse callado.

-Oye. ¿No vas a contestar? ¿Vas a quedarte allí sin decir nada? -Se exasperó la diosa de la sabiduría.

-¿Tú qué ves cuando me miras Atenea? ¿Un libro?

-¡No eres más que…!

En cuestión de un parpadeo, todos pudieron ver a una chica alta, atlética, con el pelo negro largo casi hasta la cintura y los ojos rojos.

Sonreía con algo de malicia. Parecía una de las hijas de Hermes cuando llenaban los zapatos de las chicas de la cabaña diez de caca de pegaso.

Sujetos a un cinturón llevaba varios cuchillos, una espada y a la espalda un arco con flechas.

Malcolm vislumbró algo brillante debajo de las mangas de su camisa.

Supuso que allí también llevaría armas escondidas.

-Me presento. -Dijo.

-Ya era hora. -Bufó Hera.

La chica simplemente ignoró a la diosa del matrimonio.

-Hola a todos. Mi nombre es Alya.

-¿Cómo la estrella? -Quiso saber Percy.

-¿Conoces las constelaciones? -Se sorprendió Annabeth.

-Por supuesto. Alya significa Princesa. Es una de las estrellas de la constelación Serpens.

-Ya lo sabía.

-Pareces molesta Annie. -Comentó Thalia.

-Para nada.

Alya interrumpió.

-Tengo quince años.

-¿Eres hija de algún semidiós? ¿O sólo de Eros y un/a mortal?

-Haces muchas preguntas. ¿Cómo has sabido que soy hija de Eros?

-Por el color de ojos y por la capacidad de tomar la apariencia de la persona a la que de verdad amamos.

-Digna hija mía. -Se jactó Atenea.

-A parte de mi capacidad para tomar la apariencia de la persona que más amáis, puedo controlar levemente las emociones, respirar bajo el agua, hablar con los caballos y transformarme a voluntad.

-¿Eres descendiente mía o te di mi vendición? -Quiso saber Poseidón.

Alya sonrió ampliamente.

-Mi apellido es Jackson.

Varias cosas ocurrieron al mismo tiempo.

Eros aplaudió y rió como si le hubiesen dado la mejor noticia, Tyson soltó un gritito de júbilo, la señorita O'Leary ladró haciendo temblar todo el salón, Poseidón palideció y dejó caer su tridente haciendo un enorme agujero en el suelo, los semidioses tenían la boca abierta debido al asombro, los dioses se quedaron paralizados y Percy se levantó de un salto alzando el puño y gritó:

-¡Sí! ¡Tengo una princesa! ¿Habéis oído? ¡Mi primera princesita!

Alya abrazó a su padre con fuerza.

Después, cuando el hijo de Poseidón se sentó, la chica volvió al centro de la sala.

El dios del mar estaba líbido de furia pero sabía que si hacía enfadar a Eros, las consecuencias serían catastróficas.

Se limitó a poner mala cara, recogió su tridente, cerró el agujero del suelo y miró mal a todo el mundo.

Cuando dirigió su vista hacia Eros, el muy maldito le hizo ver a la persona que no deseaba mirar.

Se negaba a creer que él fuera la persona a quien más amaba.

-¿Habéis acabado con el drama de una vez? Me aburro.

-Pero… ¿Cómo es posible que Percy haya tenido varios hijos de la misma edad? Aquí hay algo que no encaja.

-Sé que eres hija de Atenea… -Comenzó a decir Eros. -También sé que tu madre ha decidido mantenerse virgen, (cosa que me parece una estupidez,) pero también tengo claro que a ella y a sus hijos les gusta el conocimiento. Por tanto, creo que eres lo bastante inteligente como para saber lo que es una orgía.

Poseidón quería llorar.

-Soy irresistible. -Dijo Percy un poco pálido.

-Hola. Sigo aquí. ¿Sabéis?

Todos la miraron.

Alya carraspeó y continuó hablando.

-Mis padrinos son tío Jordan y tío Dominic.

Los mencionados chocaron los puños con su hermano de banda.

-Hay algo interesante que debéis saber. -Comentó Noah.

Alya sonrió ampliamente.

-Soy la diosa de la lealtad y de los mestizos. Los protejo, los busco…

-¿Qué? ¿Qué clase de broma es esta? -Bramó Hera.

Zeus le hacía señas frenéticas para que se callara pero su esposa no le prestaba atención… Como siempre.

-¡No eres más que una niña que se cree alguien! ¿Pero sabes qué? ¡No eres nada!

-Por una vez yo soy el sensato. -Susurró el dios del rayo.

-¿Cómo es posible que seas diosa? -Hera seguía despotricando.

Con un movimiento de la mano, Alya la silenció.

-Por si te interesa saberlo, mi padre, el dios primordial Eros, me hizo inmortal.

-¡Genial! ¡Soy padrino de una diosa! -Gritó Dominic.

-¿Tienes pareja? -Quiso saber Percy.

El chico había sacado su espada y amenazaba con ella a todo el mundo.

-No. He decidido mantenerme soltera y virgen para siempre.

Artemisa, Atenea y Hestia sonrieron.

Eros puso mala cara pero no dijo nada.

El hijo de Poseidón se relajó.

-¿Sabes manejar todas esas armas que llevas? -Se interesó Ares.

-Por supuesto.

-Me gusta. Qué pena que hayas decidido mantenerte casta y pura. Nuestros hijos serían magníficos. Formidables guerreros.

Afrodita frunció el ceño con molestia.

Alya ya no prestaba atención a Ares. Estaba mirando a sus hermanos.

-Venga Al. Otra vez no. Sé buena. -Pidió Chace con cara de cachorrito.

Pero hermanito… Es muy divertido.

-No lo es en absoluto.

-Alya… No molestes a tus hermanos. -Intercedió Percy.

-Pero papá… -Protestó.

-Ven a sentarte conmigo princesa y cuéntame algunas anécdotas vergonzosas de todos tus hermanos.

La chica sonrió y obedeció.

Tailor, Chace, Aspen, Blake, Noah, Nathan, Ryan, Ashley, Canis, Carsten, Dirk, Dorian y Newt se estremecieron.

-Una vez, Aspen se comió una hormiga. Cuando Blake le vio, decidió hacerse el valiente y se metió una abispa en la boca. Puedes imaginarte lo que pasó.

Esa fue la primera de muchas historias que Alya le contaría a su padre.

Nota: Te lo dedico DiAngeloFamilia.

Gracias por crear a Alya.


	71. Chapter 71

Disclaimer:

Los personajes que reconozcáis le pertenecen a Rick Riordan.

Nota:

Tal vez querréis lanzarme varias armas punzantes por esto, peeero como este fic no es muy normal por así decirlo, he decidido añadir esta… Cosa…

Capítulo 69.

Un joven se adelantó.

Era alto, musculoso, con el pelo rubio revuelto y los ojos verde mar.

-¿Con qué dios ha sido esta vez? -Preguntó Poseidón con la voz resignada pero moviendo su tridente de manera amenazadora.

El chico sonrió.

-Con Tritón.

-¿Qué? -Preguntaron Percy, Poseidón y prácticamente todo el campamento mestizo y el Júpiter.

-No sé por qué os extrañáis tanto. -Bufó Afrodita. -Entre los dioses el incesto está a la orden del día.

-pero… Pero… ¡Es Tritón! ¡Es verde! -Chilló el joven.

-Y Eros tiene alas, Dioniso es un borracho… -Comenzó a decir la diosa del amor.

-Eso es racismo Jackson. -Dijo Hazel.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Eso es ridículo!

-¿No lo aceptas por su color de piel? -Preguntó Apolo. -Porque déjame decirte que fuera del mar no tiene ese color tan poco favorecedor.

-Ya está aquí la diva. -Bufó el heredero de Poseidón.

-No es por eso. -Contestó Percy. -¡Pero es mi hermano!

-Emmm… No soy hijo de tío Percy. -Intervino el joven rubio.

El semidiós suspiró con alivio.

-¿De quién eres hijo? -Quiso saber Poseidón más relajado.

No quería incrustarle su tridente a Tritón en el trasero por haber mancillado a su otro bebé. Pero lo habría hecho si el joven rubio resultaba ser hijo de sus dos retoños.

-Me llamo Jayden.

-¿De quién eres hijo? -Qiso saber Malcolm. ¿De Tritón y otro dios, de Tritón y un mortal o de Tritón y un mestizo?

-Mi otro padre es mestizo.

Todos se miraron entre sí.

-Tengo veinte años.

Uno de los semidioses tuvo un extraño presentimiento.

-Creo que mi otro padre sabe quien es.

El hijo de Poseidón sonrió lentamente.

-Mis habilidades son propias de un hijo de Tritón. Puedo controlar las corrientes, respirar bajo el agua y aunque no puedo hablar con los caballos, sí puedo hacerlo con cualquier ave acuática.

-¿En qué cabaña te quedas? -Quiso saber Percy.

-En la veintitrés. En estos años mi padre se ha vuelto algo… Cariñoso así que tengo varios hermanos.

Tritón siguió sonriendo.

-Mis padrinos son Percy Jackson y Thalia Grace.

-Gracias… A quien me haya otorgado el honor de ser padrino de Jayden. -Dijo el segundo hijo del dios del mar.

-Digo lo mismo. -Secundó la teniente de las cazadoras.

-¿Tienes pareja? -Quiso saber Tritón.

-Aún no. Pero tengo a alguien en la mira.

Varias miradas hostiles se clavaron en Jayden como dardos envenenados.

-¿Y quién es tu otro padre? -Quiso saber Poseidón.

-Contaré la historia de como fui creado.

***Unos meses antes***

Un mestizo estaba en una misión que le había encomendado Hera.

La diosa quería recuperar una tiara de zafiros que le había regalado su hijo Ares siglos atrás.

El semidiós había ido con dos chicas, pero ellas se habían quedado atrás porque su parte de la búsqueda había finalizado.

Ahora le tocaba a él recuperar la dichosa joya.

En una guarida subterránea, el adolescente encontró lo que buscaba.

Pero… oh, sorpresa, varios monstruos estaban haciendo guardia a su alrededor.

Tenían unas extrañas antorchas encendidas que daban a la cueva un aspecto verdoso como el veneno.

Con una especie de palos largos, los monstruos dibujaban figuras y líneas en el suelo.

Cantaban una extraña canción con rugidos, siseos, silvidos y gruñidos.

El joven atacó a un telequín que se había girado al oír ruidos tras él.

Cuando la criatura se desintegró, los demás monstruos se lanzaron hacia el semidiós.

Al acabar con una dracaena, pudo acceder al interior del extraño rombo que habían dibujado esos seres.

Al tocarla, una empusa se le lanzó encima pero por suerte, el chico pudo esquivarla.

Un extraño monstruo alado se acercó a él desde arriba, pero con su arma le dio en el vientre y lo convirtió en polvo.

Entonces, los bichos que quedaban se apartaron a tiempo porque segundos después, una fuerte explosión sacudió la caverna haciendo que el semidiós saliera despedido por los aires.

Cuando despertó, se hallaba en una cama mullida.

Al abrir los ojos y mirar a su alrededor, vio a un joven alto, atlético, con el pelo negro hasta los hombros y los ojos verdes.

-¿Ya has despertado vello durmiente?

-¿Percy? ¿Señor Poseidón?

-Soy Tritón.

-Ah.

-¿Solo… Ah?

-¿Qué me ha pasado?

-¿Quieres la versión larga o la corta?

-Si pudieras hacerme un resumen…

-Bien. La cosa fue así. Yo estaba caminando por la playa observando a un precioso mortal de pelo castaño, cuando sentí un temblor y de repente, vi algo volando hacia mí. Como comprenderás, traté de apartarme porque no soy muy partidario de que extraños que salen propulsados por el aire me caigan encima.

El semidiós le miró mal.

-Pues como iba diciendo, me aparté y te vi caer en el mar. Normalmente no me involucro en cosas de mortales, está prohivido y toda la cosa…

-¿Pero?

-Un barco iba a aplastarte y estabas azul. Así que con mi buena voluntad te salvé la vida. Te traje aquí y te di algo de néctar y ambrosía. Estabas inconsciente así que tuve que hacértelo tragar.

-¿Por qué me ayudaste?

-Porque soy una buena… Divinidad.

El menor bufó.

-no te creo.

-Esto va así. Como toda la playa tembló gracias a la explosión de la guarida, mi chico castaño se marchó. así que no pude tener una noche de placer como había planeado. En lugar de eso, me quedé cuidándote.

-Ya… ¿Con qué propósito?

-Yo te he ayudado a ti, así que tú me harás un favor a mí.

-¿Y si me niego?

Tritón fingió entristecerse.

-No puedes hacerlo pequeño semidiós. Tienes una deuda conmigo. Son las normas.

Cuando el adolescente le fulminó con la mirada, el heredero de Poseidón rió con alegría.

-Yo no redacté las leyes muchacho.

-¿Y qué quieres, oh mi salvador?

-Sexo.

El semidiós se atragantó con su propia saliva.

-¿Qué?

-Sí. Quiero que tengamos relaciones sexuales aquí y ahora.

-Pero… Yo no…

-¿Tienes pareja? No. ¿Verdad? -Pero tengo la intención de tenerla… Pronto…

-No tienes pareja y eso es lo que cuenta.

-¿Y la tiara de Hera?

-Me tomé la livertad de enviársela. Había caído al mar así que sería imposible que la recuperaras.

Aprovechando que el semidiós estaba en la cama, Tritón se inclinó sobre él y sujetándole la barbilla le besó.

El chico se dejó hacer.

Lo que no entendía, era por qué de repente sentía tanto deseo hacia ese dios descarado.

-Mi padre también es considerado el dios del sexo entre hombres en algunos mitos como lo llamáis los humanos. Así que tengo algunos… trucos que harán que esta sea una noche inolvidable.

Los labios de ambos volvieron a encontrarse.

La ropa les molestaba así que Tritón la hizo desaparecer con un chasquido de dedos.

Las caricias y los besos cada vez iban más abajo hasta que el dios lamió la punta de la gruesa erección del adolescente.

-Sabes tan bien pequeño mestizo…

Debido a que el dios también podía controlar los líquidos, no permitió que el menor se corriera hasta que le rogó poder hacerlo.

Tritón tragó toda la semilla con habidez. Él también había terminado mientras le practicaba sexo oral al precioso chico que había sobre la cama.

El hijo de Poseidón se colocó sobre su amante juntando sus caderas para frotarse sensualmente con él.

Cuando volvieron a excitarse, Tritón se sentó sobre el mestizo y sin preparación previa se empaló en él dando un grito de placer.

-¡Dioses! -Chilló el menor. -Estás tan apretado… Tan estrecho…

El ojiverde sonrió complacido.

Segundos después, el dios cabalgaba a su joven amante con fuerza.

El mestizo tuvo que admitir que le excitaba que el dios le montara de aquella forma.

Cuando el adolescente creyó que no podría más, tuvo uno de los mejores orgasmos de su vida.

Exhaustos, ambos se recostaron en la gran cama tratando de acompasar sus respiraciones.

Más tarde esa noche, Tritón transportó al semidiós al campamento mestizo.

***En el Olimpo***

Todos alternaban la mirada entre Tritón y uno de los jóvenes.

-¿Eres tú verdad? Hera te mandó recuperar aquella joya junto con Nyssa y Kayla. -Dijo Leo.

-Puedo explicarlo.

-No hace falta. -Intervino Cecil.

-Solo queremos saber por qué no nos lo has dicho. -Finalizó el usuario del fuego.

-Iba a hacerlo… Cuando nos hiciéramos novios… Pero como hemos empezado aquí… Y con las presentaciones… Lo siento.

La verdad era que no tenía sentido enfadarse. Sí, había tenido sexo con un dios y sí, ahora ese dios estaba esperando un hijo. Pero en ese momento, Jason no era nada suyo y ningún mestizo podía negarle nada a un dios.

-¿Y qué tal fue?

-¡Leo! -Se escandalizó Annabeth. -Ha tenido una aventura con un dios… ¿Y tu le preguntas que cómo fue?

-Chase, en el momento en el que eso pasó, Jason no era nuestro novio. Así que no tenemos derecho a reprocharle nada. -Intervino Cecil.

El hijo de Júpiter suspiró aliviado y besó con pasión a los amores de su vida.

-¿Y con quién te criaste? -Quiso saber Zeus.

-Con todos mis hermanos y mis tres padres. -Contestó el chico.

La familia Grace Markowitz Valdez, le sonrieron.

Tritón se acarició el vientre de manera distraída.

-Aunque también paso tiempo con mi padre.

El rey de los dioses apuntó con su rayo al heredero del dios del mar.

-Si le haces algo a mi hijo, te las verás conmigo y esta vez, ni Hestia podrá detenerme.

-¡Pero está prohibido!

-A ti te hace falta a alguien que te domine. -Opinó Hades.

Como Jayden había terminado de presentarse, se inclinó ante los dioses y se sentó junto a Jason.

Notita: ¿Quién podrá dominar a Zeus?

Nota: Se me ha ocurrido una idea descabellada… Ah, no, si así son normalmente mis ideas… (Y también las vuestras… no me lo neguéis.)

Bueno. Es que estaba pensando y quería preguntar: ¿Qué os parecería una historia como esta peeero uniendo a Harry Potter y Percy Jackson? Una especie de crosover raro.

Aún no estoy muy segura sobre eso, así que me gustaría saber qué pensáis.

Sed honestos/as mis pequeñ s.


	72. Chapter 72

Disclaimer:

Todo lo que reconozcáis le pertenece a Rick Riordan.

Capítulo 70.

Una chica se adelantó.

Era alta, atlética, con el pelo rubio y los ojos grises.

-¡Es una mini Annabeth! -Exclamó Percy.

-Hola Olimpo. Me llamo Aura Chase.

-Ahora entiendo el parecido.

-Tengo trece años.

Austin y Annabeth estaban besándose.

-No quiero nacer antes. -Se quejó Briana.

Sus futuros padres la fulminaron con la mirada.

-Soy buena estratega y me encanta la arquitectura. De mayor quiero dedicarme a construir edificios como mi madre.

La hija de Atenea sonrió emocionada.

-Vivo en el campamento mestizo en la cabaña seis.

La diosa de la sabiduría levantó el pulgar.

-Mis padrinos son Travis y Reina.

La pretora de Nueva Roma le dio las gracias a Annabeth y el hijo de Hermes se lanzó sobre Austin dándole un abrazo de oso.

-Si sigues aplastándome así, no podrás apadrinar a uno de mis hijos porque me matarás antes de tiempo.

El mayor de los Stoll soltó a su amigo y volvió a su sitio junto a Katie.

-Aura cielo. ¿Tienes pareja? -Preguntó Connor.

Kayla amenazó al chico con su arco.

-No tengo. Tampoco me gusta nadie.

-¿Seguro?

-Connor. ¿Tu quieres morir verdad? -Preguntó Austin. -Porque si sigues preguntándole esas cosas a Aura… ¡Te tragarás mi saxofón!

El hijo de Hermes ocultó una sonrisa en el cuello de Mitchell.

Aura se inclinó ante los dioses y se sentó al lado de Latricia.


	73. Chapter 73

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de de Rick Riordan.

Capítulo 71.

Un chico se colocó en el centro de la sala.

Era bajito, delgado, tenía el pelo rubio, un ojo marrón y el otro azul.

-Tienes heterocromía. -Dijo Annabeth.

-Vaya princesa. ¿Lo has averiguado por ti misma?-Preguntó Clarisse con sarcasmo.

-Hola a todos. Me llamo Eric Grace.

-Dime que eres hijo nuestro. -Pidió Jason señalándose a él mismo y a sus dos novios.

-Sí. Soy hijo vuestro.

-Pero si se nota. Se parece mucho a Leo. -Dijo Percy.

-Tengo dieciséis años. Vivo en la cabaña nueve. Puedo controlar los vientos y soy bueno construyendo máquinas.

-La mayoría de ellos no explotan… Mucho… -Dijo Jace.

-Mis padrinos son Annabeth Chase y Travis Stoll.

Ambos se lo agradecieron a los futuros padres.

-¿Tienes pareja? -Quiso saber Cecil.

Jason le miró mal.

-Sí. Es Dirk.

El lobo dorado se acercó a Eric y volvió a su forma humana.

Le abrazó de manera posesiva y le besó con suavidad en los labios.

Después, Grace se inclinó ante los dioses y se sentó con su novio y sus hermanos.


	74. Chapter 74

Disclaimer: Los personajes y todo lo que reconozcáis le pertenece a Rick Riordan.

Capítulo 72.

Otro joven se adelantó.

Era alto, bastante musculoso, llevaba el pelo negro por encima de los hombros y sus ojos oscuros tenían destellos rojizos.

-¿Hijo o legado de Ares? -Preguntó Malcolm.

-Hola. Me llamo Morgan Ramírez Arellano. Soy hijo de Reina y el dios Marte.

La pretora se ruborizó levemente.

Cuando los romanos se la quedaron mirando con curiosidad, ella les fulminó con la mirada.

-Tengo dieciocho años. Vivo en el campamento Júpiter.

-Obvio. -Murmuró Drew.

Morgan la ignoró y siguió hablando.

-Soy miembro de la tercera cohorte.

Los romanos vitorearon.

Ante una señal de su pretora, guardaron silencio.

-Mis padrinos son Frank Zhang y Piper McLean.

La hija de Afrodita sonrió ampliamente y Frank le dio las gracias a Reina en voz baja.

-¿Tienes pareja? -Preguntó Ares.

-Aún no se ha presentado.

-Espero que sea un contrincante decente.

El dios de la guerra y su hijo se miraron desafiantes.

Finalmente, el joven se inclinó ante los tronos y se sentó cerca de su madre.


	75. Chapter 75

Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcáis le pertenece a Rick Riordan.

La mayoría de personajes OCs son míos excepto algunos que han sido creados por algún lector.

El siguiente personaje me lo ha prestado DiAngeloFamilia.

Espero que te guste cómo ha quedado.

Capítulo 73.

Los presentes solo podían ver sombras que se movían.

Los dioses trataron de encender alguna antorcha pero no tuvieron éxito.

Dos risas siniestras flotaron por el lugar.

Cuando todos pudieron ver de nuevo con claridad, descubrieron que Hades y Thanatos se estaban riendo.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso hermano?

-No lo entenderías Zeus. Para ello, deberías tener sentido del humor, del que sabemos que careces.

-¿Te estás riendo de mí?

-Hasta que se ha percatado. Han pasado cuatro mil setecientos años, pero al fin se ha dado cuenta.

Antes de que aquella discusión siguiera, Hestia puso orden.

La mirada de la mayoría de personas estaba dirigida a un chico que se hallaba en el centro de la sala.

Era alto, más de metro ochenta, tenía los músculos bien formados, vestía una camiseta negra de tirantes, unos pantalones de mezclilla también negros y unas converse rojas.

Su pelo era corto y de color azul y sus ojos eran verde claro casi grises.

-Me volvería homosexual por un tío así. -Declaró Travis.

Varias miradas indignadas se posaron en el hijo de Hermes que ni se inmutó.

-Hola a todos. Me llamo Lorien Umai.

Thanatos respingó en su asiento.

Hacía un tiempo, había conocido a un guapo joven con el que había tenido una relación. Naturalmente, el dios tuvo que marcharse pero su querido príncipe había tenido un pequeño hermoso.

En esos momentos, Lorien tendría unos cuatro años.

-Tengo veinticuatro años. Mi padre divino es Thanatos y mi padre mortal se llama Hiroki Umai.

-Tú si que tienes buenos genes. -Comentó Afrodita. -¿Me presentarías a tu padre? Si es tan atractivo como tú…

-Es gay. Y además está casado.

La diosa del amor hizo un puchero.

-Resido en el campamento mestizo aunque también paso algún tiempo en el inframundo con padre.

Zeus frunció el ceño y Hades le fulminó con la mirada.

-No te atrevas a reclamarle nada a Thanatos. -Dijo el dios de los muertos peligrosamente.

-Mis padrinos son lady Artemisa y el señor Hades.

Los dioses mencionados asintieron en dirección a Thanatos.

-Mis habilidades son varias. Puedo controlar el sueño y los sueños ajenos, soy capaz de dominar a los fantasmas y los esqueletos y también tengo dón profético.

-Tienes el pac completo. Buen físico, excelentes habilidades… -Comenzó a decir Eros con una sonrisa lasciva.

-¡No te vas a acercar a mi hijo!

Thanatos extendió las alas de forma amenazante.

-Cuidado con Lorien. Parece un chico tranquilo, de echo lo es, además de amable y leal, pero si le cabreas, desatarás a la bestia. -Comentó Ardan.

-Menos mal que me caes bien Parker. Si no, te habría lanzado a Cervero hace tiempo.

-¿Veis? Lo que yo decía.

-También le encanta dormir. -Añadió Tailor.

Lorien frunció el ceño en su dirección.

-¿Qué? No he mentido. Para sacarte de la cama, hace falta tener mucha paciencia.

-Y si hay que llegar pronto a algún sitio, tenemos que adelantarle el reloj para que el despertador suene dos horas antes. -Intervino Ardan.

-Bueno… Hay algo que le hace levantarse de la cama de inmediato. -Rió Blake.

los jóvenes rieron mientras que el hijo de Thanatos les fulminaba con la mirada.

-¿Tienes pareja? -Quiso saber Eros.

-Sí. Estoy saliendo con Newt Jackson.

-¿Disculpa? Pero tú a mí no me has pedido permiso para salir conmigo.

-No me hace falta lobito. Todos saben que eres mío.

-¡Yo no soy una cosa! ¡Así que no te pertenezco! Y el hecho de que tengamos sexo cuando a ti te apetece, no quiere decir que yo sea exclusivamente tuyo.

-¿Qué estás insinuando?

-¿Y si me apetece salir con otras personas?

Lorien le miró muy indignado.

-No puedes hacer eso. hemos tenido varias citas. Así que lo nuestro no solo se trata de sexo.

-¡No soy nada tuyo!

-Newt Jackson. ¿Quieres ser mi compañero para siempre?

-¡No! -Chilló Percy. -Tienes veinticuatro años y él quince.

-Y los dioses tienen más de cuatro mil años y mírate. -Intervino Thalia.

-Grace no ayudas.

-Es que no pretendo hacerlo.

-¡Es mi pequeño Newt!

El hijo de Poseidón empapó a Lorien y cogió a su futuro cachorro entre sus brazos.

-N Newt… Aún… N no m me has r respondido. -Se quejó el hijo de Thanatos temblando de frío.

Carsten, Canis, Dorian y Dirk le mostraron los dientes.

El joven de pelo negro con manchas miró a su futuro padre con ojitos de cachorrito triste.

Percy le soltó lentamente y le dejó marchar.

Newt secó a su ahora novio y le abrazó besándole con pasión

Lorien se inclinó ante los tronos y se sentó al lado de todos sus cuñados pero lo más alejado de su suegro posible.

Tení a Newt en su regazo y no pensaba soltarlo en mucho tiempo.


	76. Chapter 76

Disclaimer: Los personajes que reconozcáis son de Rick Riordan.

Capítulo 74.

Apolo estaba haciendo girar su arco de manera distraída cuando se percató de algo.

-Oye Lorien. ¿Tú eres nieto mío verdad? Hiroki es hijo mío.

-Eh... Sí...

El dios del sol sonrió complacido consigo mismo.

-Hasta que te has percatado. -Bufó Artemisa.

-Oye hermanita que no puedo estar en todo.

-Hombre tenías que ser.

En ese momento, un chico se colocó en el centro de la sala.

Era alto, atlético, su pelo negro estaba revuelto y sus ojos eran dorados y verdes alrededor de la pupila.

Se notaba que era poderoso.

Un aura oscura le rodeaba.

-Hola a todos. Me llamo Jese.

Su expresión risueña no concordaba para nada con las sombras que parecían acompañarlo.

-¿Solo Jese? -Preguntó Annabeth.

-Sí. De momento solo Jese.

-¿Por qué?

El joven se encogió de hombros.

-Tengo catorce años. Mi padre divino es el dios Thanatos.

-Vaya hombre. Dos hijos tuyos seguidos. -Comentó Hermes.

-¿También eres descendiente de Umai?

Jese negó.

-Vivo en el campamento mestizo aunque también paso largas temporadas en el Júpiter.

Tanto griegos como romanos aplaudieron.

-Puedo controlar las sombras a mi antojo pero no puedo viajar por ellas. También veo las almas errantes que bagan por la tierra. Soy capaz de detectar cuando alguien está en peligro de muerte.

Muchos campistas le miraron algo conmocionados.

Ardan, Blake y Lorien les lanzaron miradas fulminantes.

-Mis padrinos son Travis Stoll y Kayla Knowless.

-Eso quiere decir que conocemos a tu padre/madre. -Adivinó Will.

-Puedo hablar con los perros y con los lobos. -Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Vamos a lo que nos interesa. ¿Quién es tu pariente mortal? -Inquirió Annabeth.

Muchas miradas estaban dirigidas a Percy.

-¿Por qué me miráis a mí?

-Bueno... has tenido hijos con casi todos los olímpicos masculinos excepto Ares, que nosotros sepamos, aún... Así que eso nos hace pensar que seguramente, Jese sea hijo tuyo. -Razonó Jason.

El hijo de Poseidón se ruborizó.

-No tiene por qué...

-Tiene verde en sus ojos. -Le interrumpió Nico.

Percy miró al chico de manera interrogante.

-Soy Jese Jackson.

Poseidón estaba fúrico y a la vez resignado. Al parecer, su hijo era un imán para dioses.

Aún así, no dejó pasar la oportunidad de empapar a Thanatos de pies a cabeza incluyendo algunas medusas que le picaron brazos, cara y piernas haciendo que le salieran pústulas rojas.

El dios iba a levantarse, pero Poseidón le amenazó con su tridente.

Se mantuvo sentado mascando su rabia internamente.

Por otro lado, Percy parecía que iba a cargarse a alguien. Él no era ningún recipiente para dioses.

Sin embargo, Jese era su hijo y al igual que había hecho con los demás, se levantó y lo abrazó con cariño.

-¿Tienes pareja? -Se interesó Kayla.

Por aquella pregunta, la semidiosa recibió una mirada asesina por parte del futuro padre.

-Sí. Es Morgan.

Reina y el hijo de Poseidón compartieron una mirada analítica antes de asentir con lentitud.

-Te advierto Ramírez, que como te atrevas a robarle la inocencia a mi bebé antes de tiempo, rebanaré tu cabeza con una espada de prácticas.

El joven iba a contestar, pero una mirada de su novio le hizo callar.

Jese daba verdadero miedo cuando se enfadaba.

El descendiente de Thanatos se inclinó ante los dioses y se sentó cerca de Blake.

Morgan se levantó y se sentó cerca de él.

Se besaron impúdicamente sorprendiendo a los mestizos que no les conocían.

un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Chace, les obligó a separarse.

-Que se presente el siguiente antes de que se pongan a tener sexo en medio del salón. -Intervino Zeus.

-Ya te gustaría. -Murmuró Hades.

El rey de los dioses sonrió con lascibia.

-¿Y quién no quiere ver a dos atractivos mestizos tener sezxo?

Percy le lanzó la peor de sus miradas.


	77. Chapter 77

Disclaimer: Los personajes que reconozcáis son de Rick Riordan.

Nota: Esta idea le pertenece a gbpkth. Espero que sea de tu agrado este cap.

Capítulo 75.

Una chica se acercó al centro de la sala.

Era alta, atlética, con exuverantes curvas, el pelo castaño claro le caía hasta su cintura y sus ojos azules eran hipnóticos.

Varios semidioses y semidiosas se quedaron mirándola.

-Hola a todos. Mi nombre es Hedda Le Blanc.

Percy respiró tranquilo. Ese no era su apellido.

-Tengo dieciocho años, casi diecinueve.

Thalia y Jason compartieron una extraña mirada.

-Aunque me presente como Le Blanc, mi apellido real es Jackson pero como nací en Francia, a papá le pareció divertido inventarse un apellido y ponérmelo.

Percy se rió con histeria.

Tenía un montón de hijos y si las sonrisas traviesas de Aspen y Chace le decían algo, aún le quedaban más por conocer.

-Eres un jodido promiscuo. Casi estarías a la altura de Zeus si fuese mortal. -Dijo Hera asqueada.

Todos los hijos del semidiós marino le enseñaron sus armas.

-Soy muy mala en el manejo de la espada y la daga pero el tiro con arco se me da genial. Rivalizo con Kayla.

La chica del pelo multicolor levantó el pulgar en su dirección.

-¿Estás segura de que Peter Johnson es tu padre? Es uno de los peores arqueros que he visto.

-Vamos a tener un hijo juntos. Al menos podrías aprenderte mi nombre.

Dioniso se encogió de hombros.

-Apuesto a que cuando os acostéis en el futuro, gemirá cualquier nombre menos el tuyo.

Jason y Cecil se echaron a reír con aquella ocurrencia de su novio.

Pronto, todos los griegos se unieron a las carcajadas.

-¡Dejad que mi Hedda se presente! -Bramó Percy.

Se había levantado para estrechar a su segunda princesa entre los brazos.

-Como dije antes, mejor que te quedes allí. -Intervino Thalia. Porque a este paso, la mitad de los campistas será tuya.

-Mis padrinos son Piper y Leo.

Ambos se levantaron y se arrojaron en dirección a Percy como si fueran uno solo.

Lo tiraron al suelo y le achucharon como si fuera un cachorrito.

Debido al aún persistente efecto de las pastillas rojas en su sistema,, el hijo de Poseidón se revolcó por el suelo riendo como un niño pequeño.

Cuando todos volvieron a sus sitios y Percy dejó de reírse, Hedda siguió hablando.

-¿Cría solo a todos sus hijos? -Preguntó Will preocupado.

-No. Le ayudan ninfas, sátiros y náyades. -Explicó la joven. También todos ayudan a criar a los hijos de todos. Como vivimos en el campamento mestizo...

Percy se relajó visiblemente. esa duda le estaba revolviendo la mente.

-Mis habilidades son las propias de un hijo de Poseidón además de poder lanzar rayos y crear tormentas. -Comentó Hedda continuando con su presentación.

Todos tardaron un poco en asimilar lo que implicaba esa frase. Pero cuando lo hicieron, un furioso dios del mar transformó una esfera de agua en un látigo y persiguió a su hermano con él por toda la sala.

Jackson se daba golpes en la cabeza contra el suelo.

-¿Pretendes hacer un agujero? -Le preguntó Jordan.

-Sí. Y también pretendo esconder mi cabeza ahí dentro durante los próximos cien años. -Se quejó.

Quince minutos después, Poseidón volvía a su trono hecho una furia y Zeus al suyo totalmente magullado.

El dios del mar le había advertido a Apolo que si se atrevía a curar a su padre, le caería una buena.

Para romper la tensión Annabeth le preguntó a la chica que si tenía pareja cosa que no les hizo gracia ni a su futuro padre ni a sus hermanos.

-Si tengo. Pero aún no se ha presentado.

Preocupado de que le hiciesen más preguntas embarazosas a su hija, Jackson dejó su misión de hacer un agujero en el suelo con su cabeza y se llevó a Hedda consigo para protegerla de personas lascivas y con malas intenciones.

Ella tuvo el tiempo justo para inclinarse ante los tronos antes de que su padre la hiciera sentar a su lado.

Nota:

¿Os gusta como va quedando? ¿Queréis que haya más disparates con las presentaciones o preferís que acabe la historia de una vez?

Nos leemos.


	78. Chapter 78

Disclaimer: todos los personajes que reconozcáis le pertenecen a Rick Riordan.

Nota:

Esta idea le pertenece a ACUARIO NO JUNE 4211.

Aquí tienes a tu bebé.

Disculpa la tardanza.

Espero que te guste.

Capítulo 76.

Las personas que quedaban por presentarse se miraban entre ellas para ver quien sería el siguiente.

Cuando una joven se decidió a avanzar, una luz azul bañó la sala por unos segundos.

Cuando se desvaneció, un niño pequeño descendía suavemente hasta el suelo.

Cuando llegó allí, miró a su alrededor con confusión.

-Oh mierda. Papá nos va a matar. -Susurró Aspen con los ojos desorbitados.

-¿Mami? -Preguntó el pequeño comenzando a asustarse. Había muchas personas estrañas a las que no conocía.

-¿Mami? -Volvió a repetir.

Tailor se acercó al menor y se arrodilló ante él.

-Hesper tranquilo.

-¿Talor, done etán papi y mami?

-Están…

-¡Mami! -Gritó Hesper al divisar a Hades.

Corrió como pudo hasta su trono y levantó los bracitos para que lo levantara.

-Yo no soy…

El infante comenzó a llorar.

-Hades coge ahora mismo a ese niño y más te vale que deje de llorar si no quieres pasar un siglo comiendo paja. ¿Entendido? -Dijo Hestia con dulzura pero con un toque amenazante en la voz.

-Pero yo no…

-Recuerda que hay personas del futuro en esta sala. -Gruñó Artemisa.

El pequeño seguía llorando.

-¿Papi? -Preguntó mirando a Percy.

Se acercó a él con cautela.

El moreno de ojos verdes miró a sus futuros hijos en busca de ayuda.

Chace asintió despacio.

Jackson sujetó al pequeño entre sus brazos y le acarició la espalda para tratar de consolarlo.

-Mami no me quede. -Sollozó.

Le meció suavemente para que dejara de llorar.

Se levantó y se dirigió al trono de Hades.

-Te juro que como no cojas en brazos a tu hijo te arrancaré tus partes bajas y me las pondré de colgante.

El dios iba a protestar, pero la mirada fulminante de su sobrino hizo que se lo pensara mejor.

Lo agarró y le sentó en su regazo.

Hesper se acurrucó contra su pecho.

-Su nombre es Hesper, tiene casi tres años y bueno… Es hijo de Percy y Hades. -Le presentó Noah.

El pequeño era un niño sano de graciosos rizos oscuros, piel pálida y ojos verdes.

-Tiene cierto control sobre el agua, puede hablar con los caballos y controla las sombras. -Explicó Blake.

-Sus padrinos son tío Nico y tía Hazel. -Continuó Ryan.

Poseidón bullía de furia. Su hermano no tenía justificación para lo que había hecho esa vez. Sin embargo, tenía al niño en brazos y no podía atacarle.

-Voy a castrarte ladrón de inocencias. -le dijo telepáticamente a su hermano.

Hades bufó.

Otra luz bañó la sala.

De ella salió Percy más adulto.

-Por los dioses bebé. Estás aquí.

Se acercó a toda velocidad al trono del dios del inframundo.

-¿Qué te he dicho sobre escaparte?

-Mami. -Le señaló.

-Sí cariño es tu mami pero tenemos que ir a casa con tus otros hermanitos.

-¿Y mami?

-Vendrá en un rato.

Cogió a su pequeño en brazos, saludó a los estupefactos y boquiabiertos presentes y antes de irse dijo:

-Jake Mason. No creas que te has librado. Voy a matarte. Ellis y yo lo haremos.

Tailor miró a su padre con ojitos de cachorro.

-No me mires así jovencito. Mason sabía donde se metía cuando decidió robarte la inocencia.

-Papá, no soy ningún…

-Eres mi hijo. Y eso significa que voy a ser sobreprotector incluso cuando tengas cuarenta años.

Hizo que todos sus bástagos se acercaran y cuando lo hicieron les abrazó a todos uno por uno.

Satisfecho, les dedicó una sonrisa cariñosa y desapareció con Hesper en brazos.

Justo después, Poseidón se lanzó a por su hermano.

Toda la sala tembló a causa de su pelea.

El dios del mar había logrado colar su tridente entre las piernas de su hermano y estaba dispuesto a cortarle el miembro.

-¡Basta! -Gritó Hestia.

Hefesto, Apolo y Hermes fueron los encargados de separarlos.

-Voy a tener un hijo con Nico di Angelo. A ver qué tal te sienta.

-Mi hijo tiene pareja. -Espetó Hades.

-Como si eso me fuera a detener. -Bufó.

Nico miraba a Will con cara de espanto.

Percy estaba pensando muy seriamente si hacerse una basectomía o algo.

Nota: ¿Queréis que Poseidón cumpla su amenaza?


	79. Chapter 79

Disclaimer: todos los personajes que reconozcáis le pertenecen a Rick Riordan.

Nota:

Esta idea le pertenece a Sta Fantasia.

Como esta historia no podía volverse más rara…

Espero que te guste.

Al final voy a tener que hacer otro fic como este pero con todas vuestras ideas. Las agradezco todas.

(Sonríe agradecida)

Capítulo 77.

Un chico se adelantó.

Era alto, musculoso, con el pelo rubio y los ojos dorados rasgados.

Cuando habló, lo hizo mirando al dios de los mares el cual trataba de calmar su respiración.

-Hola a todos. Mi nombre es Park Castellan.

El silencio en el salón de los tronos se volvió pesado y espeso.

Sin embargo, le permitieron presentarse antes de sacar conclusiones. Tal vez era una simple coincidencia.

-Tengo veintitrés años. -Siguió diciendo.

Jake Mason adulto se preparaba para la reacción que tendrían los dioses y mestizos cuando revelara su ascendencia.

-Mis padres son Ethan Nacamura y Luke Castellan… Cuando Cronos se adueñó de su cuerpo. Así que soy algo así como… Digamos que es como si hubiera nacido de tres padres.

Como siempre, Zeus fue el primero en reaccionar y como siempre lo hizo de manera escandalosa.

Los demás dioses excepto Hermes y Poseidón se levantaron indignados.

Hera no se había puesto en pie porque seguía encadenada y amordazada pero chillaba su descontento.

Varias armas apuntaban al horrorizado chiquillo.

-Si tiene veintitrés años, eso quiere decir que ahora está vivo. Podemos encontrarlo y…

La mayoría de divinidades parecían estar de acuerdo con el rey del Olimpo.

Park retrocedió poco a poco pero un leve pinchazo a media espalda le obligó a detenerse.

Pensó en ralentizar el tiempo para evitar que le convirtieran en pincho moruno, pero eso solo conseguiría que la gente se pusiera más nerviosa.

-¡Basta! -La voz de Poseidón hizo estremecer las paredes.

-¡Basta tú! Siempre luchando por las causas perdidas. Ese chico debe morir. -Dictaminó Zeus.

-No lo permitiré. Lo he escondido en un lugar seguro.

-¿Estás insinuando que te has hecho cargo de ese monstruo? -Preguntó el rey con voz baja y gélida.

-No es un monstruo. Es un niño encantador, adorable y cariñoso.

Tritón asintió de acuerdo. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron cuando algunas miradas se dirigieron a él.

-Dámelo ahora y no habrá represalias.

-Me niego hermano. Lo quiero como si fuera mi hijo.

-¡Es una aberración! Algo que no debería existir. ¿No te das cuenta?

-Annabeth. Quita la daga de su espalda. -Dijo Percy.

-Pero… -Protestó ella.

-He dicho. Que quites. La daga de su espalda. -Dijo más despacio.

-Tal para cual. -Bufó Zeus. -El padre y el hijo.

-Es mejor que muera. Si lo traes ahora, lo hará sin dolor.

Entonces, los semidioses del futuro se levantaron y se colocaron alrededor de Park.

-Si lo matas, también tendrás que matarnos a nosotros. -Dijo Blake.

-No tengo ningún problema en hacer eso. -Bramó el dios del rayo.

-Bien entonces. Hazlo. Estamos bien preparados para luchar. Nuestros padres vencieron a titanes, gigantes y demás. Creo que podremos con los dioses. -Intervino Tommy.

-¿Me desafiáis?

-Sí. -Contestaron todos sin dudar.

-N no es necesario que…

Alguien le gruñó y Castellan se mantuvo en silencio. Su chico daba miedo cuando quería.

-¿Váis a juzgar a un niño por los errores de sus padres? -Inquirió Hestia. Porque si es así, deberíamos juzgarnos a nosotros mismos por las atrocidades de nuestro padre. Y… Park es en parte nuestro hermano…

Zeus lanzó su rayo maestro harto de tanta palabrería.

Todos esperaron el impacto pero nunca llegó.

El artefacto se había congelado en el aire a centímetros de la cara de Jace Grace.

Jason se levantó hecho una furia.

Nunca había desafiado a los dioses, pero ese era su futuro hijo y casi había sido vaporizado.

Finalmente, tras media hora más de discusiones, Zeus estuvo de acuerdo en no matarlo, siempre y cuando el chico no fuera una amenaza.

-Resido en la cabaña tres porque el dios Poseidón me reclamó como hijo suyo a pesar de que no lo soy… Al menos de manera viológica.

El dios de los mares le dedicó una suave sonrisa.

-Mis poderes son referentes al control del tiempo. Puedo adelantarlo, detenerlo, ralentizarlo o hacer que pase rápido. Pero no puedo volver atrás.

-Fascinante. -Opinó Leo.

-No tengo padrinos pero Percy es como uno… Bueno… Como mi hermano mayor…

-Sí claro. Y te acuestas con uno de sus hijos… -Dijo alguien en voz baja.

-Cierra el pico Tanaca.

-Soy muy bueno en lucha con espada y también con el tridente. Tengo ligero control sobre el agua, puedo respirar bajo ella y entiendo a los caballos y a las serpientes.

Hermes le dedicó una sonrisa.

-¿Tienes novio o novia? -Quiso saber Chris.

Clarisse le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-Sí tengo. Aunque aún no se ha presentado.

Percy gimió. Sabía que al menos faltaba otro hijo suyo por presentarse.

Tras inclinarse ante los tronos, Park se sentó a los pies de Poseidón.

Nota:

Me han estado pidiendo un hijo/a de Percy con Poseidón o con Tritón.

Sé que aquí hay personas a las que ese tipo de cosas no le gustan y por eso quiero someterlo a votación.

La mayoría de votos ganará.

¿Queréis incesto?

¿No queréis incesto?


	80. Chapter 80

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes que reconozcáis así como el universo le pertenecen a Rick Riordan.

Yo solo escribo porque me gusta.

Capítulo 78.

Una chica llegó saltando hasta el centro de la sala.

Era bajita, delgada, con el pelo teñido de colores y los ojos verdes.

Vestía de una manera estrafalaria.

Su camiseta era rosa neón, sus pantalones eran verde fosforito, su zapato derecho era naranja fluorescente y el izquierdo era azul eléctrico.

Los hijos de Afrodita y Venus se taparon los ojos.

Eso era un asesinato a la moda en toda regla.

Apolo tenía la imperiosa necesidad de hacerle un cambio de estilo al igual que la diosa de la belleza.

-Hola a todos. Me llamo Koralee Ellen. Mis madres son Miranda Gardiner y Lou Ellen.

Las mencionadas sonrieron algo ruborizadas por volver a ser el centro de atención.

La hija de Deméter tomó la cara de la otra chica entre sus manos y dejó un suave beso en sus labios.

-Tengo quince años y la razón por la que estoy así vestida es porque perdí una apuesta contra Terry. -Gruñó.

Stoll ocultó una risa detrás de su mano.

-Mis padrinos son Kayla y Cecil.

Los dos nombrados se lanzaron a abrazar a las futuras madres.

La hija de Apolo le llenó a Lou la cara de besos.

-¿Hasta cuando tienes que vestir así? -Cuestionó Apolo mirando a Koralee entre sus dedos.

-Hasta la semana que viene.

El dios gimió.

-Mis habilidades concuerdan con las de la diosa Hécate así que vivo en la cabaña veinte.

Lou y sus hermanos aplaudieron.

-¿Tienes pareja? -Quiso saber Cecil recibiendo por aquella inoportuna pregunta una mirada fulminante por parte de su mejor amiga.

-Sí. Pero aún no se ha presentado.

Como nadie parecía querer hacer más preguntas, la joven se inclinó ante los tronos y se sentó al lado de su hermana Tania.

Nota: Se me ha ocurrido una idea y quería consultarla con todos vosotros.

¿Qué os parecería si todos los semidioses tuvieran un hijo con un dios o diosa?

Y con el tiempo, escribiría sus encuentros sexuales.

Pero cada semidiós solo puede tener un hijo con un dios. No con todos.

Así que…

¿Qué os parece la idea?

Por supuesto, podéis votar con qué dios o diosa queréis que el semidiós o semidiosa tenga un hijo o hija.

Y también podéis mandarme el personaje en cuestión si os apetece.

Sé que tengo varias ideas vuestras que cumplir, pero no desesperéis. Las haré.


	81. Chapter 81

Disclaimer:

Todo lo que reconozcáis le pertenece a Rick Riordan.

Los personajes son míos excepto los que me han prestado otrs lectors.

Capítulo 79.

Un chico estaba delante de los tronos en el centro de la sala.

Era alto, delgado pero fuerte, su cabello era oscuro y sus ojos eran azules tirando a grises.

Llevaba algunos tatuajes en los brazos y según podía entreverse en la zona de la clabícula, debajo de la camiseta tenía más.

-Me recuerda a los amigos de Percy. -Intervino Leo.

El chico le sonrió.

-Hola a todos. Mi nombre es Dareius Jameson.

Jordan ocultó su rubor lo mejor que pudo al igual que trató de hacer Dominic.

Después, ambos se dieron un beso brusco sin importarles las miradas levemente asombradas de los otros campistas.

-Tengo dieciocho años. Vivo en el campamento mestizo en la cabaña siete.

Roomie levantó el puño.

-Para ser legado de Apolo, se me da bien el manejo con espada. Aunque también soy legado de Hermes. -Añadió. -También soy un excelente arquero.

Se colocó en una pose chulesca.

-Soy buen sanador pero aprendí más que nada para curarme las heridas que me hacía peleando.

Jordan sonrió.

-Este se parece a uno de los míos. -Intervino Ares.

-Mis padrinos son tío Percy y Reina.

El hijo de Poseidón chocó puños con sus amigos y la pretora romana les miró extrañada.

-Os lleváis bien. -Dareius se encogió de hombros.

-¿Tienes más hermanos? -Quiso saber Dominic.

Su futuro hijo solo le dedicó una sonrisa.

-¿Sales con alguien? -Volvió a preguntar.

Otra sonrisa.

-Sí. -Dijo un rato después. -Pero aún no se ha presentado.

Tras inclinarse ante los tronos, se sentó cerca de sus padres.

Era mejor ser respetuoso con los dioses.

Nota: Alguien me ha propuesto que los hijos de semidioses con dioses lo escriba en otra historia aparte. ¿Qué os parece? ¿Continúo aquí con la idea? ¿O la escribo en otra historia?

Gracias por leer.


	82. Chapter 82

Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcáis le pertenece a Rick Riordan.

Yo no gano beneficio econónico alguno escribiendo esto.

Capítulo 80.

Una persona se adelantó.

Era alta, atlética, con el pelo rubio ondulado y los ojos color turquesa.

-Para ser una chica no eres muy…

Varias miradas fulminantes se clavaron en Annabeth.

-Hola Olimpo. Mi nombre es Dennis.

Varias miradas confundidas se clavaron en ella.

-¿No será Denise? -Preguntó Malcolm.

-Es Dennis. -Gruñó Dareius.

-Pero es…

Annabeth iba a añadir algo, pero varios campistas del futuro la apuntaron con dagas, flechas y espadas.

-Tengo dieciséis años. Soy un chico bastante complicado de carácter…

-Pero te haces querer. -Le dijo Blake.

-¿Un chico? Pero…

-Hay algo llamado disforia de género. -Le cortó Aiden St. Delphi.

La hija de Atenea se ruborizó. Su cara rivalizaba con el pelo de Rachel.

-Soy hijo de Némesis y una mortal de la cual no diré el nombre porque no merece ni que la mencione siquiera.

Dareius se levantó para calmar a su novio.

Éste se relajó contra el pecho del mayor.

-Percy Jackson me salvó de ella y… -Se echó a temblar.

-Tranquilo mi amor. Eso ya ha pasado y esas personas no volverán a tocarte.

-P pero…

Jackson, aunque no era el adulto en el que ese chico confiaba, se levantó y le abrazó.

-Venga pececito. Sigue presentándote para que todo el mundo sepa el hijo tan genial que voy a tener.

Con una sonrisa temblorosa, Dennis continuó hablando.

-Vivo en el campamento mestizo en la cabaña de Némesis desde hace dos años. Hace tres que papá me rescató de aquella casa…

-¿Quiénes son tus padrinos? Porque supongo que te habré dado algunos.

-Los pretores de Nueva Roma. -Murmuró.

Frank sonrió con timidez y Reina asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Y cuándo te diste cuenta de que tu cuerpo no era el correcto?

-¡Centurión Fezer! ¡Esa pregunta ha estado de más! -Espetó Reina.

-L lo lamento pretora. -Murmuró.

-¿Entonces, ese chico malo es tu novio? -Cuestionó Connor cambiando de tema.

-Sí. -Sonrió con timidez. -No sé porqué se fijó en mí, pero…

-No digas tonterías Jackson. Eres hermoso.

Se fundieron en un apasionado beso.

-Jameson. Si te atreves a dañar de alguna manera a mi hijo, te colgaré del pene atado a un árbol.

Dareius tragó saliva y asintió.

Después de que Tyson y la sañorita O'Leary le mimaran, Dennis se sentó junto a sus múltiples hermanos sobre el regazo de su novio.

Poseidón tenía una sonrisa en el rostro.

Al menos, no se había tenido que encargar de Némesis.

Nota:

Espero no haber herido la sensibilidad de nadie ni ofendido a nadie. Solo es un personaje más.

Nota dos:

Ya he publicado el primer capítulo de mi otro fic de presentaciones. Espero que os guste si pasáis por allí.

En ese plasmaré las ideas que no haya podido plasmar aquí.


	83. Chapter 83

Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcáis le pertenece a Rick Riordan.

Yo no gano beneficio económico alguno escribiendo esto.

Nota: Estos OCs son de Okami-Tsukiyomi.

Espero que te guste.

Capítulo 81.

Una chica se adelantó.

Era alta, más o menos de metro setenta, su piel era clara, tenía el pelo largo color negro pero teñido de azul y sus ojos eran marrones pero de vez en cuando se volvían verdes.

A los semidioses que la miraban, les extrañó ese hecho pero no comentaron nada puesto que algunos ya habían sido impertinentes con Dennis hacía un rato.

También se fijaron en que si bien era una chica, su vestimenta era más propia de un varón.

-Hola a todos. Mi nombre es Grethel Liseth Miranda Alvares. Tengo trece años y…

Los hijos de Atenea la examinaban de manera concienzuda.

-Ya sé que soy muy interesante. Pero no hace falta que me miréis como si fuera vuestro experimento científico.

Los miembros de la cabaña seis se ruborizaron.

-Hay que tener cuidado con Grethel. -Apuntó Carsten. -Es dulce y tranquila, también leal, pero si se enfada…

-Es bastante temperamental y salvaje. -Añadió Newt.

-También es algo infantil a veces. -Dijo Dirk. -Pero eso la hace más interesante y particular.

-Haréis que me sonroje, idiotas. -Les gruñó ella. -Me siento como si fuese alguna pieza de exposición.

-Tal vez deberías ir al circo. -Murmuró Drew.

-Vaya Tanaca. Hacía tiempo que no abrías la boca. Aunque… Gracias por tu sugerencia. Iré al circo. Pero para verte a ti.

Los mestizos no aguantaron la risa por más de dos segundos.

-Una chica ocurrente. Me gusta. -Comentó Artemisa pensativa.

-Bueno. Si dejáis que la chica se presente, acabaremos antes. -Refunfuñó Hera.

-¿Qué desayuna usted por las mañanas para ser tan amable? -Preguntó Grethel realmente interesada.

Los dioses la miraron con real asombro debido a la afrenta.

Hera iba a fulminarla, pero la joven dijo:

-Yo que usted no haría eso. Mi padre es un dios egipcio.

En el salón de los tronos se hizo el silencio.

-Veréis me explico. Soy una Wicca descendiente de Poseidón, bendecida por lady Artemisa…

-¿Pero no has dicho que tu padre era egipcio? -Inquirió Annabeth.

-La paciencia es una virtud. ¿No te han explicado eso?

-Zas. En toda la boca. -Rió Ashley. Por eso le caía tan bien Grethel.

-Mi madre viajaba por El Cairo cuando mi progenitor divino la encontró mientras paseaba en su forma de chacal. Después de unos meses de conocerse, se apareó con ella y de ahí nació mi hermano mayor que tiene treinta años. Diecisiete años más tarde, nació la belleza que tenéis delante.

-Si tú eres guapa, yo tengo granos por toda la cara.

-Eh… Drew… Es que sí tienes granos por toda la cara. -Señaló Leo.

-Tú calla enano ridículo.

En respuesta, Valdez le lanzó un beso a una muy furiosa hija de Afrodita.

-Como habilidades puedo hablar con los caninos,aunque entiendo mejor a los chacales y a los lobos, los ciervos y los caballos. Transformarme en chacal…

Travis silbó impresionado.

-También puedo hablar con los muertos y resucitarlos si llevan menos de veinticuatro horas fallecidos.

Zeus se levantó con una expresión entre incrédula y enfadada.

-Eso no puede ser. los muertos se quedan en el inframundo y no me importa si han muerto hace dos mil años o hace dos minutos.

-Pues perdone que le diga pero usted me pidió que reviviera a uno de sus descendientes cuando murió a causa de una misión. Incluso me lo trajo usted personalmente.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron al rey del Olimpo.

Como parecía que nadie quería objetar nada más, (Hera no contaba,) la joven siguió con su presentación.

Una hermosa pantera negra violácea apareció a su lado con sigilo.

-Este es mi amante. Se llama Demian…

-¿Tu amante es un animal?

Grethel se frotó las sienes.

-Tiene los ojos color vino. -Intervino Dakota mirando al animal. Y por lo que puedo ver, no es una pantera real. Es una transformación.

Él como hijo de Baco, podía entender a los felinos igual que su padre.

-No. A mi padre no le hizo gracia que saliéramos juntos. Él tiene dieciocho años y… Ahora no puede ser humano de nuevo hasta que Anubis lo decida. -Suspiró.

Tres animales más se colocaron alrededor de la chica.

-¿Ahora me dirás que también son tus amantes?

-Claro que no, tontita. Ellos son mis mascotas.

El primero era un lobo alado ártico con los ojos azules.

-¿Eso es un lobo, o un caballo híbrido? -Quiso saber Connor.

-Es un lobo muy especial. Se llama Amoroq. -Le acarició tras las orejas.

El segundo era un unicornio negro con la crin y los cascos plateados.

-Este pequeñín se llama Nigthmare. -le dio palmaditas cariñosas en uno de sus flancos.

-¿Eso es un gato o un perro? Porque en mi vida he visto un gato tan grande. -Dijo Cecil.

Se trataba de un gato color caramelo con blanco. Sus ojos eran verdes.

Miraba a todos con altanería.

-Él es Yugi. Yo los entiendo a todos, pero él es quien sabe hablar. -Señaló a su gato.

Varias miradas de incredulidad se dirigieron hacia ella.

-Humanos tontos… -Dijo el minino.

-¡Habla! -Gritó Percy.

-Sí. Y su lobo gigante tiene alas. -Apostilló Jason. -Todo muy normal.

Con una sonrisa, Grethel se inclinó ante los dioses y se sentó cerca de las cazadoras.

Los cuatro animales la imitaron.


	84. Chapter 84

Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcáis le pertenece a Rick Riordan.

Nota: Este personaje le pertenece a Valery_Valiente. Le cambié el nombre. Espero que no te moleste.

Es que Danna se parece mucho a Daanna y no quería liarme después.

Capítulo 82.

Una chica se adelantó. Era alta, atlética, tenía el pelo rojizo y los ojos azul eléctrico.

Los semidioses miraron a los hermanos Grace. Sobre todo a Jason.

-¿Por qué me miráis tanto? -Gruñó el rubio.

-Tiene tus ojos. -Explicó Frank.

-Hola a todos. Mi nombre es Dafne Grace.

Apolo profirió un sonido estrangulado desde el fondo de su garganta.

-¿D Dafne?

Ella asintió.

-Tengo diecinueve años.

-¿Y con quién te ha tenido Jason? ¿O eres una Grace/Valdez/Markowitz? -Preguntó Nyssa.

-Mis padrinos son tío Jason y Annabeth. -Fue lo que contestó la chica.

Los mestizos se fijaron en que llevaba puesta una chaqueta plateada y en sueespalda descansaba un arco.

-¿Hija de Thalia? ¿Pero no dijiste que solo erais vosotros tres? -Quiso saber la madrina de Dafne mirando a Luke.

El joven se encogió de hombros.

-Puedo volar y controlar las corrientes de aire, hablar con las águilas, crear tormentas, entiendo a todos los animales y no soy presuntuosa al afirmar que soy mejor arquera que muchos descendientes de Apolo.

El dios se ofendió.

-Eso no es cierto. -Gruñó muy convencido.

Dafne se encogió de hombros.

-Mis madres son Thalia Grace…

-Obvio. -Murmuró alguien.

-Y la diosa Artemisa.

El silencio del salón de los tronos se extendió durante varios minutos.

Nadie se atrevía ni siquiera a moverse o respirar fuerte.

-¿Cómo? -Bramó Zeus.

Miraba a sus hijas como si pudiera hallar las respuestas que buscaba si las contemplaba lo suficiente.

-¡Romperás tus votos!

-En teoría no. -Dijo Atenea. -Ya que Grace es una mujer y técnicamente no ha podido desvirgarla.

La teniente de las cazadoras estaba muy ruborizada. No sabía donde meterse.

El rey del Olimpo movió los brazos como si fueran las alas de su animal sagrado. No podía desterrar a Artemisa y tampoco fulminar a Thalia.

Se sentó en su trono con la vena de su frente hinchándose de manera considerable.

-¿Tienes pareja? -Preguntó Malcolm.

Dafne resopló ofendida y sin decir nada más se inclinó ante los dioses y se sentó cerca de las cazadoras.

-Hermano. -Llamó Zeus mirando a Poseidón.

El dios del mar le miró aburrido.

-Vamos. -Se levantó y se encaminó fuera.

El creador de los caballos le siguió después de suspirar.

El rey cerró las puertas del salón para que nadie pudiera salir ni siquiera mediante el viaje sombra.

Nota: ¿Qué creeis que quería Zeus?


	85. Chapter 85

Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcáis le pertenece a Rick Riordan.

Los OCs son míos y también de algunos maravillosos lectores que me prestan a los suyos.

Muchas gracias.

Nota: Este capítulo contiene escenas de sexo explícito y lenguaje fuerte y obsceno.

El que avisa no es traidor.

Capítulo 83.

Zeus tiró de su hermano por el pasillo con impaciencia.

-Vamos. Date prisa. -Refunfuñó.

Estaba tan estresado que se olvidó por completo de que podía transportarse a donde quisiera en unos segundos.

-Hermano, no soy tu puta. -Gruñó el dios del mar. -No puedes tenerme siempre que quieras…

-Deja de quejarte. -Dijo con malos modos. -Ambos estuvimos de acuerdo. Sexo sin compromiso y sin reproches.

-Pero es que solo te beneficias tú. Solo lo hacemos cuando tú quieres…

-¿Hacemos? Vaya hermano. ¿Por qué no lo llamas por su nombre? Se dice follar. Las palabras están por algo.

Al llegar a una puerta decorada con ornamentos dorados, el rey del Olimpo detuvo su andar y la abrió.

La estancia era grande y circular.

Contra la pared había un pequeño armario, una mesita y una puerta que daba a un baño triangular.

En el centro de la habitación redonda se hallaba una gran cama tamaño emperador.

Nada más cerrar la puerta, el dios del rayo lanzó a su hermano a la mullida superficie colocándose él encima.

Pero el agitador de la tierra no estaba por la labor.

No seas crío, Poseidón. Vamos a sentir placer los dos. ¿Qué más da quien sea el activo o el pasivo?

-Podría hacerte yo la misma pregunta. -Gruñó zafándose del agarre del menor.

-Pero como yo soy el rey…

-Pues o me dejas ser el seme esta vez, o no habrá sexo para ti hoy. -Dijo con firmeza.

-Bien. Si no vas a dejar que te la meta, buscaré a otro que sí me lo permita.

El dios de los mares se sintió herido pero no supo por qué. O al menos, no quiso admitirlo.

Empujó a ese imbécil cabeza de aire y se levantó muy digno dispuesto a irse.

-Busca a otro si quieres. No me importa.

¡No te atrevas a irte! -Bramó.

-¿O si no, qué?

Zeus acorraló al mayor contra la pared y le besó con furia.

Le tiró del pelo que le nacía tras la nuca para evitar que se moviera.

El de ojos verdemar le empujó con fuerza y cuando cayó a la cama, le inmovilizó.

-Voy a ser el activo te guste o no. O si no, juro que voy a asegurarme de que no tengas relaciones con nadie en medio siglo.

-No serías capaz…

-Rétame, hermano. -Gruñó Poseidón.

Le besó y le mordió dejando marcas rojas en el cuello del dios más pequeño.

Destrozó su camiseta sin contemplaciones y la lanzó a un lado del cuarto sin preocuparse en absoluto de donde caía.

El rey de los cielos tuvo que admitir que esa vena posesiva de su hermano le excitaba.

Pensó en que tenía que llevarlo al límite de su paciencia más a menudo.

Poseidón le hizo subir los brazos y le ató las manos al cabecero de la cama con una gruesa cadena de bronce celestial y oro imperial.

Tener a Hefesto como confidente tenía sus ventajas. Y también tener a los cíclopes a su disposición.

Le contempló desde arriba sonriendo y relamiéndose.

-¡Suéltame en este preciso instante! -Bramó Zeus.

El dios del mar pasó la lengua desde el hombro hasta su cuello obteniendo un gemido de placer el cual se intensificó cuando mordisqueó el lóbulo de su

oreja.

Lo peor para Zeus era no poder tocar a su hermano mayor ni acariciarse él.

Poseidón le daba lo justo para tenerlo a punto pero sin dejarlo acabar.

El moreno de ojos verdes le arrancó los pantalones sin molestarse en bajarlos. Se limitó a romperlos con las manos al igual que la ropa interior.

Podía chasquear los dedos y simplemente desvanecer las prendas, pero aquello no sería tan placentero.

Acarició con sus labios los muslos del menor y rozó con la punta de la lengua el pubis pero no tocó la hinchada erección.

-Poseidón… -Gimió Zeus sin contenerse.

En respuesta, el creador de los caballos rió contra su piel.

El rey del Olimpo se retorcía tratando de liberarse de las ataduras, pero lo único que conseguía era que su hermano sonriera de manera burlona.

-Dime lo que quieres, y puede que te lo conceda.

-¡Mete mi polla en…!

-Ah, ah, ah, no. Eres un dios muy malhablado. Probemos de nuevo.

-¡Joder Poseidón! ¡Chúpamela de una maldita vez!

El ojiverde se incorporó y comenzó a quitarse la ropa lentamente mientras se acariciaba de un modo sensual e inocente. Tal como a su hermano más le excitaba.

¡Mierda! ¡Quiero follarte!

-Creo que utilizaré mi mano para acabar.

Acarició su sexo con su callosa mano gimiendo y jadeando.

Se incorporó para que Zeus pudiera ver mejor lo que hacía.

Con la mano derecha se masturbaba, y con la izquierda se penetraba a sí mismo.

Metía y sacaba dos dedos de su interior cada vez más rápido mientras miraba a su hermano a los ojos.

La divinidad de ojos azules jadeaba con los labios entreabiertos a causa de la visión que el mayor le proporcionaba.

-Vamos Posie. Por favor. Permíteme terminar en tu boca… O dentro de ti…

El rey de los mares pareció pensárselo pero finalmente aceptó.

Le dio placer con su lengua y sus manos.

Arremolinaba la punta en torno a la cabeza del pene y mientras se la metía por completo en su boca, realizaba círculos por todo el tronco hasta llegar

a la base.

Zeus gemía buscando un orgasmo que no llegaba.

Sonriendo, el agitador de ojos verdes hizo aparecer un bote de lubricante en su mano y mientras permitía a su hermano envestir su boca, él le dilataba.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces? -Se quejó el menor.

-Prepararte.

-Te he dicho que no… -Se interrumpió cuando Poseidón tocó su próstata.

Se dejó hacer pero se dijo que era porque se negaba a quedarse sin sexo.

Zeus se negó a que su hermano se detuviera cuando se introdujo en él.

Quería que lo hiciese fuerte y rápido.

En un momento dado, el moreno de ojos verdemar soltó las ataduras de su hermano e intercambiaron posiciones siendo Zeus quien cabalgara al mayor mientras

éste le azotaba con la mano abierta.

Lejos de indignarse por aquello, el rey de los dioses se excitó aún más.

Los besos y los movimientos de ambos se volvieron salvajes.

Cuando llegaron al clímax, la estancia tembló con fuerza y las cañerías del baño crujieron.

Se tumbaron uno enfrente del otro acompasando sus respiraciones.

No eran dioses excesivamente cariñosos, en especial Zeus, pero después del acto se permitían acariciarse y besarse despacio.

-Eres un maldito. -Refunfuñó Zeus.

-No puedes negarme que has disfrutado.

Más tarde, en la ducha, lo que había comenzado con un juego de besos, se convirtió en otra ronda de sexo.

Poseidón tenía que afianzarse de la pared para no caer debido a las fuertes estocadas de su hermano.

Al acabar, tuvieron que lavarse de nuevo pero al menos ambos estaban más relajados.

El dios del mar no sabía cuanto necesitaba ese desahogo hasta que no estuvo desnudo sobre Zeus. Enterarse de que su hijo Percy había tenido hijos con tantos

dioses…

Tras compartir unos cuantos besos más, se vistieron y sin decir palabra, se encaminaron al salón de los tronos.

Ellos no lo notaban, o no querían notarlo, pero se lanzaban miradas tiernas y sonrisas dulces cuando el otro no miraba.

Sabiamente, nadie comentó nada de aquel comportamiento.

Todo llegaría…

Nota: He empezado las clases así que tardaré muchísimo más en actualizar.

Ya tardaba de por si, pero segundo de bachillerato es duro y consume mucho de mi tiempo.

No abandonaré mis historias, pero las actualizaciones serán lentas.


	86. Chapter 86

Disclaimer: Los personajes que reconozcáis le pertenecen a Rick Riordan.

Yo no obtengo beneficio alguno al utilizarlos.

Nota: Este capítulo puede molestar a algunas personas debido a su contenido.

No habrá nada explícito como relaciones, a no ser que la mayoría de lectores lo quiera, pero la siguiente personaje, que me la ha prestado fujoshisuprema77

es hija de Poseidón y Percy.

Si no os gusta o os causa rechazo, podéis esperar a la siguiente actualización.

Un enorme saludo.

Capítulo 84.

Cuando Zeus y Poseidón se acomodaron en sus respectivos tronos como si no se hubieran ausentado durante una hora y media, se dieron cuenta de que los mestizos comían repartidos en largas mesas por familias.

Al dios de los mares se le hincharon las venas del cuello al percatarse de que la mesa de su hijo era la más grande.

Quería matar a todos y cada uno de esos ingratos que se habían atrevido a tocar a su pequeño.

No tenían derecho a hacerlo. ¿Qué se creían? ¿que su hijo era una yegua de cría o algo así?

Les observó a todos comer y charlar mientras reían de algún comentario que alguien decía.

Los que aún no se habían presentado estaban en una mesa aparte cubiertos por la niebla de Hécate.

La miró durante un rato intentando vislumbrar a través de ella, pero lo único que consiguió fue un dolor de cabeza.

Maldijo a la diosa de la magia. A ella le encantaba causarles migraña a los fisgones. Aunque bien mirado, él haría lo mismo o algo incluso peor.

Cuando todos acabaron de comer y reposaron un poco, por fin continuaron las presentaciones.

Ver a la chica que se colocó al centro no mejoró su humor.

Era como Percy pero mucho más bajita. Parecía una muñequita.

Tenía el pelo negro, largo y rizado y sonrió al pensar que sus ojos verdes eran grandes en aquella carita tan pequeña.

Quiso rezar para que la chica no fuese hija de Perseus, pero, ¿A quién le rezaría un dios? ¿A sí mismo? ¿A Zeus? Solo de pensar en eso último le dieron

escalofríos.

Si su hermano menor ya era egocéntrico, no quería ni imaginarse cómo sería si además, los demás dioses le rezaran en busca de ayuda o consejo. Aunque tal vez Atenea se ofendería por no haberla pedido ayuda a ella…

Decidió dejar de pensar en esas cosas porque no tenían sentido alguno y la adolescente iba a hablar o al menos, eso era lo que se suponía que tenía que

hacer sin embargo, parecía como si se le hubiese olvidado como formular palabras.

-Hola. -Comenzó. -Mi nombre es Isabella. Tengo quince años y…

-Vamos Bella. ¿Por qué no dices quiénes son tus padres? -Inquirió María di Angelo con maldad.

-Eso, dilo. A ver qué opinan ahora de… Ese desliz. -Secundó Bianca.

Varias miradas, la cual más fulminante que la anterior, se clavaron en las mellizas.

Ellas no se dieron por enteradas a pesar de que Alya y Edda eran aterradoras juntas.

Noah miró serio a su novio. Sus cuñadas ya le tenían harto.

-¿Pero qué os pasa? -Quiso saber Will. -¿Por qué le habláis así a la chica?

Ellas arrugaron la nariz.

-¿No dices tu apellido porque eres hija de Percy? -Interrogó Annabeth. -Porque déjame decirte que sois clavados.

-Sí, excepto que soy pésima manejando cualquier arma. -Murmuró agachando la cabeza.

-No pasa nada Isabella. Ya te hemos dicho miles de veces que tu eres buena en otras cosas. -Aspen trató de confortarla.

-¿Entonces es verdad que eres hija suya?

-¿Es que no ves el parecido?

-Puede ser descendiente de Poseidón o Tritón. -Discutió Austin.

Bianca tosió o más bien trató de aguantar una carcajada sin éxito.

-Soy una Jackson. -Confesó.

-¿Quién ha sido esta vez? ¡Juro que voy a atravesar con mi tridente al que…

-S soy hija de Percy Jackson y el dios Poseidón. -Dijo en voz baja.

El silencio cayó como una pesada capa en toda la sala.

-Vamos, papá, atraviésate con tu propio tridente. -Se carcajeó Tritón.

-Explícame dónde coño ves tú la gracia. Porque a mi parecer, no tiene ninguna. -Espetó el rey de los mares con furia.

-Oh, pero sí que la tiene. Tanto quejarte de que tus hermanos y sobrinos han tomado a Perseus, y tú no te has contenido de hacerlo. ¿Sabes que en el mundo

mortal eso está mal visto?

Isabella se sintió muy mal. Eso le recordaba a una época que…

-¿Y cómo es que…? -Preguntó Malcolm.

-Seguro que no por inseminación artificial. -Murmuró el heredero del mar ahogando una risita.

-Deja ya los chistes. -Dijo Poseidón entre dientes.

-Pero es que sí que tienen gracia… Al menos para mí. Aunque pensándolo bien, no sé que le habéis visto a ese mocoso.

El rey del mar amenazó a su heredero con su tridente.

-Vale, vale. Ya me callo.

-Haces bien.

En ese momento, desde que le habían dicho por primera vez a Percy que iba a ser padre, se desmayó.

Cuando Chace le despertó, miró a su futura hija con incredulidad y volvió a sentir que se mareaba.

-¿Pero cómo…? -Poseidón no daba crédito.

-Fue a causa de una broma de muy mal gusto entre dioses.

Tanto los mestizos como las deidades cambiaron de forma y también bebieron una poción que te hacía ver a quien más desearas. Pero… Lo malo era que la poción era efectiva cuando se cruzaban dos miradas tras tomarla y las personas con las que se miraron… -Explicó Tailor.

-No ha sido fácil para Bella ser quien es. Drew, María y Bianca a menudo se metían con ella. -Intervino Ashley.

-En una ocasión se pasaron tanto y ella se sintió tan mal, que se escapó. -Contó Blake.

-Tardamos en encontrarla dos semanas. -Se estremeció Nathan.

Varias miradas asesinas se dirigieron a las impertérritas muchachas.

-No nos miréis así. Seguro que vosotros habéis pensado en que era una asquerosidad. -Pero la niña no tiene la culpa. -Les espetó Percy como todo un futuro

padrazo.

Se acercó a su llorosa hija y la abrazó.

-Te quiero a pesar de todo. -Susurró. -Para mí eres como todos tus hermanos. Especial a tu manera, yo lo sé.

-Pero yo… -Comenzó a decir ella.

-Acostarme con Poseidón, (iba a decir con mi padre pero la expresión lo hizo estremecerse), no es sin duda mi sueño, pero ya que te tendré, no voy a hacer

como si nada de esto hubiera pasado. -Acarició su pelo con ternura.

Cuando ella se calmó, la soltó pero se mantuvo cerca.

-Tengo como padrinos a tío Nico y a lady Hestia.

La diosa del hogar se levantó y abrazó a su hermano.

Zeus puso mala cara.

-¿Celoso por no haber sido tu el padrino de Bella? -El dios del mar se burló.

-¿Celoso yo? ¿Por no apadrinar a una semidiosa? -Se carcajeó.

-No hace falta que finjas hermano. Estás rabioso.

-¿Pero ahora que sabe que va a tener una hija con su hijo, no cambiará el futuro para que no ocurra? -Quiso saber María.

-¡No te atrevas a sugerir algo así de nuevo! -Gritó Percy. -El embarazo le tenía más sensible de lo normal.

-Yo solo decía…

-Pues no digas nada. -Espetó -Noah.

Las mellizas miraron a Matt para que las defendiera.

-Esta vez no. Ni ninguna otra vez. -Les dijo el joven con fiereza. -Cortamos por culpa de vuestros prejuicios.

-Oye, Isabella. ¿Tienes pareja? -Preguntó Chris cambiando de tema.

Dos pares de ojos verdemar se clavaron en él con furia.

Como cualquier persona sensata, lo que hizo fue ocultarse tras su novia.

No era ningún cobarde, pero había cosas que era de locos tratar de enfrentar.

-Pues ahora que lo preguntas… Sí, tengo novio. -Se ruborizó.

-Es tan tierna… Dan ganas de cogerle los mofletes.

-Cállate Blake. -Se quejó Isabella.

El mayor infló los carrillos y dejó escapar el aire como una pedorreta.

Su novio le dio un puñetazo en el brazo para que se comportara.

-Bastian… -Le miró con carita de cerbero triste.

-Tan niño… -Suspiró. Pero le dio un beso en los labios.

-Dinos ya quien es tu novio para que podamos matar… Es decir: para que podamos conocerlo y saludarlo como es debido. -Intervino Percy.

-Es Dean Montes.

-¿El hijo de Apolo? ¿En serio? -Refunfuñó Poseidón. -¿No encontraste a otro mejor?

-Teóricamente es mi hermano. -Gruñó Chace.

-Los dioses no tienen ADN. -Resopló Dean.

Isabella dejó que sus familiares discutieran entre ellos.

Se inclinó ante los dioses, le dio un beso en la mejilla a Percy y se acomodó en el regazo de su novio ante las expresiones divertidas de Newt, Dorian,

Carsten, Dirk y Canis.

-Una hija con mi padre. -Gimió Percy con la cara entre las manos. -Después de esto, me creeré cualquier cosa.


	87. Capítulo 85: Keanu y Lebron

Disclaimer: Los personajes que reconozcáis le pertenecen a Rick Riordan así como el universo.

Capítulo 85.

Los semidioses se repartían en parejas por la sala cada cual a lo suyo.

Después del shock que había sido enterarse de que Percy y Poseidón serían padres de una niña en común, Hestia había decretado un tiempo de descanso.

Zeus había gruñido, pero la mirada de su hermana mayor le había mantenido en su trono.

Era irónico ver a su hijo con uno de los niños de Hera, se dijo.

Un rato después, dos chicos se levantaron y se colocaron al frente de la sala.

Uno de ellos era rubio de ojos verdes y el otro moreno de ojos grises.

Los dos se parecían.

Eran altos, atléticos, vestidos con camisetas negras con logotipos y pantalones vaqueros. Por la piel descubierta, podían entreverse tatuajes.

-Hola. Somos Keanu y lebron. -Comenzó a decir el rubio.

-Tenemos diecinueve años mortales.

Los dioses les miraban detenidamente.

-¿Quién es Keanu y quién Lebron? -Preguntó Atenea.

-Yo soy Keanu. -Levantó la mano el chico de pelo negro.

-Eso te deja a ti como Lebron. -Comentó Hermes.

-Obviamente. -Resopló el nombrado.

-Mi hermano gemelo es el dios de la lluvia y yo el de las plantas marinas. -Interrumpió el dios de ojos grises.

-¿Dioses? ¿Cómo dioses? -Gruñó Hera. -¿Por qué me parece a mí que sois hijos de mi marido?

-Porque de hecho, lo somos. -Contestó el de ojos verdemar.

-¡Zeus! -Chilló ella.

-¡Hera! ¡Silencio! Recuerda tu penitencia. -El rey del Olimpo ladró.

-parece que a nuestra madrastra no le caemos bien. -Lebron se encogió de hombros.

-Me daría pena, pero no es así.

Los gemelos chocaron sus manos.

-Los padrinos de Leb son Hades y Deméter.

-Y los de Ke, son Hestia y Tritón.

Los cuatro dioses nombrados asintieron aunque aún permanecían serios.

-Realmente no necesitamos padrinos, pero... -Se encogieron de hombros.

-Nuestros padres son Poseidón y Zeus, por si acaso os quedaban dudas. -Comentó Keanu sonriendo ampliamente.

Hermes se levantó como si hubiese llegado la navidad. Chocó los cinco con Apolo y recogió el dinero de las apuestas que había hecho con los demás dioses.

Mientras tanto, el rey del cielo y el rey de los mares se miraban sin parpadear.

Tritón estaba enfurruñado en su silla.

-¿Y quién os ha gestado? -Interrogó Hades.

Tenía una sonrisa amplia que le daba aún más aire siniestro.

-Zeus a Lebron y Poseidón a mí.

-¡Tú! -Gritaron los dioses nombrados mirándose con ira.

-¿Cómo te has atrevido?

-Venga ya. Dejad el drama y besaros.

-¡Afrodita...! -Gruñeron.

-Solo dijo lo que opinamos todos.

-Yo no. -Espetó Hera.

-Pero tú no eres nadie, querida. -Comentó la diosa del amor con desdén.

-Mi hermano y yo hemos creado la caza para hombres. -Dijo Keanu interrumpiendo la discusión.

Artemisa les miró ofendida.

-Si las mujeres tienen la caza, ¿por qué los hombres no? -Inquirió Lebron.

-Ellos pueden irse cuando deseen y si cometen alguna falta, se les castiga.

-Mi hermano y yo tenemos consorte, así que... -El moreno sonreía contagiando a su hermano gemelo.

-¿Y quién es? -Quiso saber Afrodita.

Estaba sentada en el borde de su trono.

-No lo diremos... Aún.

Sin decir más, cogieron unos cojines y los transformaron en pequeños tronos cómodos y se colocaron cerca de Hestia la cual les sonrió con dulzura.

-Tenemos que hablar esto. -Refunfuñó Zeus.

-Por lo que a mí respecta, hermano, no hay nada que hablar.

-Poseidón...

-Vamos a tener dos hijos. No es algo tan raro. Tú los tienes constantemente.

Ambos se cruzaron de brazos.

-¿Pero cómo es que yo he tenido un hijo? Si nunca he sido el pasivo.

-Pues lo serás alguna vez. -Suspiró el dios del mar en tono cansino.

-Lo dudo.

Poseidón se encogió de hombros cansado.

-Lo que sea, déjame en paz.

Zeus iba a abrir la boca para protestar, pero las miradas que le lanzaban los demás dioses le disuadieron.


	88. El accidente de Cameron

Disclaimer: Los personajes y el universo le pertenecen a Rick Riordan. los que no reconozcáis son míos y algunos de la gente que lee. No obtengo beneficio económico alguno al escribir esto.

* * *

Capítulo 86. El accidente de Cameron.

* * *

Era un día lluvioso. Cameron, un hijo de Mercurio y una hija de Vulcano estaban en su una búsqueda por petición de Vulcano.

Al parecer, alguien estaba robando chatarra del vertedero del dios de las fraguas y Talos no realizaba su trabajo por alguna razón.

¿Quién mejor para resolver el misterio que un hijo suyo, otro de Mercurio y un legado tanto de Marte como de Plutón?

Los jóvenes tardaron diez días hasta llegar donde la chatarrería del dios herrero se encontraba.

Estaban algo inquietos, pues no se habían topado con ningún monstruo durante todo ese tiempo y eso era preocupante cuanto menos a pesar de que Donnie, el hijo de Mercurio trataba de aligerar el ambiente y asegurar que los monstruos se habían asustado de ellos o que eran demasiado geniales como para encontrarse con seres tartáricos, sí, había utilizado esa palabra que no existe, todos notaban la tensión y tenían malos presentimientos.

Al llegar a la chatarrería, todo estaba demasiado tranquilo.

Johanna, la hija de Vulcano, le pidió a Donnie que cogiera algo y se alejara unos metros y cuando lo hizo, efectivamente, el autómata gigante no se movió.

La chica, decidida, escaló por el coloso metálico que había sido reparado años antes después de que Bianca di Angelo lograra pararlo muriendo en el proceso, y se introdujo en su interior para repararlo.

Estuvieron allí durante horas, Johanna reparando y soldando, y Cameron y Donnie esperando.

Cuando la chica salió del autómata, el caos comenzó.

Hordas de monstruos y más monstruos aparecieron de todas partes rodeándolos rápidamente.

Cuando los mestizos acababan con uno, tres más ocupaban su lugar.

Estuvieron luchando varias horas y cuando creyeron que las cosas no podían empeorar, aparecieron palomas del estínfalo.

Los tres no podían solos con tanto monstruo y supieron con certeza que iban a morir.

Hasta que el lugar se llenó de chicas cabreadas armadas con arcos y flechas y también había cinco muy enfadados lobos.

* * *

Canis llevaba siendo un adolescente durante un tiempo. Su padre, había decidido que sus hijos llevasen una vida normal el mayor tiempo posible y su padre gestante había estado de acuerdo.

Él y sus hermanos estaban con las cazadoras y perseguían a unos cuantos monstruos.

Su actitud no era normal y en vez de disparar primero y preguntar después, Thalia, la teniente de las cazadoras decidió esperar.

Y menos mal que lo hicieron.

El joven llevaba sintiendo algo por Cameron durante un tiempo, y al verlo allí, rodeado por monstruos, la ira lo embargó y comenzó a matar monstruos como un loco.

Las palomas, viendo que serían masacradas, decidieron hacer el mayor daño posible y se lanzaron todas contra Zhang.

Sus garras arrancaron piel, carne, músculo y algo de tejido además de dañar para siempre sus ojos.

Cuando Apolo fue llamado de urgencia, no podía creer lo que veía.

Sanó a Zhang lo mejor que pudo, pero incluso él admitió que por un momento pensó que Cameron no sobreviviría.

Su cuerpo quedó con varias cicatrices y sus ojos no pudieron ser salvados.

Canis estuvo a su lado en todo momento incluso cuando el nieto del dios de la guerra le gritaba y le echaba a patadas de su casa.

A pesar de todo, nunca se rindió y ocho meses después, sus esfuerzos dieron frutos cuando Zhang lo besó.


	89. cap 87

Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcais le pertenece a Rick Riordan. Lo demás excepto algunos personajes es mío. No obtengo beneficio alguno al escribir este fic.

* * *

Capítulo 87.

Hestia comentó que vendría bien un descanso para comer así que pronto todos estaban alrededor de largas mesas conversando y compartiendo anécdotas.

Aún quedaban algunas personas por presentarse, pero cada vez eran menos.

Apolo estaba coqueteando con Leo cosa que hacía gruñir a Jason y Cecil. El dios se había encaprichado del chico y quería algo de ese duende travieso para él pero no parecía que fuese a tener éxito con sus intentos.

De hecho, Grace parecía un poste de alta tensión. Su pelo estaba de punta y si alguien se acercara lo suficiente, lo escucharía crepitar.

-Ven, papá. Te contaremos un secretito. -Aspen y Chace se lo llevaron de allí.

-Pero yo quiero... -Comenzó a decir.

-Esto es más interesante. -Chace lo engatusó.

Apolo lo dudaba, pero se dejó llevar.

Sintió verdadera curiosidad cuando le llevaron a la mesa que ocupaban quienes aún no se habían presentado.

Minutos después, cuando Zeus se aburrió y quiso cotillear... eh... Que continuaran las presentaciones para que todos se fueran cuanto antes, sí, eso, el dios del sol se sentó en su trono con una amplia sonrisa.

Aspen y Chace le guiñaron un ojo.

Un chico se adelantó. Era alto, musculoso, con el pelo negro cortado al estilo militar y los ojos verdes con un anillo rojizo.

Vestía una armadura de combate y estaba armado por todos lados. No se veía que llevaba armas, pero quienes lo conocían, sabían que las llevaba.

Los que no le conocían decidieron que era mejor mantenerse lejos y fuera de su camino.

-Hola y eso. -El chico comenzó a hablar.

Su voz era profunda. Reina la comparaba con el tono autoritario de un general incluso cuando solo estaba saludando.

-Soy Ethan Jackson.

-Sí, e hijo de Ares. Ya lo sabemos todos. -Hermes hizo un puchero. -Seré el único que no tenga al semidiós en mi... No he dicho nada, tío P.

-¿Y cuándo resolvieron su tensión sexual palpable esos dos? -Apolo preguntó muy interesado. -No me miréis así. Todos lo queremos saber.

Ares y percy se lanzaban miradas fulminantes el uno al otro.

-¿Yo? ¿Con el pringado? -El dios de la guerra se carcajeó.

-¡Soy yo quien ni de coña permitiría que me tocaras!

-Dejad eso. Es aburrido. -Ethan se quejó. -La evidencia soy yo y las discusiones tontas en las que nadie va a perder un miembro no son divertidas.

-Pues a ver, chico interesante. Preséntate si crees que lo que tengamos que oír de ti es más entretenido que ver a Ares y Jackson peleando.

-Si no fueras un dios, tendrías un cuchillo en la garganta por tu insolencia.

-Claramente hijo de Ares. -Poseidón gruñó.

-Tú mejor no hables. Eres tan o incluso más horrible que nosotros. -Zeus intervino.

-Cierra el pico, idiota mental.

-A nadie le importan vuestras peleas conyugales. Dejad que el chico espeluznante se presente. -Leo se quejó.

Los dioses le miraron mal pero Hefesto ya estaba alzando sus herramientas en contra de ellos.

-Tengo diecinueve años y soy griego pero también fui al campamento romano porque pude y porque quise. Toco un arma y sé como funciona. Domino las artes marciales y será mejor que no queráis saber lo que soy capaz de hacer con el agua.

Percy sonrió cuando muchos miraron con los ojos como platos a su futuro hijo.

-Mis padrinos son Will Solace y Clarisse la Rue.

-Buena elección, pringado. -la mencionada le dijo a Percy.

-Sí. Una guerrera y un sanador por si se lesiona. -Travis intervino.

-Dinos quien es tu pareja. Porque supongo que tienes una. -Apolo parecía ansioso de saber.

Aspen y Chace rieron. Sabían que su padre estaba ansioso por conocer a los trillizos.

-Park. -Dijo simplemente.

-Vosotros sí que tenéis todo el tiempo del mundo para estar juntos. -Leo comentó.

Ethan asintió sin amenazarle con algún tipo de tortura dolorosa para sorpresa de varios.

Pero nadie excepto su padre Percy, sus hermanos y su prometido sabían que Valdez había salvado su vida cuando le tendieron una trampa.

Castellan se acercó y el beso que se dieron pareció durar una eternidad.

Tras inclinarse desdeñosamente ante los dioses, echó a sus hermanos del lado de su padre y se acomodó allí como siempre hacía. Aunque no podía ser demasiado efusivo por el embarazo.

-Pero Ethan... -Ryan y Jese se quejaron.

-¡Largo! -Les gruñó.

Percy le acarició el pelo a su futuro hijo.

-Ahora la siguiente presentación. Venga venga venga. -Apolo dio palmadas entusiastas.


End file.
